Resident Evil: A Different Tale REDUX
by ShadowBrawler2000
Summary: Redone. Dante, the son of two Umbrella Researchers who were killed by their employer and himself subjected to the life of a Test Subject, finds out that Umbrella and Wesker were the conspirators. See Dante's experiences through the main Games of the RE Series. CxJ RxB LxC CH.20 up
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Hello everyone to the revised first Chapter. Remember, Resident Evil Belongs to CAPCOM, the dialogue between Rico and Johnson is derived from Army of Two, the U.S.S. Soldiers mentioned belong to me and this chapter is rated T for language. _

**Prologue: On August 4****th**** 1986, Genetics Researchers Virgil and Trisha Stryfe gave birth to a boy they named Dante. Soon after, Spencer became paranoid about suspicions of selling information to take down Umbrella, which happened to be true, and scheduled for their termination. After doing so, Spencer and Marcus decided that their son would be an excellent test subject for T-Virus research with his unique Genetic structure.**

**11 years later. . . . . . .**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Location: Raccoon City, Umbrella Lab, test area A34, July 2nd 1998,.

A large squad of soldiers walked down a large hallway and into a construction zone, dim lighting the only prominent feature. The front most soldier took off his gas mask and activated his radio.

" Command, this is Echo one Foxtrot. We've arrived at the target location." A man said, only his silhouette visible.

" Roger, proceed with the capture of the target. You have one hour or we sanitize the area. Command out." The person over the man's radio said.

" Alright men, keep sharp. We need to find and capture the target. He's not to be extensively harmed, am I clear. We have 1 hour or command sanitizes the area. Acknowledged?" A man in combat fatigues said, placing on his gas mask and turning off the safety on his weapon, a Colt M4Al Assault Rifle.

" Yes Sir." The Soldiers said.

" Good. Lieutenant Price, I want you, Mitchell, Jenkins, Mikhail and Gaines to take the south block. Rico, you and Johnson remain here, keep an eye out for anything. Ryan, I want you, Grayson, Chavez, Mike, and Clark to take the West block. Lopez, Jackson, Miller, Vasquez, you're with me in the East block. Is that clear?" the man called.

" Yes Sir!" The soldiers said. They split up into their preassigned groups, and proceeded into the area. The two who were on rear guard kept an eye open, while talking to pass the time.

" Damn Jets better win on Sunday." Rico said.

" Big game huh?" Johnson said.

" Got that right. Put ten Gs on the spread." Rico responded

" Man, two years ago you didn't have two nickels to rub together, and now your risking ten grand on sports betting?"

" Hey, I win this and I can pay off my credit cards." Rico said when and Johnson heard a noise, The latter aiming his Steyr AUG assault rifle towards the source.

" Alright, we can screw around later. Just shut up and lets do our jobs." Johnson said as an oil drum fell over.

" What the hell?" Rico said, as Johnson shined the surefire flashlight of his Benelli M3 at the source of the noise. He only saw the overturned barrel and walked back over to Johnson, keeping an eye out for the target. In the shadows, a figure smiled and disappeared to continue its tirade. In the south group, the soldiers had had no luck finding their target, when they saw a figure moving in the shadows. The front most soldier, Private Clark, moved forwards slowly to investigate. After seeing nothing, he turned around, when a large rock skirted past Ryan's head, connecting with back of the soldier's head, knocking him unconscious. Ryan walked over to his unconscious teammate while the other soldiers scanning the area for an visible threat.

" Come on, lets bring him back to the entrance They proceeded towards the staging area, when they saw Price's group, unconscious and on the ground. They saw that Private Grayson's assault rifle, an H&K G36C, missing, along with one of his spare magazines. Ryan quickly looked over the area and activated his radio.

" Captain Sullivan." The soldier said, keeping an eye open.

" Lieutenant, what is it?" Sullivan responded.

" Price's team was attacked. Clark's gun is missing. I assume that the target has it. We're regrouping at the entrance right now. I advise you do the same." Ryan said.

" Roger. Watch your backs. Over and out." The Captain said, motioning for the soldiers to follow. Meanwhile, the figure had began to harass the pair of soldiers near the entrance. He then climbed up a support, and then saw another oil drum. He grabbed a rock from his pocket, and tossed it at the barrel. The rock connected flawlessly, knocking it on its side. He saw the soldier with the assault rifle walk to the barrel, and he then moved into position.

" Rico, see anything?" Johnson asked.

" No, nothing." Rico said. When he turned around a moment later, he saw that Johnson had disappeared, the only thing left was Johnson's Benelli M3 shotgun. He grabbed his radio, and right before hitting the button, he saw someone jump down, their foot connecting with his helmet. The man lay unconscious, the lenses from his gas mask busted. He heard more soldiers moving in, and checked the magazine on the G36C he'd taken from one of the unconscious soldiers, and returned to the shadows. The other soldiers then returned to the entrance, where they saw Rico lying on the ground.

" Rico, Rico Wake up." Sullivan said, pulling off his busted gas mask. The Sergeant slowly regained consciousness, and grabbed his weapon.

" Captain." Rico said, regaining consciousness.

" Rico, what the hell happened." Sullivan said.

" I walked over there to investigate a noise, and when I turned around Johnson was gone. When I was about to contact you, the target knocked me out. He was playing with us. We didn't stand a chance." Rico said. Ryan pulled Johnson from behind a concrete structure. He came to and grabbed his weapon, throwing his ruined gas mask to the ground.

" Sneaky bastard." Johnson said.

" We need to lure him. The operation's already half over." Sullivan said. Seconds later another stone connected with an already overturned barrel, making a loud metal crushing sound as it impacted into the barrel.

" Fear tactics. Men, formation." Sullivan said. The men clustered together in a large circle scanning every possible area to prevent an ambush.

" Ryan, Rico, spot him, everyone else, prepare to fire." The Captain ordered. Something moved above them, then quickly landed next to Price, delivering a blow to the man's windpipe, knocking him unconscious while dragging him into the darkness. Mitchell prepared to fire his Enfield L85A2, when the figure brandished Grayson's assault rifle, stock folded, and with a smirk pulled the trigger. The soldier could only look at he was met with a hail of gunfire, seconds later dropping to the ground. Clark fired two shots from his H&K Mark 23 SOCOM sidearm, but the figure disappeared from sight before the rounds could connect. They returned to formation and observed the area. Sullivan heard a slight noise and looked towards a nearby elevated structure, seeing their target reloading its weapon, giving them a split second opportunity.

" 1 o clock, open fire!" The captain ordered. The other soldiers began firing several shots in the figure's direction, making the figure jump from the structure and take cover behind a concrete wall, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

" Cease fire!" The captain said. The figure jumped from above, landing inside the defensive formation the soldiers had formed. Ryan and Miller aimed their M4s while Vasquez drew a taser. Vasquez fired while the figure leaned backwards, the prongs connecting with Miller's shoulder which sending him to the ground, convulsing violently. The figure pulled out the unconscious soldier's Assault Rifle, smashing Vasquez in the face with the now unfolded butt stock, then firing at the soldier next to him. He then threw the empty assault rifle at one of the 10 remaining soldiers, knocking him off his feet. Rico, to his left, drew a combat knife from his boot. The figure smiled, then saw the man charge at him. The soldier swung the knife, but the figure grabbed the man's arm, bending it until he dropped the knife. The figure then punched the man several times in the gut, and then grabbed the man's Glock 17 handgun from his holster, smashing the bottom into the owner's face, sending him to the ground. He leaned up again and saw the remaining nine soldiers aiming their guns at him, the red lasers crossing his chest. He put his hands up, and then dropped the gun. Seconds before it hit the ground, the figure dropped down after it, catching his enemies off guard. He grabbed it as he fell, firing several shots at the soldiers, but the shots instead connected with the barrels behind them, causing an explosion. The soldiers rose, and fired at the figure, who dodged the barrage with several back flips and a roll. The figure ran towards the soldiers, grabbing hold of the assault rifle the one soldier was holding. The figure smashed the gun into the man's face, then kicked the assault rifle from the Commander's hands. The other soldiers fired at the figure, who then pulled the pin on one of the M84 flash bang on Miller's combat vest. When the soldiers could see, over half of the remaining soldiers were unconscious.

" God dammit, get him!" Captain Sullivan said as he grabbed Rico's Steyr, as the figure grabbed an H&K USP.45 handgun off one of his prey, and fired, downing two more soldiers. The remaining 4 soldiers continued firing, but their efforts in vain. Sullivan could only watch as Ryan's gas mask was removed, the soldier receiving a blow to the temple from his own weapon. Sullivan saw Grayson and Price take out their combat knives, while the figure took the one Rico tried to use on him earlier. Sullivan swore as Rico's assault rifle clicked empty. He threw the useless weapon aside, and drew his side arm, an Umbrella Sporting Int. Magnum custom chambered for the large .50AE cartridge. The figure grabbed the arm of the nearest soldier, kicking the other in the temple knocking him unconscious as threw the one he'd been holding over him, knocking him into the wall. He turned to the Captain, holding the USP.45 from earlier. Sullivan fired three shots as the figure dodged the first two, while the third grazed the figure's arm. The figure responded, firing several shots as fast as his stolen weapon's mechanism would allow, making Sullivan take cover behind a concrete divider. The Captain reloaded and rose, and fired his entire clip at the target, hoping the volley would injure the target. The target dodged, and threw his empty handgun at Sullivan, who ducked to avoid being injured. He quickly reloaded his weapon, and rose, only to be met with a boot to the face. The figure kicked the weapon from the Captain's hand, and drew Rico's combat knife. Sullivan shielded his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, and heard the knife hit the ground next to his face. The figure stood over him, laughing.

" You loose, Captain." The figure called, and suddenly several lights turned on. Several medical personnel arrived with stretchers, carting off the injured and mostly unconscious soldiers.

" Well done, Dante. Your methods were unorthodox, but you completed your mission flawlessly. The captain did make a lucky shot though" A man said in a room overlooking the training room from a loudspeaker, referring to the wound on his arm, quickly dripping blood.

" All in a day's work Wesker. That small incident won't happen again." Dante said, walking through the door to where Wesker was.

" I'm glad it won't. Keep this up and the door of opportunity will open for you." Wesker said

" Roger. I'm going to get patched up, then rest for a bit, I've done what I needed to for today." Dante said.

" Go ahead, just make sure you check the tapes later for reference and possible improvement. Get that arm looked at too, I'd hate to have you incapacitated for a week by just a mere gunshot wound." Wesker said.

" Roger." Dante said, and started to walk to the infirmary.

" Man, more and more I question Spencer's actions. First he has abysmal protocols when dealing with his company's creations, then his choice of a lab located in the Arklay Mountains. Not in a barren desert, or a secluded forest miles from any sort of, but a small forest in the mountains only a few miles away from the home of over 100,000 people. Spencer must be asking for an outbreak. And telling from some of the things the T-virus can affect, I could have a bit of trouble fighting those things, if I were unprepared for such an occurrence. Regardless of Spencer's paranoia, he, Umbrella, and Wesker will soon pay for their mistakes." Dante thought to himself, cracking his neck.

_Well, I know it was rather short, but it was the prologue, so more is to come. That's chapter 1, Read, Review, and keep an eye out for Chapter 2: Planning. Also, I will be revising more chapters, so keep an eye out. A/N: I'm asking everyone to not use this as a sort of walkthrough, because certain things in this story are slightly modified to work with my story and may not be canonical to the games._


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

_Since I managed to add a bit more to my new story, I have now decided to revise the next chapter of this story. When I finished it a while back, I went over this and the new story as I worked on it, and decided that I didn't like the layout of this, considering that parts of it were too fast and not thought through enough for my taste or that of my readers. But, i'm going to rectify any mistakes, and this story will look much different after i'm done with my revisions. Enough, I won't waste anymore of your time. So enjoy and please remember who owns what._

Chapter 2: Planning

_Location: Raccoon city, Raccoon Police Department building, S.T.A.R.S. Office, July 21, 1998._

" Jill, you have any luck on that supposed tip on James boulevard? " Asked Chris Redfield, sitting at his desk, with his S.T.A.R.S. vest slung over the back of the chair as he checked over a mountain of paperwork.

" No, it was a bum lead, the person thought they knew something but it was just something they'd seen on the news." Said Jill Valentine, sitting at her own desk, monitoring forensics reports on her computer, searching for anything helpful in their investigation while looking over her own pile of paperwork she'd been neglecting since the murders began to occur.

" Do you at least know where Captain Wesker is? I need to have him sign these reports ASAP." Chris asked. Just then, Barry Burton walked in, with a large box filled with several gun parts, a parts manuals and cleaning supplies. He set the box next to him and sat in his chair, pulling out his issued side arm, a silver .44 caliber Colt Anaconda, out of its holster as he started his daily routine maintenance on the weapon.

" Yeah, he's with Enrico, Kenneth, Joseph and a small detachment from SWAT at the moment, responding to a armed bank robbery on 31st street. Two patrol officers injured, one security guard dead." Barry said, taking off his magnum's weighted receiver.

" Damn. I'll just put them on his desk. Barry, let him know that Jill and I went out to lunch if he arrives before we get back, and that we haven't found anything pertaining to the incidents." Chris said, walking over the door with his leather jacket on, a slight bulge visible where his Beretta was holstered, and said

" So Jill, where do you wanna head for lunch?"

_Location: Raccoon City, Umbrella Underground Research and testing facility, July 21__st__._

After a few weeks, Dante had completed his combat training and was scheduled to hone his other skills with Annette Birkin, one of the few people he could trust, for final training before his mission.

" Ok Dante, your pulse and metabolism are normal, white and red cell count normal, brainwave activity normal, breathing rate normal. Now, time to test your abilities." Annette Birkin said. Dante didn't like many of the people at the facility and as such, only allowed a select few people to extensively study him. Most of the personnel also knew that even then only a select few could study him without authorization and many weeks of signing a ridiculous amount of paperwork. Dante walked into the training room, and waited for Annette to begin the session.

" Dante, I want you begin with your blades first." Annette said. Dante nodded, and then a large three foot serrated blade on the top edge made of his own bone jutted from the top of his right wrist, just above his hand. Annette pressed a button, and a dummy hanging by a wire dropped down next to him. In one swift motion, Dante half stepped, and quickly brought his right arm around, effectively sliced the training dummy in half at the torso. Dante extended a second blade from his other arm, as Annette dropped down another dozen test dummies. Dante streaked towards the closest, stabbing both blades into its torso, before ripping it in half. He ran at the next two swiping his blades through them at the waist. Dante jumped over a barrel crossing his blades through the fifth dummy in an x, slicing it to pieces. Annette positioned the remaining dummies close together, waiting for Dante to strike. Dante then slid in between the small disorganized cluster of test dummies, and jumped slightly into the air, enacting a spinning jump, slicing three more of the dummies into ribbons. Dante turned slightly, then beheaded another of the pre assigned targets. Annette positioned the last three dummies side by side. Dante ran to the opposite side of the room, and began running towards the targets at an unprecedented speed. He extended his arms and struck, sliding past the dummies, his arms crossed in front of him. He retracted his blades, and the dummies felt into pieces on the floor. Annette gave Dante a minute to rest, then had another dummy set up across the room, with a large barrel placed next to him.

" Now test your Telekinetic ability." Annette said. Dante rose his arm and pointing it at the barrel. Seconds later, the barrel rose into the air, slightly turning. Dante swung his arm forward, and the barrel flew, connecting with the dummy Annette had set up, slamming it into the wall. Dante grabbed another dummy placed on the ground, and held it in front of him as a small robotic turret firing 9 millimeter shells began firing at Dante, using it as a human shield. Dante cracked his neck, then waited for the room to be cleaned and set up for the next test.

" Alright, time to heat things up with your Pyrokinesis. You'll practice with both direct and indirect attacks." Annette said. Dante smirked, and saw a dummy being positioned behind a wall.

" We'll start off with igniting them indirectly." Annette said. Dante saw a small propane tank near the wall, then snapped his fingers. The propane tank exploded, sending the flaming parts of the dummy into the wall. Annette dropped down another dummy, as Dante concentrated and snapped his fingers again, watching the dummy burst into flames.

" Let's test your strength and reflexes, and that will finish it." Annette said, as three separate walls of inch thick concrete rose from the floor. Dante walked towards the first, and placed the tip of his extended hand level with the wall. A second later, he moved slightly and punched, his fist passing through the stone. Dante walked towards the second, then round house kicked his way through it, breaking it in half. Dante ran towards the third and jumped into a drop kick, passing through the hole he created. Dante flipped back up and dusted off his hands, watching the last wall crumble. Dante whistled at the sight. Annette then pressed a set of buttons, making two remote controlled turrets and several other objects and barriers rise from the ground, sending a stream of 5.56 millimeter ammunition at Dante, who proceeded to flip then run from the shots. Dante hid behind a concrete barrier, and waited. He waited three seconds, then ran up and over the wall, taking advantage of the turrets limited target range and rate of motion. He smashed his fist through the first, then ducked behind another barrier as the other turret destroyed the one Dante had damaged. He kicked an oil drum over out of his cover, making the turret fired a few bursts while Dante emerged from the opposite side, giving him an opportunity to strike. He grabbed the barrel and twisted it, making it point at the turret as it began firing shells into itself, effectively destroying it. Dante rapped his knuckles and walked back to the middle of the room.

" Another example of superb collateral damage." He said with a laugh.

Annette let Dante walk into the control room where she once again checked his vitals, and took a sample of his blood for analysis. After another few minutes, Annette handed Dante a portfolio with the words 'Classified, Eyes Only' on the front.

" On May 22, several infected leaches entered and contaminated the Arklay training facility and the Arklay research lab. During these events, one of the scientists went insane, releasing the T-virus into the facility. In the hours that followed, several T-virus infected specimens were also released, attacking and killing most of the nearby scientists and security personnel. On July 1st, the first subjects reached the surface, preceded by the virus days earlier. Other than a rare few survivors, most of the residents of the mansion from there were either infected or slaughtered, some committing suicide to prevent their transformation. Several Dobermans at the mansion became infected and escaped, from their starting to attack hikers and campers. Some regular infected also managed to attack a small family that owned a residence near the mansion. Due to public inquiries about the string of unidentified attacks, the Raccoon City Police Department has decided to deploy S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team to investigate the surrounding area. One of our agents, Albert Wesker, will sabotage Bravo's helicopter, and later deploy Alpha Team. The importance of the teams are to test the effectiveness of both the B. and yourself against an elite law enforcement strike force. Mission Directives: Infiltrate the mansion, and wait for the targets to arrive. Eliminate and S.T.A.R.S. members that discover any incriminating evidence. Assist Albert Wesker in retrieval of the specimen samples and termination of the T-002 specimen. Terminate any survivors of the incident who intend to conspire against the company. Activate the mansion's self destruct mechanism to eradicate any incriminating evidence. Mission Outline: You will be inserted into the area at dusk on July 23rd with 2 days worth of rations and will hold position until the S.T.A.R.S. teams arrive. From there, Eliminate any S.T.A.R.S. members that come upon evidence of Umbrella's experiments and complete specified mission directives. Danger Level: DEFCON 1. Note: Experiments such as the MA-121 are durable but killed after sustaining sufficient damage. CAUTION: Eradicate common infected with destruction of the head or through incineration. Failure to do so will merely leave the infected incapacitated, where it will go through the V-ACT process. This process sends the virus in the corpse into an accelerated state, increasing blood flow and brain activity, transforming into a deadlier and more aggressive infected. This rare infected had been dubbed by scientists as the Crimson head, do to the seepage of blood through the skin from the increased pressure in the blood stream, giving the infected a red skinned complexion. These infected are highly aggressive, more resistant to small arms fire and are significantly stronger than common infected." Dante said, looking at Surveillance video stills taken before the cameras went down. One of a small group of zombies feasting on the former body of a scientist. Another was of a resident in the mansion being ripped apart by a pack of Cerberi. The one Dante raised an eyebrow to, was of a small group of hunters who efficiently decapitated and murdered several scientists.

" I've noticed that some of these B. are quite clever. Those S.T.A.R.S. members won't know what hit them. Dante said, as Annette handed him an envelope with an ID, a level 4 security card, and an a folded note

" Your now to proceed to the armory and collect any equipment you may require during your mission." Annette said before turning back to her computer. Dante nodded, and walked out of the room to the Umbrella lab armory. He handed the security card and note to the guard, who skimmed through it quickly, then input a security code into the code lock. The reader glowed green, and the guard opened the door. Dante walked inside, and studied the walls piled with various weapons, both brand name and Umbrella manufactured. Dante first went for a pair of Colt M1911A1 .45ACP handguns. These particular weapons were built on an STI International hi-capacity frame with a two-tone finish and a pitch black Colt slide with skeletonized hammers and triggers. Both handguns were modified to accept custom 15 round, staggered column magazines. Next he grabbed a black 12 gauge Remington 870 Express shotgun with a pistol grip in place of a stock and an extended magazine tube, attaching a six round side saddle to the left side for quicker reloading, an Heckler & Koch MP5A5 with a Surefire 628 H&K Dedicated Forend with tactical light and a Safe-Semi-Burst-Auto four position trigger grouping with a retractable stock and a short Picatinny rail on the top where he attached an EO Tech holographic sight, four MK III A2 High Explosive concussion grenades used by the US military and various branches of Umbrella's Paramilitary forces, a combat vest, a small USMC tactical backpack for his extra ammunition and equipment, a twin shoulder holster for his colt handguns and a waist sheath for a MercWorx Vorax tactical knife. He grabbed three boxes of 30 .45 ACP shells and six extra 15 round staggered box magazines, two boxes of 50 extra 9mm parabellum rounds and five 32 round curved magazines for his MP5, three boxes of fifteen 12 gauge buckshot shotgun shells, tactical slings for the shotgun and machine gun, and a pair of custom Umbrella manufactured Special Operation sunglasses, customized with Infrared and Night Vision view settings. He grabbed a pair of large cases and arranged the items inside. He handed the boxes to the guard, who checked the contents, scanned Dante for anything hidden on his person, then handed him the security card, allowing him to leave. Dante walked back to his room, stashing the case next to his nightstand before the mission. He went to his closet, grabbing a black leather trench coat stitched with Kevlar fibers, a present from Wesker, and checked it over before placing back on its hanger. He walked over to his nightstand, and picked up a small photo album. He looked at several pictures inside. First one of him and Wesker standing in front of a cake, which Annette had taken 4 years ago. The next was one of him at Annette's daughter, Sherry's, birthday party, who was his only true friend his age, watching Sherry hit a piñata shaped like a star, knocking it open in one hit. Then another with him, Sherry, William, and Annette, a picture Wesker had taken. And one final photo, one that held much importance to him. It was of his parents, who were holding him as an infant. It was the one picture he had of his parents, before their death, which he had been told been caused by an accident in the lab involving volatile test subjects. He knew that really Spencer had hired Wesker to assassinate his parents, who had been planning on taking samples of the virus to the US government to expose the inhumane experiments that Umbrella had been undertaking. He swore that he would show the same amount of mercy to Wesker as the man had his parents. Dante would make sure of it. He walked to Annette's office, where she had an ID, several gun licenses, and a wallet with 200 dollars inside it. Dante nodded, and walked back to his room, placing the items into the top drawer in his nightstand. He walked to the mess hall, and saw William sitting at one of the tables with a half eaten Hamburger, a small pile of fries and a mug of coffee. After grabbing a tray with some Rotini with meat sauce, a piece of garlic bread, and a can of soda, Dante walked over to the table William was sitting at.

" Oh Dante, good afternoon. I haven't seen you today. How has your day been?" William asked as he sipped his coffee.

" I've been okay. Finished training, was briefed on my mission and collected my supplies, just playing the waiting game now." Dante responded, taking a bite of his pasta.

" That's good to hear. I'm getting close to finishing my work on the G-virus. When it's finished it'll become much more effective than the T-virus." William said, took another bite from his meal, then chased it down with another swig of coffee.

" Just a bit longer, then I'll start my first mission." Dante said.

" I've been waiting to see how you perform in an actual combat setting. You could be our greatest success since the original breakthrough of the T-Virus." William said, finishing his meal.

" I aim to please." Dante said sarcastically.

Well, I need to go, have an important meeting with the board of directors, so I'll see you later." William said, placing the tray in a pile on a table near the kitchen. Dante finished his own meal a short time later and left, heading for the shooting range. He opened the door, and saw a few of the Umbrella soldiers inside, practicing. One of them grabbed an H&K MP5A2 machine gun with a fixed stock, set the fire selector to burst, and began firing several rounds at the target in front of him.

" Hey, Raoul, how's your aim been today." Dante asked, grabbing an Inox Beretta 92FS handgun from the nearest locker.

" Fine, been rather good all morning." He replied, pressing a button on the small table, bringing the human shaped target closer to inspect the damage.

" Well, let's see if my aim's improved." Dante said. He spun the handgun, aimed, and fired as fast as the mechanism would allow. Each shot hit the human shaped target in the center, only an few centimeters apart each time, staying inside the middle ring.

" I sure wouldn't wanna be in your cross hairs." Jenkins said. One of the other members of the unit, Ryan, grabbed a Sig Sauer P226 handgun, and fired into the target in front of him. Unlike his partner, most of his shots hit the neck or head, with only a single shot hitting the bulls eye.

" Damn Ryan, keep that shit up and your gonna get demoted." Rico said. Laughter roared around the room, when Ryan fired another shot at the target, gaining everyones attention.

" Ok, why don't we make this interesting. If I can make the next five shots bulls eyes, you each owe me 50 dollars and have to dance to a song by The Spice Girls at the bar Saturday. If I can't, I owe both of you 50 dollars, and I'll dance to a song of your choice. So, you interested?" Ryan asked his teammates. They took a minute to ponder their friend's request, and nodded. Dante watched with a small smirk. He knew what was about to happen next. Ryan reloaded the handgun, and fired, all the shots connecting with the bulls eye, much to the disgust of his associates, who began to reach into their back pockets, swearing under their breaths.

" Dammit Ryan, i'm gonna get you for this sometime." Rico said, placing several bills into a small pile on a bench. Jenkins did the same, and the two grabbed their gear, leaving the room soon after.

" Have fun singing Spice up your life." Ryan said as his friends left the room.

" So, how's the head?" Dante asked.

" Better. If I'd known what to expect before hand, I wouldn't have taken that assignment, but the Captain insisted that we'd needed the training and would've been forced to to it anyway. I see what he meant. He didn't do much better, but boot camp seemed better than the follow up mission he'd given us. Working with the Iranian government to quell a large scale riot to protest the new leader. I'll get you one of these days." Ryan said, pointing to where Dante had hit him with his own sidearm, effectively knocking him out despite his training.

" Sorry, only following orders, just like you." Dante said, grabbing a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun, and loading 2 shells into the tube. Dante slightly aimed upwards, and squeezed the trigger, sending a spray of steel into the target, leaving a hole through the upper torso of the paper target. Ryan nodded, and fired a few rounds from his MP5A2 into another target.

" The Spice Girls? That was just cold." Dante said a few minutes later. Ryan laughed.

" They'll get over it. Besides, It's only fair. Those idiots took the bait, so I reeled them in like a couple of black bass." Ryan said. He checked his watched, quickly fired the rest of his clip at the target, and hurriedly put the gun back in the locker.

" I gotta go. Mission briefing in 10 minutes. All I know is that we're capturing a known drug lord in Columbia whose been antagonizing a proponent of the company. Later." Ryan said, grabbing his things and running out of the room. Dante placed the shotgun back into locker, and proceeded back to his room. He walked inside, and saw a letter on his desk. He opened it and sat on his bed.

" **Dante, make sure that you meet with me and William before leaving tomorrow. **

**Signed, Annette Birkin"**

Dante smiled, and placed the letter in his nightstand drawer, and grabbed his ID and other information, to memorize any and all important information. He walked over to his closet, and grabbed a black sweater and jeans to wear. He undressed, and took a quick shower. Half an hour later, he walked towards Annette's office, where Annette was working on some reports when she heard Dante walk inside.

" Dante, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Take a seat." Annette said.

" Ok, so what do you need to tell me?" Dante said.

" I know this is your first mission, so we want to make sure your ready. Also, William and I wanted to wish you luck." Annette said.

" I appreciate your concern. I'll come back, so don't worry. Well, it's getting late, and I need some sleep." Dante said. Annette nodded, and let him leave the room. He was rather tired, so decided he needed to rest. He eagerly awaited this mission, though not in the way they, Umbrella and Wesker, were expecting.

_I seriously noticed after I finished this story the first time that it wasn't as good as I could've made it. So, lemme know what you think. Read Review, and keep an eye out for the revised chapter 3, The Mansion Incident._


	3. Chapter 3: The Mansion Incident

_Welcome once again, and thanks for your never ending support everyone, you rock! Remember Now, Shadowbrawler2000 doesn't own Resident evil or anything associated with CAPCOM. I've been liking my revisions on this and my KH Story, so more revision are coming for this and my other stories as I can look them over. _

Chapter 3: The Mansion Incident

_Location: Raccoon City, RPD, S.T.A.R.S. Office. July 24th 8:00 pm._

Wesker sat at his desk, waiting for the rest of Alpha team to make it to the office for mission briefing. After a couple minutes, Barry and Joseph burst through the door, panting heavily.

" Where are Chris, Jill and Brad?" Wesker asked, his patience beginning to wear thin.

" Brad is in the locker room, and Chris and Jill had to drive here from home. They should be here soon." Barry said, as the three he just mentioned piled into the room.

" Sorry we're late Wesker." Chris said.

" Well, better late than never." Wesker said, and waited for them to sit down.

" For those of you not aware, we lost contact with Bravo team three hours after their operation began. The last communication we received from Richard was that their helicopter experienced engine trouble, forcing them to crash land in the forest. We need to find out what happened, and see if Bravo isn't in danger. Gear up and report to the helipad in 20 minutes. We can't waste too much time." Wesker said, as him and his team proceeded to collect any supplies they might need. After half an hour, they met up with Brad, who had prepared Alpha team's UH-1 Iroquois chopper for take off. Chris went in after Brad, toting a Remington 870 express shotgun, an 8 inch Spec Plus Marine Raider bowie knife in a tactical shoulder sheath, and his customized Samurai Edge sidearm, modified with a medium weight brigadier slide and lighter trigger pull for use in shooting competitions. The Samurai Edge was a custom Beretta 92FS handgun designed by renouned gun maker Joseph Kendo, which had been created for the S.T.A.R.S. as their standard sidearms, which later received from customizations from a few of the S.T.A.R.S. members such as Chris and Barry. Jill and Joseph climbed in, Joseph with his Mossberg 590 Shotgun with a Surefire grip with integrated flashlight and his own sidearm, and Jill with her own Samurai Edge and a medical pack. Barry and Wesker were the last to climb in, Barry with his heavily customized Samurai Edge with an extended magazine and a weighted compensator, chambered for the .40 S&W round, and his preferred sidearm, the heavier caliber .44 Colt Anaconda magnum revolver, often referred to as the Silver Serpent, and Wesker, with his own customized Samurai Edge with custom Brigadier sights, a black slide, short Picatinny rail on the bottom of the frame for mounting tactical lights or laser aiming modules, and an Inox (Stainless Steel) frame. After an hour or so, the team had reached the edge of the forest, and had turned on the spotlight to search the area. After another hour of extensive searching, they spotted the remains of their fellow officer's helicopter, the rotor and tail mangled.

" Brad, land us over there." Chris said, keeping the spotlight trained on the remains of the chopper.

_Location: Arklay Mountains, Spencer Mansion, July 24th, 11:00 pm._

_Dante:_

Since the Chopper had dropped him off at the rendezvous point at the Mansion at midnight yesterday, he made a position on the archway over the main doorway. He had eaten the MREs, or Meal, Ready-to-Eat rations he'd needed to bring with him, and had been waiting for the Alpha team to arrive. His patience had paid off, as a chopper scanned the tree line with a high power spotlight and eventually zeroed in on their teammates crashed chopper.

" Show time." Dante said, pulling back the bolt on his MP5 to chamber a round, pulling out the retractable stock, setting the fire selector to semi auto, turning on the red dot sight as well as activating the Night Vision Setting on his glasses, waiting for the fireworks to start.

_S.T.A.R.S. Members:_

The Alpha chopper landed, with the team securing the perimeter around them.

" Brad, stay with the chopper. Be ready if we need to make a quick getaway." Wesker said, as the team spread out to search the area. Joseph readied his shoulder camera, and opened the door to Bravo team's chopper. He checked the pilot's seat, and saw the remains of Bravo team pilot Kevin Dooley. After initially falling backwards in shock, he stood up and sighed.

" Poor Kevin." Joseph said, as he walked out of the chopper, and began searching the area. He walked towards a nearby bush and thought he saw something, aiming his weapon in that direction. He lowered his weapon slightly, and sighed. Seconds later, something ran towards him, and he turned around to see a dog knock him to the ground. Joseph shot it off with his shotgun, when four more joined it. The dogs quickly overpowered the man, and began ripping him apart. Joseph fired a few more shots from his shotgun and his now drawn sidearm, screaming in agony before having his throat torn out, pulling the trigger of his empty handgun a few more times before ceasing all movement. The other S.T.A.R.S. Members turned to the direction of their fallen comrade's futile actions, seeing several dogs tearing apart their comrade's corpse. Jill, who had been only feet away, saw one of the dogs turned towards her, chewing on a piece of flesh, missing an eye and strips of flesh. The others dogs turned, and before long, ran towards the group, ready for the next kill. One was about to jump at Jill, only to be shot by Chris, who helped her to her feet, leading her back to the others. As they ran, they saw a light, as the Chopper flew away. Chris swore, and continued running.

" Hey Brad! Where the hell's he going?" Chris said, as he turned around to see a dog about to bite him. He held his arm up, and expected pain, but only heard a burst of gunfire. He turned around and saw Wesker holding his sidearm, smoke emanating from the barrel.

" Chris, this way!" Wesker said, waiting for him and Jill to catch up. Barry and Wesker let Jill and Chris run past, allowing them to run while covering them.

" Wesker!" Jill yelled as a dog was about to pounce upon him. Wesker turned, then heard the sound of a sub machine gun and saw the dog fly into a nearby tree. They saw someone standing in front of the mansion, brandishing what looked like an MP5. The figure motioned for the officers to run into the mansion and began firing shots at the dogs, allowing them to run towards the mansion.

" Quick, run for that mansion." Chris said, accidentally dropping his Remington on the ground, not bothering to retrieve it. Another dog was about to ambush Wesker, only to be met with a burst of fire from from the stranger's machine gun. Wesker and Barry turned, seeing the stranger firing several shots at the dogs, giving the officers a chance to run towards the mansion.

_Dante:_

Dante saw that one of Alpha team's members had been attacked by a Cerberus, and aimed his gun. He'd wait for them to get in range, and would begin. After only a minute, Dante saw a Cerberus charge at Wesker from his blind spot. Dante aimed, flipped the fire selector to burst, and fired. The shots connected, and he jumped down, allowing the officers to retreat into the mansion. Dante switched the fire selector to semi auto, and waited for the S.T.A.R.S. team to reach the door. The four quickly ran inside, with Dante following just a second later. He barred the door with a cross from a nearby table, and took a sigh of relief as he reloaded his machine gun. He turned, and saw the officers stare at him, with a strange look on their face, besides Wesker, who just stood there as he reloaded his weapon. Dante cracked his knuckles, and placed the machine gun on his back.

" Well, are you gonna introduce yourself, or will you just stand there for awhile with your mouth agape?" Dante said, waiting for them to regain their composure.

" Sorry about that. The name's Chris Redfield, of Raccoon City's S.T.A.R.S. unit. The other's are Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and our commanding officer Albert Wesker. What about you?" Chris asked.

" Dante. It seems like you had quite a bit of fun." Dante said.

" Well, thanks for your help. The hell's going on around here?" Chris asked.

" Well, since these attacks started up late last month, the owner of this mansion, Ozwell E. Spencer, had hired a small force of trained security personnel to guard his private mansion while on business, and I went here with my father, my only relative. A couple days ago some of those cannibals and those dogs attacked, killing just about everyone here. I was in our room at the time, so grabbed what I could, grabbed some food, and climbed to that archway. I noticed that after those cannibals bit and killed the people in the mansion, soon after they started killing like the original cannibals. It's almost like they were zombies or something. Since last night, I heard some people enter the mansion at different times. In fact, about a couple hours ago, I heard two people make their way into the mansion. I heard them say something about one of their members being dead, and that they were gonna take refuge in the mansion until help arrived, or if they met up with anyone else. I decided to wait for a backup team to arrive. If i'm correct, I heard their names were Rebecca and Richard." Dante said. Just then, the group here a gunshot from the door to the left.

" What was that? It might be a survivor of Bravo." Chris said.

" Ok, since Brad left, and our radios aren't working, we'll search the mansion for now, until we can figure out how to contact Brad or get out of here. Dante, since you seem to know your way around a bit, I want you to go with Chris and Jill and investigate the gunfire. Barry and I will secure this area." Wesker said. Everyone nodded, and the three walked through the door the gunshot came from. Dante kicked the door open, seeing a dining room with a fire burning in the fire place. Dante walked over to the fire and examined a small puddle of blood on the floor.

" It seems like either one of those cannibals or one of your friend's were injured, ." Dante said.

" Jill. Stay here with Dante. I'll check through here." Chris said, taking out his side arm. Chris walked down the hallway and heard something. He walked around the corner, and saw someone standing over someone. When they turned around, Chris saw blood on his mouth and clothes, and the fresh body of another member of Bravo team, Kenneth Sullivan, his throat freshly torn out, blood pooling from the wound. The person who killed him stood up, and began limping towards him. He saw that the person had solid white eyes and parts of his flesh missing. It swiped one of its hands at Chris, who dodged, and ran back through the door.

" Chris, what is it?" Jill said, as the person walked from the door towards them. Jill fired at it twice, the shells hitting it in the torso and chest, merely slowing it down. Dante slightly pushed Jill aside and aimed his handgun, the .45 caliber bullet connecting with the cannibal's head. Its head snapped backwards, falling to the ground lifeless.

" What the hell is that thing?" Jill said.

" Whatever it was, I saw Kenneth get killed by it." Chris said. Dante walked into the room where there friends was and saw a camera attached to his shoulder. He grabbed it, and showed it to Chris and Jill. They played it back, and saw the footage. It showed Kenneth run into the room, fire at the cannibal several times, before the thing overpowered him, and began ripping his throat out, getting blood on part of the camera lens. The video cut out, and they placed the camera on the table, While Jill and Dante reloaded their guns. Chris quickly looked at the dead body, then back at the two.

" Lets report this to Wesker." Chris said. As they walked into the main hall, they noticed that neither Wesker or Barry were in the room.

" Barry! Wesker!" Chris yelled. Dante walked to the middle of the room, and found a lock pick on the floor.

" Jill, you any good with a lock pick?" Dante asked.

" Yes actually." Jill responded.

" Then here." Dante said, throwing the lock pick to Jill.

" Thanks, we might need it." Jill said.

" Well, I guess we might as well search the rest of this place to find out what the hell is going on, and if we can find any of your team mates." Dante said.

_Wow, these revisions are more like rewrites. Anyways, I think that they will make this story much better than it was. Stay tuned for chapter 4: Unfortunate Discoveries._


	4. Chapter 4: Unfortunate Discoveries

_I can't think of anything to say but enjoy, and remember who owns what._

Chapter 4: Unfortunate Discoveries.

After discovering that Barry and Wesker had disappeared, the trio had decided to scour the mansion, in hopes of finding the two, alive, along with anyone from Bravo team.

" Hey Chris, I just remembered, in that room where we found Kenneth, there was a door past him we didn't get to search. That would be the best place to start at." Dante said, drawing one of his colt handguns. As they walked through the dining room to the area past Kenneth, Dante saw an emblem on the wall above the fireplace that seemed out of place.

" I wonder. From what my father heard, Spencer was a bit paranoid, and had elaborate puzzles and traps for unsuspecting intruders or rooms to protect him against possible threats. Though, they were just rumors. Regardless, I think I'll keep this with us for a while." Dante said, placing the object in his bag. They walked through the door, and past Kenneth's corpse, grabbing a box of handgun shells from a nearby table. They also grabbed a green herb that grew in the Arklay mountains, that when ground up had healing properties. They walked up a staircase, and in the next room, they saw several portraits and sculptures, along with another cannibal. Chris aimed, and fired three rounds at the person, the shells hitting it in the head, making it drop to the ground dead. They walked towards some sculptures, and noticed a golden arrow with a emerald colored tip. As they turned around the corner, another cannibal took them by surprise, grabbing Chris, preparing to bite into his jugular. Dante aimed, and fired a shell right through the side of the cannibal's head, destroying the brain and splattering blood on the wall as it fell to the ground. Chris leaned against the wall, looking at the corpse. Dante saw on a small table a golden arrow with a glittering green head.

" It looks like the arrowhead is made of Peridot, sometimes referred to as a poor man's emerald." Dante said, when the arrowhead pulled off the rest of the arrow.

" It seems like it was a good thing I saw this. It could fit in something." Dante said, as they continued on, going through a door to their right, which was the second floor of the dining room. They saw three more attackers proceed towards them, being dispatched by three well placed head shots. They walked through the door, seeing the main hall again below them. They started to walk down the staircase, and found a door that was disguised to resemble the wall. They walked outside and down a small staircase, and quickly dispatched a cannibal lumbering around the area. They walked up to a mural, that showed a carving of an archer readying his bow. They saw an indent where they placed the arrowhead, which revealed a stairwell which led to a hidden passage way. Down in the passage, they saw several gears and lit torches. On a small table, lay a book. Dante picked it up, and grabbed the key that was on the back, with the head the shape of a diamond. Dante put the key into a pocket, and then opened the book.

" **The Book of Curse**

**The four masks. A mask that speaks no evil... A mask that smells no evil... A mask that sees no evil...A mask that cannot speak, smell, or see evil...**

**When all four fall into place, evil will awaken."**

" Looks like these masks might be a part of a puzzle or something." Dante said, as the trio walked back up the stairwell. They proceeded back into the Main Hallway, and through the door opposite the dining room. Inside, they saw several paintings, murals, and sculptures on the walls or in the center of the room, along with grabbing a discarded 9mm handgun magazine that Jill took. They saw a nearby door that unlocked it the key they found on the book of curse. Inside, they walked down a hallway, when they heard the sound of glass crunching. As they were about to turn the corner, an unseen zombie grabbed Dante, who reached for the nearest object he could find to knock the zombie away, which happened to be an antique dagger, which he jabbed into the zombie's skull, watching it slump to the ground. In the next room, they saw several ways to go, and unlocked and walked through the nearest door to their right. When they shut the door, they heard barking, and saw a Doberman sprint towards the group. Chris rose his gun and fired three shots, killing the dog in its tracks. They grabbed a box of 30 9mm handgun rounds, they walked back inside, and walked through the door at the end of the hall. Jill killed a zombie down the hall, as the trio walked up the staircase, they heard moaning, which revealed another undead corpse, which Dante quickly dispatched. They walked down another hallway and into what looked like a study. After some searching, they found a box of handgun ammo, and a dog whistle. Near the whistle was a crumpled note.

" **Today Sir Spencer told me to hide something where no one could find it.**

**Well, I had this idea. I figured if I could somehow have it protected by a dangerous animal like the vicious canine that lives here, no one would be able to get near it! As far as I can tell, the mutt is always hanging around the second floor balcony on the west side of the terrace, and he ought to come running at the sound of a dog whistle.**

**This is where you come in. The thing is, I reckon you're the only person that can get near that damn dog without risking a serious mauling. Which means only you can put this collar on him. The object that Sir Spencer wants hidden is concealed inside. You're the only person I can trust with this. **

**Of course, you'll get something out of it as well. Remember that certain item that you've always wanted to get hold of? Well, in exchange for your services, I just might be able to get it for you.**

**This could work out well for both of us...**

**Jon Toleman"**

" Looks like something Spencer didn't want anyone to find is in the collar of a dog. Unfortunately if we find it it'll probably attack us." Dante said. They walked back down the staircase, and walked through a nearby door. Inside, they found a typewriter, a canteen, a note, a box of handgun ammo, and a large chest with two hand grenades inside. Chris took them, and they opened the note.

" **Special Instructions when disposing dead bodies.**

**We have new information regarding those 'Beings'. They may appear to be dead but in fact they are able to come back to life. However, there are ways to prevent them from becoming active again. Currently these are the two known methods to cease their resurrection.**

**1. Incineration**

**2. Destruction of the head **

**If further methods are discovered, they will be notified immediately. Meanwhile, to those of you who still have the will to live, oil had been placed on the first floor of the mansion. Take as much as you need. You will need something to light it with, which you will need to find yourself."**

" Looks like those things really are zombies." Chris said.

" The only question, is what caused them to return to life and attack the living?" Dante said, filling the canteen with oil.

" Chris, have anything to light this with?" Dante asked. Chris then pulled a lighter from his pocket, and handed it to him. They left the room and went back into the hall, walking through a door that led to a small room, and past there, a leisure room. They found a stun gun which Jill grabbed, and a Winchester Model 1897 trench shotgun on the wall. Jill and Dante let Chris grab it, while they walked through the door into the hall. Chris was about to follow, when the door slammed, locking Chris inside. He looked up, and saw the ceiling starting to descend.

" Jill, Dante, the door won't open!" Chris said, kicking and punching the door as hard as possible. Dante pulled the Remington 870 shotgun off his back, and walked towards the door.

" Chris, step away from the door!" Dante said. Chris did as he said, while Dante aimed his shotgun point blank at the doorknob. The spray of pellets blew a hole through the door, which busted the locking mechanism and handle off. Dante pulled the door open, allowing Chris to jump out, merely seconds before the ceiling would have crushed him.

" Thanks." Chris said.

" No problem." Dante said.

" Did you know about that trap?" Jill asked

" No, but considering how big this mansion is, i'm not surprised Spencer has some tricks up his sleeve for unwanted burglars or intruders. Dante said, loading a round into his shotgun. They walked through another door, which turned out to be a bathroom. They saw the tub was full of dirty water, and on assumption of something being in the tub, pulled the plug, draining the water. As the water drained, a hand emerged, grabbing for anyone in reach. Seconds later, the zombie from the tub began to climb out, ready to enjoy feasting on the unsuspecting humans who drained the water. Chris then walk over to it, and stomped on its head before it could stand.

" Man, these things are everywhere." Chris said.

" Makes sense. Spencer always had people keeping watch on his mansion, as guards or just janitors, keeping the place standing." Dante said. Jill walked over to the tub, and grabbed a small dagger from inside.

" I've noticed Spencer has a plethora of antique daggers around here." Jill said.

" From what I've heard, he's a nut for all kinds of things. Antiques, paintings, and as we now know, booby traps. Either there's something more to this mansion, or Spencer is the most paranoid person I've ever seen." Dante said. They backtracked to the room with the fuel, and walked up the stairs to the hallway, and unlocked the door. When they opened it, they saw that they were back in the Main Hall. When he heard the door behind them open, they aimed there weapons at the figure, who turned out to be Barry, aiming his own weapon at the group.

" Barry. What happened?" Chris asked, lowering his handgun.

" We got separated after we heard another noise. I'm not sure where Wesker is. Communications don't seem to be working." Barry said.

" Have you found out anything about what's going on?" Jill asked.

" No. Those things are tough though. Hopefully the others are ok.

" What about you?" Barry asked.

" All we know for certain that these things aren't alive. Or at least not anymore. A head shot seems to permanently kill them, and they aren't fire proof. Other than that, nothing." Dante said.

By the way, Jill take these." Barry said, handing Jill a small box with a yellow lid and an explosives warning label visible.

" What're these?" Jill said.

" 40mm Sulfuric acid grenade shells. These could come in handy if we find a launcher." Dante said.

" What about you?" Jill asked.

" Oh, don't worry. I like the buddy system we have here." Barry said, referring to his .44 Colt Anaconda.

" I see." Jill said.

" Well, I'm gonna continue checking around here for any clues. I'll let you know if I discover anything." Barry said.

" Be careful, and watch your back." Chris said.

" Right. See ya." Barry said, walking through the door next to the one they came from. They walked through a nearby door onto the cat walk above the dining room.

" Now there must be something around here somewhere." Dante said. They walked past a statue, when Dante turned towards it. He looked, and saw a blue gem in it. Dante tried to pull it out, but came up with a better idea.

" Step aside." Dante said, and pushed the statue off the catwalk onto the floor below.

" What the hell?" Chris said.

" Remember, Spencer has things to unlock doors and other passageways, and I saw a blue gem embedded in that statue." Dante said. He jumped from the balcony onto the dining room table, and walked to the debris of the statue. After a quick minute of searching, he found a blue gemstone, shining in the moonlight permeating the dining room.

" What'd I tell you?" Dante said, holding the gemstone up to them.

" Wait there, we'll head down." Chris said, as the pair ran into the Main Hall to the first floor. Seconds later, the officers came through the door.

" Next time don't do that. We need to stick together, and we can't have you running off every other minute." Jill said.

" Sorry about that. But this gem definitely used to belong somewhere. See the sides?" Dante said.

" Yeah. Well, at least it wasn't wasted effort." Chris said. They walked back into the Main Hall, and through a door on the second floor. They walked down the patio, and saw a corpse.

" Forest. What happened to you." Chris said.

" Looks like he's been pecked to death." Dante said. Dante then saw what Forest was holding.

" Jill, here." Dante said, handing Jill an ARWEN 37 40mm grenade launcher, and two cases of explosive rounds. Chris heard a moan, and turned, seeing Dante struggling to hold back a zombified Forest. Dante managed to kick him off, and fired several shots from his colt handgun into its corpse. Dante then slumped to the ground.

" Damn, I wasn't expecting that." Dante said, reloading his weapon.

" You ok?" Chris asked.

" Yeah." Dante said, rising to his feet. They walked back through the door, and through a door on the second floor of the dining room which they unlocked with the mansion key. They walked through the hallway and down a flight of stairs, killing a zombie that had been hiding at the bottom. They burned a second corpse that was on the ground out of caution, and walked through the door. Inside, they saw that the room that resembled a sort of infirmary. They found two boxes of handgun shells and a box of shotgun shells in a box in the corner, grabbed a green herb and left the room. They entered a second room down the hall, refilling the fuel canteen and finding a battery for the stun gun Jill had, along with a box of handgun shells and a diary, which Dante began to read.

" **May 9, 1998** **Played poker tonight with Scott and Alias from Security, and Steve from Research. Steve was the big winner, but I think he was cheating. Scumbag.** **May 10, 1998** **One of the higher-ups assigned me to take care of a new creature. It looks like a skinned gorilla. Feeding instructions were to give it live animals. When I threw in a pig, the creature seemed to play with it...tearing off the pig's legs and pulling out the guts before it actually started eating.** **May 11, 1998** **At around 5 A.M., Scott woke me up. Scared the shit out me, too. He was wearing a protective suit. He handed me another one and told me to put it on. Said there'd been an accident in the basement lab. I just knew something like this would happen. Those bastards in Research never** **sleep, even on holiday.** **May 12, 1998** **I've been wearing the damn space suit since yesterday. My skin's getting grimy and feels itchy all over. The goddamn dogs have been looking at me funny, so I decided not to feed them today. Screw 'em.** **May 13, 1998** **Went to the Infirmary because my back is all swollen and feels itchy. They put a big bandage on it and told me I didn't need to wear the suit anymore. All I wanna do is sleep.** **May 14, 1998** **Found another big blister on my foot this morning. I ended up dragging my foot all the way to the dog's pen. They were quiet all day, which is weird. Then I realized some of them had escaped. Maybe this is their way of getting back at me for not feeding them the last three days. If anybody finds out, I'll have my head handed to me.** **May 16, 1998** **Rumors going around that a researcher who tried to escape the estate last night was shot. My entire body feels hot and itchy and I'm sweating all the time now. I scratched the swelling on my arm and a piece of rotten flesh just dropped off. What the hell's happening to me?** **May 19, 1998** **Fever gone but itchy. Today hungry and eat doggie food.** **May 21, 1998** **Itchy itchy Scott came ugly face so killed him. Tasty.** **4 / / Itchy. Tasty." **

" This mansion is getting less and less pleasant to be in by the minute." Dante said. They walked back up the staircase, and picked a door lock, and walked outside. They saw a small group of dogs nearby, one of them with a collar on. Dante took out his shotgun and the dog whistle they found earlier, and blew into it. The dogs rose their heads, and looked towards the trio. Dante tossed away the whistle, and aimed his weapon, as the dogs ran towards them. Chris took out his shotgun, blowing apart one of the rotting canines. Dante blew away another, while Jill shot the last one several times with her handgun. Dante walked to the one with the collar, and ripped it off. After a minute, Dante found a button on the back of the collar, and pressed it. A small coin popped out, which Dante turned in his hands, inspecting it.

" I wonder what this does?" Dante said, squeezing the coin. A small shaft and two small prongs popped out of the bottom, making the coin now resemble a key.

" A fake key? I wonder where it goes. If it's for a lock, it would be custom, since this key doesn't have grooves like a real one." Dante said.

" Strange. It could possibly go to something guarded by a trap, and the key keeps the trap from activating." Chris said.

" It's possible. Maybe there's something Spencer has hidden he really doesn't want anyone to find." Dante said. They walked back through the door, and through another door. They walked up the staircase, past a statue with a shield with sharpened spikes on it. They turned down the hallway, and saw a small pedestal, with a key embedded in the middle.

" Wait a second. The key on the pedestal looks almost exactly like the fake key we found." Dante said. Chris picked up the key, as two walls pushed close together and a second statue with a large shield behind the pedestal, blocking off the way. Behind them, they heard a whirring noise, and saw the statue from earlier with the spiked shield coming towards them, the shield spinning at an incredible rate as more spinning blades jutted from the edges of the shield.

" Shit!" Dante said, hastily grabbing the fake key from his pocket, only to drop it behind the pedestal.

" Dammit!" Dante said, quickly moving to grab it.

" Dante hurry, we've got seconds before we're sliced to ribbons." Chris said.

" Got it!" Dante said. Placing the fake key on the pedestal, stopping the statue and bringing it back to its place.

" That. Was close. Least we got this now." Dante said, holding up the key. They walked out of the room, and past where they got the collar to a hallway they'd been to previously. They unlocked a pair of double doors, and walked through, seeing four suits of armor out of place. They pushed them towards the wall, and pressed a button on a pedestal in the middle of the room. From there, they saw a painting move, along with a few bars which receded into the wall, which revealed a locked jewelery box.

" I wonder what's inside here?" Dante said, placing the box in his bag. They walked through a nearby door, and walked through. Inside, they saw two people in the corner. Aiming their weapons, upon closer inspection they discovered the two to be from Bravo Team. The girl stumbled, aiming her weapon at the three.

" Stop. Who are you?" The girl asked.

" Hold up. The name's Chris Redfield, of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. This is my partner Jill Valentine, and Dante Stryfe, a rare survivor that we found in the mansion." Chris said.

" It's good to see you. The name's Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers. S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team." Rebecca said.

" Richard." Chris said, kneeling down to their comrade, observing the cuts on his face, and large wounds on his left shoulder, his lower arm swelling and bloody.

" What the hell happened to him?" Dante said.

" He's been bitten by a poisonous snake." Rebecca said.

" But the size of that bite mark is huge. That must be a real large snake." Dante said.

" That wasn't no ordinary snake. Take my word for it." Richard said.

" I made Serum to counteract the poison in Richard, but I left it in another room and it's too dangerous to move Richard or leave him alone." Rebecca said.

" Chris, Stay here with Rebecca and Richard. Jill, we'll get the Serum." Dante said.

" Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chris asked.

" No, but it's the only logical choice. You and Rebecca can keep Richard safe, while we get the serum. It shouldn't take too long. We'll get you if we need help." Dante said.

" Please hurry, he won't last too long without that serum. You'll find the serum on the first floor in a medical room on a shelf. I remember a typewriter and a chest in the room." Rebecca said.

" Jill, we were in there earlier. Don't worry, we'll be back." Dante said, as he and Jill ran out of the room.

" Will they be alright?" Rebecca asked.

" Jill can think on her feet, and Dante's pretty smart. They'll be fine." Chris said, standing up to watch for any danger.

Jill and Dante:

" Here it is." Dante said, grabbing the small bottle of serum off the bookcase. They walked out of the room, and heard rapid footsteps above them. When they walked towards the staircase, a zombie ran down the staircase, knocking Jill onto the ground. Dante noticed that unlike the other zombies they'd faced previously, this one was a lot faster. Dante remembered from briefing that it was a Crimson head, a zombie that had been incapacitated previously and once again reanimated by the T-virus. Dante drop kicked the zombie off of Jill, aiming his shotgun at it. It growled, and ran towards him. Dante fired his shotgun when the beast got close, hoping the spray would knock it back. It merely slowed its advance, the beast slamming into Dante, knocking him on the ground. Jill when to grab for her gun which had been dropped when the monster jumped her. When she knelt down to grab it, she heard a stabbing noise, and a thud. She turned slowly, hoping that what she heard wasn't happening and ended up seeing the rotting corpse on the ground, blood seeping from it's forehead. She turned to Dante, and gasped. She saw a blade, blood covering the lower half of it, jutting from his arm. She looked at his face, seeing a spatter of blood covering his face, making him look almost feral.

" Dante? What's going on?" Jill asked.

" I unfortunately can't explain now. It's too dangerous and we need to get that serum for Richard.

" Alright, but when we get time, I want to know everything." Jill said, reloading her weapon.

" I promise." Dante said as they proceeded back towards Chris and the others. They quickly made it up to the Main Hall, and quickly up the staircase. They walked through a door and down the hall, and turned down to where Richard, Chris and Rebecca were.

" You're back." Chris said.

" We'd have been back sooner, but a zombie that might have been on steroids decided it was a good idea to jump us. It almost had us." Dante said, handing Rebecca the serum.

" Richard, i'm going to give you a shot. You'll be ok." Rebecca said, taking out a syringe, and filling it with the serum.

" Chris. Take this. It's a radio. Use it wisely." Richard said, passing out afterwards.

" Is he ok?" Dante asked.

" He'll be in pain, but he'll survive. We should get him to someplace safer." Rebecca said.

" The medical room would be the best choice. Chris, you carry Richard. Jill take the front. Rebecca you go behind her, I'll watch our backs." Dante said, as they slowly proceeded towards the medical room.

_Well, believe it or not, it took a lot of patience and self ass kicking to write this, considering I had to basically rewrite the whole chapter, and watch about 20 different Youtube Resident Evil Remake Chris and Jill walkthrough videos, along with reading several IGN walkthroughs. I thank CVX Freak, Deuce ex Defcon, ChandooG, Mikkanui, RE2LeonS, Sailor Davaron & Undrtakr for the IGN and GameFAQs walkthroughs and Darkangelshinobu, Chunglo, Khalil Akatsuki, TheKingScotsman, Hayato182004, General 2142, omegaevolution, Carlitonsp1 and Nintendo Central on youtube for the Video walkthroughs. Keep your eye open for the updated Chapter 5: Giant Motherfucking Snake, which hopefully, will come soon. _


	5. Chapter 5: Giant Motherfucking Snake

_Well, Once again, it takes me such a long time to revise a chapter, BUT, considering how annoying it is to watch and read a bunch of walkthroughs and expect to revise everything in the space of a week or two, anyone who thinks so is a moron. But i'm trying. I'll try to keep getting more revisions on this, and more chapters to my other Stories. If you can't take waiting, I'll collect your scalps. And I want my scalps.( I Love Inglorious Bastards.)_

Chapter 5:

Giant Motherfucking Snake. After moving the unconscious Richard to the medical room, Dante sat on a small stool, inspecting the jewelry box they'd found earlier.

" I wonder?" Dante said, upon further inspection finding what looked like a button on the front. He pressed it, and the box opened. Inside was a mask without a mouth, nose or eyes.

" This must be one of those death masks." Dante said, placing the mask in his bag.

" Rebecca, we're going to continue our investigation. We'll be back soon. Take this." Chris said, handing her a full box of handgun shells.

"Be careful. Come back here if you need any serious wounds treated. But try to take care of yourselves, there isn't a lot of medical supplies if one of you are extensively injured." She said. They walked out the door and down the hall. Inside the room they walked into, they saw flailing tentacles that belonged to some sort of plant. Dante walked over to a water pump, and inspected a bag laying near it.

" This stuff is plant killer. They probably used it to keep the plants around the forest from covering up the mansion." Dante said, throwing the entire bag into the water. He saw a lever, and pushed it right, which began pumping the chemical saturated water from a small fountain in the middle of the room. The chemical made the plants flail violently before dropping to floor, shriveling away to nothing. Dante walked past, and found another death mask, this one lacking eyes.

" Two down. Two to go." He said. They walked back past the medical room was, and back into the main hall. From there, they proceeded to the hallway they'd found Rebecca and Richard, going through a door at the end. Once through, Chris killed a zombie than had been a short distance down the hall. They walked past the corpse, along with the lifeless body of a man laying against the wall, an empty Smith & Wesson 640 Centennial .357 magnum still clutched in the man's lifeless hand.

" I can't believe what's happened here. Who would do something like this?" Jill said.

" That's what we're here to investigate. We'll get to the bottom of this." Chris said. As they walked into the room, they noticed it resembled a small dining room or meeting room. After lighting a candle holder, they quickly scrutinized the room, finding a couple of handgun magazines.

" Doesn't look like there's much in here" Dante said, while he continued to search as he leaned against a China cabinet which fell over sending him to the floor, revealing a secret passageway. Unfortunately, it also revealed an infected, which leaned down towards Dante, intending to enjoy a meal, who rolled away to avoid injury. He drew one of his Colt handguns and fired twice, both shots connecting with its head.

" That was close." Dante said, standing up and brushing off some dust from his coat.

" I wonder what's in there." Chris said. Dante lit the lighter, and saw and grabbed a piece of sheet music which looked like it had been torn from a larger piece. They walked past the room with the kerosene supply, up to the second floor and after using one of the keys found in the mansion, opened the door. Jill picked the lock of a nearby door, and opened it, seeing Barry reading a document of some sort. Jill walked towards Barry and inadvertently scared him.

" Jill, Chris, Dante." Barry said.

" Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Jill said, picking up the document.

" Right. Anyway, you should take a look at this." Barry said, as Jill started to read a letter inside the document, the top strangely torn off. "

**" June 3, 1998. **

**My dearest Alma. Let me first apologize for not being able to call you. A man wearing sunglasses didn't permit any phone calls. Sorry Alma. I sit here trying to think of where to begin, of how to explain in a few simple words all that's happened in my life since we last spoke, and already I fail. I hope this letter finds you well, and that you'll forgive the tangents of my pen; this isn't easy for me.** **Even as I write, I can feel the simplest of concepts slipping away, lost to feelings of despair and confusion - but I have to tell you what's in my heart before I can rest. Alma, please believe that what I'm telling you is the truth.** **The entire story would take hours for me to tell you, and time is short, so accept these things as fact: last month there was an accident in the lab and the virus we were studying leaked.** **All my colleagues who were infected are dead or dying, and the nature of the disease is such that those still living have lost their senses. This virus robs its victims of their humanity, forcing them in their sickness to seek out and destroy life. ****Even as I write these words, I can hear them, pressing against my door like mindless, hungry animals. Alma, I have tried to survive only to see you again. But my efforts only delayed the inevitable; I am infected, and there is no cure for what will follow - except to end my life before I lose the only thing that separates me from them.** **My love for you. In an hour I'll have entered my eternal sleep where there is peace. Please understand. Please know that I'm sorry. Martin Crackhorn."**

" What do you make of it?" Barry said.

" Well, I guess we were right about his mansion being quite unnatural." Jill said.

" You've got a way with understatements." Barry said.

" Hey Barry, where's the part that's torn off?" Dante asked, pointing to where something had been torn out.

" My only guess is that it was the most important part, and somebody didn't want anyone to see it." Barry said as he patted Jill on the back.

" We should continue our investigation." Barry said, walking out of the room. Dante walked over to case, the middle busted, near the door, looking at the assortment of fishing lures. He reached through where it had been busted through and grabbed an object that resembled a wasp.

" What're you doing." Chris asked. " This doesn't look like a fishing lure." Dante looked at another case in the room, and saw that there was a fishing lure that looked like a bee, but a golden color. He noticed a small button under the case placed the bee object on the wall, then walked over to a third near the desk. He grabbed a fishhook from the case, attached it to the gold lure, and placed it onto the first case.. He pressed the button, and the second case moved upwards, revealing a gold object with an etching of wind on it. As Dante grabbed it, the bee object on the case started flying around, trying to sting anyone too close to it. Dante swatted it away, and fired his handgun, the shell destroying its wings. The insect fell to the ground, writhing, and was summarily stomped on. After taking a short break, they decided to backtrack to the dining room, and from there walked into the room Kenneth had been killed in. They walked down the hall, and into a small cramped room with a tiger statue. Dante eyed the indentation, then placed the blue gem in its left eye. It turned right, revealing a box of shotgun shells. Chris took the shells and placed them into two of the pouches on his combat vest, and left the room. Next they walked through the door that led to a room with a small dresser with a mirror, and a baby grand piano. Near the back of the room behind a cabinet, was another music score, which matched with the other they'd found previously.

" I have a crazy idea. Maybe this song played on this piano opens some passage that leads to something." Dante said.

" Maybe. After all that's been happening, I wouldn't be too surprised." Jill said. Dante layed out the music, and took a few minutes to scrutinize the composition.

" This work is one of Beethoven's compositions, Moonlight Sonata. Fortunately, I learned how to play this song a couple years ago. Playing the piano became a bit of a hobby I've picked up, and old friend of my dad's taught me." Dante said, which hadn't been a complete lie. Annette had taught Dante how to play some famous classic works when she had free time to give him a hobby when he had nothing better to do. Dante had set up the pages in order, and began playing. As he played, Jill knew that Dante had a natural talent for music, since she also was an avid piano player. When he hit the last note, they felt the room shake slightly as a portion of the wall receded into the ceiling. Dante walked inside the passage, tossing Jill and Chris a pair of handgun magazines, and walked towards the wall, where a gold emblem was embedded. He pulled it off the wall, and started to put it in his bag when the portion of the wall that had blocked the passage had come down, trapping Dante inside. " Dante, you alright?" Chris yelled, banging his fist against the wall.

" Hang on a sec." he responded, and after a minute of silence, the wall once again receded into the ceiling.

" I guess it was smart to keep that emblem from above that fireplace, huh." Dante said, holding a gold replica of the emblem.

" Oh yeah. Also, I found this." Dante said, holding a diary, which he then opened and read.

**" George Trevor's Diary.**

**Nov. 24, 1967** **Eleven days have past since arriving on this estate. How did I end up like this? A guy in a lab coat came with a plate of skimpy meal and said to me, "Sorry to put you through this, but it's for security reasons." That's when it hit me. It all makes sense now. There are only two people that know the secret of this mansion, Sir Spencer and myself. If they kill me, Sir Spencer will be the only person that knows the secret.** **But for what purpose? It doesn't matter now. It's too dangerous here. ****My family... I hope they are all right. I've decided to escape... Jessica, Lisa, I pray you are safe. **

**Nov. 26, 1967 ****How could I be so careless? I lost my favorite lighter, the one Jessica gave me for my birthday. Now it's going to be that much harder to get out this dark place. Nov. 13th, the date when my fate was sealed. My aunt was hospitalized just three days before that. Jessica and Lisa said that they were going to visit her. I wish I could be there with them. But wait, even as I'm writing my memory is coming back to me more vividly. Just before I passed out, I remember the men in the lab coats said something like, "Most likely your family is already..." I pray for their safety.**

**Nov. 27, 1967** **Somehow I managed to get out that room. But getting out of this mansion won't be as easy. I have to get past all the booby-traps. Tiger eyes, Gold Emblem... I have to try and remember for my own sake. **

**Nov. 29, 1967 ****I can't get out. I have tried every possible way to escape but only to be faced with the reality that I'm trapped. I've been everywhere. The laboratory with the large glass tubes filled with formaldehyde and those dark, wet and eerie caves... What can I do? At first I didn't want to believe my eyes. But that familiar high-heeled shoe in the corridor... It was like reflex. One name came to my mind, Jessica! I don't want to believe they share the same fate as me. No! I can't give up hope. I have to hope they're alive. **

**Nov. 30, 1967** **I haven't had anything to eat or drink for the past few days. I feel like I'm going crazy. Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to die like this? I was too obsessed with designing this ghastly mansion. I should have known better. **

**Nov. 31, 1967 ****It was a dark and damp underground tunnel. And another dead end. But even in the darkness something caught my eye. Carefully, I lit the last match, I had to see what it was. A grave! But deeply engraved into the stone was my name! "George Trevor" At that instant, it all became clear to me. Those bastards knew from the beginning that I'd die here and I fell right into their trap. But it's too late now. I'm losing it. Everything is becoming so far away. Jessica... Lisa... Forgive me. Because of my ego, I got both of you involved in this whole damn conspiracy. Forgive me. May god justify my death in exchange for your safety. George Trevor ****Unknown Date ****Nothing's changed. I never thought that this room I designed as an experiment would pay off like this. I can hide here safely for a while, because nobody knows about the secret behind this painting. Not even Sir Spencer. Painting of a mansion... In the back of the art room. **

" George Trevor. So your the one who unintentionally created this deathtrap. At least your weren't involved in the massacre that transpired here. Painting of a mansion. Art room. I'm guessing that an art room would be the next place to look." Dante said, placing the diary in his bag. They walked back out into the Dining Room, and placed the gold emblem above the fireplace. They waited a few seconds, then heard something open. They turned, and saw a small door on the grandfather clock open, exposing the gears and mechanisms. They walked over it and saw a small inscription on the back of the small door.

" When the two have run each other through, the path to your destiny will open." Dante read. Dante slightly moved the gears, the hand of the clock moving with the gears. Dante began turning both gears for several minutes, waiting for something to activate. When Dante turned the hands so the clock said 6 o clock. Dante backed up, and let the clock chime. When it stopped, the clock moved to the right, revealing a key with a circle handle.

" Not what I'd been suspecting. But, oh well." Dante said, placing the key in his pocket. The walked back through the small display room through the opposite doorway into the hall where they'd been ambushed by Cerberi earlier that night. They walked through the next door, and halfway through the room, three zombies busted through the windows. Chris stomped on the head of the closest while Jill and Dante ended the other two with bullets to the head. They walked through a nearby door past the bathroom, and took down another zombie that came from another doorway. They opened a green door, and stumbled upon a room with several spot lights trained on portraits and stained glass artworks. They flipped the switch under the yellow artwork, turning it a light orange color. They walked around the corner to another yellow stained glass. There was also a button beneath this one, which turned the artwork a forest green color. They walked to the next closest painting, and changed it from a red to a violet hue. They walked to the end of the hallway like room, and saw a portrait of a Victorian era woman wearing a violet necklace. Under the painting was a small button that, when pressed, made the entire wall recede into the ceiling. On the ground, Dante saw another death mask, this one lacking a mouth.

" Three down, one to go." Dante said. They ignored the nearby gate, and proceeded back to the hallway Richard and Rebecca had been found in, through the next door to an old attic covered in cobwebs. Chris grabbed a box of shotgun shells. Dante walked towards a corner saturated with cobwebs, and pulled out a death mask without a nose. " That's all of them." Dante said. Chris then turned, taking out his shotgun, searching for any possible threats. Seeing nothing, the three started walking towards the door when a gigantic snake plopped down, in front of the only exit.

" I don't know about you, but this seems to be the same snake Richard had been talking about." Dante said.

" Jill, when the snake moves, go through the door. Dante and I'll hold it off until we can kill it or follow you." Chris said, aiming his Winchester, while Dante equipped his Remington. Jill nodded, and kept an eye on both the door and the B.O.W. The Snake opened its enormous maw, and struck. The trio jumped out of the way, the snake impaling its fangs into the wooden support beam. Jill ran towards the door, opening it with lightning speed and fired a shell from her grenade launcher from the hallway, stunning the behemoth. Chris fired, making the snake back off and slither towards Dante, who fired a round from his own weapon. Chris fired two more shells, while Dante switched to his faster MP5. He quickly strafed the beast, its attention focused on Chris as it spat poison at him, some of it connecting. The two sided barrage confused the beast, before it finally collapsed to the floor. The two reloaded their weapons, and walked towards the door. Chris just walked out into the hall when the snake opened its eyes, and lunged. The snake found success this time, embedding its fangs into Dante's left arm. Dante yelled in pain, turned, and planted the barrel of his freshly reloaded MP5 against the snake's head, pulling the trigger. All 32 rounds pounded into the beast, eventually making it release its grip.

" Man, that. Sucked." Dante said as he walked through the door way and tripped, holding his bloodied arm in pain, then lost consciousness. " What's wrong?" Jill said.

" That snake. The bite must have poisoned him." Chris said, who began to feel the effects of the poison the reptile had spat on him moments ago, held his hand up to his head.

" Not you too." Jill said. " The snake spat poison at me. Some must have seeped through my skin. Jill, we need serum. Dante especially. I should be better off for awhile." Chris said as Richard and Rebecca opened the door.

" What happened?" Rebecca asked. Jill told them about the encounter with the snake, quickly bandaged Dante's arm and brought him and the semi conscious Chris straight to the medical room. Rebecca grabbed a pair clean syringes, and injected the two with a dose of the serum previously used to cure Richard.

" Since his wound was quickly treated, he'll heal faster than Richard. Though his wounds seem to be healing even faster than normal. Chris, you should be fine now, but come back if you need anything. I'll keep an eye on him, and allow you to continue your investigation. " Roger. Richard, keep an eye on those two. Let us know if anything happens." Chris said as they grabbed the four death masks and the wind crest from Dante's bag, and then walked out of the room. They made their way back to the main hall and through the door that was disguised as a wall. They walked down the small stairway to the underground dungeon they'd found the book of curse in earlier. They walked over to the wall and placed the mask without eyes onto the left most carving of a face. They saw a chain bust off of a coffin, along with a spurt of blood leaking from the bottom. They placed the mask without eyes, a nose and a mouth onto the second face, breaking a second chain and spraying more blood onto the floor. They then placed the mask without a mouth onto the third carving, making the coffin shake, still more blood leaking out. They placed the final mask onto the last face carving, and then the last two chain busted, dropping the coffin to the floor, which fell backwards knocking it open. Chris drew his shotgun and slowly walked towards the coffin, seeing a dead body with reddish skin inside. They heard a noise, and saw a gate close over the passageway, trapping them inside the room. As they ran towards it, the body inside the coffin stood up and ran towards the two. Chris fired a shell from his shotgun, which knocked it to the ground. It quickly got back up, only to be met with the barrel of Jill's Arwen 37. She kicked it back and fired, the 40mm plastic explosive blew apart the crimson head. They walked towards the bloodstained coffin and grabbed an object made of both stone and metal, and had a coat of arms and a red and white background. They pressed a switch inside the coffin, opening the gate keeping them inside the room. They walked up the staircase, and unlocked a gate. Once through, they saw that it led to where they'd found the third death mask. They walked through the room and back into the hall near where they'd been ambushed by zombies earlier. They walked down the hall opposite the door they came in from and through an iron gate. They walked down the walkway past different types of shrubs and trees and saw a pedestal that the object with the coat of arms appeared to fit into. They opened an iron door, and walked into a small supply room. They grabbed a box of shotgun shells and a case of explosive rounds for Jill's grenade launcher. Before leaving the room they also grabbed a can of First Aid spray, using the spray form of a red, green and blue herb, thousands of cans sold all around the world. They walked through a door outside and towards a weather vane. They saw a button on the bottom, as the wind blew it around. They pressed the button and it stopped, pointing east. They saw a little farther down the path a sculpture of the 3 headed Greek and Roman Mythological beast Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld, turn in the same direction the weather vane was pointed in. They pressed the button again and the weather vane began turning again. They pressed it again, the object stopping pointing west. They heard a clinking sound and began walking again. Suddenly, the radio Richard had given then went off, as they heard a familiar voice.

" ...-one respond..." Someone said, whom the two recognized to be Wesker. " Wesker. Come in." Chris said over the radio. " ...monster in chains... ...-tre... ...not resist... ...-way... ...woods outside the mansion..." Wesker said as the transmission ended. " Whatever that thing is, we'd best be careful. Maybe we can find Wesker and discover anything more about this virus." Chris said. They found a second weather vane similar to the first but a cobalt color. They pressed the button, and made it stop pointing north. They saw a second Cerberus sculpture turn the same direction, and heard a second clink. They walked down a small stairway and through an iron gate, seeing the Cerberi statues slightly turned in opposite directions. They walked down the path, when a small flock of crows started flying towards them. Chris fired two shells from his shotgun while Jill picked off the rest with her Samurai Edge. They quickly observed the area, spotting no more visible threats. They walked near the graves, seeing a place to set the wind crest Dante had found earlier. The part of the grave that had the crest in it revolved, revealing three more crests. One with the picture of a sun, the second a star and the last one a picture of the moon. They noticed that the symbol on each was a button, that when pressed, revealed indentations on the back. They saw deeper indentation on a second grave similar to the first, and placed the three emblems onto it. It revolved like the first, this time revealing a Colt Python .357 magnum revolver and one fully loaded speed loader. Chris grabbed the items as the two walked through a second gate. As they walked down the path, they heard the rattling of chains and a ghastly moan. " We'd better be careful." Chris said. Jill nodded and the two walked towards a dimly lit cabin. They passed a lit fire, and after some searching found a box of handgun ammunition and two magnum speed loaders from a trunk and a crank over what looked to be a trap door. They began to walk out the door, when they heard a loud thud. They walked towards the small staircase, when something around the corner knocked them both unconscious. They woke up in the middle of the room, and just as they stood up, heard the rattle of chains again. They looked towards the area they'd gotten the crank and ammo, and saw what something walk towards them. They saw what looked like faces over their face like a bag, busted shackles on their legs, and its wrists bound by large wooden manacles. The person walked towards them sluggishly, parts of their one piece clothing torn away, along with small wounds on its body. It rose its arms, and swung, trying to hit them with the old fashioned hand cuffs. They rolled to avoid injury as Chris fired two shots from his Python. It merely shrugged off the shots, making Chris and Jill retreat from the cabin. They ran back towards the gate that led to the small supply shed, taking down an infected that had wandered outside. They walked up to the large wooden doors they missed earlier. As they walked through the door, their radio went off again.

" This is Brad! Come in, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team... Come in! Does anybody hear me? If you can hear me, just give me a sign... Anything..." Brad said over the radio.

" Brad, this is Chris and Jill, Can you hear me?" " This is Brad. S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team... Bravo Team, it doesn't matter. Respond! I repeat, this is B..." Brad said as the radio went into static.

" Brad! This is Chris! Brad? ...Shit. Thing's broken" Chris said. The two officers walked towards a gate, after dispatching a pair of Dobermans. They walked through and found themselves near a large in ground pool. They walked to the left, and found a pedestal with a square indentation. They remembered the crank they'd found earlier and inserted it into the hole. They turned it, and saw the pool drain, as a small bridge connected to the area block by a wall, as well as hearing what sounded like a waterfall They climbed down the ladder and onto the other side of the pool and over the bridge, which lead to a small elevator. When it stopped, they walked out, seeing a waterfall connected to where the pool was located. The quiet was interrupted by the sound of half a dozen crows which began harassing the pair. Jill took down half of them with her handgun, while a couple of shells from Chris' shotgun finished the rest. They walked through another gate and through a system of alleys, dodging some small snakes. They continued down and walked through a door into what looked like a residence of some sort, and inside found a blue herb, which Jill put in her med pack. They walked down the hall and through a pair of double doors, seeing a large spider jump down from the ceiling. Jill took out her Grenade launcher and fired it at the creature, blowing it into pieces. They looked to the left, and saw what looked like a bar room. Jill grabbed a red book and a case with a crushed mixture of a blue and green herb off of the off the counter as they left the room. Chris began walking past a pair of boxes then stopped. A second later a vine came up and flailed about, nearly injuring the two. It then receded into the floor again, as Jill pushed a box next to a few more above the space to avoid further chance of injury. They walked through the door, and walked up to a door farther down the hall. As they were about to open it, they heard someone talking.

" No, that wasn't part of our deal." The man whose voice turned out to be Barry's.

" Like I said, I have my orders." Someone else said, their voice too low to properly identify.

" But it's not necessary to destroy S.T.A.R.S!" Barry said.

" Don't be a hard dog to keep under the porch, Barry..." The man said.

" What about my family?" Barry asked.

" I will guarantee their safety." The man said. Barry just sighed

" If I play my cards right..." Barry said, as they heard footsteps. A second later Chris and Jill opened the door.

" Jill. Chris. Where's that boy that was with you?" Barry said

" He was injured in the mansion. Rebecca's watching him right now. Barry, we heard someone talking..." Jill said.

" Oh... heard... I think age is starting to take its toll... Talking to myself is becoming a bad habit." Barry said, leaning over a desk.

" Talking to yourself? You all right? What's gotten into you?" Chris said.

" I'm getting you worried, aren't I? But don't be worried. I guess this creepy mansion has gotten on my nerves... Anyway, I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air for a change..." Barry said, snapping a kink out of his neck with a low crunch.

" Don't worry. Just going to get some fresh air. If I'm lucky I'll get to waste some monsters along the way..." Barry said, walking out of the room.

" Jill, I think something's up. We should keep an eye out for anything overly suspicious." Chris said. Jill nodded as the pair walked through another door, leading to a bathroom. Jill grabbed a key that had been on the sink, when a zombie busted through the door, only to have its head blown off by Chris' shotgun. They walked farther into the room, and grabbed a box of handgun shells off of the bed. They walked back the door and over the hole they'd been attacked by earlier, and walked through a door to their left. Inside they found a hand grenade, a box of handgun and shotgun shells and a green herb. After Jill mixed a couple herbs, they walked to a door directly across the hall and unlocked it with the key they'd found inside the room they'd found Barry in. Inside they came across the horrible sight of a man who'd hung himself, slightly swaying from side to side. They'd walked through a door directly to their left, which turned out to be a bathroom. They carefully eyed the body on the floor as they walked up to the tub, quickly found the plug and leveled their handguns at it. When it emptied it revealed a small key. They sighed in relief, when the body on the floor began to stand up, and grabbed onto the unsuspecting Jill. Jill zapped it with her stun gun as Chris embedded his bowie knife into its skull. The zombie slumped to the floor as Chris pulled out his knife and wiped off the blood onto the person's clothing. They walked into the bedroom, past the person who'd hung themself, and grabbed two handgun magazines, a Remington model 1866 .22LR two shot derringer and a suicide note, most likely left by the man who hung himself, from the dresser which Jill began to read.

**" June 22, 1998.**

**I had to do it. We ran from those things - helping each other to survive. But Robert started to show the symptoms. I had to do it. Those damn things are pure evil.** **There was no other way. He would have done the same if it were the other way around. After I put him out of his misery I had to just leave him in the bathroom. Now I'm probably the last one...** **How could this happen? I'll never forgive myself for being part of this project. Eventually I'll get what's coming to me, though. There's no way to escape from this nut house. It's just a matter of time now.** **Everything is set. All I need is a little courage to get it done. Knowing that I'll leave many things undone is regret beyond words.** **But, this is better than just waiting to turn into one of them. Please understand and at least let me end my life as a person."**

" Hang on, there's something on the back also." Jill said, turning the letter over.

" **Linda, please forgive me..."** " Whatever's doing this must have been big. We need to find out what went on here." Chris said.

_All things considered, I thought this would've taken much longer to finish. Surprisingly I actually managed to get to an appropriate part to stop. Stay tuned for the updated Chapter 6: Dem Big Ole Sharks._


	6. Chapter 6: Dem Big Ole Sharks

_Thank god that summer's arrived. Hopefully I can crank out chapters a bit faster for awhile. I've decided to finish the Mansion incident then work on a few of my other stories. Also this story's sequel is on hold until I start finishing up the revisions on this. Sorry for any delays but that's how my time's working these days. Enjoy. P.S. Thank AlDiesil18's Resident Evil Remake walkthroughs from Youtube for the help with the V-Jolt puzzle. _

Chapter 6: Dem Big Ole Sharks

They walked over to the two bookcases, and saw that they could move. They moved them aside and found a ladder leading underground. The climbed down, searching for any enemies, and found themselves in a large tunnel.

They walked forward past the room and saw a small area of water they couldn't cross. Chris then noticed the boxes could make a makeshift walkway. Chris and Jill quickly moved the boxes into place and walked through the large doors. As it opened, they felt water flood into the doorway, seeing the entire area flooded. They looked and saw none other than Richard, leaning on one of the rails.

" Richard." Chris called, walking towards him slowly.

" Chris, Stop!" Richard yelled. He looked to the right, seeing something swim towards Chris.

" Chris, Stop! Noooo!" Richard yelled, pushing Chris back as a large great white shark emerged from the water, eating Richard instead of Chris before disappearing back into the water.

" Richard." Chris said somberly. Jill pulled him back as a second, smaller shark emerged from the water, biting where he'd been standing a moment earlier. The two began running towards the doors on the other end of the room, two of the smaller sharks in pursuit. One of them jumped out of the water towards Jill who was pushed out of the way by Chris. The shark was inches from contact when several shots rang out. They turned and saw Dante running towards them, holding both his smoking handguns.

" Sorry I'm late, the hosts I kept meeting up with weren't being very kind." Dante wisecracked as they continued towards the doors, only to find them locked. Chris then remembered the key they'd found in the bathtub from earlier and tried it. To their luck, the key worked. They quickly piled inside and slammed the door, hearing a banging noise where one of the sharks probably smashed into it.

" You ok? You shouldn't be moving like this right now." Chris said.

" I'm fine now, see." Dante said, showing his arm, where only small scars remained where the large fangs had connected.

" That's crazy. There should be more damage than that." Chris said.

" Well, we should just get going. By the way, what did those death masks open?" Dante asked.

" Just a coffin with a red skinned zombie that wasn't too polite. Also there was an object we found in the coffin allowed us to proceed further though." Chris said.

" Damn. At least it wasn't a waste. I heard some weird moaning on my way here too." Dante said.

" That must have been the monster Jill and I saw earlier. That thing shrugged off the shots it took, so we retreated. I'd hate to have to fight that thing." Chris said.

" Chris, I see you picked up a couple new weapons." Dante said, referring to the Colt Python and Derringer.

" Yeah. This'll come in handy if we need it." Chris said, checking his magnum.

" Hey Chris, mind if I have the derringer?" Dante asked. Chris nodded and gave it to him, placing it into one of his pockets. They climbed down the ladder and into a water regulation room.

" We need to drain the water, then we can proceed from there." Dante said and walked over to one of the control panels and pressed a switch. As he pressed it, one of the infected sharks smashed into the glass, cracking it. They then heard a warning siren and saw a red flashing light.

**" Emergency, Unknown Source of pressure detected. Locking all doors to achieve maximum Safety."**

" Karma really isn't doing us any favors today." Dante said as he walked over to another control panel.

" Jill, pull that lever over there." Dante said. Jill nodded and pulled it down. They saw a metal gate lower over the window when it violently stopped and receded. Dante looked at the console and saw the following message.

**" Oil Pressure Lost: Shelter Operation Terminated. Restore Oil Pressure, then release the safety." **

" Shit! Chris, around the corner there should be three oil valves. Turn one of them and we should be able to keep this room from flooding and drain the aqua ring." Dante said as the shark once again smashed into the window, making a small stream of water flow through. Chris ran towards the pressure valves and turned the one on the far right.

"Anything?" Chris said.

" No, try another one." Dante said as the shark once again smashed up against the glass, causing more cracks to leak water into the room.

**" Reaching 30% of pressure threshold." **

" Chris, hurry up!" Dante said. Chris turned the first valve and the console went green.

" That did it Chris. Jill! The Switch!" Dante yelled.

**" Reaching 50% of pressure threshold."**

" Got it." Jill said, as the metal security gates covered the now cracked windows, cutting off the flow of water.

" Now, lets drain the water." Dante said pressing another switch. The faint sounds of the receding water could be heard as they waited for the aqua ring to drain.

" Look at this." Dante said, holding up a note from a nearby table.

**" Plant 42 Report**

**Four days have passed since the accident. The plant at Point 42 is growing at an amazing rate.** **Although there are many unknown aspects about this plant, we know that in comparison with the other group of plants, the T-Virus has had a substantially stronger affect on this one.** **The T-Virus has drastically morphed its host's anatomy as well as its size. Looking at its current state, it's difficult to imagine its original appearance. Nowhere on Earth will you find anything like it.** **We've also found that PLANT 42 has two main sources of acquiring its necessary nutrients. One source is through its root. Somehow it has rooted itself down into the basement.** **Immediately after the accident, a scientist went mad and destroyed the Aqua Ring. Ever since, the basement has been like a pool. There is a high** **possibility that it's one of the chemicals in the water that's promoting the PLANT 42's rapid growth.** **However, we have yet to determine the specific chemical.** **A bulb-like body of the PLANT 42 has been sighted hanging from the ceiling of the first floor. We are sure that it used the air ducts to reach the first floor. Numerous long tentacle-like vines are protruding from the bulb.** **We believe the vines are the second means of acquiring its nutrients. When the PLANT 42 sense prey, it uses the tentacle-like vines to capture its prey. After doing so, suckers on the vine drain the prey of its blood.** **We've also noticed that it has some intelligence. When it captures its prey or when it's inactive, the vines twine around the door to stop possible intruders.** **Unfortunately, several of our scientists have already fallen victim to this PLANT 42. When we heard the stories from the survivors, they all observed one thing in common:** **When the uniform petal-like flaps open and reveal its vital internals, it has a tendency to become more aggressive.** **One witness reported that it was as if it was trying to protect itself. Why it behaves the way it does is still unknown.**

**May 21, 1998** **Henry Sarton**

" First giant snakes, then giants sharks, now giant plants. I'm not looking forward to anymore unwanted nightmares in this house of horrors." Dante said, grabbing a box for Jill with two first aid sprays and an herb combination. They walked through the door, and walked over to a table, a box of shotgun shells miraculously untouched by the water. They walked through another pair of doors and into the main area. As they walked they saw one of the sharks laying on the ground, slightly startling the group before being killed by Chris's handgun. They walked past the larger shark that had eaten Richard and onto a small metal platform. Dante was just about to grab a key from a small box when the shark then began flailed about, biting at Jill who backed away and knocking the box into the water. Dante saw a small generator which he pushed into the water with the shark.

" What're you doing?" Chris asked.

" I'm frying a shark." Dante said, slamming down a nearby lever. They saw the generator turn on, seeing the electricity shoot across the water and into the shark. It flailed about then finally came to a stop. Dante turned the switch back, waited a few moments then jumped back into the water and grabbed an odd shaped key from a nearby crate. They began walking back towards the water regulation room when they saw Richard's Benelli M4 Super 90 pump action shotgun with a tactical sling laying on the ground.

" Hey Jill, take this. It'll be of more use to us than Richard now." Dante said, handing Jill the weapon.

" Thanks, it'll come in handy." Jill said, placing it on her back with the attached sling. They grabbed a box of white phosphorus incendiary grenade rounds for Jill's launcher, and quickly made their way back up the ladder and into the hall. They walked down it and at the end found a map of the area. They inspected a small hole behind it and saw a few hornets emerge, quickly being shot by the group. They walked to another door which was unlocked by the key from the aqua ring, and inside found what looked like a chemical lab. They killed a few more hornets and walked down the hall, seeing the body of a beekeeper leaning against the corner of the hall. They looked to the left, and saw a large hive.

" Oh shit." Dante said as Chris saw a pump canister of insecticide spray, and quickly grabbed it as a small swarm of hornets began emerging from the nest. They quickly ran out of the room and remembered that the hole where they found the map was right where the hornets nest was located. They very carefully approached the hole as Chris inserted the nozzle and began pumping the toxins into it. Dante pressed his ear against the hall and heard the sounds of buzzing diminish, indicating that the insecticide had worked. They carefully proceeded back to the chem room, and opened the door. They walked towards the hive and saw several hornets dead on the floor. Dante grabbed a key from a box under the nest and back past the corpse grabbed a handgun magazine for Jill. They saw a door with a four pointed star pattern on it, and opened it with the key from under the hornet nest. Inside, they grabbed a box of .45 ammunition for Dante's handguns and a bookshelf with red books similar to the one they'd found in the bar. They took out a white book that was placed between them and saw that the spines of the books created a pattern. After a few minutes of rearranging books, the spines showed a picture of a nude woman, when a cabinet to their left shuffled to the left, revealing a doorway. Before proceeding into the room, Dante opened the white book and began reading a bookmarked passage.

**" The similarities in the cellular characteristics of the rapidly growing plant** **infected by the Tyrant Virus have been reported in previous papers. However, while repeating these experiments, an interesting new fact became clear. We learned that a chemical in the UMB family, UMB No. 20, contains a compound that is toxic to the cells of the plant.** **We have given UMB No. 20 a new name: V-JOLT. If calculations prove correct, when V-JOLT is applied directly to the root of the plant, the entire plant should be dead within 5 seconds. The V-JOLT can be made by simply mixing the VP and UMB chemicals in a specific** **ratio. However, extra care must be taken when handling these UMB chemicals. They have been known to generate toxic gases if mishandled.** **The characteristics of each UMB chemical are as follows:** **UMB No. 3: Red** **Yellow-6: Yellow** **UMB No. 7 : Green** **UMB No. 10: Orange** **VP-017: Blue** **V-JOLT: Dark Brown"**

" This could come in handy. Dante said as they walked through the door. As they walked through, a pair of large tentacles grabbed Chris and Jill, pulling them into the air. Dante looked and saw a large plant hanging from the ceiling. Before Dante could do anything, Rebecca burst through the door and aimed her weapon at the plant.

" Rebecca, Dante! Try and find a way to weaken or kill the plant. Hurry!" Chris yelled as the plant tightened its grip.

" Gotcha. We'll be back soon." Dante said.

" Dante, how are we going to destroy that thing?" Rebecca said.

" This book here has instructions for destroying this Plant 42 infected with this virus. Apparently this chemical will kill the plant. This chem room should have the ingredients we need." Dante said. After unsuccessfully trying to open a room locked by a number lock, they quickly left the room.

" Hey Dante, how do you know what it's called?" Rebecca asked. " We'd found a file on it earlier in the basement." Dante said. " Also, do you know where Richard is? He left shortly after Chris and Jill left to continue investigating." Rebecca asked, making Dante stop walking.

" Um. Well. It's kind of hard to say." Dante said. " Please, just tell me." Rebecca pleaded.

" He's dead. He died trying to protect Chris from sharks." Dante said. Rebecca lowered her head as a couple tears escaped her eyes. He gave her a moment then patted her on the shoulder.

" Come on Rebecca, if we don't destroy that plant, then Richard's sacrifice will have meant nothing." Dante said. They walked out into the residence main hall and into the bar room. After eliminating an infected spider, They saw a red tinted lamp which Dante lit with Chris' lighter. Under the lamp Dante saw the symbol of an eye. Dante saw another lamp in the bar that was green tinted that when lit, showed another similar eye symbol beneath it. They walked up a staircase and saw an orange tinted lamp near a pool table and saw three balls arranged next to each other. Dante lit the lamp, seeing another similar but not an exact copy eye symbol, and looked at the pool table. " Hey Rebecca, I've noticed that these 3 billiards are the same color as the three lamps. Also I saw the same three symbols under the lamps on the password lock. I think that the number on these billiards in some combination will open that door. Lets see. Orange 5, Green 6, Red 3. This looks about right. That means that one of six combinations of these three numbers will open this door. Come on." Dante said. They opened the door as a zombie grabbed Dante, seconds later being shot off by Rebecca.

" Thanks." Dante said as they climbed over the boxes to avoid Plant 42's tentacle.

" No problem." Rebecca responded as they ran to the chem room. Dante input the first combo, hitting his fist into the wall as it rejected the code. Dante tried two more combinations and took a moment to ponder the code. He inputted one more combo and heard a click as the door unlocked.

" Jackpot. Now, we need to mix these chemicals exactly as instructed, otherwise it creates a toxic gas." Dante said. Dante had Rebecca grab an empty bottle and had her fill it slightly with UMB No.3 while he filled two more bottles, one with Yellow-6 and another with water. They mixed the three chemicals in one of the bottles to create UMB No.10. Dante filled one of the now empty bottles with more water and another with Yellow-6 to create UMB No.7, then mixed it with the UMB No.10 to create VP-17. Dante added one more shot of UMB-3, and saw the mixture become a dark brown color.

" Success. Now, we need to head back to the aqua ring and dump the mixture onto the plants roots." Dante said, quickly noticing and grabbing a speed loader of .357 shells. They walked back into the hall and to the room that led to the aqua ring.

" This place is filled with all sorts of different passages and rooms." Rebecca said.

" We'll have to go this way, we both can't get across." Dante said, as they walked through a door to their left. They climbed down another ladder and walked through a door, finding themselves in the area next to the water regulation room. They walked inside, climbed up the ladder and back onto the catwalks overlooking the aqua ring. They walked to the middle part of the scaffolding and through a nearby door, seeing flailing roots attached to the wall.

" There it is." Dante said, uncorking the solution. He walked close and dumped the V-Jolt on the plant. Dante backed up as the roots of the plant flailed violently.

" We did it." Rebecca said.

" Come on, we need to go check on Chris and Jill." Dante said as the two proceeded towards the Plant 42 room.

_Chris and Jill:_

" Finally." Chris said as the plant threw him and Jill to the ground. They saw it recoil to the place in the ceiling it hung from before coming back down seemingly unharmed.

" Jill, come on!" Chris said, firing his Winchester shotgun while running up a staircase at the plant, dodging a tentacle that destroyed a part of the railing. Jill quickly loaded an incendiary round into her launcher and fired, making the plant release a bulb from the bottom. Chris fired twice, and saw the plant flail violently.

" Jill, the bulb is its weak spot." Chris said, dodging another tentacle. Jill nodded and fired another grenade round at the exposed bulb. Its tentacles once again flailed about before the petals fell to the ground, flaming as the rest of the plant shriveled into nothing.

" Damn. That was close." Chris said as Dante and Rebecca walked through the door. " It seems like you got to the root of this problem." Dante said sarcastically.

" What took you so long?" Chris asked. " You try and figure out how to unlock a encrypted password lock then combine the chemicals necessary to hurt that thing without creating a highly toxic gas that could kill us before we could move." Dante said.

" Although that chemical only weakened the plant. We still had to fight it." Jill said, loading more grenade rounds into her launcher.

" Of course." Dante said with a laugh.

" Man, those tentacles hurt. Thanks for the help though. You too Rebecca." Chris said.

" Your welcome." Rebecca said, leaning against the wall. Dante walked past the burning petals of the plant and knelt down by the fireplace, grabbing a key partially hidden by soot.

" This looks like another key for the mansion. We'll definitely need it." Dante said.

" I'll be in the medical room if either of you need me for anything." Rebecca said.

" Be careful." Dante said as he, Chris and Jill left the room. They walked down the hall and heard a few gunshots. They ran and saw Wesker, aiming his weapon at a former resident's corpse, fresh blood spurting from the hole in its head.

" Wesker?" Chris said. "Chris, Jill... You're alive." Wesker responded, reloading his sidearm. " My words exactly. What happened after we went to investigate the dining room." Jill asked

" We'd heard noises and decided to investigate. I apologize for not informing you before doing so. Did any of you notice anything about Barry. He sounded a little flaky" Wesker said.

" Now that you mention it, he was acting rather odd earlier. We'll keep an eye out for anything." Chris said.

" Maybe it's quite natural under these circumstances. It's not really our standard operation." Wesker said.

" I agree. Anyway, we'd better find a way out of here before we turn into zombie-food. Got any suggestions, Wesker?" Chris asked.

" We should get a better grip on the situation. There must be areas still to be explored in that we can't get into because they're locked up. Chris, I want you three to check them out. I'll continue my investigation here" Wesker said.

" Sure thing." Chris responded as Wesker walked away.

" I agree with Wesker on one thing. Barry has been acting rather strange. We should definitely keep an eye out. There may be something deeper occurring around here." Dante said.

" Though they only know a small bit. I best be careful. Can't have them or Wesker catching onto my game until the time is right." Dante though to himself.

" Hey Dante, are you gonna get moving or you enjoying the sights?" Jill said.

" No, i'm just admiring the scent of rotting flesh and sense of despair this place emanates." Dante said sarcastically, running to catch up with them. As they proceeded back through the alleyway, they heard Richard's radio go off again.

" This is Brad... Come in, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team... Come in!" " This is Chris, Jill!" Chris said. " Does anybody hear me?" Brad said

" This is Brad... If you can't answer me, somehow give me a sign..." Brad said.

" Brad. Brad!" Chris said.

" Wow, that radio really sucks. But, it's our only outside contact. That tells us we have a way out. We just need to finish searching the mansion, and find a way to contact him. It's a start." Dante said as they walked through the gate. After putting down a couple of dogs and riding up the small elevator, they climbed back down into the pool and shot a couple of small snakes on the ground. They climbed up the ladder and through the gate into the utility shed of the mansion ground. They proceeded past the stone gazebo and inside, when they heard a screeching noise. They took a few more steps into the room and heard the door open violently, revealing a humanoid reptilian beast which ran towards Jill, who shot it with her newly acquired Benelli. Dante drew both his handguns and he and Chris fired several shots, tearing apart much of its torso, effectively killing it.

" What the hell is that thing?" Chris said. " They look reptilian. There'll probably be more around here somewhere." Dante said, reloading his weapons. " You're probably right, lets go." Chris said as they walked through the door towards a room they'd first found kerosene, as another reptilian beast surprised them, taking a point blank burst from Chris' Winchester. Dante grabbed a grenade from Chris' vest, and ran towards the stunned beast.

" Dante, what're you doing?" Chris yelled. " Solving a problem. Bite this." Dante said, pulling the pin on the grenade and forcibly jamming the explosive down the creature's throat. Dante kicked it back and took cover in the hallway near the door. Seconds later, they heard an explosion and saw the remains of the creature spread around the small room. They started walking again when another creature jumped from the rail of the second story, knocking Dante to the ground. Dante head butted it and kicked it off as Chris unloaded the rest of his Winchester into the creature's corpse.

" Dante, you ok?" Chris asked, reloading his weapon.

" Yeah. I'm fine." Dante said.

" But, that thing caught me off guard. I think I've been underestimating the threats in this mansion." Dante thought to himself. They walked up the staircase and down a hallway to the right past the room they'd found Barry in earlier and down a bend into what looked like a Rec room. They grabbed a box of .45, 9mm and 12 gauge shotgun shells and walked through the door into another room with a statue. Chris walked past it and into the room as the walls began to come together.

" Chris, come back here." Dante said. Chris immediately walked back through the door as Dante began pushing the statue into the room.

" Dante, your gonna be crushed!" Chris said. Dante ignored them as the walls were just about to close together. Dante pressed the statue to the wall and the walls connected to it, creating a small passage Dante walked through.

" See, that statue held the walls." Dante said as he walked behind the right wall and down another passage, pressing a button on the wall the make the crushing walls recede back to the wall, making Dante run back through the passage and to the statue as the wall began closing again. Dante pushed the statue onto an indentation on the floor, and the walls receded back to their original position, as the statue receded into a space in the wall that resembled another opposite it. A passageway then revealed itself as the mantle receded into the ceiling. They walked through the passage, grabbing a handgun magazine and seeing a small hole . Dante grabbed his MP5 and shined the light down as Chris jumped down. Dante jumped down next keeping his light ready. After Jill jumped down, they saw a book on the floor, which had a carved out spot where a gold medal with the insignia of an eagle on it had been placed. They walked forwards and saw a small grave stone. Engraved upon it was the name George Trevor. Near it there was a switch, which when pressed revealed a passage with a ladder leading farther down. They saw a moderately lit passageway with pipes jutting from the walls and ceiling. They proceeded down the hall, taking down a large spider with a couple shots from Chris' shotgun. They grabbed a box of shotgun shells that the three divvied up between themselves, and walked through the door. After killing a pair of zombies, they saw a fuse box and rerouted power. They walked down a hallway to their left and found themselves in a kitchen where a pair of zombies were waiting. After killing them, they walked past the table and past a dead body where they found a small elevator shaft. They crammed inside the small elevator as it brought them up to another floor. They grabbed a pair of green herbs and placed them in Jill's medical bag. They walked through a nearby door, and found two boxes of shotgun shells and a box of acid shells for Jill's grenade launcher. On a desk they found another hand grenade and a good sized battery that went to something. They walked down the hallway and through another door, bringing them to the area where they'd first found the gold arrow. They walked through a door to their left, which took them back into the Dining room on the catwalks. As they started walking they saw a Hunter streak towards them, taking an acid grenade shell head on, killing it as the acid slowly dissolved its body. They walked through a door to their right and found themselves near the medical room. They walked past the staircase and through a nearby door they unlocked with the key from the residence, seeing a room with several stuffed heads and fake animals.

" Some people just love taxidermy." Dante said as they grabbed a box of handgun rounds. Dante looked at a bison head and a deer head, then pushed a pair of dressers under each.

" Dante, what're you doing?" Chris asked.

" Just watch." He responded as he turned off the lights. The dim moonlight then flooded the room, making one of the eyes of the bison and deer sparkle. Dante climbed onto the first, and pulled out a yellow gem just like the blue gem they found in the statue in the dining room. Dante looked over to the other head, and found a red gem just like the other two. They left the room and proceeded towards the area where the tiger statue was, and placed the yellow gem in its other eye, revealing an MO disk. They grabbed it and proceeded towards the main hall. They walked down to the main floor and unlocked a small door to their left next to a larger set of doors with the key from the residence. Inside, they saw a large globe, several painting and a large glass tube with what looked like an organ inside. They walked down a small hallway and into a room with a mirrored wall and an infected, who was quickly terminated. Dante walked towards a cabinet and found a jewelery box similar to the one that held one of the death masks. Dante saw that the red gem could fit into an indentation, and placed it inside. Then, several puzzle pieces fell from the sides of the box. Dante picked them up, and looked at the box, seeing an indentation where they looked to fit. After 10 minutes of arranging, the puzzle was finished, revealing a golden broach. Upon further inspection, a key shaft opened from the side, making the broach into a key.

" This is just like that coin that turned into a key we found earlier. This might actually go to something besides a trap.

" Dante said. They left the room and proceeded towards the east side of the mansion near the kerosene room. They saw an ornate door and managed to open it with the broach key. They walked inside and turned on a lamp near the window. They opened a drawer with a box of shotgun shells inside and grabbed a medal with an Umbrella looking symbol and the Spencer family crest on it.

" This looks exactly like the one we found in the coffin with that zombie earlier." Jill said. They started for the door when they heard noise and a scream.

" Is that Rebecca?" Chris said.

" Yeah. It sounds like it came from above us. Come on, we gotta help her." Dante said, throwing the door open. They quickly walked through the door past the room with the kerosene and upstairs to the study they'd found the dog whistle in. Dante threw the door open, seeing Rebecca cowering in a nearby corner, trying to back away from a hunter.

" Hey ugly." Dante yelled, grabbing the reptilian B.O.W's attention. It jumped at him, being met with a load of buckshot to its face, knocking it to the ground. Dante stepped on its chest to prevent it from moving, drew his Colt, and fired, the bullet embedding itself in the creature's head.

" Rebecca, are you ok?" Chris asked, helping her to her feet.

" Yes, thanks to you three. I didn't mean to get you worried." Rebecca responded.

" It's alright. Just try to stay out of trouble from now on. One of these times we won't be around to save your skin. Here." Dante said, handing her a full box of handgun shells.

" Thank you. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Rebecca said. " Rebecca, we're gonna continue investigating for now, then find a way to get out of here. Be careful." Chris said as they walked out of the room. They proceeded to the area where they found the golden arrow and walked through the door to where the knight trap was located.

" Why're we here?" Jill asked.

" Well, come with me and you'll find out." Dante said. They walked past the small pedestal where the fake key was placed, then down a hallway they hadn't seen earlier. They stopped at a door, and unlocked it with the key from the residence, discarding it afterwards. They walked a short distance down the walkway when they heard the sound of breaking glass. They turned, and saw the giant snake from earlier slithering towards them. Jill and Chris climbed down a nearby ladder while Dante jumped from the 2nd story catwalk. The snake followed them down, slithering towards Dante.

" Come on, I've been waiting to settle the score. Come on!" Dante said, goading it towards him by firing two shells at its somewhat deformed face with his Colt as he ran behind a bookcase. Chris fired two shells from his shotgun while Jill loaded her grenade launcher with some regular explosive rounds. Jill waited and saw Dante emerge from the other side, rolling as the snake soon followed, taking the full brunt of the explosive which removed chucks of flesh and skin. It whipped its tail at Chris, knocking him into a bookcase and breaking his shotgun in half. Dante grabbed one of the grenades from his bag and once again fired at the beast. It slithered towards him at a fast pace, when he rolled to the side as it bit into the bookcase. Seconds later, the snake turned towards the group and rose, ready to swallow Dante whole. Before it could strike, the snake exploded, spraying blood and chunks of flesh over the walls.

" How'd you do that?" Chris asked. Dante smirked and held out his hand to Chris. He put out his own and saw a grenade pin drop into his hand.

" I don't think that snake liked its snack." Dante said. He walked around another bookcase and grabbed a blue book similar to the red book they'd found. Inside, like the red book, was a medal. This medal was silver with the picture of a wolf. Chris picked up the remains of his shotgun and removed the remaining shells. " Here Chris, you'll get more use out of it than I will." Jill said, handing him Richard's Benelli.

" Thanks." Chris said, checking the load. He grabbed a speed loader for his Colt Python and proceeded back to the supply shed on the way to the residence. They walked to the small elevator and down past the waterfall, finding a small elevator and a place where Dante could place the battery. They squeezed into the elevator, then waited as it went up. When it stopped, Dante walked out first, taking down a Cerberus that began running towards them. They walked towards a gate and saw that they were near another part of the pool with a crank attached. They cranked it and saw the water refill the pool. They proceeded back to the elevator, and when they got out, they saw a passage that had been blocked by the water from the pool. They walked inside, the only light a candle dimly lighting the passage as they found a ladder that led down. They walked down a passageway to a large chest near a typewriter, finding three magazines of 9mm and .45ACP ammo and a box of shotgun shells. They walked back to the ladder and through a nearby door, they walked down a couple more passages when they heard noise. They rounded the corner to see Enrico Marini, sitting against the wall. " Enrico." Chris said, running towards him.

" Stop." He commanded.

" Are you ok?" Chris asked.

" Double crosser." Enrico said, managing to get to his feet and aim his Samurai Edge at Chris.

" Enrico, what're you doing." Jill said.

" Jill, get away from him. Someone in S.T.A.R.S. is a traitor. Umbrella set us up." Enrico said.

" Enrico. . . ." Chris began when a shot rang out, hitting Enrico square in the chest.

" Um...Brel...la." He said, collapsing to the ground. Dante looked at the direction the shot came from, as Jill looked over the corpse. Dante saw a crank next to him and picked it up.

" Umbrella? Thats the Pharmaceutical company that employs a large portion of the city's population. How're they involved with this?" Chris said.

" Damn, It's only a matter of time now. I need Wesker to pull his Coup before I'm found out. They're slowly piecing everything together. They find out too soon and my plans will be null and void." Dante thought to himself. They began walking back to the previous area when a Hunter knocked open the door running towards them, meeting three shells from Chris' Benelli. They walked around a large hole and back towards the ladder, finding another pair of Hunters. Dante and Chris knocked both to the ground with their shotguns, as Jill fired an explosive round from her grenade launcher, blowing both of them apart. They walked past the box and typewriter and found a spot where the crank Enrico had could fit. They saw that there was a crevice they couldn't get across that rotated to the top when they turned the crank, creating a walkway across. They walked through the door, and walked right, soon seeing that a large boulder was blocking their way. They started walking in the opposite direction when the boulder began rolling towards them. They ran just ahead of it, seeing the entrance to the area with a small with a small area that they could escape being crushed. They barely made it to safely as the boulder rolled past, smashing into pieces against a nearby wall. They waited a moment and walked up the passage where the boulder had been, grabbing a box of shotgun shells. They walked down the opposite side of the passage, walking through a pair of doors. Inside, they saw the area covered in cob webs as a large spider crawled down the wall from the ceiling. Chris found a custom flamethrower half covered in cob webs and grabbed it, waiting for Dante to lure it. He fired several shots from his MP5, watching as the spider streaked towards him. It spat acid at Dante, burning his arm as he rolled and Chris readied the weapon, coating the creature in fire. It almost immediately curled up, burning to a crisp as most of the cob webs went with it, clearing up a door the webs were blocking. Jill sprayed some First aid spray on the wound and bandaged it up before they walked through the door, and through a second door using the crank Enrico had found to create another passage. They turned it a slight bit more, creating a second passage. This decision proved to be a smart one as another boulder began rolling down the first passage. They quickly piled into the second passage, watching the boulder break apart as it smashed into the wall. They found a first aid box with some gauze and a first aid spray. They walked through another door and saw a design in the center of the room. Dante walked over it and saw that it turned in 90 degree increments. They pushed a statue towards an abnormal part of the wall, then turned the crank at the opposite end of the room, pushing the statue out. They cranked the wall back into place and pushed the statue onto the turntable. Turning it twice, they pushed the statue into an indentation similar to another statue opposite the indentation, revealing a cylindrical object. They proceeded back to the ladder and through the door to a panel where upon inspection managed to find a shaft they could attach the cylindrical object to. They placed it back inside, and saw several red buttons lights turn on. Dante pressed them in a certain order, and four green lights turn on above the place where the cylindrical shaft was. They then heard an elevator come up, then heard a door shut as Barry walked towards them.

" Jill! Chris!" Barry called.

" Barry? Thank God you're safe." Jill responded.

" You too, Jill. A noise I heard brought me down here, but I didn't expect to find a place like this." Barry said, looking over the edge.

" Have any idea as to what might be at the bottom?" He added.

" There's only one way to find out." Dante said as they piled onto the elevator. When they descended, the group heard a female moan coming from a nearby door.

" What the hell is that sound? It could be a person... Jill, you three should go check it out. We've had enough surprises for one day... I'll stay here and secure our escape route in case something happens." Barry said, aiming his Colt Anaconda at the source.

" Gotcha." Jill said. They quickly ran through the door and down a passage to their left. Farther down the tunnel they heard a door shut. They walked towards the noise and saw the monster they'd earlier. " What the hell is that thing." Dante said, firing several shots from his handguns which the monster merely shrugged off.

" We saw that thing earlier. Bullets don't affect it. Come on, we need to fall back." Jill said. They ran down the tunnel and through another door, finding a speed loader of magnum shells, a hand grenade and a handgun magazine on top of a small pile of boxes. They saw a large box and pushed it onto a gondola system, then pressed a button as it went across. They left the room and ran down another passage at they once again saw the monster. They ran back to the door to the elevator, and as they opened the door saw the elevator begin rising back up.

" Barry!" Jill yelled. " Come on Jill, he's not coming back." Dante said as they walked past where the elevator shaft was and climbed down a ladder, seeing the box they'd sent down from the gondola system. They pushed it into a trash compactor, and pressed a button, crushing the box. Inside the wreckage was a broken flamethrower. They ran through the door back into the passages, knocking down the monster that was pursuing them in the process.

" That's convenient." Dante said as they ran up a passage, finding a lever which they pushed down. They walked towards a door with a place next to it where they could place the flamethrower, which unlocked the door. Inside they saw what looked like a holding cell with two cabinets and a table several lit candles. They walked around the candle adorned table and saw a passage filled with water.

" I guess we have no choice." Dante said. Once in the water Dante had to swim as the water went up to Chris and Jill's chest, the water level taller than he was. They maneuvered down the water filled passage and into what looked like a small bedroom. They grabbed another jewelery box, inside finding a stone ring in the the shape of an octagon. They also found a diary and a picture inside with something written on the back.

**" Nov. 10, 1967** **- Progenitor virus administered** **-Jessica** **Administered virus: Type-A** **Plasmolyzing of tissue during cell activation.** **Virus fusion: Negative.** **Action: Disposed** **-Lisa** **Administered virus: Type-B** **Plasmolyzing of tissue during cell activation.** **Virus fusion: Positive but delayed fusion.** **Body modification: Observed constant results.** **Status: Continue protective observation.** **-George.** **Action: Terminated (Nov. 30, 1967)"**

" These are the names of the Trevor family. Remember that diary we found earlier. The three mentioned on the back of this picture are George Trevor and his wife and daughter. I'm almost wondering if that monster that's been pursuing us is George's daughter, Lisa. Now, lets see what's in this diary.

**Nov. 14, 1967**

**I feel dizzy after that shot they gave me. I don't see Mom. Where did they take her? She promised that we would escape together. Did she escape alone and leave me behind?**

**Nov. 15, 1967** **I found Mom. We ate together. I was very happy. But she was a fake. Not my real Mom. Same face but different inside. Have to find Mom. Have to give face back to mother. I got Mom's face back. Nobody can have my Mom except me. I attach her face to me so she doesn't go away.** **Because Mom sad when I meet her without her face.**

**Nov. 17, 19 7** **from inside box, scent of mommy. maybe true mother there. stone box hard. It hurt. steel rope in the way. can't see mother becuz 4 stones.**

**19** **dadddy atached first** **momm atached scond** **iNside reD and sLimy** **whiTe and haRd** **not true moM wheRe** **dunno dadd** **found mum again** **whne atachd momMy** **she moved no more** **she screaming** **why?** **Jst want to b with her** **4** **mom** **where?** **I mis yuo." **

" This is insane. Umbrella's definitely up to something here." Dante said.

" Yeah. We keep searching and we'll find out exactly what's going on here." Jill said. As they climbed up a pair of ladders, leading to the cabin where Chris and Jill had first seen Lisa.

" This is the cabin where we'd first seen that thing." Chris said. Dante took out the metal object they'd found right before they had to save Rebecca and the stone ring they'd found moments earlier and saw that they could combine together.

" Now that looks exactly like the object we found in the coffin." Chris said. They proceeded back towards the mansion, grabbing the other stone and metal object in the pedestal near the mansion.

" You're right, they do look exactly alike. These must go to something." Dante said as they walked into the mansion. They proceeded into the main hall when Dante walked down under the staircase.

" Chris, Jill, come here." Dante called. They walked down to where he was and saw a gate with two indentation where he placed the stone and metal objects. As they were about to open the door, they heard more moaning.

" Should we go down there?" Jill asked. " Probably not, but we have no choice. Right Chris?" Dante said.

" Yeah. Lets go." Chris said, carefully opening the door. Inside they walked past a typewriter and found some ammunition for all their weapons inside a box at the bottom of the stairs. They walked down another set of steps and through a door, walking down a passage towards a ladder. Once down they saw Barry inspecting a coffin.

" Jill, Chris, your alive. I was worried, because I though that you were..." Barry said, hiding his weapon behind his back. He then tried to aim his weapon, when he was disarmed by Dante, who aimed his weapon back at him.

" Start talking!" Dante yelled.

" Calm down, I didn't want to do it, believe me, I can explain!" Barry said.

" Don't lie to us." Jill said, as everyone heard the sounds of rattling chains. They turned and saw Lisa Trevor shuffle towards them, smashing a pair of statues near her as an iron gate slammed down behind her. She shrieked as several tentacles erupted from her back.

" No time to talk, hand me my gun!" Barry said.

" I guess we have no choice." Dante said, throwing Barry his weapon.

" Thanks." Barry responded. Suddenly, several shots rang out from behind them, all of them connecting with Lisa. They turned, seeing Wesker holding his smoking weapon. " Chris, Jill, Barry, take a piece of the action." Wesker said. Everyone nodded and began firing at the beast.

" We can't beat it with weapons. How're we gonna stop it." Barry said.

" I've got it. Cover me." Dante said, drawing his handguns. He ran over to a large stone near one of the corners of the platform and pushed it off. Dante pushed a second stone off and drop kicked Lisa backwards, quickly getting to his feet to push over the third. Dante pushed over the last one, and saw the lid of the coffin slide open and the gate receded back into the ceiling. Lisa looked over at the coffin and said what sounded like " ...mo...ther..." before falling over the edge of the platform.

" Barry, you and I will investigate this area, a little longer. Chris, you three should go on ahead." Wesker said, racking back the slide of his handgun.

" I don't believe that thing is really dead. Go, we'll handle this." Barry added.

" Gotcha." Chris said, as they walked towards a small elevator shaft.

_8194 words. Wow, I've started making crazy long chapters. It's not all bad though. I'll try to continue revising chapters much faster from now on. Stay tuned for chapter 7, The Umbrella Lab._


	7. Chapter 7: The Umbrella Lab

_Hurrah, Hooray. Just Kidding. I've finally gotten back to writing more often. I'll try and finish this off in a couple chapters. I'm Also planning on more accurately detailing the events of Resident Evil 3, so for any who were disappointed with the extreme shortness of that arc I'm going to fix that mistake. Now, enjoy the new chapter._

Chapter 7: The Umbrella Lab.

When the elevator stopped, they walked out and saw a large fountain. They saw two circular indentations and saw that they were the same size as the Eagle and Wolf medals. They placed them in the correct spots and saw they water drain out, revealing a small stone staircase and an elevator. They piled in and waited for it to descend. At the bottom, they walked out, seeing what looked like some sort of storage tank and a pair of doors and a ladder leading farther down. They decided to use the ladder, finding a typewriter and a box, inside an IMI Desert Eagle Mark VII .50 Action Express with an extra clip, which Dante grabbed.

" You sure you can handle that thing" Chris asked.

" I've shot a Taurus Raging Bull chambered for the .454 Casull and a Ruger Super Redhawk chambered in .44 magnum. I think I can handle this." Dante said, which wasn't a lie. His training with firearms included firing weapons with above average or heavy recoil such as magnums. They walked through a nearby door, and walked down a hallway, seeing two zombies, one walking near them with another shuffling up the staircase. They shot the one closer to them, then shot the one on the stairs as a third was stunned by Jill's Stun gun. They walked towards a desk near the corner, finding a second MO disk. They walked down the staircase and through a door, killing a pair of zombies then going through another door to their right. This led them to a hallway with plastic curtains over a bunch of boxes. They walked through another door to their left, inside seeing a sort of work room, seeing a light wall and a computer. Near the computer they saw a letter.

**" June 8th, 1998**

**My dearest Ada.** **By the time you read this letter, I will no longer be the person you once knew. The results of my test came out today, and as I suspected, it came out positive.** **I feel like I am teetering on the edge of reason just thinking about my impending doom. I would give anything not to have to become one of them.** **As far as I know, you are not infected. I sincerely hope things do not reach such a desperate pass, but if it has turned out that you are now the last person remaining alive, I want you to get the material from the Visual Data Room.** **Then, activate the Self-Destruct System in the Power Room, and escape from here. Please do everything in your power to make this whole accident public.** **If everything is still running normally, you should be able to release all the locks using the Security System.** **I have set up the terminal in the small security room so that you can log in to the system using my name and your name as the password.** **You will need another password to release the lock of the door in Basement Level Two where the Visual Data Room is located.** **As a safety measure I have coded that password into an X-ray picture; a roentgenogram. I know you, and I'm sure you will be able to work it out without any trouble.** **There is just one more thing... and it is my last request. I hope you never have to lay eyes on me in this state, but if you do happen to run into me in my hideous form, I beg you to put me out of my misery. I hope you understand.** **Thank you, Ada.** **Yours truly,** **John."**

" It looks like we can access the server using this." Dante said. They then found a picture of an X-ray with a note attached.

" To use the electronic door, place the initials in alphabetical order." Dante read. They looked at the other X-rays and read the names. " Alex Bechet, Ed Fisher, Gail Holland, Clark David." Dante read. They rearranged them into alphabetical order and pressed a light on the wall, seeing a certain organ on each X-ray glow. Alex's X-ray showed his colon glowing red. Clark's X-ray showed the esophagus glowing. Ed's showed the liver glowing, and Gail's showed the lungs glowing.

" What do you make of it?" Jill asked. " Colon, Esophagus, Liver, Lungs. Hmm." Dante wondered. Seconds later, he snapped his fingers.

" I see now. The first letter of each of the organs together spell CELL. Colon is C, Esophagus E and so on." Dante said. They left the room and rounded the corner, walking through another door to an observation room. From a cabinet they grabbed a box of magnum shells and a magazine for Dante's Desert Eagle. They also found a hand grenade on a shelve near several bodies in plastic bags. They walked over to a computer and saw the log in screen. They typed in John as the screen name and Ada as the password, waiting for the computer to confirm. They located the basement door lock system then accessed the lock for the basement 2nd floor door a message said.

" Permission Denied, Enter Password." as they input the password Cell. After confirming that the door was unlocked, they accessed the basement 3rd floor door lock, which immediately unlocked that door. They looked to the right and saw a book on the desk next to the computer, the cover stained with blood. They opened it to the first bookmarked section and began to read.

**" V-ACT:**

**There is now evidence that when the host loses consciousness, the body goes into a dormant state. During this time the virus becomes active and rapidly transforms and reconstructs the basic composition of the body.** **The host eventually mutated into a humanoid creature. (We call them V-ACTs)** **Its speed and amazing muscular development are particularly noteworthy. After transformation, it becomes more agile and aggressive.** **Already four of our researchers have died from trying to feed it, turning the place into an instant blood bath. (Ever since this tragic and barbaric accident, we have decided to call its kind "Crimson Heads")** **That dangerous and precious prototype specimen can't be left there. We have to figure out a way to deal with it. Termination is definitely not an option.** **We finally decided to freeze the specimen and confine the body inside the basement of the backyard cemetery."**

" Crimson heads. So that was the thing that attacked us in that coffin." Chris said.

" One of those things also attacked Jill and I earlier when we went to get Richard serum." Dante said. They left the room and into the hallway near the X-ray room. Inside the killed a naked zombie, grabbed a box of shotgun and incendiary shells and saw a cube like device that accepted MO disks. They placed one of them inside, seeing that it started transmitting, possibly unlocking something. They looked at a nearby table, seeing a discarded Fax on top of it.

**" To: Sanitation Division** **Attn: Manager of Sanitation** **From: Raccoon Disaster Contingency Committee** **The contents of this fax are confidential and intended for the named addressee only. Any copying, or disclosure of the contents of this fax to any third party is strictly forbidden by the sender.** **After reading the contents of this fax, must be destroyed immediately.** **We expect significant increase in the damage done by the recent T-Virus' outbreak than initially estimated. There are several concerns.** **First concern** **More than half of the researchers have been infected by the T-Virus and died. It has also been reported that almost all of the survivors of this accident are starting to show symptoms of the T-Virus infection.** **Second concern** **Our Secret Security Patrol Team has also been completely eradicated. Therefore, our most secret research is in danger of public disclosure. Quick actions are demanded to prevent mass media coverage.** **Third concern** **There is a high possibility that most of the specimens are running loose inside the compound. We expect many casualties to follow. However yet unfortunate, these casualties underscore the success of our research results. Actions must be taken to prevent our research results from being made public.** **We suspect the first official intervention will come from the State Police and S.T.A.R.S. We strongly recommend taking measures against them first."**

" Looks like Umbrella really wants to keep this secret. Though getting out of here is our first priority." Dante said. They walked back up the stairs to a door near where they found the second MO disk, finding themselves in a Data Visual room. They looked at the projector and pressed a button, reading what was on the first slide.

" Umbrella, Bio Organic Weapon Official Report." They read. Dante pressed the button again, showing a slide with pictures of the zombified dogs they'd encountered in the mansion, referred to as the MA-39 Cerberus. The next two slides showed pictures of the shark they'd fought in the aqua ring and the reptilian creatures, referred to as the FI-03 Neptune and MA-121 Hunter respectively. The following slide showed a human-like image with a claw as its left arm, called the T-002 Tyrant. The second to last slide showed several researchers, the caption saying " Bio Organic Weapons Research Team, Development Staff." The most shocking aspect of the picture was of Chris and Jill seeing Wesker as a part of that staff.

" I can't believe that Wesker's working for Umbrella." Chris said. Dante hit the button again, showing the end of the slides and a bar code. Dante placed a slide filter over the slides, then went to the bar code, revealing a shorter string of numbers. He grabbed a small scrap of paper and a pen lying on the nearby desk. He copied down the bar code, then the three walked over to a number lock. Dante put in the combo and saw the numbers flash a couple times. Then made a section of wall in the room recede into the ceiling, revealing a small security room. On a trunk was a key labeled Laboratory, as well as a box of handgun shells. They grabbed a third MO disk from a cabinet, and proceeded back downstairs to a nearby door which led to another hallway. They walked towards a nearby door, and walked inside, grabbing a box of 9mm rounds which Dante took for his machine gun. They also grabbed a First Aid Spray from a nearby table, and began reading a pair of documents.

**" ****Security Protocols"**

**LEVEL ONE ****Heliport: For executive use only. This restriction does not apply in the event of an emergency.**

**BASEMENT LEVEL ONE:** **Passage to Heliport: Entry is prohibited unless accompanied by a Consultant Researcher or the Chief of Security. ****Unauthorized persons entering the heliport will be shot on site.** **Elevator: The elevator stops during emergencies.**

**BASEMENT LEVEL TWO** **Visual Data Room: For use by the Special Research Division only. All other access to the Visual Data Room must be cleared with Keith Arving. Room Manager.**

**BASEMENT LEVEL THREE** **Prison: Sanitation Division controls the use of the prison. At least one Consultant Researcher (E. Smith, S. Ross, A. Wesker) must be present if viral use is authorized.** **Triple Lock Door/ Entry into the room is limited to the sole person who deactivates the lock with all of the Pass Codes. Accessing the exclusive Output Terminals located in each section of the Senior Researchers deactivates the lock.** **Power Room: In this room Nitro compound is used as the primary fuel source of** **power. Access is limited to Headquarters Supervisors. This restriction may** **not apply to Consultant Researchers with special authorization.** **Pass Code Output Terminals: Use and access of the Output Terminals is limited** **to authorized Senior Researchers.**

**BASEMENT LEVEL FOUR** **Regarding the progress of "Tyrant" after the administration of T-Virus..."**

" Isn't there any more?" Chris asked.

" No. The rest is illegible. Lets read the other one also." Dante said.

**" ****The discovery of the G-Virus was in fact 21 years after the administration of the progenitor virus.** **The "Prototype Parasite" which we had delivered from a laboratory in France was administered to the sample specimen. The sample specimen took in the parasite without showing any signs of adverse reaction.** **The lack of any reaction was an unsolved mystery. But now everything is clear to me now. The "Prototype Parasite" was incubating in the sample specimen's body for 21 years. Then from that incubating state the prototype suddenly mutated. ("Evolved" may be a more appropriate word to describe it.)** **This observation gave me more insight in my research. Through further modification and testing, I was able to derive a method to create the "G" that surpasses the performance of the "T". This was the breakthrough that would change the future of the B.O.W.'s history.** **I can't wait to see the look on Alexia's annoying face when I finally announce my research. But unfortunately I'll have to wait a few more years to completely verify my findings.** **William Birkin"**

" Another virus in the works. Hasn't Umbrella done enough damage already." Chris.

" Power corrupts." Dante said. They proceeded back into the previous area, accessing a door labeled "Laboratory". Inside, they moved a couple of metal racks and grabbed a box of shotgun shells before climbing through an air vent. They jumped down and saw a large insect creature streak towards them. Dante quickly shot it with his shotgun, knocking it on its back. Chris drew his handgun and fired several shots at the creature, finally killing it. They grabbed another box of handgun ammo then climbed through another air vent. They killed another insect creature, then placed another MO disk into a second disk reader. They walked back out and to the hallway near the room they'd resupplied in. They walked down the hall towards a door, inside finding another insect creature. They quickly killed it, then walked over to a control panel with a sign." WARNING. Fuel may explode if shaken or jarred". Dante grabbed an empty capsule from the panel and placed it into his bag.

" Jill, when we find the refueling container, we'll have to very carefully come back here. Even a slight bump could make the Nitro compound ignite." Dante said. She nodded and they walked into a small room nearby, seeing a third terminal for the last MO disk. They placed it in and walked back into the hallway, and proceeded into the room where they found the second MO disk terminal. They saw a refueling device and placed the empty fuel capsule inside. When it came out, Jill carefully grabbed it and held it to prevent shaking it too much.

" Chris, search the hallway. I'll cover Jill." Dante said. Chris nodded and walked out of the room. Dante and Jill followed moments later, Dante keeping an eye out for any possible enemy. Chris walked out into the hallway, as Dante and Jill soon followed. They were just about to walk through the door to the second hallway near the fuel room, a crimson head began running down the hall towards them. Too close to Jill to risk firing his weapon, Dante drew his MercWorx Vorax, grabbed the blade, and threw it down the hallway, the blade embedding itself into the zombie's head, sending it sliding towards them. Dante pulled his knife from its head then wiped the blood on its clothing. They slowly proceeded to the control panel and placed the fuel capsule into place, turning the red light on the panel green. They walked through another door into the room with the third MO disk terminal. They walked through another door past the MO disk terminal, walking to a panel which controlled the elevator. They turned on the elevator, then dodged as another Chimera jumped towards them, jumping into the waste pool at the bottom filled with molten fuel. They proceeded back into the hall, then walked around the corner, seeing an elevator. Chris pressed a button, and brought the elevator to their level. They were about to walk onto it when Barry and Rebecca ran around the corner, gasping for breath.

" Barry, Rebecca." Chris said.

" Sorry about earlier." Barry said. Jill nodded.

" I saw you three in the inner garden. I finally caught up..." Rebecca said, still breathing heavily.

" Well, we're glad you're okay. You two should just stay with us." Dante said. Everyone nodded as they walked inside the elevator. They walked down a hallway and through a door marked with a Bio hazard symbol. Inside, they saw Wesker at a computer.

" Wesker." Chris called.

" So you've come. Chris, you and Jill make me proud. Of course, your two of my finest officers." Wesker said as Barry aimed his weapon at the group.

" Barry." Jill said.

" Well, don't blame Barry for everything. I hear his better half and his two lovely daughters will be in danger if he doesn't do everything I tell him to." Wesker said.

" Wesker, your pathetic." Chris said.

" Dante." Wesker said. Chris turned as Dante jumped knocking him to the ground with a roundhouse kick.

" Dante, you too?"

" Ah yes, my ace in the hole. I was hoping that he could've eliminated you earlier, but now I'm pleased that he brought you here to witness this." Wesker said.

" Why eliminate S.T.A.R.S.?" Jill said as Chris got to his feet.

" Believe it or not, that's Umbrella's intention."

" Since when, Wesker?" Chris asked.

" I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Wesker responded.

" Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck?"

" I think you're a bit confused... I've always been with Umbrella. And S.T.A.R.S. were Umbrella's... No, rather... my, little piggies." Wesker responded, enraging Chris.

" The T-virus leaked, polluting this whole place... and unfortunately, I had to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S." " You son of a bitch. You killed them yourself with your own two hands." Chris said.

" No..." Rebecca said. " Oh yes my dear. Just like this." Wesker said, shooting Rebecca in the chest with his sidearm.

" Don't move. I don't think you want to die yet." Wesker said. Dante looked over to Jill, taking out the derringer from earlier. He winked at her, hoping she interpreted his gesture. She nodded slightly, unnoticed by Wesker or Barry.

" Wesker, mind if I regale them of my involvement in this." Dante said.

" I don't see why not." Wesker said.

" Well, my parents worked for Umbrella, but died soon after I was born. One day when I was 6, I realized something. Umbrella is composed of fools. Because, that same day, I learned that someone I've known for a long time had lied to me." Dante said, jabbing the barrel of the derringer into Wesker's side, pulling the trigger twice. Wesker fell against the computer console, holding where he'd been shot.

" You. What, Have you. Done." Wesker said as Dante tossed the now useless derringer to the floor.

" You murdered my only flesh and blood. It's only fair I take you down." Dante said, taking Wesker's radio.

" Echo. Your mission is over. Leave Mr. Burton's family alone now. Return to base." Dante said, smashing the radio in his fingers afterwards. Barry lowered his weapon and checked on Rebecca. " I'll make sure you all die down here." Wesker said, leaning over the console as he pressed two buttons.

" It's magnificent. The ultimate life form, Tyrant." Wesker said, managing to stay on his feet. They looked to the tank, seeing a large humanoid creature with a large claw and exposed heart.

" This is what happens when your fate is in the hands of Umbrella. They turn you into a guinea pig." Dante said as the tank drained. Wesker walked in front of the tank, laughing maniacally.

" All of you will be together. In Hell!" Wesker said. They looked at the tank seeing the creature start to move. It looked at Wesker, then moved its clawed arm, impaling it through the glass and Wesker. It stepped out and tossed Wesker, his lifeless body colliding with the wall. " Dante, what do you recommend?" Jill said.

" Stay back and let me handle it." Dante said.

" Are you sure?" Chris asked. " Just move." Dante responded. They moved back as the Tyrant turned towards Dante.

" Come on you test tube freak, show me up." Dante said. The Tyrant swung its claw at him, making Dante extend his arm blade, blocking the strike. Dante pushed its arm back and kicked the Tyrant in the face, knocking it backwards into the control console. Dante stepped on its chest, and emptied his entire Colt handgun magazine into the Tyrant's head. " Ultimate life form. I think not." Dante said, reloading his handgun.

" They experimented on you?" Jill said. "

Unfortunately. They used me, just like they used you." " Us?" Chris said. Dante took out a folded piece of paper and began to read.

**" ****CONFIDENTIAL** **Attn: Dante Stryfe: Field Agent.** **Date: July 22, 1998 2:13PM.**

**X Day is drawing up on us. Execute the following procedures within one week. Prompt actions are demanded.**

**1. Lure S.T.A.R.S. to the estate, and obtain B.O.W.'s raw combat data against S.T.A.R.S. **

**2. Eliminate S.T.A.R.S. and any other survivors of the Incident.**

**3. Collect two embryos of each mutated specimens as samples, excluding the Tyrant. Dispose of the Tyrant.**

**4. Ensure complete disposal of the Arklay Laboratory including all personnel and test animals. Disguise their deaths as an accident. When the above procedures are executed, report to headquarters for further instructions.** **If for some reason you are unable to execute the procedure by the deadline, report immediately. In case of emergency situations, report directly to the extension number 5691.** **Good luck.** **Umbrella Headquarters.** **Umbrella Inc."**

" Your an Umbrella spy?" Chris said.

" Was. I'm what they'd call, an advancement in evolution. Super strength, reflexes, Inhuman abilities. Every person's dream. And don't even get me started on the military applications. An entire army of super soldiers. Sell that possibility to the highest bidder, and they could dominate the entire world. A way to make quite a lot of money." Dante said, walking over to another console, releasing the emergency electronic lock system. Dante walked over to Rebecca, who'd just woken up after being shot by Wesker. She coughed a few times before Chris helped her to her feet.

" Its a good thing you were wearing that bulletproof vest. Once I activate the Self Destruct system, we're outta here." Dante said.

" Right." She said as everyone else nodded. Dante walked over to the control console, pressed a few buttons, then waited. They then heard the alarm begin to blare and ran out of the room towards the elevator. " How're we getting out of here?" Barry said as the elevator descended.

" There's a second elevator that leads to the roof of the mansion. The Heliport up there always has signal rockets for guiding new pilots to the mansion. We'll use those to signal Brad. The emergency elevator is close by, follow me." Dante said as the elevator opened. He took out his shotgun, taking down a pair of Chimeras that were roaming the area. They opened up the door to the area near the X-ray room, walking down the wall to a door near a panel with three switches, the lights above them all green. " So that's what those MO disks were for." Chris said, and Dante pushed down all three switches.

" How long until the fireworks?" Chris asked. " The self destruct warning occurs for approximately ten minutes. Then there's a five minute countdown until the actual self destruct. That gives more time for those trying to evacuate." Dante said.

" Are you sure that'll be enough?" Barry said. " No, but it's too late to turn back now." Dante said. Chris' radio beeped and they stopped.

" This is Brad! I'm running out of fuel... If there's anyone alive, contact me now; just give me a sign. I repeat, this is your last chance!" Brad said as the radio blanked out. " Well, at least Brad's still around. Come on. We've gotta move." Dante said. They opened the door, proceeded to a shortcut to the pair of doors they passed earlier to go farther down into the lab. They went through, taking down a pair of hunters in the process. They walked down the hall to the elevator, hearing several shrieks and moans.

" Looks like the goodbye brigade. Barry, you and Rebecca hold them off. Jill, Chris and I will signal Brad. We have six minutes. They shouldn't be too much trouble." Dante said, as they called for the elevator. " Gotcha." Rebecca said as she and Barry ran out into the opposite room, followed by several gunshots. They piled into the elevator, and waited as it brought them to the surface. As they door opened the alarm sound changed.

" Five minutes to detonation." the alarm called. Chris sent the elevator back down as Dante ran over to a small pile of supplies, pulling out a box of signal rockets. He opened the box, pressed a button and stepped back as a signal flare fired into the air with a loud whistling sound. As they waited for Brad to arrive, they heard the elevator open again, showing Rebecca and Barry, covered in blood running towards them.

" It looks like you two had fun." Dante said. " They won't be coming back anytime soon." Barry replied, reloading his weapon. Suddenly, a part of the Mansion's ceiling burst open, sending debris flying everywhere. Seconds later, the Tyrant jumped up landing in front of the group. The beast swung, knocking Barry and Rebecca back near the elevator, knocking them both unconscious. It turned, swiping its claw violently to his side, almost striking a sort of pose.

" Looks like he can take a punch. But, you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Dante said, drawing his Desert Eagle.

" Come on ugly, lets end this." Dante said, aiming his weapon.

_We're getting down to the wire for the Remake of the game that started it all. Stay tuned for Chapter 8: End of Tyrant and 1st Epilogue. A/N: For anyone who has any questions about anything in this or my other stories, leave a review or PM me and I will try to answer any and all questions as much as I'm able._


	8. Chapter 8:End of Tyrant and 1st Epilogue

_Well, i'm sorry to say that this will most likely be my last chapter for this story before I start editing my other stories. So if I'm lucky I may get some more chapters of this cranked sometime next month. I am glad to say that my revisions on this one should be able to satisfy you for a few minutes XD. I've also added a small excerpt from Wesker's " Rebirth" Scenario for tying up any loose ends.. Anyway, I'll wrap up this incident and prepare this story for its rendition of Resident Evil 3._

Chapter 8: End of Tyrant and 1st Epilogue

Dante aimed his magnum at the Tyrant as Jill and Chris readied their Shotgun and Grenade Launcher. The Tyrant streaked towards them, only slightly showing the effects of the combined fire from their weapons. It swiped at Chris, who ducked to avoid injury as Jill fired another shell from her grenade shell. It turned and swung, knocking Jill off her feet. Dante fired several shots into the Tyrant's back, making it turn towards him. It ran towards him, swiping as he ducked to avoid its attack. The monster turned around again then disappeared in an explosion. Chris looked to see Dante, dropping three more grenade pins to the ground. The tyrant then appeared through the smoke, swiping as it left a gash across his arm. It grabbed him with its other arm and tossed his away. He slammed into the elevator door, ignoring the pain as he fired the remaining three shells in his weapon at it. Chris fired two more shots from his shotgun as the Tyrant shoulder charged him, knocking him across the heliport. Jill fired two more shots as they heard the sound of a helicopter. They looked up, seeing Brad toss down an M202A1 Flash four barrel rocket launcher.

" Jill, Chris, use it. Kill it, whatever it is!" Brad yelled from the chopper. Chris nodded and ran towards the launcher as Jill and Dante distracted the Tyrant. Chris aimed the launcher and fired one of the rockets. Right before the rocket connected, the monster swatted the rocket away into the forest.

" Shit. Chris, keep that launcher ready." Dante said as he took out his MP5. He fired several shots at the Tyrant's head, attracting its attention. Jill fired another shot from her grenade launcher, hitting it straight in the face, temporarily stunning it. Dante ran over to the Tyrant and continually fired at the Tyrant, keeping it distracted.

" Chris, now!" Dante said as his MP5 clicked empty. Chris aimed the launcher again, and fired the remaining three barrels. The Tyrant turned, just seeing the rockets as Dante jumped away to avoid the explosion. All three rockets connected, blowing the Tyrant into pieces in a fiery explosion, spraying blood and chunks of charred flesh all over the heliport. Brad then began his descent as Chris discarded the empty launcher as he and Jill walked over to Barry and Rebecca who'd just regained consciousness. They quickly piled into the helicopter as it took off. Moments later, the entire mansion erupted into flames, sending flaming chunks of wood and concrete flying into the nearby forest, incinerating everything within a 20 yard radius.

" That makes me feel better." Dante said.

" Well, It's over." Chris said.

" For now. But it's only the beginning. Our job's not over yet." Dante said.

" Dante, now that we're out of that nightmare, you have a promise to make." Jill said.

" Yeah, your probably right." Dante said, as he shifted in his seat before telling them his story.

" Well, from what I know from files i've looked up, my Dad had grown up in Phoenix, Arizona for most of his childhood before his family moved to New York. There he'd met my mom and they'd become quite good friends for the remainder of highschool. In their twenties, they'd recently majored in Genetics and applied for jobs at Umbrella as researchers. After a few years when my parents were in their late twenties, they'd confessed their feelings for each other and and married. During their time working at the Umbrella lab, they'd helped in developing several leading aspirins and other medicines. They'd also done some research on the T-virus, though weren't privy to the experiments Umbrella had been partaking in with the virus. Shortly afterwards they'd discovered what Umbrella had been up to and had begun working on collecting research data to bring to Government officials to end their experiments. I'd been born shortly afterwards, and it was close to my first birthday when they were about to leave to present the information to Government officials. Unfortunately, that was when Spencer had discovered their plans. He'd commissioned Wesker and a few Umbrella security personnel to detain or kill them. Wesker murdered my mom first, then my dad as he tried to fight back. He momentarily contemplated killing me, before deciding that I would've been of more use as a test subject. That began what most would consider hell. Fortunately I can't remember any of the experiments conducted on me. From there I was more or less brainwashed. About four years ago I accidentally stumbled upon a terminal connected to the Umbrella mainframe. I analyzed some of the data when a particular file caught my eye. I saw that it was a report about an incident in the lab close to my first birthday. I viewed security footage and read the copied reports on what happened, and learned everything. That my parents had been killed by Umbrella, Wesker's hand in their murder, and that I'd merely been a pawn at the mercy of Umbrella. I'd felt something then I'd never felt before that day. Rage. From there I'd decided to bide my time. I knew that sooner or later, I'd be able to take down Wesker. I'm sure that Umbrella will be rather displeased to know that some of their precious research data along with several samples of their specimens are now less than atoms. And that one of their best agents and one of their most valued creations are now dead. Though I'm hoping the Birkin family doesn't take it too hard." Dante said.

" Birkin?" Chris said.

" Yeah. William Birkin is one of the scientists at the facility. He conducted research on the T-virus and his wife Annette worked as a security manager and assistant researcher. They also had a daughter close to my age, Sherry. They were the only ones I regret having think that i'm gone. Now that I think about it, I should keep a low profile around town. Chris, have Brad hover the chopper near the edge of the forest, I'm gonna hide in the forest until sunset. I can't have anyone employed by Umbrella finding out about me. Jill, give me your address and I'll head there later." Dante said.

" Brad, set the chopper down near the edge of the forest." Chris said.

" Why?" Brad responded.

" Just do it." Chris said.

" Here." Jill said, handing Dante a scrap sheet of paper with directions to her apartment.

" Thanks." Dante said, climbing out of the chopper hovering inches from the ground. He quickly placed his weapons besides his colts, his holsters and backpack back on the chopper and placed his handguns in a pair of pockets inside his trench coat.

" Bring those to the apartment if you can." Dante said, looking around a moment before running slightly deeper into the dense forest.

" Hey guys, where's that kid going?" Brad asked.

" Don't ask questions Brad. When we're being debriefed, I don't want you mentioning one word about him." Chris said.

" Why. Why all these secrets, what's going on?" Brad said.

" Brad, if you say anything to anyone I will beat the shit out of you. It's hard to explain right now. Come to Jill's tonight and we'll explain then. For now, not a word. Is that clear?" Chris said.

" Yes sir." Brad said, slightly nervous. Brad saw the Precinct come into view and landed the chopper on the Station's helipad. Seconds later, several officers arrived led by Sergeant Marvin Branagh. The S.T.A.R.S. officers slowly piled out of the chopper, quickly stretching their legs after sitting in the chopper for so long.

" Chris, what the hell happened? We haven't heard anything after you left to investigate Bravo team's disappearance." Marvin said.

" We need to have a chat with the Chief, Marvin. Just leave us alone." Chris said.

" Where's Wesker, Frost, the remainder of Bravo? You need to tell me what's going on here." Marvin said.

" I said, leave us alone." Chris said. The S.T.A.R.S. members then proceeded to the chief's office, seeing him filling out paperwork while listening to the radio.

" Chief Irons." Chris said.

" Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Brad. It's very good to see you. Where's the rest of your team?" Irons said, capping his pen and turning off his radio.

" They're dead sir. Our mission is complete, but we need to tell you some disturbing news." Jill said.

" I'm very sorry to hear that. Well, what is this news that you need to tell me?" Chief Irons asked.

" We've learned that Umbrella Inc. has been conducting experiments on Bioweapons in a mansion in the forest. The people attacking those civilians were infected with the T-virus, a toxin that turned them into zombies. Umbrella has also been developing bioweapons using the T-virus, creating all sorts of monsters and creatures. We also discovered that Wesker had also been in league with them. Joseph and most of Bravo team were wiped out by those monsters or Wesker." Chris said.

" Why, that's preposterous. I don't see how anyone, especially Umbrella, could develop something that could bring the dead back to life, and Captain Wesker, I seriously doubt that he would have the gall to orchestrate such a bold move. Apparently you're all hallucinating about the incident, stricken by grief from your fallen comrades. It merely was some unlawful cannibals who killed your teammates. Starting now this case is over as well as this conversation. Now, I want all of you to take a week off from work and forget about all this nonsense. That is all." Chief Irons said.

" But Sir..." Chris started.

" That. Is all, Mr. Redfield. I don't want to have to suspend you from active duty. Please, just get some rest." Chief Irons said, turning his radio back on and returning to his paperwork. The S.T.A.R.S. left the chief's office and proceeded to their own.

" Damn. I can't believe the Chief won't believe us. We know what we saw." Chris said.

" Yeah, but he, nor anyone else, did." Barry said.

" I know. He seemed off. We'll have to continue investigating this. If we can obtain any hard evidence, we could start an investigation." Jill said.

" Well, I know where to search first." Chris said. He stood up from his chair, walking over to Wesker's desk and began rummaging through the files on his desk. After many minutes, he pushed the entire pile of the desk, and began vigorously searching Wesker's desk drawers, searching for something pertaining to Umbrella.

" Dammit, nothing." Chris said, slamming his hand on his former Captain's desk.

" Chris, its obvious that Wesker wouldn't leave anything that important in his desk at work where anyone with half a brain could easily search through it and find something. He either received his information face to face or burned any documents he'd been given after being read." Jill said.

" I know. I'm just upset. He killed our own comrades. Just to further his own gains." Chris said.

" At least we have a little downtime. This'll give us a little time to relax before we start investigating." Rebecca said.

" Well, I'll stick around for a little while, then head to Europe. That's where Umbrella's primary facility is located." Barry said.

" What about your family?" Chris said.

" I'll have them go stay with some relatives in Canada. They'll be okay there. It's a military community. No one in their right mind would try anything there." Barry said.

" What about you Rebecca?" Chris said.

" I'll probably head to my cousin's home in New Jersey. I might join up with Barry after a little while though." Rebecca said.

" Jill, I guess you, Brad and I should continue investigating here for now. We're going to reveal this to the world if it's the last thing I do." Chris said. Later that evening, Chris had just arrived at Jill apartment, preceded by Barry, Rebecca and Brad minutes before. After informing Brad about the finer details about the mansion incident, they'd mostly been silent, watching TV or drinking some coffee.

" Where is he? He should have been here by now." Chris.

" Patience Chris. He probably doesn't know the streets too well. It's also somewhat dark outside. Probably hard to see the address." Jill said, hearing her doorbell ring moments later. She opened the door, seeing Dante standing in the doorway, holding his trench coat over his shoulder. She ushered him in, pulling out a chair for him to sit in next to Chris in her small living room.

" Sorry I was late. Had I not needed to worry about hiding my identity from anyone in the city, I could've made it here in an hour or so." Dante said.

" Glad you're here. So, what's the plan?" Chris asked.

" Well, for now, we should try and keep things quiet. What about all of you, what're you going to do for the time being?" Dante replied.

" I'll probably stick around for another few weeks, then take a trip to Europe to investigate Umbrella's headquarters there. Rebecca will stick around a little longer then probably joining up with me in Europe, and Chris, Jill and Brad have decided to remain here for the time being." Barry said.

" Seems like a plan. I guess I'll stick around here with Jill for now. I could probably help these three with anything they may find. From what I know, much of the town is employed by Umbrella, so a lot of people may be rather unwilling to answer any questions pertaining to the incident. Other than that, we'll have to sort things out as they become available." Dante said.

" Sounds good. Well, I need some sleep after that nightmare. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can start a little investigating here before I leave." Barry said, waving to the group before leaving the apartment.

" Yeah, we should all probably try and get some rest. We've got a long job ahead of us." Chris said, as he, Brad and Rebecca also left.

" Well, my guest room right now is a perpetual mess, so I hope you don't mind crashing on the couch for tonight, do you?" Jill said.

" Of course not. If I had stayed with Umbrella as a soldier I doubt my sleeping conditions would've been more comfortable than your couch. Besides, laying on that archway above the door wasn't very comfortable either. The couch is nothing compared to that." Dante said. Jill nodded, grabbed him a couple of pillows and a fleece blanket with a design of a silhouette of a jungle cat on it.

" Goodnight." Jill said, turning off the light.

" Night." Dante said, slowing drifting off to sleep.

_Early morning, July 25th:_

After awakening from his temporary state of death, Wesker stood up, hearing the self destruct message ringing out. He tossed his glasses to the floor and walked over to the control panel.

" Time to grab the data and get out." Wesker said, accessing the data compiled during the night.

" Due to the emergency condition, all data had been backed up to the U.M.F-013." The message on the computer read.

" Sergei was busy." Wesker said, trying to log into the network. The screen then showed an access denied message, then began rolling an audio clip.

" Wesker, Albert. I am afraid that as of 24 hundred hours, I have take in upon my authority to revoke your access privileges to the mainframe system." The automated voice said.

" Impossible. Who are you?" Wesker said, typing into the console again.

" I am Red Queen. My primary objective is the management and protection of Umbrella assets. My secondary objective is the protection of Umbrella officer lives." The voice said as Wesker smashed the console.

" You will regret this, my lady. That I promise." Wesker said, quickly leaving the lab, taking down a pair of Chimera's with just his handgun. A hunter then tried to ambush him from behind, being impaled by Wesker's fist.

" This power. Is magnificent." Wesker said, quickly proceeding to the main hall, dealing with Lisa Trevor on several occasions.

" Chris...Jill... and even Dante. I hope the three of you survive long enough for us to have our tear filled reunion." Wesker said, laughing maniacally. After defeating Lisa once more, trapping her under the chandelier in the main hall, Wesker quickly ran through the front door of the mansion, managing to get out of range just seconds before the mansion detonated.

_August 29th:_

" _Since this is my first diary entry, I may as well detail what's happened lately. Since the incident, everyones lives somewhat returned to normal. The S.T.A.R.S. members are still having some trouble dealing with the events they'd witnessed in the mansion. On the 13__th__, Chris unfortunately got into a confrontation with Elran McKinley of the RPD's Boys Crime Department after he accidentally spilt hot coffee on Chris' shirt and face, prompting him to punch the junior officer straight in the face. After Jill calmed him down, he merely went back to work, the next day taking a small vacation requested by chief Irons after the confrontation. _

_On the 15th, Chris asked for Jill and I to come over to his apartment at close to midnight. When we arrived, he obtained a document entitled G. Chris said that he'd found information that Umbrella had been developing The G-virus, the supposed successor to the T-virus. Chris had been enraged, asking that " Hasn't Umbrella done enough damage already?". I know that the losses due to the Mansion Incident are nothing compared to the data they managed to collect, despite the destruction of the research facility. _

_I'm feeling sort of guilty for not telling the others everything I know, but I can't have them finding out everything. I told Chris that I had heard of the virus, but nothing of much importance, other that it was originally scheduled to replace the T-virus. I neglected to mention some details to protect them, such as the research facility developing the virus in right below their feet. I also didn't tell them that the same facility containing the virus had also been my home. We've also started to hear reports of strange creatures near the city. I'm more than sure that its probably some of the test subjects from the mansion __that had been outside the blast radius when the mansion had detonated._

_Barry had Already left for Europe, and Rebecca is in New Jersey at the moment, though she too will be joining him shortly. Yesterday, Chris told us that he was leaving for Europe, and that if anyone asked where he was, to tell them that he went out of state to clear his head. he didn't want his sister or Aunt to come to the city and fall prey to any of Umbrella's schemes. Before he left i had a small chat with Chris, telling him that he should be careful and to watch his back. I know that if Umbrella catches onto anything, they'll send highly trained agents to detain or neutralize him. though Chris isn't one to go down without a fight. I have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen here soon, though right now I'm not sure if I'm just imagining it. I guess all I can do right now is wait."_

_Well, I hope that you enjoyed this. For some people I will be giving them their own last names, so please don't flame me saying that no one knows what his or her last name is. I know that. I'm giving them their own last names to make things easier for me. Later Days everyone._


	9. Chapter 9: The Raccoon City Incident

_This is the first full chapter I've done on my new laptop, so I shouldn't have as much trouble with cranking out new chapters. I'm hoping that I can quicken the pace that i'm working at. So I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 9: The Raccoon City Incident

September 21st 1998

After Chris left the country bound for France two days ago, Jill decided to stick around and investigate Umbrella's assets in the city. Dante had stayed at Jill's apartment, gong over some of her leads as well as some of his own former contacts. He also had Jill purchase some extra ammunition for his weapons in case of an attack by Umbrella employees. Since the amount of unconfirmed attacks had increased, Dante had started purchasing bottled water for drinking and cooking, only using tap water for showering due to possible risk of water being contaminated with the T-Virus. He'd also began watching the news very closely, seeing that a "Cannibal Disease" had been spreading around the city. He figured that the some of the B. had managed to escape the blast radius after the mansion detonated, continuing their rampage in the mountains, moving closer and closer to the city. After the disbanding of the S.T.A.R.S unit, Chief Irons began recruiting officers for his newly proposed Select Police Force, a similar unit to the former S.T.A.R.S unit to deal with the rising unrest, though the unit wouldn't be as qualified when dealing with terrorism.

September 22nd, 12:49 AM

" This Way." Captain Sullivan said, as he and H.U.N.K, a high ranking soldier in the USS, proceeded towards the entrance to William Birkin's lab. Sullivan, after his team's training regimen in South America following their failure against Dante, whom they later heard hadn't survived his mission in the Arklay Mansion, had been asked to complete a priority assignment. Accompanying him were Sergeant Jackson and Private Vasquez, along with Corporal Mikhail Romanov, who would be providing rear security, ensuring that if the mission went bad, they would have an escape route. The rest of his team were either still at the barracks or out of state and would be out of contact until early October. Moments later, the two USS agents stopped outside the P-4 Level lab where Dr. Birkin had been developing, and recently completed, the new G-Virus. Sullivan's orders were to lead H.U.N.K through the facility to retrieve the samples of the new virus to present to Lord Spencer. Sullivan, like the rest of his team, knew H.U.N.K's reputation. Most people he worked with ended up dying, earning the soldier the nickname Mr. Death, but knew that the mission wasn't very difficult. H.U.N.K being on the mission was more for security reasons than actual danger. Sullivan readied his MP5, and followed H.U.N.K through the door.

"It's sheer perfection. My Precious G-Virus. No one will ever take you away from me." William said, about to place the G-Virus sample with several T and G Virus samples he was going to present to the US Government. Seconds later, Sullivan and H.U.N.K burst into the room, holding their machine guns on the viral scientist, who in turn knocked a chair out of his way as he leveled a Browning Hi-Power handgun on the USS agents.

" There he is." H.U.N.K said.

" So you've finally come." Birkin said, aiming his weapon at the soldiers.

" Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample." Sullivan said.

" Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work." Birkin said, inadvertently knocking over an object on the table, making a clanging noise that resembled a gunshot on the metal floor. Sullivan, on instinct, opened fire, hitting Birkin several times in the torso.

" Stop, you might hit the sample." H.U.N.K. said as Sullivan released the trigger, reloading his weapon as the USS agent walked over to the case containing the virus samples.

" That's it alright. Okay, lets move out." H.U.N.K. Said, grabbing the case with the virus samples and then proceeding back towards the sewer. Seconds later, Annette came through the door, finding William leaning against the table, mortally wounded.

" William...Oh my...hold on darling, I'm taking care of that bullet wound, first, stay here." Annette said, leaving to get medical supplies. William raised his left hand, holding a sample of the G-Virus.

" Alpha Team, have you retrieved the sample yet?" Jackson said into his radio.

" Affirmative, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point in one minute." Sullivan said over the radio.

" Roger." Jackson responded. Back inside the Umbrella lab, William managed to obtain a syringe and placed the G-Virus sample inside it. He grabbed it with both hands and injected it into his torso, his eyes beginning to glow a bright red. In the sewers a short time later, Jackson and Vasquez heard a loud inhuman roar followed by bursts of gunfire.

" What was that?" Vasquez said.

" Something's wrong." Jackson replied.

" Lets check it out."

" Over there." Jackson said.

" Shoot, eat this you freak." Sullivan said as he fired several shots into the beast that had once been William.

" Guns aren't stopping it." Sullivan said, becoming uneasy.

" What is this thing?" H.U.N.K. replied. Seconds later, the beast struck, taking down Sullivan as he let out one last scream which resulted in a loud gurgle, dropping to the floor.

" Hurry!" Jackson said as he and Vasquez proceeded towards their comrades. When they finally spotted their fellow soldiers, they saw Sullivan on the ground, claw marks on his chest making it apparent that he was dead. They saw H.U.N.K on the ground, unsure if he was still alive, assuming he'd met the same fate. The beast stomped on a few vials filled with the T-Virus while it ingested several vials of the G-Virus, increasing its power.

" What is this thing!" Jackson replied. The beast turned towards them, raising its claw.

" Fire, fire!" Jackson said as he and Vasquez fired their MP5s at the advancing beast, but to no effect. When it got close, it swung, catching Vasquez in its attack, slicing through his vest, killing him before he hit the ground. Jackson jumped to the right to avoid injury, and continued firing moments later.

" Son of a.." Jackson started as his weapon then ran out of ammo, pulling the trigger again and again. Jackson saw an eye on its right shoulder, which dilated right as the beast impaled him on its claw. Several rats inside the sewer then began running through the area saturated in the virus, infecting them while some also fell into the sewer water, contaminating the purified water of the city.

September 27th 1998. 8:46 PM:

In the sky above the city, a group of CH-53 Sea Stallion transport helicopters emerged from the city limits. The helicopters split into pairs and flew into different parts of the city. One of the chopper pairs flew over main street, seeing hundreds of the undead below.

" This is Chopper Delta. Preparing to drop off at Area E95070." The chopper pilot said into his mic, seeing a few civilians being attacked by the mob of oncoming infected. Around the city, several more dead citizens reanimated and began to attack the remnants of the once great industrial city. Farther down main street, the pilot saw several police cars and S.W.A.T vans creating a makeshift barricade on the street to make a stand against the infected. Both uniformed and S.W.A.T officers took positions behind doors or vehicles and waited for the mob to come close enough.

" Main street blockade is ready. Awaiting orders, Over." One of the officers said into his radio. Nearby, two of the Sea Stallions hovered over an office building while the soldiers inside rappelled down onto the building's roof.

" All units, proceed to Richmond and Victoria." One of the pilots called to the soldiers over the radio.

" Lets do it." one of the soldiers said.

" Lets move, go go go go go!" a second soldier called as the group shuffled towards the rooftop entrance to the building. Back at the main street barricade, the front most S.W.A.T officer deemed the mob close enough, rose his MP5, and gave the order.

" Fire!" he called, as he and the other officers began firing. As some of the infected went down, other swarmed past before the fallen once again joined the undead mob.

" Come and get it!" One officer yelled, firing his Remington 870 police magnum into the mob.

" Son of a.." One of the S.W.A.T officers started, noticing the overwhelming size of the fast approaching mob.

" Don't give up!" Another officer called, despite their dwindling odds of survival. The mob of undead was now just feet from the barricade created by the officers, steadily closing in.

" Don't hold back." one of the other front most officers called. The officer began backing up, some falling into other officers as the zombies began tearing the unlucky officers apart. Inside one of the office building, two of the Umbrella soldiers were searching for any potential survivors. They heard the elevator, and as they turned around they noticed several infected emerging from the now open elevator.

" Where'd they come from?" One of the soldiers said,

" Never!" the other soldier cried as he and his partner began firing at the group of zombies pouring out of the elevator. Several more soldiers down in the streets were ambushed by the former residents of the city, despite their futile attempts to eradicate the undead. One soldier threw several grenades from his bandolier, trying to blow apart the infected.

" Take this! Die!" the soldier yelled, tossing grenades at groups of the infected. One of the infected landed next to him, as well as a live grenade, seconds later followed by an explosion.

" You want some more?" one soldier cried as he fired his assault rifle into the mob of zombies surrounding him as he backed towards a wall, seconds later being ripped apart. At the police barricade, only a few eviscerated bodies and the occasional firearm or riot helmet remained, the lights from the police cars reflecting off the pools of blood on the ground.

September 27th 1998. 11:30 PM:

_It all began as an ordinary day in September. An ordinary day in Raccoon City, a city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to opposed them, and that lack of strength would ultimately lead to their destruction. I suppose they had to suffer the consequences for their actions, but there would be no forgiveness_. _If only they had the courage to fight. It's true once the wheels of justice began to turn, nothing can stop them. Nothing. It was Raccoon City's last chance... and our last chance... our last escape._

Outside an apartment complex, an explosion knocked the doors off their hinges as Dante and Jill emerged from the building, firing at a nearby zombie.

" Jill, this way." Dante said, killing a zombie blocking the way. They ran down the street littered with cars and debris, jumping a dumpster into a nearby alleyway. Once over the obstacle, the pair found themselves trapped, seeing several zombies coming from both sides of the alleyway. The two backed up towards a door, and slammed into it, trying to bust it open. On their third try, the door lock busted, allowing them to run down another alleyway, dodging arms coming from windows as well as the swarm of infected hot on their heels. After temporarily evading the zombies following them, they managed to come across an abandoned warehouse, finding another survivor named Dario Rosso hiding out. They'd spent the rest of the night and the next day inside, but knew they eventually would need to leave. When they finally decided it was time to leave, it was dark outside.

" Okay, we've gotta get out of here." Jill said, turning away from the window.

" What? What do you think you're talking about? I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside!" Dario retorted.

" Look, we're sorry about your daughter but there isn't going to be any rescue, we have to get out of here." Dante responded from the crate he'd been sitting on.

" No! I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather starve to death in here than be eaten by one of those undead monsters. Now leave me alone!" Dario yelled, running towards an open cargo container, shutting himself inside. When Jill tried to once again reason with the man again, she heard the hatch lock shut.

" I told you! I'm not leaving. Never! Just leave me alone." Dario said, refusing to speak after that.

" Come on Jill. Lets go." Dante said. They grabbed a box of handgun shells for Jill, and a first aid spray. They walked up into an office on the second floor overlooking the warehouse. Inside they found a key to unlock the back door to the warehouse, a reloading tool that could be used to make more ammo, two boxes of 9mm and 12 gauge shell casings and bullets, and two pouches of gunpowder suitable for the handgun rounds. After creating around 40 extra handgun shells, they walked towards the door, using the back door key to unlock it. They walked through the door, threw the key onto the floor inside the warehouse, and locked the door. They walked down the alleyway, traveling down a small flight of steps and through another door, leading to a larger alleyway. They walked through the door to their left, walked up a staircase. When they tried to open the door, it flew open, revealing a familiar face followed by three zombies which Dante and Jill took down. When they turned around, they saw that he'd disappeared.

" Was that Brad?" Dante asked.

" I think so. Lets check out this room down here and follow him." Jill responded. They walked down into the room Brad had come from, and found two more zombies, which they quickly dispatched with shots to the head. When the coast was clear, they grabbed a Benelli M3S shotgun with an end cap with an 8 round magazine tube as well as a can of lighter oil. They walked back up the stairs past the rotting corpses of the zombies they killed, and followed the path Brad had taken moments earlier. After going through the door they turned left past a blockade, taking down a zombie limping towards them. After dispatching it, they walked down a side street, seconds later hearing a scream followed by the sounds of tearing flesh. They walked towards the source, seeing three zombies feasting on a man who'd managed to survive the earlier stages of the outbreak. Dante put down the zombies then grabbed a map of the uptown area hanging on the wall. They walked past the corpse of the unlucky man and proceeded through a door leading them to another alleyway. They heard more gunshots, seeing Brad kill one zombie and run away from another two. Dante quickly dispatched both undead and the two pursued their friend up a flight of stairs into a building. Once inside, they heard a grunt of effort, seeing Brad being bitten in the shoulder by a zombie twice, knocking it off as he fired two shots at it.

" Get away." Brad yelled, firing another shot. It continued walking towards him, before being shot in the head by Dante, saving Brad from further injury. Brad slumped to the floor, breathing heavily as Dante and Jill walked over to him.

" Brad, hang in there. Why isn't someone doing something about this?" Jill asked.

" I didn't know you were still alive Jill. The police aren't trained for this kind of situation. What could they do? Listen, he's coming for us, we're all gonna die." Brad said, standing up.

" What're you saying?" Jill asked.

" You'll see." Brad said walking towards the door.

" He's after S.T.A.R.S members, there's no escape." Brad added, leaving the building.

" I wonder what's after you two. Whatever it is, it can't be good." Dante said.

" Is it anything you've encountered.?" Jill asked.

" No, I haven't heard of anything this selective. It's either something newer or something I had no knowledge of. Whatever that thing is that Brad saw, I don't know what it is or any of its tricks." Dante said, grabbing an empty lighter and a box of handgun shells, putting the fuel in the lighter, using it to see if it worked. Dante saw a postcard on the table in the bar, and turned it over.

" A landmark spot: Saint Michael's Clock Tower. Not anymore." Dante said, dropping the postcard back onto the table. They walked out the now unlocked door, seeing that they were back on the side street where they'd seen a citizen get attacked. They'd walked down the road towards the area they'd chased Brad through, going down another bend in alley. Once through the door, they walked towards a gate tied shut with rope. Upon further inspection, they noticed that the rope had been soaked in kerosine. They looked at the barricade just feet away, hearing several zombies banging against it.

" We'd better do this quick, i'm not sure that barricade will hold long." Dante said, taking out the lighter they'd found in the bar, setting fire to the rope binding the gate. As the rope burned, the zombies behind the barricade busted through.

" Shit. Jill, we can't run, we've gotta put them down." Dante said, firing two shots from his colt, killing two of the zombies crawling in front of them. Jill killed two more, as they slowly backed towards the other door. Suddenly, Dante noticed an oil drum next to him and knocked it on its side, rolling it towards the small mob. Dante waited, then shot the barrel as it crashed into the front most infected's legs. The force of the explosion sent the remaining zombies backwards, two cracking their heads open on the pavement when they landed. Dante put down the ones not killed in the explosion, and pulled off the remains of the rope binding the door. As they walked through, they saw a large bundle of trash in flames, seconds later seeing a doberman jump from the fire, joining another doberman from further down the alley. They turned towards the duo, snarling before breaking into a run. Dante shot the one that had emerged from the fire as Jill shot the other, both rounds hitting the dogs brain's. They walked through a door to the left further down the alleyway, finding a small store room. Inside, they found some gunpowder for handgun and shotgun rounds, making another two dozen handgun rounds and 14 shotgun rounds with the reloading tool, which Dante and Jill split between the two of them. They grabbed a full box of shotgun rounds from a nearby chest which they also divided, and walked through the gate near the storeroom. Once through the gate, they walked up the street past the wrecked hulks of cars and litter, seeing the large gate of the once great Raccoon Police Department. After opening it, they walked through, seconds later hearing the gate again. They turned, seeing Brad holding his stomach from another injury he'd obtained.

" Jill." Brad said, stumbling over to the two.

" Brad."

" We've gotta..." Brad started as a large figure landed in between the three, letting out a roar as it walked towards the screaming man. The figure resembled the large tyrant Dante and Jill had encountered weeks ago in the mansion, though was dressed in a trench coat with large boots. The monster looked more human than the original tyrant, though this one had exposed tubes on his neck and right shoulder, had darker, ragged skin and, like the previous tyrant, stood a striking seven foot tall.

" Jill, help!" Brad screamed as he backed into the wall, the monster grabbing him by the shoulder. Brad cried out as the beast raised its other arm, a tentacle emerging from its hand. Seconds later, the monster rose its hand in front of Brad, sending the tentacle through his face, impaling him through the back of his neck. The monster swung around, throwing off the body of the chickenhearted S.T.A.R.S member to the side. It turned towards the two, walking towards them slowly, and to their horror and surprise, uttered a single word.

" S.T.A.R.S."

" Jill, i'm gonna grab Brad's S.T.A.R.S card, then we're gonna head inside. Keep him distracted for a few seconds." Dante said. Jill nodded, and moved to the right, while Dante ran left towards Brad's body. While the Nemesis ran at Jill, who dodged a punch delivered by the monster, Dante searched Brad's body, finding his S.T.A.R.S card in his left vest pocket.

" I've got it Jill, come on." Dante said, firing two .45 caliber shells at the Nemesis. The monster turned around and ran towards him, trying to slug him. Dante rolled to the side as he and Jill opened the door to the station, locking it behind them. Seconds later, the door rattled, showing that the monster was still pursuing them. The two walked over to the computer terminal in the middle of the entrance hall, grabbing a box of handgun shells nearby. Jill used Brad's S.T.A.R.S card to access the mainframe, which upon entry showed a message.

" Notice to S.T.A.R.S personnel. Due to the emergency, the key to the S.T.A.R.S office has been moved to the evidence room. Today's password for the safe: 0131." Dante read.

" Come on, we can go this way." Jill said. Seconds later, the noise stopped.

" Come on, I don't think he'll be gone for long." Dante said. They walked through the door on the other side of the desk, seeing half a dozen zombies inside. After killing them, they walked into the office on the left side of the room, seeing an officer on the ground.

" It's Marvin. It looks like he didn't make it." Jill said. Dante saw that the man was holding something, and picked it up.

" Hey Jill, look at this." Dante said, opening the document.

**"** **Report**

**September 24th **

**There are reports of a theft in the municipal building before dawn. A jewel-decorated clock at the main gate was damaged. Two of the twelve gems that are installed on the face of the clock are missing. Due to the lack of available officers at this time, I have no choice but to suspend the research of this case. ****Signed, Marvin Branagh. ****September 26th ****Based upon an autopsy report of a 42-year-old restaurant owner, I have discovered that he has one of the missing gems. He apparently took shelter in the police department at about 10am, when he was shot to death within 10 minutes of having developed the symptoms. Since the city is currently under martial law, we are forced to suspend this case. At this time, we'll keep the gem as evidence. ****Signed, Marvin Branagh**

" This information might be useful." Dante said as he grabbed a box of handgun ammo. They walked through a nearby door, which led to the evidence room. They started to search the drawers, when one contained a blue gem. " This must be one of those gems mentioned in the report." Dante said. They walked to the other side, seeing an evidence locker with a password lock. They put in the combination, then opened the door, revealing a key with the S.T.A.R.S logo on it. " Maybe we can find something useful in your old office. Their could be some ammunition or perhaps a weapon or two." Dante said.

" Worth a shot. I never got around to cleaning out my desk. None of the remaining S.T.A.R.S did." Jill responded. They walked through the other door connected to the evidence room, putting down a pair of zombies farther down the hall. After killing another pair around the corner, and walked into the precinct's darkroom. Dante looked near a typewriter in the room, grabbing an open diary held open with a ball point pen.

**"** **My sanity is at its end...I still can't believe this is happening. We lost another man yesterday. Meyer; one of our better marksmen. He saw me panic once we were overrun by the zombies, but he came back to save me. But when the time came to return the debt, I ran. I can still hear him calling out my name. I can still hear the screams coming from behind. The sound of his flesh being stripped from its bones. I was afraid...terrified... It's the 27th. The fight to stay alive continues. I took out several zombies, who managed to break through the barricades. Now I'm cutting through the chill with whiskey, unloading my Mossberg on anything undead. That shotgun's become a close friend of mine. I've blasted many a zombie into fertilizer with it. We've lost 13 men as of yesterday. In 3 hours, we'll bicker over trivial things in the meeting room. It's a total waste of time. When I finish this bottle, my old friend Mossberg will be turning one lost body into fertilizer. Peace at last. I can hardly wait."**

" Things have been getting worse. We need to find anyone we can and get out of here." Dante said. Jill nodded as he opened a trunk nearby, grabbing a box of .45 ACP and shotgun rounds. They left the room, walking up the stairs and taking down one zombie at the top and another three farther down the hall. They walked past a marble statue and through the door. They walked down the hall to the S.T.A.R.S office, using the S.T.A.R.S key. Inside, Jill walked over to her desk while Dante looked at a paper in the fax machine. The picture on the front was of the S.T.A.R.S standard issue handgun, the samurai edge.

**"** **To the boys of S.T.A.R.S., I have some good news for you from my brother Joe. He has finished the new handgun for official use. It is the 92FS S.T.A.R.S. Special, but he calls it the "Samurai Edge". Joe said, if you miss the targets with this, you should carry a teething ring instead of a gun in you holster. The goods will be delivered along with their proper documentation. I'm sure you'll be surprised when you see what kind of excellent parts are used for the 92FS. I know that you'll want to thank the good people who developed it. **

**Sincerely, ****Robert Kendo, Kendo Gun Shop "**

" Robert Kendo. I've heard of him. He and his brother are a couple of master gunsmiths. I know that Robert lives in town, but I haven't met his brother. When we get out of here I might look him up." Dante said.

" If you do you won't regret it. The Kendo brothers know what they're doing. This weapon is like a close friend, and very accurate." Jill said.

" From what I've seen, I'll take your word for it." Dante responded. Jill walked over to the locker near the radio equipment, inside finding a stainless steel Smith & Wesson 629 Classic .44 magnum revolver with a 4 inch barrel with integrated barrel weights to reduce recoil.

" Barry's old sidearm before he switched to his Anaconda. He'd used that for years both during his time as an officer here as well as his time in S.W.A.T." Jill said. She went back to her desk, grabbing the lock pick Barry had given her during the mansion incident. Dante walked over to Barry's desk, seeing a disassembled Beretta 92FS handgun and a box of 9mm rounds, which he tossed to Jill. As they were about to leave the room, the radio equipment near the storage locker began beeping. Jill walked over, pressed a few buttons, and waited as the red button turned green. Jill adjusted the frequency as they heard static. Seconds later, they heard someone's voice over the radio.

" ...No...Come..In, anyone...Our platoon is cut off...No survivors found...This is Carlos...send in support...immediately..." The man said before the transmission cut out. " Jill, i'm sure its probably short wave radio. I doubt this equipment in its current state could pick up any long range transmissions, especially outside the city. Whoever it is, they must be close by." Dante said. They walked back towards the stairs when they heard the sound of broken glass. They slowly walked down the stairs, watching every possible place a monster could ambush them. As they walked back towards the evidence room, the window at the foot of the steps shattered, revealing Nemesis. This time, however, the tyrant was carrying a large FIM-92 Stinger rocket launcher.

" STARS" the monster echoed as Dante and Jill both ran towards the evidence room, slamming the door behind them as they made their way towards the main hall. The Nemesis was close behind, quickly closing the gap between itself and its targets. They ran out the front door, locking it to buy them more time as well as locking the front gate. Soon after they noticed that the monster had stopped following and slowed their pace. They walked down the barren street, past wrecked or burning cars, garbage, discarded shell casings or spatters of blood. They walked towards a door, which Jill unlocked with her lock pick. Down the alleyway they found the corpse of a man in army fatigues leaning against a wall, a MAB PA-15 handgun in his hand. His weapon, an H&K G36K, lay beside him, the barrel bent at a 45 degree angle. In his lap rest a diary, the cover stained with blood.

**" ****September 1st:** **Following six months of intensive training, my body's edge has returned. I was a good soldier, but they ordered my execution with no reason given. I was tortured and forced to give a false confession. But on the morning of my execution, a miracle happened. The company had helped me out, giving me a second lease of life.**

**September 15th:** **I ended my vacation short and returned to the HQ office. It looks like my UBCS unit's been called into action. Umbrella maintains its own paramilitary unit to counter corporate terrorism and V.I.P. abduction. In addition, they have night men who specialize in handling problems caused by illegal products. I'm currently a member of the latter. **

**September 28th:** **Dawn's here, but we're still slogging through this nightmare. There are no provisions of any kind here. The undead walk the streets feeding upon the flesh of the living. Given the choice again, I would rather have been executed. Death row was a heavenly asylum compared to this place. I've chosen to pull the trigger myself, in the hope that my dead body won't come back to life."**

" UBCS. I've heard of them before, but i'm drawing blanks still." Dante said, checking the mag of the soldier's pistol. As he'd expected, it'd been empty. The search of his tactical vest had been met with similar results. They walked through a nearby door, walking left down the alleyway through a gate. They found themselves at a large barricade, hearing automatic gunfire nearby as another pair of dobermans attempted to attack the two. They quickly put down the rotting dogs, then proceeded towards a door, grabbing a bag of shotgun shell grade gunpowder off the corpse of another soldier, his body mangled by the dogs. They walked inside the building, revealing it to be a garage. After killing another dog roaming the building and grabbing a power cable, they walked into the garage's office, grabbing a box of handgun shells. They grabbed a box of shotgun shells as well as a pair of speed loaders with twelve .44 magnum shells from a chest in the back of the room. They walked through the other door in the room, killing a trio of infected dobermans as they proceeded towards another door down the street. They walked through the building they'd entered in a construction area, noticing the partial assembly of various walls and construction materials littering the floors. Near a break in the path, they spotted another mutilated corpse. Seconds later, they heard a screeching noise not unlike the chimeras they'd faced in the mansion months earlier. They looked to the source of the noise, seeing a large creature resembling a large insect-like monster, muscle visible in places where its exo skeleton had cracked due to its rapid mutations. It screeched again, jumping down to attack its new prey. It crawled towards Dante, who drew his shotgun, firing two shells into its body, knocking it off its feet. It flipped back up, jumping to two legs, running towards Jill, who drew her magnum, putting a round through the creature's face, blowing it apart. They walked past the corpse of the now dead monster, walking through a nearby door. They looked down the alleyway, seeing a man shooting a zombie, putting a round through its face.

" Scum." The man yelled, running up another nearby street, closely followed by Jill and Dante. They followed the man towards a restaurant, keeping their weapons ready for any monsters hiding inside. Seeing the place deserted, they roamed the dining room, strangely finding a pair of bags of gunpowder at one of the tables. At another table, Dante found a tourist pamphlet created by the mayor of the city.

**"** **City Guide** **The Tracks of Our City** **Dear citizens, thanks to kind and generous people of Umbrella Inc. , this is a peaceful and friendly city. The vast donations from Umbrella Inc. , have been used for welfare work, the construction of public utilities, and to help maintain public peace.** **In 1992, it was my fifth year as mayor of our beautiful city. It was then that through many donations and hard work that our city was able to rebuild the municipal building, create a state of the art hospital.** **In honor of these fine accomplishments, I was awarded with a grand statue that same year. The statue rests in the municipal building.** **I came to this city as an engineer more than 35 years ago. I made contributions to the electric system, and to the installation of the cable car. I pledge to follow the tradition of this fine city an will devote my life to its prosperity.** **The mayor of Raccoon City** **Michael Warren."**

" Looks like this is both a look at the history of this city as well as possible means for his reelection." Dante said. " Your right. The mayor's term was due to end late next month, and he started having these pamphlets printed out to show some of the younger voters his contributions to the city both during and prior to his time as mayor." Jill said. They walked into the back and picked a small safe, inside finding a box of handgun ammo and a crowbar. They grabbed both items and used the crowbar to open a manhole cover near the kitchens. Seconds later the two hear a noise behind them.

" What's that?" Jill asked, aiming her weapon at the source. The disturbance was a man with brown hair in army fatigues, carrying an M4A1 assault rifle with an Aimpoint Comp M2 reflex sight mounted on the top of his weapon.

" Calm down lady, i'm no zombie. My name's Carlos, Corporal of Umbrella's bio hazard counter-measure force. What're your names?" Carlos asked, holding his weapon down.

" Jill, this is Dante. Did you just say you belong to Umbrella's army?" Jill said in surprise.

" Yeah, we came all the way out here to save you civilians, but the mission went bad the minute we landed." Carlos said. Seconds later, they heard a door close, followed by the roar of the monster that had been tailing Jill and Dante for the past hour. " No. How did he find us?" Jill said, hearing its thunderous footsteps growing louder.

" Persistent son of a bitch. Jill, Carlos, this way." Dante said, ushering the two into the kitchen. Dante used the grip of his colt to bust the knob off of a gas canister, hearing the hiss as the gas started to fill the air. Dante joined Jill and Carlos, catching a quick glimpse of the monster waiting near where they opened the manhole cover. Dante saw an oil lamp resting on a nearby shelf, and a smirk appeared on his face.

" Get down." He whispered as lowly as possible. He waited, and readied the lamp. " Hey ugly!" Dante yelled tossing the lamp into the back where the monster was. It only managed to turn towards the sound of his voice before the lamp hit a counter, the flame igniting the oil and the gas filling the air. Dante hit the floor as an explosion rocked the foundation of the restaurant, feeling the heat from the fire that flew above them. When the dust settled, Dante wiped the dirt off his jacket as Carlos and Jill stood up.

" Are you crazy, you could've barbequed the three of us." Carlos said. Dante only shrugged as they walked past the Nemesis' body, discarding the crowbar used to open the manhole in the kitchen. They walked out the door, standing for a moment.

" I need to ask you something." Jill said to Carlos.

" I know. You wanna ask me out. All the foxy ladies love my accent. It drives them crazy." Carlos said.

" What, keep dreaming. Why did Umbrella send your team here?" Jill asked.

" Our mission is to rescue the civilians." Carlos replied. " How convenient, considering they're the cause of all this." Dante said.

" Look, we're just Mercenaries. Hired hands. Do you really think the master would tell his dogs why they have to retrieve the stick he just threw? If you want answers, you should talk to someone else. I am _not_ with Umbrella.

" Carlos said. Seconds later, they heard the shuffling, seeing a group of zombies limping towards the three.

" Looks like we'll have to finish this later. Believe it or not, we're only here to rescue the civilians. If you can trust me, then help us. Think about it!" Carlos said, running down another alleyway as the infected approached. The two quickly dispatched the group of zombies and started walking down the alleyway.

" Do you think we should trust him?" Jill asked.

" Dunno. He seems to be telling the truth, but I need a bit more time before I can make a decision. He probably isn't the greatest fan of Umbrella right now, though." Dante said as they walked into another storage room. Inside, they found a box of shotgun and .45 caliber shells and a rusted crank, while not in the best of shape, could be useful. They left the room and walked through a door to their right. They walked up to the gate of the Raccoon City hall, seeing a large clock with several gems embedded in it, each depicting an hour on the clock. They noticed that two were missing, and guessed that the gem they'd grabbed earlier was once of the missing gems, placing it inside one of the empty slots. They walked down the street towards the Raccoon Press building, carefully watching their back for any monsters lurking about. Inside, they found another first aid spray and a box of 9mm shells. They saw a security door blocking access further into the building, using a step ladder to access a panel on the wall nearby. They pulled the lever, and the light panel for the security door turned green. They pressed the button to open the security door, backing up as fire briefly shot from the opposite side. They walked up the stairs, avoiding the glass that shattered from a door leading to another room in flames. Seconds later as they were nearly at the 3rd floor, the door blasted off its hinges, knocking it into the nearby wall followed by another jet of fire. They walked into an office on the third floor, killing another zombie inside as they grabbed the final remaining gem from the clock at the City Hall and a reporter's memo.

**" ****At last I have found the evidence I need to prove that "cannibal disease" is indeed happening in ****this city. One man actually ate people to death. He was like a savage animal tearing away a new flesh. It was completely disgusting. I have heard rumors that many people are suffering from this disease now. However, the causes of the disease are not yet known. Is this another mystery of the present disease? I will have to check on it... They have placed Raccoon city under martial law because of the cannibal disease. I have lost contact with the media outside of the city, but I won't give up.** **As a journalist, I won't keep my eyes shut and walk away. I have a duty to the people and my profession. I don't think the disease had spread nationwide yet. I believe that this city holds the key to its creation and cure. In fact, I'm sure of it. The military has set up blockades around the city to keep people from escaping and spreading the disease. Most of the citizens have either died or have come in contact with the disease. I know that it is the right decision to quarantine the city, but I can't help but pity myself. If I am infected or eaten, it doesn't matter. My fate is already sealed. All I have left is my journalism. I won't give up until I solve the mystery of this deadly disease. I have just discovered that the disease is not spread through air, but by some other means."**

After placing the book back onto the desk, they walked back down the steps and out of the raccoon press. As they walked towards the clock, they heard the all too familiar roar of the monster that had been tailing them all night. " This bastard doesn't seem to understand the meaning of death. Looks like we'll have to give him a crash course." Dante said, taking out his shotgun.

_Woohoo! I'm back baby. I've managed to redo the RE3 portion of the Raccoon City incident, and will try to continue my updates as i'm able. Don't expect miracles, but I'll try to continue getting out chapters more regularly. Stay tuned for Chapter 10: Memento Mori _


	10. Chapter 10: Memento Mori

_Yay, i'm starting another revision. Hopefully this one won't take too long. Have fun with all my hard work. Resident Evil Belong to **CAPCOM.** I own Dante and any my other Original Characters._

Chapter 10: Memento Mori

Jill and Dante rolled out of the way as the Nemesis slammed its fists down, leaving a small crater in the pavement. Dante fired three shells from his desert eagle into Nemesis' back, causing the monster to momentarily double over in pain. Jill fired two rounds from her 629 into the Nemesis' face, knocking him momentarily onto the ground.

" He just shrugs off whatever we throw at him." Jill said.

" All we can do now is keep pumping him full of lead." Dante said, taking out his shotgun. Nemesis got back to its feet, charging towards Dante. Jill fired a round into its leg, but still plowed into Dante, knocking him into the gate blocking the door. Jill fired the remaining rounds in her cylinder into the injured Nemesis as she ran over to Dante, who slowly rose to his feet.

" Are you ok?" Jill asked

" A session or two with a chiropractor and I'll feel like a million bucks." Dante said, grabbing his desert eagle and loading in another magazine. The Nemesis got back onto its feet, only to have a barrel slam into it from behind, knocking it onto the ground. Dante pinned it to the ground with his foot and fired all seven rounds from his desert eagle into its face. Dante waited a few moments and decided to reload and holster his weapon when he saw that the monster no longer moved.

" 'Bout damn time." Dante said, placing the gem into the clock as Jill reloaded her magnum.

" Lets go." As the gate opened they walked through the door, giving a final glance at the mutilated monster.

" Good thing your skills aren't the only surprises in your arsenal." Jill said.

" Really. At least that thing's finally dead."

" I'm wondering though. How did they create such a monster?" Jill asked as they walked down the alley.

" Not sure. Like the original tyrant I imagine they had a test subject to use as a base. From there some sort of viral cocktail was probably administered to bring about the increased intelligence, regeneration and so on." Dante replied as they walked left at a fork, passing through another door. Dante stomped the head of one zombie on the ground while Jill took down three more with shots to the head. Dante took down another pair further down the alleyway and through a gate into a courtyard with a sign that said Lonsdale Yard on the wall.

" We're close to the trolley system." Jill said.

" Maybe Carlos and whoever he's with might be taking refuge in one of the trolley cars." Dante replied, walking through another door into a side street. He noticed a Cerberus lingering near an oil drum, and brought up his handgun. He fired, catching the zombified dog in the explosion. The two jumped over a small makeshift barricade amidst fire engulfing trash and hulks of cars. After killing a second Cerberus that emerged from the fire, they walked towards the front most trolley car. As they stepped onto the dimly lit trolley car, they noticed no one around. As they started for the next car, the door opened, revealing a man in green combat fatigues and grayish-white hair.

" You're one of the survivors from the rescue team, right? We just ran into your teammate, Carlos." Jill said.

" How did the two of you managed to survive?"

" Hey, we're no ordinary civvies. I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S." Jill responded.

" S.T.A.R.S? You mean the R.P.D. special force team? By the way, the name's Nicholai Ginovaef" The man said as he walked into the other car. They heard someone groan and saw what looked like someone lying on one of the seats near the door to the next car.

" Hey, is someone wounded back there?" Jill asked as she walked towards the source of the noise. They saw a man wearing a green beret in the same green fatigues as Carlos and the other soldier. They also noticed the nasty looking wound on his torso.

" Oh, this looks bad." Jill said.

" It's definitely not a bite or scratch wound. Looks like he was injured by a frag grenade." Dante said. The man slowly struggled in his sleep, muttering.

" They're coming. Get ready! Aaaaaah. Fire. Fire! Stand together!" The soldier said, raising his hand into the air.

" Calm down. You're safe now. Everything's going to be okay." Jill said, resting her hand on the soldier's shoulder. They turned and walked into the other train car, seeing Carlos and Nicholai inside.

" So Jill, Dante, did you guys decide to help us out? It looks like we're the only ones who survived. We should work together." Carlos asked.

" No, we can't trust them."

" Why? But Sergeant, we need their help! Our unit's down to you, me, and Lieutenant Mikhail. That's it! And Mikhail's hurt bad. If we don't cooperate, we won't be walking away from this mission." Carlos said.

" Hmm, fine. Then let's go over our plan. We're moving to the Clock Tower area, which is the designated landing zone for the extraction chopper. Once we get there, and give the signal, the chopper will fly in and pull us out." The Nicholai said.

" That's a lot of ground to cover. I don't think we can make it on foot."

" The main problem we have is the landing zone is cut off from here by the fire. So, we have no choice but to use this cable car to navigate through it. Fortunately, we can also use it as a moving shield to get us through the worst areas."

" That works for me. Good plan, sir!" Carlos chimed enthusiastically.

" Okay people, let's get moving!" Nicholai said, walking out of the 2nd car. Carlos walked over to one of the seats, holding a tactical harness to Jill.

" Jill, put this on." Carlos said as he left the object on the seat nearest her before he and Dante walked out. After putting on the harness, Jill grabbed a wrench resting on one of the seats and then walked back into the main car. Carlos and Nicholai were gone while Dante was swearing over the control panel.

" What's wrong?" Jill asked.

" What's wrong is that the main power cable is shot, this thing is out of oil and the fucking fuse's gone." Dante said. He then noticed a memo under the cover for the panel he'd been looking at.

" Let's see what we got got here." Dante said, opening the memo.

**"** **I know that you're intimidated by your new job Kevin, so let me tell you how to make sure that you and your training get along just fine. You see, these carriages were made in Europe in 1968, and then imported from Europe. Sometimes they get rickety, but they still work because they are simple, stubborn and strong. ****We can always depend on them. If they have a bad day and are malfunctioning, you'll need to take a good look at their circuits for any trouble. Once you discover what's wrong, you'll be able to fix it easily. I'm sure that you'll be able to avoid these nasty little malfunctions if you check the parts everyday. These old trains will surely have problems if you don't remember to check them out. Just remember that if you need to replace anything, you have to choose a suitable part. ****When I say suitable, I mean that even you can't find another original part, you'd better find something that works good enough. Even with regard to oil, you must always prepare good quality oil for these trains. Never forget Kevin that a man may betray others, but a machine won't."**

" Well, this gives us good news and bad news. We don't have to get the exact parts but we still need to find something suitable as substitutes. Now I see that it was a good idea to snag that power cable." Dante said, placing the cable from the garage into place.

" Looks like it works. Now we just need to get some oil for this thing. I think if we hit up a gas station or something similar we'll find what we need." Dante said.

" Right." Jill nodded. They walked off the trolley and decided to backtrack towards the entrance past the gem embedded clock. The walked down the opposite alleyway and through another door. They carefully passed several wrecked cars and saw that they'd found a gas station.

" This is probably the first luck we've had tonight." Dante said. He grabbed the rusted crank from his bag and inserted it into a hole near a security gate blocking the way. Dante managed to turn it three times. The crank then snapped in half, sending Dante to the ground.

" Motherfucker!" Dante swore as he stood up.

" Looks like I have to get creative." he added, using the wrench from the trolley car to open the security door. Once inside, Dante grabbed three small pouches of gunpowder from one of the tables littered with soft drink cans and papers. As they began to walk towards the back, they heard the door open and aimed their weapons at the source.

" Jill. Dante." Carlos said, prompting the two to lower their firearms. They then started to hear the sounds of moaning echoing around.

" The zombies are getting restless." He added, looking towards the door.

" We hear them. What's going on?" Jill replied.

" Jill, we shouldn't linger. Carlos, watch the door." Dante said as he and Jill walked into the back. Initially not finding anything useful, they walked back out.

" Jill, Dante!" Carlos yelled.

" What's wrong?" Dante asked. Carlos motioned for the door, a grim look on his face.

" They're coming. They must've sniffed us out, they know we're here." he replied, holding his weapon at the ready.

" Hey, calm down." Jill said. " Any objections to my playing hero this time?" Carlos said, chambering a round in his assault rifle before running out the door.

" What're you doing? Carlos!" Jill yelled.

" Forget it. Keep me covered, i'm gonna try to crack this lock here." Dante said, referring to a code lock containing a gas can filled with machine oil. After several moments of swearing, the console beeped in confirmation, allowing Dante to grab the gas can. As they began to walk towards the door, Dante heard a sparking noise.

" Move!" Dante said, running towards the middle of the room. Seconds later fire exploded from the garage, slowly engulfing the building in flames. They ran out the door. Seeing several rotting corpses on the ground in pools of blood. They turned, seeing Carlos leaning against the storefront, unmoving. " Carlos!" Jill cried out. She dropped to her knees, shaking her head. " No." " Relax, i'm not dead yet." Carlos said moments later, breathing heavily. " Are you ok?" Jill asked.

" I'm fine. That hero stuff's harder than it looks." Carlos said, getting to his feet. As they began to walk away, the glass from the door of the station shattered, catching fire to everything in sight.

" Shit, run!" Dante said, as he, Jill and Carlos booked from the station, amidst the fire and explosions. They jumped to the ground as the gas pump exploded, shaking the ground where they'd stood. Once the explosions cleared, they slowly stood up, brushing the dirt and dust clinging to their clothing. " Ouch, my ears are ringing. The three of us should be deaf right now.

" Better deaf than dead." Dante interjected. Carlos nodded.

" I'm gonna go scrounge up some equipment. There might not be any at our destination." Carlos said.

" Here, bring this back to the trolley." Dante said, handing Carlos the oil.

" Thanks." He said before running off. They followed, walking back towards the door to exit the area accessed by the clock when a door busted open revealing four undead corpses limping towards them.

" Can we go three seconds without coming face to face with a group of zombies?" Dante asked, annoyed after dispatching the undead citizens. They walked through the path opened by the zombies, noticing a statue of the mayor. Upon further inspection, they noticed a light and button. After pressing it, the right arm came down, releasing a bronze book that was a part of the statue. Dante placed the item in his bag as they walked back out past the clock and the Raccoon Press. They walked down the alley behind the restaurant they'd first met Carlos at, when the man they'd mention and a group of zombies emerged from the restaurant's back door.

" Carlos? What the hell's he doing?" Dante asked.

" We better go find him." Jill replied, bringing up her weapon to eliminate the small horde of zombies disturbed by Carlos. Moments later they ran through another door, leading them back into the street in front of the restaurant. Dante walked over to a gilded statue behind a small pond, seeing an indent where he placed the Bronze book. He walked over and grabbed a bronze compass like object which he placed in his bag. They walked back to the gate to city hall, when three Cerberi busted through a storefront window, surrounding the two. Dante took down one with a quick shot to the brain while Jill fired three rounds into another, putting it down. The third charged, meeting the barrel of Dante's Remington shotgun. They walked back through the double doors towards the bronze statue of the mayor, placing the compass into its hand. The light glowed blue and rotated until it faced the same direction they were. A panel opened at the back, containing a battery used for machinery.

" How the fuck did this thing get here." Dante asked.

" I'm just as baffled as you are." Jill replied. They walked back to the area where they'd first met the chimera-like creatures, seeing a pair of them in the area. Dante shot one with his shotgun before stabbing one of his arm blades through its exoskeleton, killing it instantly. Jill killed the second with a few rounds from her Benelli M3S. They walked up a staircase to a service elevator, grabbing a box of handgun shells off a nearby worktable. Dante hooked up the battery to the elevator, which brought them down to a lower street. After dispatching yet another group of undead, they walked through a side door to a power plant. They walked down a small alleyway into a power regulator station. Dante set the power regulator to manual and opened up a pair of shutters, revealing a pair of rooms with switchboard stations. Jill grabbed a fuse out of the closest when they heard the sounds of moaning. They stepped out of the room, seeing several zombies pressing up against the door.

" That thing won't hold very long. Hang on." Dante said. He walked over to the main power generator, drastically increasing the power output. The generator began channeling millions of volts of electricity, sending it through the mesh gate door that the zombies were pressing against. The electricity surged through the clustered group, causing all of the undead corpses heads to explode.

" That makes things easy." Dante said, lowering the power output back to normal. Dante walked into the second room, giving a low whistle before walking back out with a Penn Arms L1 grenade launcher and a case of grenades.

" Nice find." Jill said, placing the weapon on her back on a sling. They walked out and back to the service elevator and walked through the door they'd originally used to enter the construction area. After killing a pair of zombies in the street, they walked through a door into the car garage's office. From there they proceeded towards an alleyway dead end.

" Why'd we stop here?" Jill asked.

" I noticed near that fire one of those dogs jumped out of earlier had a door behind it. I'm gonna grab this fire hose here, and use it to snuff out the fire." Dante said, using the wrench to loosen said fire hose. Dante wrapped it around his chest to make it easier to carry as they walked towards the fire hydrant embedded in the wall near the fire, taking down a group of dogs on the way. Dante attached the hose to the nozzle, planting his feet firmly on the ground before turning on the water. After the fire was doused, the two walked through the door, keeping ready. They walked a short distance down the alleyway, seeing a pair of the insect creatures clinging to the walls. Dante shot the closest one with a spray of buckshot while the other was hit by a 40mm grenade, blowing apart the exoskeleton, splattering greenish blood onto the ground. Dante put another round into the insect, waiting until its movements ceased before proceeding. They also grabbed a crank that looked much sturdier than the one used at the gas station before going through the nearby doors. As they walked in, they heard a man yell, followed by two gunshots.

" Lets go." Dante said, brandishing his colt. They walked past a pair of bookcases, seeing Nicholai standing over the body of another member of the UBCS, bullet wounds to the head and chest and bite marks near his arm and calf.

" What did you do?" Jill asked.

" I had no choice. He was about to turn into a zombie. It would've been a threat, so I eliminated it." Nicholai replied, typing on a small computer he held in his hand.

" But...he was still conscious, wasn't he?" Jill examined.

" He was as good as dead...and it took fewer bullets to kill him now than it would have if he had transformed."

" But . . ." Jill started.

" Not now! I'm busy!" He spat. Dante walked over to the tables, grabbing a pair of documents of interest.

**"** **Before you begin your new position, please allow me to give you some advice. Some of the medicine in the storage room is unstable and their quality will deteriorate under changing temperatures or humidity. Therefore, you must remember to keep the temperature the same in the storage room at all times. ****You should personally check it everyday. Although the computer checks it around the clock, a machine is not perfect. **

**Try and remember that a machine is no more than a tool to be used by people. You must check all personnel coming and going to the storage room. Many dangerous drugs are stored there, if any of them are missing you have a serious problem on your hands. ****The door to the storage room is always locked, but when you let personnel into it, you will need to have them hand in their documents. **

**And above all else, remember that if you find anything suspicious, contact your boss immediately. If you forget the password to lock the door, try and remember that it is a word that everyone is familiar with. Don't forget that once a new product is shipped, the password will be updated again. You can always enter the password from the terminal of the PC for administration."**

" Interesting. Now for the second." Dante said, tossing the first document aside.

**"** **Order sheet. ****The liquid medicine named VT-J98 is suitable to cultivate the NE-T type virus. Therefore, we will need to order additional quantities of it. U.E. Sixth Laboratory."**

Dante placed the document in his pocket and walked over to the TV. They turned it on, seeing a woman In an advertisement for Safsprin, an Umbrella manufactured aspirin. They walked over to the computer, and once the keypad showed up entered the password. After entering the password, they heard a sharp beeping sound and a lock click. They walked over to the door behind the counter, walking through into a large L shaped hallway. They rounded the corner, seeing what looked like a supply room. They grabbed the bags filled with gunpowder, quickly making a dozen shotgun rounds. They searched further down the shelves, grabbing a bottle of oil additive. " If I mix this with the machine oil I gave Carlos we should be good to go." Dante said. He made another dozen shotgun shells and two speed loaders worth of .44 magnum round, and put the reloading tool away. They began walking down the hallway when they heard glass breaking, followed by the familiar moaning of the undead, followed by a scream from Nicholai. Seconds later the door burst open, revealing several infected pouring through. Dante and Jill began firing, scoring head shot after head shot.

" Bastards seem to be busy tonight, huh." Dante said over the gunfire. Jill put down two more, reloading her expended magazine.

" Gee, didn't notice." Jill responded, seeing Dante put down three more with his own weapon. Minutes later the infected stopped coming, bringing a sigh of relief from the two.

" How many were there?" Jill asked, checking her ammunition.

" Around 50. They're definitely getting restless. Running out of victims so their beginning to explore." Dante said.

" Hope we have some extra gun powder, I'm low on ammunition." Jill said. Dante brought out the reloading tool and examined the bullets and gunpowder. Dante managed to make 144 handgun rounds and a dozen shotgun rounds before running out of powder.

" That's it. Here, take this." Dante said, giving the reloading tool to Jill, who put it on her vest. After dividing up the ammunition between themselves, they proceeded outside and through the area still wet from the fire hose. They suddenly saw the door open, revealing the Nemesis holding a FIM-92 stinger once again.

" That thing just won't die." Jill said, backing away at it busted the pipe the fire hose was connected, spraying water everywhere.

" Lets go." Dante said, firing his shotgun point blank into the monster's stomach, knocking it back for a moment. They ran through the door it had used, running past the line of burning cars, quickly followed by the Nemesis. The monster aimed its weapon, firing a rocket at the two, hitting one of the nearby burning cars, igniting the gas tank, causing a massive explosion narrowly avoided by ducking through another door. Dante locked the door behind him, grabbing the fuse and oil additive out of his bag.

" What're you doing?" Jill asked. " Take these, head to the trolley and get out of here. I'll distract him long enough to get him out of your hair.

" I can't just leave you behind."

" I've made my decision. Get going." Dante said, hearing the door groan over the monster attempting to force its way through. Jill, reluctantly, took the items and started for the other door.

" You better not die." Jill said.

" Same to you." Dante said as Jill shut the door behind her. Seconds later, the nemesis busted through the door, knocking the object into the wall.

" Come on, this guy's gotta have something." Dante said to himself. He moved the body over, and noticed a single MKIII A2 hand grenade.

" Sneaky bastard." Dante said, turning to face the Nemesis just rounding the corner. Dante pulled the pin and let the spoon of the grenade drop, tossing towards a nearby oil drum. The Nemesis walked right past it when it exploded, sending fire shooting down the narrow alleyway, prompting Dante to roll down a turn in the alley. Dante slowly rounded the corner, seeing the Nemesis unmoving, one of its arms blown to pieces.

" If it doesn't kill it, it'll at least slow it down." Dante thought, heading towards the trolley station on the slim possibility he'd be able to catch up to Jill.

_Jill:_

Jill was, frankly speaking, not having a good time. She'd nearly fallen into a hole in garage, nearly being crushed by a pair of metal cases, fell down a hole near the station and nearly had been eaten by what looked like a giant worm. Thankfully the emergency ladder had brought her to the station. Suddenly she heard assault rifle fire. She jumped over the wooden pallets, seeing Mikhail fighting off a small group of zombies. She saw a second group closing in, as Mikhail engulfed them in a storm of lead. He reloaded and limped over to an overturned oil drum, kicking it past the bodies of the zombies he'd already killed, shooting it as it rolled next to the zombies. After the explosion subsided, he fell to his knee, blood seeping from his wound. Jill ran past the charred and bullet ridden bodies of the soldier's kills, looking over the man's wound.

" Mikhail, do you have some kind of death wish?" Jill asked.

" My people...they were wiped out by these monsters! I can't stop just because I'm wounded!" Mikhail retorted, holding his side in pain.

" But can't you see those monsters are also the victims of Umbrella?" Jill shot back.

" Are you accusing me of taking it out on them? You don't seem to understand something. We're not really involve with the company!" He tried to get to his feet, only falling to the ground leaning against the wall.

" There's no reason for any of us to take responsibility for this mess!" He finished.

" I know that...and right now, that's the only reason why I'm trying to cooperate with you." Jill said, helping Mikhail back into the trolley car, laying him down on one of the seats.

" I'm...sorry. I feel so useless." Mikhail said, holding his blood soaked arm over his injury.

" Don't. You fought hard and have the wounds to prove it." Jill responded

" But...I'm still...alive. My men aren't . . ."

" Don't think about that now. Just rest." Jill interrupted.

" By the way. Where's that boy?" Mikhail asked. " He stayed behind to keep that thing that's been chasing me from following long enough for us to escape." Jill said, mixing the machine oil and oil additive.

" He sounds like a man of courage. He may be young, but he reminds me a bit of me. Willing to put my life on the line to protect his allies.

" Your right. I just hope he's okay." Jill said, placing the final parts into the control panel. She stood up and heard the door open, revealing it to be Carlos.

" It looks like we're ready to go. Here, take this." Carlos said, handing Jill a case of incendiary rounds for her grenade launcher.

" Hey, where's that kid?" Carlos added.

" He's keeping that monster busy long enough for us to leave." Jill said.

" Is that wise?" Carlos asked.

" I trust he knows what he's doing. By the way, Nicholai. . . won't be joining us." Jill said. Carlos nodded.

" I understand. I'll operate the cable car." Carlos said. The two walked into the front car, as Carlos examined the controls.

" It's looking good." Carlos said, sliding a lever back, causing the machine to start to move.

_Dante:_

" Looks like they managed to escape." Dante said, seeing the empty tracks. He ran towards a nearby building, using the pipe on the side to climb up to the top, getting a better view of the city. He jumped down, landing on a nearby car, the windows busted out. He walked up the road, eventually coming up to a police barricade, seeing cop cars and bodies everywhere. Dante examined one of the bodies, taking the unlucky officer's sidearm, an H&K VP70, and holster. When the officer tried to bite his leg, he drew his newly acquired sidearm and shot the now infected officer through the helmet. He noticed a large amount of zombies beginning to crown his location, prompting him to find shelter. He managed to take refuge in what he found to be a gun shop. He noticed that the place had been looted, but managed to obtain a sufficient amount of ammunition for his colts and new VP70. He also managed to secure some snack foods and bottled water.

" Not a full meal, but something to tide hunger." Dante said, taking a bite out of a candy bar.

" And tastes a hell of a lot better than pre-packaged rations any day." he added with a laugh.

_September 29__th__ 6:30am:_ " _Things are crazy. Sun's up, but it doesn't change the fact that those bastards are everywhere. After searching the building I found three possible entrances. The main entrance, an employee entrance in the back, and the emergency exit adjacent to the firing range. There's also a staircase to the roof. I've taken a few looks, seeing the occasional zombie or two look my way. I've kept off what lights I can to keep any zombies from getting too curious. The windows are plate glass, but they'd only stand up to so much punishment. Luckily Jill managed to escape on the trolley car. I hope she managed to escape. I'll continue scouring for anymore supplies before I get out of here. Can't linger for too long. They'll eventually notice my presence and come knocking. I'm trying to limit my movements during the day. They may be slightly less active during the day, but they can notice things much easier. During the night I have the cover of darkness. Should something happen and someone come across this journal, get out of the city. I know that Umbrella won't leave this place standing. I guess, all I can do now is survive."_

_I'm amazed. In less than a week I completed another revision. I'm getting back into the groove of things. Since vacation is coming up hopefully expect more of these updates. Later, and stay tuned for Chapter 11: Unforseen Complications._


	11. Chapter 11: Unforseen Complications

_Welcome back everyone. I hope you enjoy the latest installment of my Revised Resident Evil story._

Chapter 11: Unforseen Complications.

" Looks like it's time to leave." Dante said to himself. He'd managed to get about 5 hours worth of sleep in the store room after the sun came out when he heard glass shatter. He drew his VP70 and slowly opened the door, seeing that zombies had started to break through the pane glass windows of the store. Dante quickly ran for the back door, shooting a zombie in the nearby alleyway to clear the way for him. He jogged down the alley into the street, avoiding any zombies he could and shot any he couldn't. He ran up a staircase near a cement wall, using it to jump over into another alley, this time abandoned. He took a breather and looked at his watch.

" 1:00 PM. Better find somewhere to go. Maybe I could move towards the outskirts. Should be less crowded." Dante thought. He managed to find the highway, using it to get the lay of the land, showing him which direction was closest to the edge of the city.

" Northeast. That'd be my best bet." The closer he got to the edge of the city, he noticed, the darker it became. When he finally got to the suburban residential district, it was nearly 10:00 PM. He'd noticed the signs of military activity as he walked through the, mostly, deserted streets, seeing sandbags, barricades and even military issue firearms. He walked through an alleyway and took a moment to check his magazines and ammunition. On the highway on the outskirts of Raccoon City, a man in a police uniform driving a jeep turned off the exit, driving into the city. From another entrance into the city, a girl wearing a pink biker vest and jean shorts over a black T-shirt into the city on her motorcycle. The man drove into the city until he noticed what looked like a person in the road being pecked at by crows. He got out the vehicle, pushing aside the brown hair in his face.

" What've we got here?" He said, walking over to the person in the road. At the diner a couple blocks away, the woman on the motorcycle stopped in front, keeping the engine on as she took of her helmet.

" I'm finally here." The woman said, setting the helmet on the bike as she turned it off. The man in the police uniform examined the body, shaking his head.

" Man, what a mess. What could've done this?" The man asked himself. He heard noise behind him, seeing three people covered in blood and bite marks limping towards him. He got to his feet.

" What are these things?" The man said, as another came from a nearby alley. Sensing danger he drew his sidearm, a VP 70, and aimed the weapon at the people closing in.

" That's far enough. Don't move. Don't. Move." He commanded, the people continuing to go towards him. He felt something grab his leg, seeing the person on the road moving, trying to bite at his leg.

" No!" he yelled, firing a bullet into the person's head. They twitched a few times before their movements ceased. The man fired a few rounds at the others, when more gunfire joined his, every shot hitting the people straight on in the face. He turned, seeing what looked like a 12 year old holding the same firearm he was, still aiming forwards.

" Hey, who are you." The man asked.

" No time, follow me." The boy said, running towards an alleyway while firing at the gathering number of people entering the street. The man fired two shots into the torso and shoulder of the closest person, only briefly halting its advance.

" What's up with this guy that was a clean hit." The man said.

" Come on, just leave them." The boy said, running further down the alleyway. The biker woman walked into the restaurant, seeing no one inside at first glance.

" Hello?" She asked, walking along the counter before hearing a noise at the end. She walked forward, seeing a zombified man eating another person on the ground.

" Look, I'm sorry I bothered you okay? Just don't come any closer. Are you listening?" The woman said, backing up towards the door. She turned around, seeing two more at the door. She then saw the door and ran towards it. Back outside the man and boy ran down the alleyway, occasionally looking back when the door next to them opened. He aimed his weapon, seeing a girl in biker clothing with a zombie closing in just feet behind her, aiming his gun into the doorway.

" Wait, don't shoot." The woman explained.

" Get down!" The man commanded. The woman did so, seconds later seeing the man fire at the person, scoring a hit right between the eyes.

" Get to the police station, It'll be a lot safer there." The man said, as the woman followed. They saw the boy run near a police cruiser, killing anyone who got too close.

" Get in." The man said, as the three got into the cruiser, quickly killing the person in the back seat. It sped off, leaving the limping people behind. Once they were clear, the three breathed a sigh of relief.

" What's going on? I arrived in town and the whole place went insane." the woman said.

" Great the Radio's out!" The man replied.

" You're a cop, right?"

" Yeah, First day on the job. Great, huh? Names Leon S. Kennedy, nice to meet you." The man, Leon, said.

Mine's Claire. Claire Redfield. I came to find my brother Chris." Claire said.

" Name's Dante." Dante said.

" Hey, could you open the glove box?" Leon asked.

" Sure." Inside was a Browning Hi-Power with three spare magazines.

" There's a gun inside." Claire said.

" Better take it with you." Leon replied, noticing the tanker truck getting closer. Suddenly, it bumped into the back of their vehicle, sending it out of control.

" No!" The car continued down the road, swerving from side to side. The car eventually turned, slamming sideways into a street sign. Before they could breathe a sigh of relief, they noticed the semi still barreling towards them, knocking a derelict town car out of the way.

" Look out, that bastard's gonna ram us." Dante said. They quickly vacated the vehicle, jumping to avoid it. Claire and Leon jumped right while Dante jumped left. The tanker truck followed, crashing to the car and the wall of the building past it before exploding. When the tremors ceased, the three stood up barely able to see past the flames.

" Claire, Leon, you two okay?" Dante yelled over the roar of the flames.

" We're fine. What about you?" Leon replied.

" I'm okay. Head to the police station. It's too dangerous to remain on the streets. We'll rendezvous there."

" Be careful!" Claire said, as she and Leon turned towards the street.

_Dante:_

Dante turned, seeing several zombies limping towards him, some of them on fire. He wasted no time in taking down the ones that were in his path, avoiding those he didn't have to worry about to conserve ammunition. He took heed of the derelict cars and run down barricades, making his way through a nearby door, locking it behind him. Dante shot the two zombies in the immediate area, noticing that he was right near the station. Since the only way to move forward was blocked, he walked over to the control station for the impound garage. The console was destroyed, but he did notice a key ring with a single key on it. He walked to the locked door, seeing that it managed to open the door. He looked inside, grabbing a box of handgun rounds. He heard a crashing sound, guessing that the zombies managed to bust the lock off the door.

" Good thing I'm not going back that way." Dante said to himself, walking through the next door. He quickly took down the zombies in the area and quickly ran up the staircase. When he got to the top, he heard a helicopter above, seeing it train its spotlight over the area. He saw an officer with an MP5 running towards the helicopter.

" Hey, get over here. Hurry!" The officer called.

" I can't set her down. I'll drop you a rope ladder. Grab onto it." The helicopter pilot responded, dropping the rope ladder. Dante then noticed two zombies converging behind the man. He turned, almost being bitten, and ran into a corner while equipping his MP5.

" Stay back. Don't come any closer." The man called, firing his weapon wildly at the zombies. They reached him, tackling him to the ground as he fired, the bullets striking the helicopter and its unfortunate pilot. The chopper spun out of control, spinning into the building and the unlucky officer before exploding on impact.

" Well scratch that plan. Shit, hoping we could've used that chopper." Dante thought. He carefully walked past the wreckage of the flaming chopper, and entered the police station.

_Leon & Claire:_

" Go, run!" Leon said, killing the closest zombies to allow Claire to move. She made it halfway down the street then covered Leon to allow him to continue moving. They continued this tactic until they made it to the smaller side street, killing the two zombies near the jeep before running into the gun shop. After closing the door, they began to walk further into the room before they noticed the man behind the counter

" Freeze. Who are you. What're you doing here?" The man shouted, leveling a Remington 870 shotgun with a pistol grip and shorter barrel with a sling attached.

" Hold your fire, we're human." Leon called before the man could get too trigger happy. The man cocked the shotgun, before lowering it.

" Sorry about that." The man said, walking over to them before locking the door.

" I thought you were a couple of them." He added, standing in front of the plate glass window.

" What's going on in this town?" Claire asked.

" I don't know what's going on. By the time I noticed something was wrong, the entire city was infested with zombies." The man said.

" But don't you worry, you'll be safe in here. I'm keeping a close eye on things." The man said. Leon and Claire walked to the other end of the room, taking some of the extra handgun ammo. The window to the shop suddenly shattered, followed by several zombies. The store owner managed to shoot one with his weapon before being knocked to the floor and torn apart. Leon and Claire quickly shot the zombies that were feasting upon the man, putting a bullet into the former store owner's head to prevent him from turning."

" I'm sorry." Leon said as he grabbed the man's shotgun and half empty box of shotgun shells in his pocket. They searched quickly for anymore ammunition before walking through the back door. They walked down the alleyway, noticing a gate with several zombies pressing against it. They walked farther down to try and find a different route, but only found a van from the gun shop blocking the only other path out of the alleyway. They grabbed the box of handgun ammo in the back when the gate busted open, the zombies pouring from the opening. After dispatching them, they walked through the opening and through the door to then next area. They walked up the staircase onto the scaffolding then down another staircase. They jumped over a nearby dumpster, killing two zombies in the alley on the other side before jumping down. They walked through the gate into the street, seeing two zombies feasting upon another citizen of the city. They walked up to a barricade and decided to pass through the barricade using the bus. Inside, they shot a female zombie crawling towards them and a second near the front of the bus. They walked off the bus, killing another group of zombies as they proceeded towards the side gate of the police department. They walked through the small courtyard located to the left of the main entrance. As they were about to walk up the steps to enter the building, a zombie wearing a yellow vest and green pants ran towards Leon, grabbing him and knocking him to the ground. Claire fired several rounds from her handgun, distracting it long enough for Leon to kick him off and put a bullet through its head.

" Damn, he was strong. And fast." Leon said, looking himself over for any wounds. Satisfied that he wasn't injured, the two walked into the building. They examined the main hall, seeing the statue of a woman carrying a vase sitting in the middle of the room. They checked the two closest doors, finding them locked. They examined the computer, seeing that a key card was required to unlock the doors. They saw the third door, damaged by gunfire and stained with blood. Taking caution, they slowly opened the door, revealing it to be an office. They heard someone moan, revealing it to be an injured officer.

" Oh Man." Leon said as the two ran over to the injured officer. His ID was on the ground next to him, revealing him to be Sergeant Marvin Branagh

" Who...Who are you? Oh, you must be the new guy, Leon...Sorry, but it looks like your party has been canceled." Marvin said. Leon nodded.

" I'm Claire. Claire Redfield. I'm looking for my brother Chris." Claire asked.

" We lost contact with him over ten days ago. Chris, Jill, Barry every last S.T.A.R.S team member has disappeared. We should have listened to them."

" What happened?" Leon asked.

" About two months ago...there was this incident involving these zombie like creatures, in a mansion located in the outskirts of this city. Chris and the other STARS members discovered that umbrella was behind everything, at the risk of their own lives. But no one believed them. Not long after that, all this started to happen." Marvin explained, then groaned as he doubled over in pain.

" Hang in there." Claire said.

" Don't worry about me, just rescue the survivors in the other rooms. Here, take this key card you should be able to unlock the doors in the hall with this, now go." Marvin said.

" But..." Claire started.

" Just go!" Marvin finished, pointing his sidearm, a Beretta 92FS, at them.

" Fine, but we're coming back for you, just hold on!" Leon said as they walked out of the room.

_Dante:_ After walking into the station, he walked down the hallway seeing some of the windows busted. He came across the body of an officer, seeing that he'd been pecked to death. After grabbing a spare magazine from one of the pouches on his belt, he walked through a door back outside. He walked down the staircase to another door. Inside, he found that he'd walked into an office. He quickly shuffled into the room, keeping a close eye on the infected while he grabbed a crank sitting on one of the shelves. He quickly walked back up the staircase and back to the hallway near the wreckage. He walked past one of the windows when they shattered, revealing several infected crows which were ready to peck him to bits. He shot as many as he could before he went through the door, waiting for the sounds of the crows banging against the door to stop. When the noise ceased, he walked to the pump controls for the water tank near the wreckage of the chopper. He looked at the pipe, noticing a warning sign hanging above it.

" Warning: Excessive pressure may rupture the water tank." Dante read as he inserted the crank into the square shaped hole. He turned the crank until he heard the sound of metal crunching, seeing a hole burst from the side of the tank, spurting water onto the burning wreckage below. Satisfied, Dante grabbed the crank and started for the door when he heard the sound of helicopter blades. He looked up, seeing a CH-53 Sea Stallion transport helicopter carrying several large capsules as it passed the police station. He saw one of the capsules drop from the platform it was carrying, the contents of the capsule crashing through the roof in front of him. Dante kept his handgun ready and slowly opened the door. He walked a few feet when he heard rubble from the ceiling, seeing two of the beams from the ceiling and concrete pinning the door shut. Dante continued to walk forward, rounding the corner. He walked around a second corner, seeing a large person wearing a large green trench coat. He got a better look, seeing that they had expressionless white eyes, and was about the same size and the tyrant at the mansion and the nemesis he'd tangled with a little more than a day ago.

" Oh shit." Dante swore, and he backed towards the wall, sizing up the enemy. He looked to have plenty of strength and didn't seem to move fast, but knew that didn't mean it wasn't incapable of doing so. It brought its arms up to try and crush him, while he took the opportunity to roll past it, firing three shells from his handgun into its back. It shrugged off the rounds and started for him again. He fired four more rounds into its face, making it drop to one knee. Dante reared his fist back, seconds later delivering a straight to the monster's face. It staggered back a few feet, then fell to the floor, unmoving. He grabbed a box of handgun ammo from a pouch on its waist and quickly left the room. He grabbed a lock pick from the bench near the desk and walked through the door onto the 2nd floor balcony. He killed the zombies roaming the floor then pushed the button for the emergency ladder. As he started for the computer in the middle of the room after climbing down, the door to the right opened, revealing Claire and Leon. After hearing the door being locked behind them, they noticed Dante and walked over to him.

" I see you two made it. Who was in that room?" Dante asked.

" One of the officers who managed to survive. He's injured though." Claire said.

" We should be careful. I just tangled with a fucker in a trench coat. Are any of the other doors in the room unlocked?" Dante asked. " They will be. The officer gave us his key card." Leon responded. He walked over to the computer, slid the card through the reader, and heard the locks on the other doors on the floor click. After a quick moment of thought, they decided to go through the right door first. Inside they found it to be a waiting room with a chest to the left. Inside they found a hunting crossbow and a small quiver of arrows. Dante noticed a clip board on the bench and grabbed it, reading the paper attached to it.

**"** **Police Memorandum**

**8/23/1998**

**This letter is just to inform everyone about the recent move of equipment that has happened during the precinct's rearrangements. The "safe with the four digit lock" has been moved from the S.T.A.R.S. office on the second floor, to the eastern office on the first floor. ****"2 2 3 6" **

**Raccoon Police Liaison Dept."**

" Better keep this around. Could be useful." Dante said, placing the paper in his bag. They walked around the divider, unlocking the desk which revealed a first aid spray. They noticed something crawl past the outside of the window, though it moved too fast for them to get a clear look. Reluctantly, they opened the door, keeping their weapons trained down the hallway. They saw that the control box for the security gates for the windows had a sliced wire, and carefully rounded the corner. They saw the headless body of an officer, near a pool of blood while more dripped from the ceiling. They looked up, seeing what looked like a skinless humanoid creature, with certain bones and its brain visible. It climbed along the ceiling with three inch claws. It turned its head to the trio, showing the blank area on its face where its eyes should be. It opened its mouth, revealing its razor sharp jaws and a lance like tongue, easily close to a meter long. It released its grip from the ceiling, flipping upright as it landed on the ground. It whipped its tongue at Dante, scoring a gash across the arm he put up to block the attack. Leon fired a round of buckshot at the creature, knocking it onto his back as Claire fired three arrows to pin it to the ground. Dante walked past them to where the beast was trying to free itself from the arrows pinning it to the floor, took out his colt handgun as it tried to attack again with its tongue. It's attempt, however, was ended as Dante fired a pair of .45 caliber slugs close range through its forehead, destroying its brain.

" You ok?" Claire asked, looking at the gash. Dante spray a bit of the first aid spray, sealing the wound and applied a small bit of gauze from his jacket pocket.

" I've had worse." " Lets keep moving." Dante nodded as they walked through the next door. They carefully moved past the boarded up windows, staying ready for anything waiting around the next corner. They walked into what appeared to be a conference room, seeing several chalkboards and whiteboards detailing certain aspects of the building. Dante looked over at one of the tables, picking up a clipboard with a document titled " Operation Report."

**"** **-Operation Report-**

**September 26th**

**The Raccoon Police Department was unexpectedly attacked by zombies. Many have been injured. Even more were killed. During the attack our communications equipment was destroyed and we no longer have contact with the outside. We have decided to carry out the operation with the intent of rescuing any possible survivors as well as to prevent this disaster from spreading beyond Raccoon City. The details are as follows:**

**-Security of Armaments and Ammunition-**

**Chief Irons has voiced concern regarding the issue of terrorism due to a series of recently unresolved incidents. On the very day before the zombies' attack, he made the decision to relocate all weapons to scattered intervals throughout the building as a temporary measure to prevent their possible seizure. Unfortunately, this decision has made it extremely difficult for us to locate all ammunition caches. It has become our top priority to recover these scattered munitions.**

**-To Unlock The Weapon Storage-**

**As stated earlier, it will be extremely difficult to secure all the ammunition. However, a ****considerable supply still remains in the underground weapon storage. Unfortunately, the person in charge of the card key to unlock the weapons storage is missing and we have been unable to locate the key. One of the breakers went down during the battle and the electronic locks are not functioning in certain areas. It has become a top priority to restore the power in the power room and secure those locks**

**Recorder: David Ford.**

**-Operation Report-**

**September 27****th** **1:00PM. **

**The west barricade had been broken through and another exchange ensued. We sheltered the injured in the confiscation room on the first floor temporarily. Twelve more people were injured in the battle.**

**Recorder: David Ford.**

**-Additional Report-**

**Three additional people were killed following the sudden appearance of an as of yet unknown creature. The creature is identified as missing patches of skin and razor-like claws. However, its most distinguishable characteristic is its lance-like tongue, capable of piercing a human torso in an instant. Their numbers as well as their location remains unknown. We have tentatively named this creature the "Licker" and are currently in the process of developing countermeasures to deal with this new threat."**

" I have a feeling that we won't be finding many people in the station." Dante said. Leon and Claire nodded as they walked into the back room. They saw a fireplace with a painting hanging above it of a nude person being hanged. On the bottom of the frame sat a gold plate with an inscription.

" A sacrifice to the hellfire." Leon read. Dante grabbed the lighter from his pocket, lighting a fire in the fireplace. Moments later, a hole burned into the middle of the painting, revealing a red jewel the size of a fist. Dante made sure the jewel was cool enough, then placed it inside his bag. They left the room and proceeded further down the boarded up hallway, going through another door to another hallway near the eastern office. The hallway also contained half a dozen zombies, which were quickly dispatched with well timed shots to the head. They walked into a room below a staircase, revealing it to be a darkroom. They found two boxes of shotgun shells as well as a box of .45ACP rounds for Dante's Colts. They also found a document behind the typewriter on the middle table.

**"** **-Operation Report-**

**September 28****th**

**Early Morning 2:30AM. Zombies overran the operation room and another battle broke out. We lost four more people, including David. We're down to four people, including myself. We failed to ****secure the weapons cache and our hope for our survival continues to diminish. We won't last much longer. . . . We agreed upon a plan to escape through the sewer. There's a path leading from ****the precinct underground to the sewage disposal plant. We should be able to access the sewers ****through there. The only drawback is that there is no guarantee the sewage disposal plant is free of any possible dangers. We know our chances in the sewers are slim, but anything is better than simply waiting here to die. In order to buy more time, we locked the only door leading to the underground, which is located in the eastern office. We left the key behind in the western office since it's unlikely that any of those creatures have the intelligence to find it and unlock the door.** **I pray that this operation report will be helpful to whoever may find it.**

**Recorder: Elliot Edward."**

" That's good. That means we have a possible escape route." Leon said.

" But as it also mentions, we have to be careful if we plan to go that way. We don't know what's guarding it or what that door is hiding behind it. Lets keep searching the station for now." Dante said.

" So Dante, what's your story?" Claire asked.

" Huh?"

" What were you up to before all this shit happened?" Claire asked again.

" Ah. Well, I'd been staying with a, friend, and we managed to gather some firepower. Got separated by some of those bastards before we were gonna leave. If everything is as it should be, she should be out of the city by now." Dante said.

" I see. Hopefully we can find out about my brother. Then we can search for any survivors and then get out here." Claire said as they walked up the stairs. They walked down the hallway towards a trio of statues. The middle statue had one hand in the air, apparently holding something, as well as a plaque below the torso.

" The god of sun and the god of moon. Their gaze upon me is the only thing that can release red soul." Dante saw a pair of indentations on the floor both adjacent to the middle statue. Dante pushed the bronze statue onto the same colored indentation, hearing a clicking noise. Leon moved the silver statue onto the other indentation, hearing a second click before the middle statue's hand opened, dropping the jewel in Dante's waiting hand. He placed the second jewel in another pocket on his bag as they walked through the door into another hallway littered with broken glass. They noticed a sign indicating that they'd arrived at the S.T.A.R.S office. Inside, they saw the desks of some of the members, still littered with some of their possessions. Dante examined the locker at the back, finding an M79 grenade launcher and a case of explosive grenades. He examined the desk of what seemed to belong to a rookie before walking over to the medical bag, grabbing the first aid spray as well as a couple rolls of gauze and a small bottle of hemostatic medicine. Leon grabbed the box of ammo sitting on the desk of an older man by the picture, also noticing the disassembled Beretta near the corner of his desk. Claire examined the desk in the middle, noticing a diary with her brother's name on it.

" Guys, I found my brother's diary." Claire said.

**" ****August 8th**

**I talked to the chief again once today, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella conducted T-Virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie. But that entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. Looks like I'm running out of options.**

**August 17th**

**We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella.**

**August 24th**

**With the help of Jill and Barry, I finally obtained information vital to this case. Umbrella has begun research on the new G-Virus, a variation on the original T-Virus. Haven't they done enough damage already? We talked it over, and decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I won't tell my sister about this trip because doing so could put her in danger. **

**Please forgive me Claire."**

" I didn't know that this was the reason he hadn't said anything to me these past couple months." Claire said.

" It makes sense though. He didn't want Umbrella to use you as collateral against him." Dante said. He walked over to the locker again, grabbing a pair of radios.

" Here, take these. They'll come in handy if we need to split up." Dante said, handing each of them a radio.

" Good thinking. Wait, it looks like there's something under it." Leon said. He moved the diary, finding a medal with with a unicorn on it under it. Dante pocketed the item and they proceeded to leave the room when the heard the fax machine make a noise before printing a document.

" **Federal Police Department. **

**-Internal Investigations Report-**

**Mr. Chris Redfield** **Raccoon City Police Dept.** **S.T.A.R.S Division**

**As per your request, we have conducted our internal investigation and discovered the following information:**

**1) Regarding the G-Virus currently under development by Umbrella Inc.**

**So far it is unconfirmed that the G-Virus even exists. We're continuing with our investigation.**

**2) Regarding Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept.**

**Mr. Irons had allegedly received a large sum of funds in bribes from Umbrella Inc. over the past five years. He was apparently involved in the cover-up of the mansion lab case along with several other incidents in which Umbrella appears to have direct involvement. Mr. Irons has been arrested under suspicion of rape on two separate accounts during his years as a university student. He underwent psychiatric evaluation as a result of the charges but was released due to circumstantial evidence as well as his phenomenal academic standing.** **As such, extreme caution is advised when dealing with him.**

**Jack Hamilton,** **Section Chief**

**Internal Investigations**

**United States Federal** **Police Department."**

" I have a feeling we should be careful if he managed to survive." Dante said.

" Sounds good. Lets go." Leon agreed as they walked back into the hall and around the corner, finding a locked door with a spade symbol above the keyhole. They walked back downstairs and into the boarded up hallway, taking heed of the surroundings. As they walked past the door to the conference room, several zombies busted their hands through the windows, two managing to grab onto Leon's arm. Dante jammed his knife into the hand of one while Leon fired a round from his handgun into the second, splitting it in half. Leon threw the appendage to the ground as Dante wiped the blood of his knife.

" Thanks. You seem to know what you're doing." Leon said, eying the window suspiciously.

" To survive for very long during something like this, you learn to adapt or you become dinner." Dante said, sheathing the blade and drawing his VP70. Leon nodded as they continued into the hallway where they fought the Licker, before walking back into the main hall. They placed the unicorn medal into an indentation in front of the statue. Seconds later, the statue moved forward before a key fell from the vase the statue held over one shoulder. The bow of the key resembled a spade, which Dante picked up on.

" This should come in handy." Dante said, remembering the similar spade design over the keyhole to the door near the S.T.A.R.S office.

_CH 53 Sea Stallion, Unknown Occupant:_

" Miss, he have a transmission coming in." The pilot said. The screen in front of the woman soon turned on, revealing someone hidden by the dim lighting of the room they were transmitting from.

" Ah, it's good to see you. Here's the details of the mission. Your going to be inserted a half mile down the road from the police station. From their your to infiltrate the station to meet up with our other agent, access the sewers and enter the Umbrella underground laboratory. Once inside the lab proceed to the P-4 level lab and secure the research data and any possible samples of the G-Virus." The man said, lounging in a leather arm chair.

" Consider it done. I'll report in when I arrive at the station." The woman said with a noticeable Brazilian accent. The helicopter hovered a few feet from the street, keeping wary of any infected in the area. The woman jumped now, rolling to lessen the impact of the fall. She waved the chopper away and took out a handgun, a CZ-75. She checked her equipment and started for the station, keeping her weapon ready.

" Showtime."

_Yay, i'm getting things done. Keep an eye open for Chapter 12: Desperate Times. Please remember to Read and Review._


	12. Chapter 12: Desperate Times

_Ah, the sweet smell of progress. It's a true sight to behold. I hope everyone's been keeping up on this thing. I've been investing more of my time to work on this. Be sure to have fun reading the latest installment in the revisions. All I ask now is to enjoy._

Chapter 12: Desperate Times

After obtaining the key from the statue in the entrance room, they walked back into the hallway where they'd first confronted the licker. They noticed a door labeled " File Storage" and saw a spade symbol over the keyhole. Dante placed the key in the lock and turned, hearing the clicking noise indicating that the door was unlocked. Inside, they saw several shelves, cabinets and even the floor, littered with case files, evidence reports and other numerous files and a copy machine adjacent to the door. Around the corner around a metal shelf stood a small step ladder and what looked like some sort of object on the top of a filing cabinet. Dante pushed the step ladder up to the cabinet and climbed on it, grabbing the object resting on the top which turned out to be a crank with a square socket.

" I have a feeling that this'll come in handy." Dante said, placing the item in his bag.

" You seem to have a knack for finding things that are useful to us." Leon said.

" You'd be surprised." Dante said as he noticed a file dated exactly one week ago.

" **-Patrol Report- **

**September 20th, 9:30 PM **

**Reporter : Sgt. Neil Carlsen **

**We received a report of a suspicious individual skulking around the sewers in the outskirts of Raccoon City. I searched the area and located the individual, but he ran away before I was able to question him. I recovered the following items: **

**-A small amount of C4 plastic explosive. **

**-An electronic detonator. **

**-9x19 parabellum rounds. **

**-infrared scope [broken]. **

**End of report."**

" There's the wreckage of a helicopter on the roof blocking a part of the station. If we find that C4 we could blow a hole in the wreckage to get through." Dante said. The trio walked out of the room and proceeded up the stairs to the S.T.A.R.S office hallway. Inside they heard a young girl scream, seeing a girl about 11 or 12 backing away from a zombie, running down the bend in the hallway. Leon quickly killed the zombie with a head shot and ran around the corner, seeing a grate near the door pulled off where the girl crawled through. They quickly unlocked the door with the spade key, throwing it open to see several zombies crowded in a small hallway to the right. After taking down the infected officers, they ran down the hallway, seeing the boarded up door near the statues with the hole at the bottom where the girl most likely fled to.

" I wonder who she is." Leon said.

" Whoever she is, it's dangerous for her to be out here on her own." Claire agreed.

" Lets continue searching for now. If we're lucky we'll run into her again soon." Dante said. He had Claire pick the lock on a nearby desk near the door, revealing a box of handgun ammunition and parts for a VP-70.

" Leon, let me see your gun." Dante asked. Leon handed him the weapon, and watched him attach the parts to hold the stock to the firearm, which was modified to be easier to remove when not in use as well as a shoulder strap to make it easier to equip.

" Here you go. Your now packing a VP-70 fitted with three round burst and stock that also functions as a holster." Dante said proudly.

" Where did you learn all this?" Claire asked.

" A good friend of my specialized in firearms. They were a cop too, at this very station. They knew what they were doing. They even helped me assemble and fire some. The guns I have now aren't the first weapons I've used, and most certainly won't be the last." Dante said. They walked through the door into the station's library. Dante whistled in excitement.

" Now this place would've been nice to see." Dante said. He skimmed the contents of some of the books on the first floor before migrating to the 2nd. As he was about to hit the corner opposite the door on the 2nd floor of the room, he fell through the floor into a hidden space behind the bookcases and a divider screen.

" Dante, you ok?" Leon asked.

" Yeah, hang on a sec." Dante replied. He walked over to a power switch on the wall and flipped it, seconds later seeing a book case move to the side as lights coming on from the three next to it. Dante looked at the plate on the wall and walked back out. He noticed the buttons on each book case and pressed each one in a certain directing pertaining to the plate on the other side of the divider in the room. When he finished moving the bookcases, he heard metal slide and walked back into the divided portion of the room, finding a spark plug modeled after a black bishop from a chess set and a red, square stone with a picture of a serpent of some sort on it. They walked through the double doors on the first floor of the room bringing them to the balcony. They shot a trio of zombies roaming the balcony and proceeded through the door to the waiting room on the second floor Dante had passed through earlier. They grabbed a couple boxes of .45 ammunition for Dante's colts, 9mm parabellum rounds and a case of fragmentation grenade rounds for Claire's grenade launcher. They noticed a diary near the computer where the chief's secretary would sit.

" **April 6th**

**I accidentally moved one of the stone statues on the second floor when I leaned against it. When the chief found out about it, he was furious. I swear that guy nearly bit my head off, screaming at me never to touch the statue again. If it's so important, then maybe he shouldn't have put it out in the open like that...**

**April 7th**

**I heard that all the art pieces of the chief's collection are rare items, literally worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. I don't know which is the bigger mystery: where he finds those tacky things, or where he's getting the money to pay for them.**

**May 10th **

**I wasn't surprised to see the chief to come in today with yet another large picture frame in his hands. This time it was really disturbing painting depicting a nude person being hanged. I was appalled by the expression on the chief's face as he leered at the painting. Why anyone would consider that to be a work of art is beyond my comprehension."**

" I'd say that we're not the only ones that think that the chief is a bit nuts." Dante said. They walked through the door and shot a zombie in the hallway, still on fire from the helicopter crash. As they walked past the helicopter when they heard a woman's scream. They carefully continued towards the door, revealing the room to be a store room from when the precinct was still a museum, seeing several pieces of pottery and a couple marble statues. They noticed on the far wall was a statue of an ancient warrior with his hands chained to his back, as well as two smaller statues of a pair of women with hexagonal shaped indentations where the heart would be located. Dante took the two red jewels out of his bag and placed them into the indentations.

" A perfect fit." He said. They then noticed the chest of the middle statue open, revealing another spark plug, this one fashioned after a white king, and half of a blue stone. They also grabbed another key with a pink diamond as the bow. Just as they turned around, the room's skylight shattered, revealing another licker. Leon put two bursts from his VP-70 into its torso while Dante equipped his shotgun, knocking it on its back with his shotgun. Dante drew his combat knife and jammed it into the heart of the licker. It squirmed a couple seconds more before ceasing movement, allowing Dante to withdraw the weapon and wipe the blood marring its stainless steel blade.

" Nice kill." Leon said.

" I agree. My brother taught me some moves myself." Claire said, looking at the combat knife in its sheath on her left shoulder. Dante noticed that she wore it the same way as her brother and agreed with her statement. They left the room and went through the door right of the entrance to the hallway. They walked down the hallway and through the door to the outside, keeping in mind the possibility of being attacked by crows. They walked down the staircase and into the office Dante had entered earlier to obtain the valve handle. They grabbed a box of handgun ammunition from the dead officer near the door as they walked into the room, taking down two zombies as they moved further inside. They took down another pair waiting on the floor trying to sneak attack anyone not paying attention and killed the final zombie inside the smaller office. They noticed a combination safe and remembered the combination mentioned in the memorandum. Upon opening the safe, they saw a case of incendiary grenade rounds, 12 gauge shotgun shells and a box of .45 rounds. Under the aforementioned items was a map of the first, second and third floors of the precinct. They walked towards the double doors when a group of zombies busted through the doors. Claire brought out her grenade launcher and fired, blowing the group of zombies to pieces. They took out the zombies that weren't killed in the explosion while Claire placed a new grenade shell into her grenade launcher. They walked further down the hall and into another boarded up hallway, taking down the three zombies roaming about. They opened the closest door with the diamond key, inside finding a can of first aid spray, a power cable and on a nearby shelf a spark plug fashioned after a rook and a stone with the picture of an eagle on it.

As they were about to leave the room, a licker busted through the one way glass, momentarily disorienting the three. Dante managed to grab his shotgun in the confusion and aimed at the licker as it pounced. The spray of pellets knocked it on its back while Leon fired several bursts from his handgun into the licker's face. When they confirmed that the licker was dead, they walked into the room the licker had entered from, grabbing a box of handgun ammunition. They proceeded to the hallway with the photo room and went left into the evidence room, filled with half a dozen zombies. Leon took down three with a single burst from his gun while Claire and Dante took down the other three. Dante had Claire use her lock pick to open a couple of the evidence lockers, finding a quiver of arrows for Claire's hunting crossbow, a box of 9mm parabellum rounds and inside an evidence locker with a busted lock the block of C4 mentioned in the patrol report. They unlocked the other door in the room, revealing it to be the room they'd first met Marvin in. The walked into the smaller enclosed office with a headless zombie was, seeing Marvin leaning against the wall. They walked into the room as Marvin got to his feet. He groaned like he had earlier as his skin turned pale. They saw his eyes, which had now become a blank, milky white. He grabbed Leon by the shoulders and attempted to bite him in the neck. Dante slid his arms between the two and pushed them apart, turning towards the now zombified Marvin before firing a bullet through his head.

" I'm sorry, Marvin." Leon said. Dante walked over to the desk and noticed a remote detonator and a receiver fuse.

" Now we can go upstairs and clear the wreckage." Dante said, stopping to read a note near a bottle of soda, party hats and a note.

**"** **To Leon S. Kennedy, ****Congratulations on your assignment to the Raccoon City police department. We all look forward to having you as part of our team and promise to take good care of you. Welcome aboard! ****From all the guys at the R.P.D."**

" Looks like if the entire town hadn't shit the bed, you would've had quite the party." Dante said, taking a swig from a cup of soda he poured himself. " That hit the spot." He added, tossing the cup onto the floor as he raided the lockers against the wall, finding a half full box of handgun ammunition hidden underneath a pile of jackets. They proceeded up the emergency ladder to the 2nd floor hallway with the helicopter wreckage where two lickers were waiting for them. Dante shushed them and had Claire take out her crossbow. She readied an arrow and fired, the bolt going through the B.O.W's forehead. Claire quietly reloaded and fired another shot. This one connected with its shoulder joint just as it was about to lunge, knocking it on its back. Dante stomped his foot down on its chest, firing three bullets into its head with one of his colt handgun's. He placed the C4 with the fuse onto the middle of the door. They rounded the corner and stopped when they were the same distance as the entrance, counting down from three before Dante pressed the button. They felt the explosion rock the floor, seeing the smoke and fire from around the corner. They waved the smoke away and stepped carefully as they walked into the newly unblocked hallway to the next room. The room appeared to be the chief's office, the trio noticing the stuffed animal heads and bookcases. They noticed the woman on the desk, blood pooling from a wound to her side. They surmised that she was dead and were about to check when the chair turned around, revealing a man in a vest, tie and semi-formal clothing aiming a desert eagle at them.

" Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were another one of those zombies." The man explained.

" Are you Chief Irons?" Leon asked.

" Yes, that's me. If i'm correct, your Leon, aren't you?" Irons asked. " Yes."

" I see. And just who are you? No, don't bother telling me, it won't make any difference. You'll just end up like all the others." Irons said. Dante could tell that Irons wasn't very sane right now, keeping his hand close to his VP-70 just in case. He also looked at the woman on his desk again.

" That's the mayor's daughter. I was told to look after her. But I failed, miserably. Just look at her, she was a true beauty. Her skin nothing short of perfection. But, it will soon putrefy and she'll turn into a zombie within the hour, like all the others." Irons said

" But there must be some way to stop it." Leon responded.

" In a manner of speaking, there is. Either by putting a bullet through the brain, or by decapitating her completely." Irons said, turning to look at the wall where a couple of stuffed moose and deer heads hung.

" And to think that taxidermy used to be my hobby. But no longer. Please, I just want to be alone now." Irons said as he leaned back in his chair, silent. They walked through the other door in the room, spotting a stuffed tiger on the right in the hallway. As they entered the next room they heard footsteps. They cautiously navigated the collect of glass cases and into a dark room. Dante kept his gun ready as Leon flipped the switch. They saw a girl about 12 years old in a school uniform in the corner curled up with her face buried in her legs. He looked up as the light came on, stood up and tried to leave the room. Claire managed to grab her arm and prevent her from running before she could get too far.

" Wait." She commanded.

" Let me go!" The girl cried, struggling to release Claire's grip on her arm.

" Easy, Easy there. We're not zombies." Claire stated. The girl stopped struggling when Claire let go of her hand. She then ran to Claire, wrapping her arms around her in a hug as she started to cry. After a minute she knelt down to eye level with the girl.

" My name's Claire. Theirs are Leon and Dante. What's yours?" Claire asked.

" Sherry." She responded.

" Do you know where your parents are?"

" They both work at the Umbrella Chemical Plant, near the city limits." Sherry told them.

" The chemical plant? Then what are you doing here?" Claire said.

" My mom called and told me to go to the Police Station because it was too dangerous to stay at home."

" By the look of things I'd say she was probably right, but its dangerous here as well. You're better off coming with us." Claire stated.

" But there's something out there...I don't know what it is, but I saw it! Much larger than any of those zombies, and its coming after me!" Sherry replied. Just then a monstrous roar echoed throughout the room.

" What was that?"

" That's what I was telling you about, its here!" Sherry said, trying to run off again. Dante blocked her path and held her by her shoulders.

" Don't run off. That'd only make it easier for it to find you. With all of us It'll be less eager to try and attack you." Dante said. Sherry stood for a moment before reluctantly nodding in agreement.

" Thank you. I didn't know what I was thinking." Sherry said.

" Leon, you and Claire check on Irons. I'll check this room quick and we'll meet up with you." Dante said.

" Got it. Come on, Claire." Leon said. After they left the room Dante walked over to a small chest with a box of handgun ammunition and a first aid spray inside.

" It's been awhile, Sherry." Dante said finally.

" I can't believe it. I thought you were dead. My parents told me that you'd died on August first. What happened?" Sherry asked, once again on the verge of tears.

" It's complicated. I disassociated myself from the company. A few years ago I hacked into the mainframe and discovered that Spencer ordered my parents to be terminated. I also learned that Wesker was the one to carry out the order. I couldn't let this go. I felt bad for lying to you and your parents, but I couldn't get any of you involved. I originally planned just to disappear, but after all that's happened. I have to take down Umbrella. Even if I have to do it alone." Dante explained, grabbing a diary off of the top of the fireplace in the room.

" I understand. I think I'd feel the same as you if our positions were reversed. All I ask right now is that you help me find my parents." Sherry said, giving him a hug.

" Don't worry, I'll try my best." Dante said, returning the favor.

" Lets get going." he added as they walked back into Chief Irons' office. They saw Leon looking at the bookshelf while Claire watched the door.

" Here." Dante said, divvying up the handgun rounds he'd found.

" Where'd the chief go?" He asked.

" Don't know. All we found was his diary. Haven't read it yet." Leon said. Dante then opened the diary he'd found on the fireplace moments earlier.

" **June 8****th**

**As I was straightening up the chief's room, he burst through the door with a furious look on his face. It's only been 2 months since I've started working here, but that was the second time I've seen him like this. **

**The last time was when I bumped into that statue, only this time he looked even more agitated** **than ever. I seriously thought for a moment that he was going to hurt me.**

**June 15th**

**I finally discovered what the chief has been hiding all along...If he finds out that I know, my life will be in serious danger. It's getting late already. I'm just going to have to take this a day at a time..."**

" Looks like Irons' secretary noticed that he was acting strange. Now to find out what our good police chief's been up to." Dante said, grabbing Irons' diary from Leon.

**" September 23rd** **It's all over. Those imbeciles from Umbrella have finally done it...Despite all their promises, they've ruined my town. Soon the streets will be infested with zombies. I'm beginning to think that I may be infected myself. I'll kill everyone in town if this turns out to be true!**

**September 24th**

**I was successful in spreading confusion among the police as planned. I've made sure that no one from the outside will come to help. With the delays in police actions, no one will have the chance to escape my city alive. ****I've seen to it personally that all escape routes from inside the precinct have been cut off as well. There are several survivors still attempting to escape through the lower** **levels, but I'll make sure no one gets out.**

**September 26th**

**I've had a change of heart about the remaining survivors inside the precinct.** **I've decided to hunt then down myself.** **I shot Ed in the back through the heart less than an hour ago. I watched him writhe in pain upon the floor in a pool of his own blood. The expression on his face was positively exquisite. He died with his eyes wide open, staring up at me. It was beautiful.** **I wonder if the mayor's daughter is still alive? I let her escape so I could enjoy hunting her down later... I'm going to enjoy my new trophy. Yes, frozen forever in the pose I choose to give her."**

" That tears it. He is definitely crazy." Dante said. He grabbed a key from under a stack of papers with a red heart motif as he checked the paining located behind the chief's desk.

" I've noticed that all the keys we've found so far are based on a card suit. Spades, Diamonds and now Hearts. I have a feeling that there's one more key with a club motif floating around here somewhere.

" Hang on. I think I found something." Dante said as he pushed the painting over to the side, revealing three square indentations and an inscription.

" The sacrifice dies by the claws of the jaguar. It's blood forms a serpent that poisons the earth. An eagle glistens, bathed in blood, and the gateway of doom will open." Dante read.

" Looks like these stones go in these indentations." He added, fitting the eagle and serpent stone into the gap to demonstrate that they fit.

" The chief definitely has something back there. Perhaps even a possible escape route. He pulled them back out and into his bag before they left the room, making their way to the first floor. They proceeded back to the eastern office where the combination safe was, using the heart key to unlock the door near the door to the 2nd floor. They walked down the hall, seeing a shutter system similar to the one located on the other side of the precinct. Dante walked over to the power box and attached the cord to the severed ends of the cable. The shutters then rolled down, covering the shattered windows. Dante saw the sparks emitting from the wires and frowned slightly.

" Lets hope we don't have to linger here for too much longer. This cord's gonna burn out eventually." Dante explained. They walked down the stairs into the basement, hearing the sound of soft footsteps.

" Dogs. Their feet are making that noise against the concrete. Be careful." Dante advised, drawing one of his colt's to go along with his VP-70. He whistled and heard the sounds getting louder. Seconds later he saw two dogs emerge from around the corner, strips of flesh and skin missing. Dante fired both handguns simultaneously, putting half a dozen rounds into the first dog's head. Leon and Claire managed to double tap the second. As Leon rounded the corner, a licker pounces to try and decapitate him. Leon ducked the attack and retaliated with a round from his Remington. He pinned the licker to the ground with his foot and decimated the licker's head with another round.

" Alright, lets get the power on." Dante said, leading the group into the generator room. Dante found the power switchboard, which could be increased in increments of 36 and decreased in increments of 14.

" Lets see." Dante pondered, flipping the first switch up, the second down, the third and fourth up and the fifth and final switch down. The button on the switchboard flashed green, indicating that all the power was now back on. Dante walked over to a metal shelf and grabbed a map of the basement.

" Ok. Leon, since your decently outfitted, check the parking garage for anything of use or a possible escape route. Claire, Sherry and I will check the area connected to the water regulation station next door." Dante proposed.

" Sounds good. Radio in if you find anything." Leon agreed.

_Leon__:_

Leon cautiously walked into the parking garage, seeing the damaged and blood stained patrol cars and impounded vehicles. Before he could continue to search the area he heard a gunshot, seeing the cartridge hit the ground centimeters from his left foot. He turned around, seeing a woman of Asian descent in a pink knee length dress, black pants and holding a Browning Hi-Power. When she noticed that Leon wasn't infected, she lowered her weapon and walked over to him.

" Sorry about that. When I saw the uniform, I thought you were another zombie." The woman responded, walking past Leon.

" Who are you?" Leon responded, stopping her in her tracks.

" Ada Wong." She replied.

"And what're you doing here?" Leon questioned.

" I'm looking for some guy named Ben. He's one of those reporter types, always looking for a scoop. I heard he was locked in the cell block, but there's a wrecked car barring the entrance. I've been trying to find another way inside."

" If we work together, we can move this thing. Give me a hand here, will you?" She added. Leon contemplated her request and, reluctantly, decided to help the mysterious woman.

" Sure, the name's Leon Kennedy. I'm with the RPD." Leon replied. Ada nodded. Once the K-9 van was out of the way, they walked through the door. Ada ran ahead despite Leon's protests.

" Ada, wait!" Leon responded. He ran after her into the basement holding cells, finding her standing in front of the only closed cell. Inside was a man with brown hair in a pony tail wearing slacks and a flannel shirt. Leon walked up to the cell.

" Lemme guess, you must be Ben, right? Get up, now!" Leon commanded, hitting the door to emphasize his point.

" What do you want, i'm trying to sleep here." Ben retorted, sitting up on the cot he was laying on.

" Is this the guy?" Leon asked. Ada nodded.

" Ben, you told the city officials you knew something, about what's going on, didn't you. What did you tell them?" She asked.

" And who the hell are you?" Ben responded

" I'm trying to find my boyfriend, his name is John. He was working for a branch office of Umbrella, based in Chicago, but he just disappeared 6 months ago. I heard a rumor that he was here in the city." Ada said.

" I don't know anything, and even if I did, why would I wanna tell you?"

" Okay, I say we leave him in there. Does anyone know where they put the key to this cell?" Leon wondered, hitting the door again.

" I have it right here officer. But i'm not about to leave this cell. Those zombies aren't the only things crawling around out there." Ben said. The three then heard the same roar Leon had heard earlier.

" Like I said, i'm not leaving this cell. Now get outta here before you lead it right to me." Ben said, and heard Leon retort

" Hey, i'm not going anywhere, i'm the only cop left alive in this building."

" What!" Ben responded swiftly, shocked.

" Look, if you wanna live, you're gonna have to leave with me." Leon said.

" But, do you even know how to get out of the city? There's a kennel in the back of the building, inside the kennel is a manhole. Go through and it'll lead you to the sewer entrance, but, it won't be easy."

" Okay, i'm going." Ada quickly responded, and ran off. Leon then grabbed a manhole cover and ran out of the holding area.

_Unknown Agent:_

The woman swiftly proceeded down the street, dispatching any infected that confronted her. Her communicator suddenly beeped. She looked around quickly and answered, keeping a close eye on her surroundings.

" Make it quick, I'm not in the station yet." She responded.

" I've found a survivor, a cop. He's going to try and find a way to escape utilizing the sewer. It'll be our way in. And Reisha, be careful." The voice, a woman, said over the other line.

" Roger. I'll be there shortly. I'm a couple blocks from the station." Reisha said as a zombie snuck up on her, biting into her left arm. Instead of screaming in pain, she smirked and shoved the zombie backwards. She pulled the skin off the arm, revealing it to be a metal prosthetic covered with synthetic skin. The zombie tried to bite again, this time having its head removed from its shoulder by a straight delivered by the agent.

" I should thank the egg heads in R&D for this one." Reisha joked with herself before continuing towards the station.

_Dante, Claire & Sherry: _

After walking through the door on the other side of the hallway, leading them to an area that appeared to be close to a newer section of the building's basement under construction. They noticed a manhole cover and were about to open it when they heard growling from a pair of dogs. They jumped from the courtyard above, landing hard on the ground on front of them. Claire fired two arrows at the dog, the second piercing its skull. Dante shot the leg of the first as it hit the ground, sending it tumbling. Dante fired one more round into its brain to remove the threat it proposed and continued with opening the manhole cover. Once down the ladder, Dante noticed the door and kept his weapon ready.

" Claire, you first. I'll keep an eye on Sherry." Dante said. Claire nodded and threw the door open. She walked into what seemed to be a recently erected storeroom, containing several bars, pipes, bags of cements, a typewriter on a nearby table and a chest. Inspection of the chest revealed a box containing 20 rounds of .50 Action Express rounds for Dante's Desert Eagle and a case of 40mm Sulfuric acid grenade rounds. Outside Sherry walked slightly forwards past the storeroom. She then ran around the corner quickly followed by Dante.

" Sherry, what're you doing?" Dante yelled as he caught up to her.

" It's my daddy. He's over there, I heard him call my name...daddy must have been attacked by the monsters, I have to help him." Sherry said, climbing over the wall through a gap in the fence.

" Sherry, wait for me." Dante said, climbing through to join her. She waited on the other side. Claire heard the commotion and ran to see Dante climbing through the fence.

" Dante, Sherry. Are you two alright?" Claire asked from the other side.

" We're okay. Just wait there until we get back. We'll go look for her father and maybe find something useful along the way." Dante said. They walked over to the small elevator, taking it up to the water regulation facility. Dante noticed three zombies and two dobermans roaming the metal scaffolding. Dante quickly took down the zombies and took down one of the dogs before the second noticed and burst into a sprint towards them. It jumped to lunge at Sherry, but was shot three times before it could succeed. They walked through the nearby door into the water regulatory station. Dante pushed the lever to drain the water so they could move the boxes to create a bridge. They jumped down to the boxes and pushed them into place. They pulled the lever up to fill the station again, walking across to a shelf with several chemicals and a key with a green club motif.

" I was right." Dante said, pocketing the item. The two walked out and into another room blocked by a metal gate. He grabbed the case of incendiary grenades and the two went back down the elevator.

" Claire, are you there?" Sherry called.

" Dante, Sherry, are you okay? Did you find your dad, sherry?" Claire asked.

" We're okay, but we didn't see anyone, except for a few zombies." Dante replied. He helped Sherry back over the gap and threw Claire the case of grenades, the club key and the stone pieces from his bag.

" Claire, check around and then head up to the chief's office. I can't get back up from this side." Dante said.

" Be careful." Claire replied and she and Sherry walked for the ladder.

" Dante, take this. Good luck." Sherry said, tossing something over the gap before joining Claire again. Dante caught the object, revealing it to be a locket. Inside it was a picture of Sherry, William and Annette.

" Looks like I should get going." Dante said, going back to the elevator. He more closely scrutinized a tarp next to the elevator, grabbing a box of shotgun shells from underneath it before going up in the elevator. Dante walked back to where he'd found the club key, coming across a copy of the same key. He then walked to where the metal gate was, seeing the hole he could climb through if he jumped to it correctly.

" Lets see if this works." Dante said, backing up to the wall. He breathed deeply and ran diagonally towards the right wall, running up it a few steps before springing over to the other, running up another few steps before jumping to the hole, pulling himself through. When he jumped down, he noticed Leon standing in front of him.

" Dante, what're you doing here?" He asked.

" Got separated from Claire and Sherry. I'll meet up with them soon. I see you found access to the sewage plant too." Dante said.

" Yeah. I met two more survivors by way of the parking garage. Ada Wong and Ben Bertolucci. I'm trying to find a way to get out of here. It seems like this place could be the most likely." Leon said. They walked into the nearby room marked "Cesspool", noticing a door and control panel. Dante saw that the panel required four spark plugs and noticed the chess motif around the indentations.

" Leon, those chess piece spark plugs look like they go in here. If we find the last one we'll have a defined escape option, and it also appears that we may have two different routes. It would be a good idea for us to split up and take both, increasing the chance for at least one group to escape." Dante said.

" Sounds good. For now we'll try and find the remaining piece of the blue stone and remaining spark plug." Leon said as he and Dante grabbed a box of shotgun shells, which Leon took possession of, as they left the room for the first floor.

_Claire & Sherry:_

After climbing back up to the basement's first floor, Claire used the club key to unlock a pair of doors that lead to an autopsy room. They carefully stepped over and around the bodies on the gurneys and the floor they walked over to a cabinet in the corner as one of the drawer doors fell off. Inside was a key card marked "Weapons Room." They turned to see two zombies crawled out of the autopsy drawers as the zombies on the floor got to their feet. Claire quickly shot the two from the drawers before shifting her attention to the zombies between them and the door. Claire shot two more further off before stabbing the last one in the head with her brother's older combat knife. She wiped the blood from the weapon and ushered for Sherry to follow her back outside. They walked to the door with the card reader, leading them into the RPD weapon storage. She grabbed a few boxes of 9mm ammunition for her, some shotgun shells for Leon and Dante, and a box of .50 Action Express shells for Dante's Desert Eagle. She opened one of the lockers, seeing a .380 ACP caliber MAC-11 sub machine gun with a perforated barrel shroud and a pair of side packs. Claire equipped one while taking the MAC-11 and three full magazines and two boxes of .380 ACP ammunition. From there they quickly proceeded towards the chief's office on the second floor.

_Leon & Dante: _

_\_

After detouring quickly to grab a side pack and some ammunition from the now unlocked weapons room, they walked up the staircase and into a nearby room unlocked by the club key. Inside looked to be a lounge of some sort, with a table and lockers. They grabbed a box of handgun rounds from inside the middle locker. They walked around the lockers to see a pair of bunk beds, a dead officer, and a steel finish IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX chambered in .50AE like Dante's stainless version. On the table next to it was a box of .50AE rounds, two extra magazines and a journal.

" **August 11th**

**I finally had the chance to see blue skies for the first time in ages, but it did little to lift my spirits. I was reprimanded by the chief for neglecting my duties while I was up on the clock tower. **

**There's only one thing I still don't understand: the chief seemed to be more concerned about the fact that I was up on the tower rather than that I was neglecting my duties. Why was access to the tower prohibited in the first place anyway? **

**September 5th**

**I recently talked to the old man who works in the scrap yard out back. His name is Thomas. He's a quiet man and really seems to enjoy chess. He even went so far as to design a special key and lock engraved with chess pieces on them for one of the doors in the disposal yard. **

**We made plans to play chess tomorrow night. I can't help but wonder how good he is. One thing that's been bothering me about him is the way that he's always scratching himself... Does he have some sort of skin disease or is he just rude? **

**September 9th**

**Thomas was a much better player than I had imagined. I used to think of myself as a fairly decent player, but he did a pretty good job of humbling me. About the only thing I imagine could match his skills in chess is his appetite. All the guy did was talk about food throughout the entire game. He sounded fairly healthy, but he didn't look quite right... I wonder if he's ok. **

**September 12th I was supposed to play another game of chess with Thomas, but we had to cancel it because he hasn't been feeling so well. He stopped by to see me, but I told him to go back and rest since he literally looked like the walking dead. He insisted that he was just fine, but I could tell he was really having problems. Come to think of it, I haven't been feeling too good myself lately...**

" Sounds like he'd been affected by what was going on." Dante said. They walked out of the room and into the boarded up eastern hallway where they'd found the eagle stone and rook plug. They unlocked the door at the end of the hall, revealing it to be where the RPD would issue broadcasts on the local news stations. Dante noticed a picture of a roman chariot with a golden wheel that resembled a cog. Dante noticed the furnace in the opposite corner of the room. Dante lit it with his lighter, then noticed subtle knobs below each of the three statues on the wall. Dante turned the knob for the middle statue first, a 12 etched under it. He then turned the knob marked 13. He turned the final knob, 11, and turned to see the cogwheel fall off the picture. As they went to retrieve it, the wall crumbled with tremendous force. When the dust settled, Dante saw the very creature he'd hoped had died earlier, slowly walking towards them.

" What the hell is that thing?" Leon asked.

" Just run." Dante replied, running for the cogwheel. He slid on the polished floor, kicking off as he and Leon stumbled out into the hall, locking the door behind them.

" Looks like he wants some company." Leon joked as they ran.

" Fuck. You." Dante said as they rounded the corner. Before they could reach the door, the monster busted through the wall, stopping them from advancing.

" Leon, Desert Eagle. Aim for the head, it's that thing's weak spot." Dante said, drawing his own before firing three shots at its face, knocking it back a few steps. Leon did the same, knocking it to its knees. Dante ran towards it and drop kicked it to the floor, getting up to put the remainder of his magazine into its face. Dante noticed the side pack on its trench coat, grabbing a box of handgun ammunition from the pocket. They quickly left the room and ended up back into the main hall, where they quickly reloaded and did a brass check on their weapons.

" Do you know what that thing is?" Leon asked.

" I had an encounter with him earlier. I think I'll call him Mr. X. Or perhaps trenchy." Dante joked.

" Yeah." Leon agreed. They climbed up the emergency ladder and into the library. Before they could walk up the staircase to the third floor, they heard several smashing noises followed by the familiar song of the infected.

" It's coming from the western hallway. We're ok. Not heading through there again anyways." Dante said. They walked up the stairs and to the third floor balcony. They walked halfway to the door when Mr. X climbed up to them from the railing..

" Again? Jesus Christ!" Dante yelled, firing another couple shells into its face. Leon fired two shots from his shotgun, knocking it to its knees. Dante noticed their height and a wicked smile appeared on his face. The tyrant got back to its feet and continued walking towards them. Dante ran towards it, stepping to the wall at the last second to dodge an overhead slam which destroyed a part of the railing. Dante pressed his back against the wall and kicked out both his feet, knocking Mr. X into the broken section of railing. The already broken railing gave way, sending the tyrant straight into the marble floor below.

" Have a nice trip. See ya next fall." Dante grinned.

" I hope that keeps him down." Leon said.

" I think he isn't getting back up anytime soon if he does." Dante replied as they walked into the room, revealing it to be the station's clock tower. They noticed the square indentation on the wall and inserted the square crank. Turning the crank revealed a wooden staircase leading to the gears and cogs for the clock. Dante saw an indentation and placed the golden cogwheel in it, pressing the button nearby. As the gears turned, they noticed a secret passage on the wall next to them open, revealing the other piece of the blue stone and a black knight spark plug. Dante noticed that the passage included a dust shoot.

" Leon, head down this way. It should lead to the underground area where you can escape." Dante said.

" What about you?" Leon asked.

" I'll go join Claire and Sherry in Iron's office. Hopefully Iron's secret passage doubles as an escape route. If not we'll follow you." Dante said, walking down the steps.

" Dante, be careful." Leon said. Dante nodded as Leon proceeded to jump down the dust shoot.

" Better hurry." Dante said to himself, quickly running out of the room.

_Leon: _

Leon carefully slid down the dust shoot, breaking through the grate at the bottom, revealing it to be the hallway right outside the holding area.

" No!" Leon heard Ben cry out. Inside the holding area, something backed Ben into the corner, implanting some manner of creature into his mouth. Leon heard the doors to the holding area open, followed by the large, imposing foot steps. Leon hid around the corner near the door to the sewage plant, peaking just around the corner to see a large creature open the door to the sewer and close the door behind it. When the foot steps ceased, Leon quickly proceeded into the holding area, seeing Ben sitting in front of his now open cell.

" Ben. Can you still hear me. Come on, answer."

" Damn. I can't believe this. I almost got the story." Ben replied weakly.

" Ben." Leon said.

" Bitter irony. The chief of police, co-conspirator." Ben said, handing Leon a paper.

" Get that scum. Make. Him. Pay." Ben said.

" Hang in there Ben." Leon replied. Ben then placed his arm across his chest, his face contorted in pain.

" Ah, my chest. It's burning." Ben replied, his voice echoing his pain as he stood up and backed up towards the wall.

" What's wrong." Leon said, concerned. Ben screamed in pain as a tentacle emerged from his shoulder. The tentacle then diagonally split open Ben's body, revealing it to be a small parasitic creature of some sort, quickly shuffling out of the room. Ada quickly entered the room, noticing Ben's body behind Leon.

" By god, what is that?" She replied, referring to the creature that killed Ben. Leon then checked the paper Ben gave him.

" **To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept. **

**We have lost the mansion lab facility due to the actions of the renegade operative, Albert Wesker. Fortunately, his interference will have no lasting effects upon our continued virus research. Our ****only present concern is the presence of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members: Redfield, Valentine, ****Burton, Chambers, and Vickers. If it comes to light that the S.T.A.R.S. have any evidence as to the activities of our research, dispose of them in such a matter that would appear to be purely accidental. Continue to monitor their progress and make certain their knowledge does not go public. Annette will continue to be your contact throughout this affair. **

**William Birkin To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept. **

**I have deposited the amount of US $10,000 to the account for you services this term as per our agreement. The development of the G-Virus scheduled to replace the T-Virus, is near completion. Once completed, I am certain that I will be appointed to be a member of the executive board for Umbrella Inc. It is imperative that we proceed with extreme caution. Redfield and the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members are still attempting to uncover information on the project. Continue to monitor their activities and block all attempts to investigate the underground research facilities. **

**William Birkin To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept. **

**We have a problem. I have received information informing me that Umbrella HQ has sent spies to recover my research on the G-Virus. There are an unknown number of agents involved. They must not be allowed to take this project away from me as it represents my entire life's work. Search the city thoroughly for any suspicious persons. Detain any such individuals by whatever means deemed necessary and contact me immediately through Annette. With these precautions, any possible threat should be eliminated. I will not allow anyone to steal my work on the G-Virus. Not even Umbrella... William Birkin."**

Ada then stood up from where she knelt down, just about to leave the room before being stopped by Leon.

" Where are you going Ada?" Leon asked.

" To the chemical plant. I have a feeling that's where I'll find John." Ada said, leaving the room.

" Ada, wait. Hey!" Leon said as she left. Leon sighed.

_Dante:_

" Hopefully Leon's doing okay. Lets get back to Claire and Sherry, shall we?" Dante said to himself. He carefully proceeded to the hallway with the chopper wreckage. Inside the hallway was a pair of lickers prowling the hallway. Dante took out his Remington, knocking down the first licker crawling along the ceiling. The other licker down the hall jumped towards him with one of its clawed hands reared back for a horizontal slash to decapitate him. Dante ducked and kicked the licker into the wall, replacing his Remington for his MP5, putting several rounds into the licker's torso and face. After the B.O.W ceased movement, Dante heard Claire and Sherry run out into the hallway, seconds later seeing Claire brandishing her crossbow.

" Dante. Thank god. Do you have the last piece?" Claire asked. Dante pulled the other half of the stone from his bag and nodded.

" Good. Lets contact Leon." Claire said. Seconds later they heard the confirmation noise.

" Leon, we're getting out of here."

" Sounds good, Claire. Be careful. as they walked back into the room, placing the three stones into place. Dante pressed the last stone into the indentation, seeing a section of the wall to the left raise into the ceiling, revealing a hidden room. On the floor was a paper clipped stack of files, revealed to be messages between chief Irons and William Birkin. They saw the elevator inside the room and decided to investigate.

" Sherry, stay here." Dante said as they walked into the elevator. Once down they heard heavy foot steps followed by the screams of the chief.

" Help me!" He cried out. They slowly walked towards the door adorned with a pair of torches, keeping out their shotgun and grenade launcher respectively. They opened the door, seeing a wooden table and several jars filled with various chemicals, such as chloroform, sulfuric acid and formalin. They heard the laughter of the chief next to them, seeing him holding a Desert Eagle which he aimed at the two.

" So, you've made it this far. Not bad you two! I'm not letting anyone leave my town, Everyone's gonna die!" He proclaimed as Claire and Dante moved backwards.

" Calm down Chief, what happened?" Claire replied. " Shut up!" Irons retorted, aiming his gun at them again. " You couldn't possibly understand what's happened. Those monsters from Umbrella have destroyed my beautiful town! How could they do that to me after everything I've done for them!" He continued. " So its true, you have been working for Umbrella...then you must know about the G-Virus, what is it tell me!" Claire replied. " If you must know, it is the agent that can turn humans into the ultimate Bio-Weapon, superior to the T-Virus in every way. William Birkin is the genius behind the project." " William Birkin?" Claire asked. " I'm sure you've already seen his little girl running around here. Sherry? Isn't it? In case you haven't already figured it out, the monster that's been tearing my precinct apart is yet another product of the G-Virus, The ultimate bio weapon! Umbrella must be trying to cover its tracks, but if I'm going to go, I'm going to take you two with me!" Irons said. Just as he was about to make good on his threat, he placed his arm to his chest, grunting in pain.

" My chest...can't...take the pain!" Irons said. He let out one last scream as a creature burst from the upper part of his chest, spraying blood everywhere. The monster slithered towards the ladder to escape but was unsuccessful as Dante stomped on it.

" Ultimate Bio-weapon. Yeah, I'm sure." Dante said sarcastically as Claire grabbed a box of acid grenade shells.

" What do we do now?" Claire asked.

" I'm gonna head down here and check things out. Go get Sherry. Be careful. I don't where this thing that got Irons went." Dante said, climbing down the ladder after Claire left the room. Dante slowly climbed down the ladder, keeping his eye open for any zombies or B.. He started to walk across the metal scaffolding, when he saw something walk from behind a rock covering another part of the scaffolding. It looked to be a man in his late 30s wearing what looked to be the remains of a lab coat. When the person got closer, Dante noticed that he was moving erratically, and that his right arm was much darker, almost as long as his entire body and had clawed fingers. He leaned against the railing, pulling off a section of it to use as a weapon. The man then started convulsing violently as blood spurted from an open patch of flesh on the right side of his chest. The darker scarred skin spread onto part of his chest and added to the size of his arm. The shoulder of the arm suddenly opened, revealing a single, bloodshot eye taking in its surroundings. The monster roared twice, the same roar that Dante and the others heard earlier.

" So your the one who's been stalking Sherry. Regardless, its time to die." Dante said, drawing his Desert Eagle.

_Well well, it appears that Dante and company have been having quite the fun night. Lets hope nothing bad happens. Keep an eye out for Chapter 13: One in the Chamber. Also, please remember to read and review, I could really use the feedback._


	13. Chapter 13: One in the Chamber

_It's hard to believe that my revisions have been going so well. I would also like to thank Revan193 for his continued support. Don't mind some errors as a bruised tendon right below the kneecap makes things difficult. From there, all I ask is that is that you bear with me and enjoy._

Chapter 13: One in the Chamber

_Dante:_

" Well, come on. Are you really a strong umbrella B.O.W or are you abilities just talk?" Dante goaded, hoping to antagonize the monster into a position he could work with. The monster growled and lunged, swinging the section of railing towards him. Dante rolled to avoid and fired three shots into the back of the monster's arm, causing it to stumble uncontrollably for a few moments. Dante fired two more rounds to keep him down for another moment, then extended one of his arm blades and stabbed it through the monster's back and chest. He dropped to his knees momentarily and swung the pipe behind itself, knocking Dante back and causing him to retract his weapon.

" Well well, now this is a show." Dante said, spitting out a bit of blood. Dante fired two more shells, one in the knee and another into the eye on its shoulder, causing it to flail around wildly. Dante quickly reloaded his gun but failed to notice that the monster's arms were swinging right near him. Before he could react, Dante felt one of the B.O.W's claws rake across his face, slicing a two centimeter gash from right below his left temple to the middle of his right cheek. Dante knocked him back and then fired every round in the Desert Eagle's magazine. The bloodied B.O.W stumbled near the break in the railing that it retrieved the metal pipe from, knocking the monster over the edge. Dante held his right hand over the wound on his face, looking at a piece of plastic that had fallen on the floor. Through the blood slowly clouding his vision, he noticed that is was an Umbrella Identification card. He read the name in his head and his right eye widened.

" William. Birkin. That thing was Sherry's father? What the fuck's going. on." Dante said, beginning to black out. He tossed the ID over the railing and limped over to the ladder. He tried to grip the closest rung but was unable to do so since his hands were slick with blood. He leaned against the side of the ladder, slowly sinking to the ground and into unconsciousness. Minutes later, Claire climbed down the ladder quickly followed by Sherry when they noticed Dante on the ground, covered in blood.

" Dante!" Claire yelled, sliding off the last few rungs to get to him quicker. She noticed the large diagonal gash across his face and pulled out a can of first aid spray and gauze wrapping. She cleaned off the worst of the blood and wrapped the gauze around the wound and his left eye.

" Claire, is he okay?" Sherry asked, just about on the verge of tears.

" He will be. He's gonna have a nasty scar and it'll gonna hurt a lot when he wakes up, but he should be fine." Claire replied. Dante then slowly came to, grabbing a canteen from his bag, using some of the warm water to clean the dry and fresh blood from his face and hair.

" You feeling alright?" Claire asked.

" My head's still swimming a bit, but I'll live. So, what's the damage?" Dante asked, leaning on the railing to keep his balance.

" You've lost a decent bit of blood and you've got a gash from just below your left temple to the middle of your right cheek. There's gonna be a nasty scar." She responded.

" Won't bother me that much. What doesn't kill you, just pisses you off." Dante said. He slowly walked over to a small control panel at the opposite end of the metal scaffolding and pressed the button in the middle. Seconds later a metal ladder descended, allowing them to proceed.

" Looks like we can keep going." Dante said, grabbing a nutrient bar from his bag that he'd grabbed from the gun shop the previous evening to give him some energy. They climbed up the ladder which led them to a maintenance shaft that connected to the sewer. As they jumped into the water, they heard some concrete drop into the water. They turned and looked at the balcony above them. Dante noticed through his good eye a familiar shape. The trench coat wearing tyrant that had been stalking him and Leon was just feet above them. It started looking around, apparently not immediately noticing him, Claire and Sherry. It started walking again, but Dante didn't want to take a chance.

" Run." He said, quickly wading through the water and through the sewer gate.

_Leon:_

After Ada left, Leon quickly went back down into the septic area, about to walk across the bridge to the console where he could place the spark plugs when he noticed a large creature with a single large eye that twitched violently. Moments later it began to grow to frighting proportions, becoming a larger creature with one vaguely humanoid leg and arm while the other leg and arm were larger, more beast like and had long, razor sharp claws. The large eye was now on the left side of its torso and was now near the size of a beach ball. The beast then roared before vomiting up several small creatures similar to what killed Ben. It slowly lumbered towards Leon, led by the faster parasitic organisms from its mouth. Leon quickly took out the parasites with several rounds from his VP70 before switching to his 870. He fired near the chest, knocking the monster back for a few seconds. It swung its claw at him, causing Leon to jump past the monster and onto the bridge. Leon fired two more rounds, quickly reloaded and took out his new Desert Eagle. He waited until it turned so he could properly aim for the eye. The first shot knocked its arm away and the next two connected with the eye, causing the monster to flail around in pain on the ground. Leon fired the remainder of the Desert Eagle's magazine into the creature's face, appearing to have killed it. The beast then began slowly shriveling up, spewing out green blood as its skin turned green and decayed. Leon then killed the last few parasites that emerged from the monster's mutilated body. One managed to climb onto Leon but was thrown to the ground and stomped until it ceased movement.

" What the hell was that thing? In any case I better get moving." Leon said, placing the spark plugs into place. He walked through the now opened gateway and found himself to be near the sewer system. Before he could continue moving, he saw some dust and concrete fall, followed by Ada landing next to the sewage passage.

" Ada!" Leon said, quickly running down the stairs to where she landed. She brushed off her dress and looked at her handgun before turning to Leon.

" Running off like that was reckless and stupid! Those zombies are everywhere, not to mention that thing that got Ben." He continued.

" I was there Leon, I know." Ada said.

" Look Ada, as an officer it's my job to look out for you. But we're not going to get through this alive if we don't work together. Okay?" Leon replied.

" Alright, we'll do this your way. Leon." Ada agreed as they both jumped down into the water and from there through the door to the sewer. They walked down the sewer tunnel and climbed up into a small maintenance hallway. The door at the end led to a room with several tables and a switchboard that controlled the quality of the sewage water. Leon opened a chest in the corner and grabbed five boxes of 9x19mm ammunition and a box of .50 action express rounds. Leon gave two of the boxes of 9mm rounds to Ada and took the remaining boxes of ammunition for himself. They walked over to the small elevator, which brought them to a T-shaped hallway where a woman in a lab coat had been standing. Before they could talk to her she ran down the hall and through a perpendicular hallway connected to it.

" Ada." Leon said as Ada ran after the woman. She tried to call out to her when the unknown woman revealed her weapon and fired.

" Head up! Ugh!" Leon said, tackling Ada to the ground on the other side of the hallway. Unfortunately Leon's heroic action allowed the woman to shoot him once through the back of his left shoulder. Ada dragged him behind cover while the unknown woman fired two more shots before ran off.

" Leon, that woman was . . . I have to talk to her." Ada said, running off to find the woman that injured Leon after deeming his wound to be non-fatal. She quickly walked through the door the woman had used, leading her to a larger sewage corridor. She ran to a ladder connected to a ventilation shaft, quickly proceeding through it and down a second ladder to another sewage control station. She rounded the corner of the railing to proceed to the control station when her gun was shot from her hands. Ada looked up and saw the woman from earlier, leveling a third generation Glock 17 with a stainless steel slide.

" Don't move. You're the one who was with that cop if I remember correctly. Identify yourself." The woman demanded, keeping her weapon trained on Ada.

" Ada. Ada Wong." Ada said.

" Ada Wong? I've heard that name before." She paused. "Now I remember. One of the men from Chicago came to assist the T-Virus research. He used his girlfriend's name as his password, Ada and John i believe." The woman revealed.

" How did you know? Who are you?"

" Annette Birkin. My husband is the man responsible for the creation of the T-Virus, William Birkin." Annette replied.

" What?"

" John's dead. He became one of those zombies. My condolences. And although I regret this, you will be joining him shortly. I won't let anyone take the G-Virus away from me." Annette stated.

" G-Virus?" Ada asked.

" It's capable of creating the ultimate Bio-Weapon. Its potential is even greater than that of the T-Virus."

" That must mean the creature in the police department is..." Ada started. " Precisely. My husband William. And it is all umbrellas' fault. None of this would have happened if they hadn't tried to steal his research away from him." Annette said. She then told Ada about the incident in the Umbrella lab where William had been near fatally injured and injected himself with the G-Virus.

" Are you telling me that he injected the G-virus into his own body?" Ada asked

" The G-Virus has the ability to revitalize cellular functions." Annette replied, continuing with the story, detailing how William broke the vials of the T-Virus that allowed the rats to spread it and the deaths of the Umbrella soldiers sent to retrieve it.

" So those rats were the carriers of the virus?" Ada asked.

" As a result of his transformation, William should have lost any prior memories he had as a human by now. Even worse, every G-Virus Bio Weapon including William has the ability to implant embryos into other creatures." Annette replied.

" And create offspring...No..." Ada said. Annette then rose her weapon again, but Ada grabbed her hands and pushed the weapon up. They briefly struggled with each other before Ada struck Annette in the face, knocking her into the water below.

" Too bad." Ada said. She walked over to where her weapon lay, a scratch across the slide from Annette's bullet. She walked up to the control console and grabbed a box of handgun rounds, then observed some files on a nearby desk.

_Reisha:_

After finally entering the station, Reisha walked over to the computer in the main hall, seeing that the doors were unlocked.

" That's good to know, that makes my job easier." She said, walking towards the door that led to the eastern side of the precinct. She heard a noise from the other side of the door she walked up to, soon after hearing the familiar moaning of the undead. She slowly opened the door, being knocked back by the zombie closest to the other side. Reisha recovered quickly and backed up a bit to give herself some space. She rose her CZ-75, quickly downing the first two zombies that went through the door. She upper-cutted a third in the face as is walked through the door, sending the cartilage it the zombie's nose into its brain, killing it instantaneously. She whipped around the corner into the room, taking down the remaining three zombies in her way. She quickly traversed the staircase and came across a pair of red skinned creatures with razor sharp claws and exposed brains.

" Lickers. I should be careful. They react to sound according to the eggheads in R&D." She remembered. Her foot connected against a metal capped drain, making a loud enough noise for the BOW's to notice. She quickly raised her weapon, firing several shots in quick succession through the craniums of both lickers, killing them before they could present a significant threat.

" I see why this place is abandoned now, too many death traps." Reisha said to herself, walking into what appeared to be the precinct's armory. at the facility by the manufacturer each time it was used. A small price to pay, but she'd tested the weapon herself and was satisfied with its efficient results. The perfect weapon for an assassination or a last resort if she were to run out of ammunition. The draw backs of the weapon were its compact size and the dimensions of the cartridge, making the weapon only effective up to 30 meters. The weapon fired a Full Metal Jacket round propelled with an experimental military grade propellant, meaning it had piercing power, but lacked sufficient stopping force. This was however, good in the case of a target wearing a ballistic vest. Up close even a military standard Type III vest capable of stopping a NATO grade 7.62x51mm ball cartridge would be ineffective in stopping the custom round. Only a type IV with ceramic plates have shown to have enough of a resistance to the custom round, and even then the round rendered that plate useless, leaving the area unprotected from even low caliber handgun rounds. Even without the stopping power, the sheer size of the round would sufficiently stop a person provided they weren't under the influence of a methamphetamine or other similar drugs. She retracted the weapon and quickly left the room for the impound garage, proceeding into the police kennel. She noticed the manhole and quickly jumped down, breaking the neck of a zombie that wandered into the passage. She walked in the cesspool room and through a door with several chess piece adorned spark plugs in the console next to it. She proceeded into the sewage, quickly making her way to a sewage regulator room and down a small elevator shaft. She noticed the unconscious cop and quickly ran past. She went through the door and into another sewage path, quickly climbing up a ladder leading to a ventilation shaft. On the other side she notice Ada reading some documents near another regulator station.

" Well well, if it isn't my favorite agent." Reisha joked.

" Reisha. Long time no see." Ada replied, placing the document she was reading back onto the console, hitting a regulator release.

" I saw a wounded cop back there. Was it you?"

" No. Annette Birkin injured him while protecting me. I have to go back to help him." Ada said.

" Are you sure? Remember, we have a mission to accomplish here. We can't be wasting time." Reisha said.

" Agreed. Now, I see something down there. Allow me to obtain it." Ada said.

" Stop. There's something dangerous in the water down there. I can get it." She said, noticing the unknown creature lurking in the water. She uncovered another button and pressed it, firing her prosthetic hand at the garbage below connected by a tempered fiber cord. She pressed the button again, retracting the appendage now holding a golden medal with the indentation of an eagle on it. The cord was conditioned to hold up to 1000 pounds, something that was tested and proven before Reisha's eyes. A five pound medal was too easy.

" I give this to you on one condition. You help the officer and then get back to your mission. If afterwards he gets in your way, take him down. Permanently. We can't have anyone getting in the way of our mission." Reisha said.

" I know my mission." Ada responded coldly.

" You better. I'll continue looking around the sewers for now. Contact me if you manage to secure a sample or run into trouble." She said, heading back through the ventilation shaft. Ada proceeded back to where Leon was and quickly removed the bullet and patched him up.

" Thanks Ada." " I owe you one." She said.

" Don't mention it." Leon replied, checking his handgun.

" I just found out. John's dead." Ada said.

" What?"

" Never mind. Let's get out of here, The sooner the better." Ada said. They walked through the door from the T-shaped hallway back into the sewer system. They walked left into a small hidden hallway where they discovered two bodies of Umbrella commandos. In their possession were several empty 9mm shell casings, a partial box of shotgun shells, a broken MP5A3 and a Remington 870 with the barrel bent at an angle that rendered the weapon useless, and a silver medal with the indentation of a wolf upon it. They walked down the other side of the sewer tunnel where a pair of large spiders were lurking. Leon switched his VP-70's fire rate to burst, firing three bursts into the closest spider. Ada fired five shells in quick succession to knock the other to the ground. Leon fired a burst into the one Ada knocked down to finish it off before they proceeded through a nearby gate leading to another part of the sewer. They saw half a dozen bodies floating in the water that soon came to life as they passed. After taking down the infected with several well placed head shots, they noticed a door blocked by a wall of sewer water. Near the blocked off door was a console with two slots for some sort of circular object. They figured out that wolf and eagle medals they'd found could fit in the slots. They quickly placed the objects inside, seeing the sewage water blocking the door dissipate. They climbed up to the door and inside found themselves to be in a cave like passageway with countless power cables running throughout. They quickly ran down the passage and through a second door where they found themselves in a larger cavern complete with an underground aerial lift trolley car. Leon walked over to the cable car's external control panel, turned on the power and quickly proceeded to board it. As the cable car began to move, they felt it shake momentarily, writing it off as just the weight of the cable car equalizing. Leon then moved away from the console to look out a side window when a claw tore its way through the roof of the cable car, flailing about where Leon had been standing just seconds ago.

" Be careful Ada." Leon said, taking out his Remington. The claw came through the roof again, right in front of Leon. He managed to avoid the attack but the barrel of his shotgun was broken in half, rendering the weapon useless. Leon tossed the weapon to the floor and took out his VP-70, firing a burst at the claw the next time it came through the roof. Ada joined with with a few bullets of her own, firing again when it came down near the front. The claw once again removed itself from the roof and the cable car shook slightly again. After a couple minutes, they decided that the monster had ran off as the cable car pulled into the station on the other side. Leon grabbed what shells he could obtain from the weapon and the two of them walked off of the cable car. Near the door Leon noticed a key on the ground near the edge, carefully pocketing it before walking through the door on the right. They quickly trudged down the hall, finding themselves at a branching path. They went left first, killing the three zombies coming around the corner. They found a dead end with a corpse face down, its right hand clutching a full size Remington 1100 semiautomatic shotgun with an 8 round capacity with wooden furniture and a tactical sling. Leon grabbed the weapon and placed it on his back before they went down the other passageway, killing another zombie that had been lingering around the corner in front of the door. They walked through the door into another multi-directional hallway, this time going right and killing another two zombies that were in hidden in the corner. They grabbed a can of first aid spray next to another corpse and killed two more zombies on the left path in front of a ladder. The ladder led to a control room of some sort. Leon noticed a box of shotgun shells and two magazines of .50 Action Express ammunition on top of a monitor on the control panel. Leon grabbed the shotgun shells but only took one of the magazines.

" Why did you only take one?" Ada asked.

" I'm leaving it for Dante and Claire. They should be in the sewers by now and should catch up to us soon." Leon said.

" Right. This appears to be a train yard of some sort. We should be able to find something of use." She replied. Leon looked inside a chest in the corner, grabbing two boxes of shotgun shells and a box of 9x19mm rounds, leaving the remaining ammunition for Claire and Dante.

" Lets go." Leon said, opening the door to the train yard.

_Claire, Dante and Sherry:_

After running through the gate into the sewer, they stopped momentarily to look over the area before moving again. Just as they were about to start moving again, a sewer floodgate opened next to them, sucking Sherry down.

" Sherry!" Dante said as the floodgate closed.

" Sherry. Where are you?"

" Claire, I'm here." Sherry called. She ran down the sewer tunnel she'd fallen into and climbed into a maintenance hallway that led to a storeroom. She quickly ran past a lone zombie lumbering around the room and crawled into a small air vent. The vent connected to a larger ventilation shaft, allowing her to walk towards the other closed off air vent. Several infected cockroaches then emerged from a vent on the ceiling, causing Sherry to quickly duck into the closed off vent which barred the insects from pursuing her any further. When she exited this vent, she found herself at the bottom of a garbage chute. Before she could search for a way out, a section of the floor opened, sending her down onto a large pile of garbage and debris cluttering a treatment pool. She tried to move, but the fall had knocked her head against the rim of a car tire.

" Cl-Claire?" She managed to say before falling unconscious. Seconds later, the water began moving around as the mutated William walked through it towards his daughter. The monster implanted his former daughter with one of his embryo's before lumbering off to an unknown location.

_Claire & Dante:_

" We should get going, we should be able to catch up with her soon enough." Dante said. Dante was thankful for his knowledge of the sewers, though he and Wesker usually entered through a much more secluded location rather than the precinct or sewer treatment plant. They quickly proceeded down the sewage tunnel and climbed up a small raise to get to a maintenance room. Inside they noticed two control stations and a pair of folding tables, one of which hosted a purse with two boxes half full of 9x19mm ammunition and a stapled fax sheet

**" -User list of the Connecting Facility-**

**On the first and third Wednesdays of the month, Angelica Margaret, chief of maintenance, will make use of the facilities. Be sure to reduce the moisture levels in the facility by activating the fan, as the equipment she will be using is susceptible to the effects of water vapor. On the 28th every month, the chemical transporter Don Weller will use the facility. The chemicals he will be transporting are extremely volatile. Extreme caution should be observed throughout their transport. On the 6th and 16th of every month, police chief Brian Irons will visit the facility to attend the regular meetings that take place in the lab. **

**On the fourth Friday of every other month, William Birkin will use the facility to conduct a training seminar for the Chicago branch of Umbrella Inc. As the probability of an attack upon Dr. Birkin will be high, take every measure conceivable to guard his life. You will be informed of all other potential visitors and the times they will arrive as needed. Guide these individuals to their destination safely. We expect nothing but the best from you. **

**Charles Coleman Secretary Chief, Umbrella Headquarters."**

They tossed the fax back onto the table and noticed a trunk against the far wall with two .50 Action Express magazines, a case of incendiary grenade rounds and a box of shotgun shells inside. They grabbed the helpful munitions and were about to proceed down when they instead decided to proceed down a ladder hidden behind a locked door they opened with help from Claire's lock pick. Once down the ladder they quickly took down the zombified sewage worker in the room before looking around for anything of use. They managed to find a case of explosive grenade rounds, but returned to the maintenance room without anything else of use. They proceeded down the elevator into a T-shaped hallway, grabbing a map on the wall near the elevator for the sewer. They noticed the other elevator, going up into another maintenance room. They noticed the empty trunk and assumed that Leon had been through the area previously. As they were about to leave, Dante noticed the storage locker that looked out of place. He started to move it and noticed a door hidden behind it. After using Claire's lock pick to open the hidden door, they climbed down the ladder into another storeroom, though this one was poorly lit. Dante took out his lighter to find a pair of hanging oil lanterns and with light now illuminating the once dark room managed to obtain a box of .50AE rounds and a box of shotgun shells. They quickly left the second maintenance room and back into the T-shaped hallway to proceed into the next sewage tunnel. They noticed the floating bodies of a pair of giant spiders and figured that Leon had also gone this way. They proceeded through the gate to the next area, noticing two directions they could go in. They decided to go right to try and find Sherry since the other doorway seemed to lead away from the sewers. As they walked into the room, they saw a woman in a lab coat aiming a Glock in their direction.

" Who are you? Hmm, I see, another spy sent by Umbrella right? Let me guess, you're after my husband's G-Virus aren't you? You are tenacious, I'll give you that." The woman said.

" Husband? Then you must be Annette. Sherry's mother." Claire replied.

" What?" Annette proclaimed, surprised.

" Sherry's wandering around alone in the sewers, you have to help us find her."

" That's impossible. I told her to go to the police station. What's she doing here, William will be after her." Annette explained.

" William?" Claire replied.

" That's right the creature that has been causing all this destruction is none other than my own husband." Annette then began to tell them about the theft of several T and G-Virus samples and Williams injuries, resulting in his injecting himself with the G-Virus to save his life.

" Are you telling us he injected the G-Virus into his own body?" Claire asked. Annette nodded.

" The G-Virus has the ability to revitalize cellular functions." She replied, then telling Claire and Dante about William's transformation, the deaths of the Umbrella soldiers sent to retrieve the virus and the release of the T-Virus into the city.

" So those rats were the carriers of the virus." Claire said.

" As a result of his virus induced transmutation, William should have lost any prior memories he had as a human by now. I tried to save him but I'm afraid it's already too late. And that's not even the entire story. Every G-Virus bio weapon, including William, has the ability to implant embryos into other life forms. That's why he's after Sherry. A body with non related genetic coding is likely to reject the embryo. Since Sherry is his daughter, that possibility is non-existent. It's an inherent survival instinct." Annette explained. They then heard Sherry scream.

" It's Sherry."

" Annette, go that way. We'll try this way." Dante said.

" Right. Wait a second. Dante, is that you?" Annette asked.

" The one and only." He replied.

" My god. William and I thought the worst when we lost contact with Wesker. I'm glad your still alive. With the bandages I didn't recognize you right away." Annette replied. Dante started to remove the bandages, and after seeing that the blood flow had stopped removed the remainder. The scar still caused pain, but wasn't nearly as bad as it had been.

" I see your regenerative capabilities have done well, though that scar's still going to be there."

" Lets just get Sherry. We'll worry about me later." Dante said. Annette then proceeded through the door they used to enter. They walked over to the raised suspension bridge, seeing a valve indentation with an octagonal shape. Dante used the valve handle from the RPD to turn the valve, thus lowering the suspension bridge. They quickly crossed it and then used the valve indentation on the other side to raise the bridge back to the second floor. They grabbed a box of shotgun shells and proceeded through the door, leading to a large maintenance tunnel. Dante took note of the methane tank attached to the wall as they walked to the end of the tunnel to catch sight of Sherry face down in a large pile of garbage, unconscious.

" Sherry!" Claire called out. Before they could go into the water to get to her, Dante noticed something stir in the water and pushed Claire to the side. Suddenly a giant alligator emerged from the murky sewage water, missing patches of skin and flesh from its rapid transformation. Dante took out his MP5 and emptied the magazine into the alligator's hide. Unfortunately the alligator's hide was too tough, the bullets barely piercing into the monster's skin. They back tracked halfway down the maintenance tunnel when Dante again noticed the methane tank with an emergency release button next to it. Dante face beamed as he drew his VP-70.

" Claire, get back." He replied.

" What do you have in mind?" Claire asked.

" You'll see." Dante said, hitting the release on the methane tank as the alligator rounded the corner. The gator grabbed the tank in its massive jaws to remove it from its path when Dante aimed his weapon and fired twice, the first hitting dead center while the second grazed the side near the first hit. This created a small shower of sparks that ignited the explosive gas, blowing off the top part of the gator's jaw and head. Dante used his shotgun to make sure the corpse was just that, and then he and Claire proceeded back towards the garbage pile and Sherry. They noticed that a door was now in the space between them and the room Sherry was in, prompting them to quickly open said emergency door. They jumped into the water to get to Sherry, not noticing something near Sherry slither away.

" Sherry, wake up." Claire said. They heard the familiar roar of William yet again, making them redouble their efforts to wake Sherry.

" My stomach. It hurts." Sherry said when she came to, being helped from the garbage pile by Claire.

" Don't worry. Lets just keep going." Dante said as the three of them climbed up the ladder nearby to the second floor above the room they'd met Annette in. Dante walked over to a sewage control station with a corpse leaning against it when he noticed a diary near a cluster of switches.

**" June 28th **

**It's been a while, but I saw Don today and we talked after completing our work. He told me he had been sick in bed until yesterday. It really doesn't come as much of a surprise given how long he's been working here. He was sweating like a horse and kept scratching his body while we were talking. I asked if he was hot, but he just looked at me funny. What's wrong with him anyway? **

**July 7th **

**Chief Irons has been visiting the lab quite often lately. I don't know what he's doing over there but he always looks grim. The expression on his face has been even more unsettling than usual... My guess is that it's because of Dr. Birkin's impossible requests. The chief has my sympathies ****though. After all he's done for the town, he doesn't deserve this. **

**July 21st I rarely drink because I'm on the graveyard shift, but I don't suppose I have much to complain about since this is how I make my living. **

**August 16th **

**Chief Irons came in late today, looking grimmer than his usual self. I tried to joke with him to cheer him up but he wasn't amused. He pulled out his gun and threatened to shoot me! I was able to calm him down, but that guy must have some serious problems. He knows he can't enter the lab without my help and my medal. This is what it means for the chief 'to serve and protect'! **

**August 21st **

**William informed me that the police and media have begun their investigation on Umbrella's affairs. He said that the investigation will be citywide and that there is a possibility that they'll even search through the sewers. He asked me to suspend all Umbrella sewer facility operations until the investigation has concluded. The sewer will still be used for passage, but he stressed that I have to be extremely cautious and that I'd lose my job if anyone finds out about this operation****.****"**

Dante tossed the diary back onto the console before he, Claire and Sherry proceeded towards the ventilation shaft, though now it was spinning too fast for them to go through. Dante saw an octagonal hole and placed the valve handle into the indentation, turning it clockwise three times to stop the vent fan from spinning. They climbed up the ladder and quickly traveled through the vent shaft to the other side that led back into the main sewer tunnel. They took down a pair of zombies near the gate to the next area and quickly proceeded towards the door near the control panel with a wolf and eagle medallion in it. Dante helped Sherry up while Claire climbed up to open the door. Just as Dante climbed up and was about to follow Sherry and Claire through the door, he heard movement through the water, seeing a woman in a sleeveless black shirt and cargo jeans wearing a tactical harness. Dante kept his hand ready while the woman rose her arm. Dante noticed the strange color of the woman's arm, then noticed that it was actually a metal prosthetic. He also noticed the woman press a hidden button under the wrist, revealing a barrel and simple iron sights.

" Oh shit!" Dante said, quickly shuffling towards the door. The woman fired, trying to aim for his head. Her shot was off, however, and missed his head and instead went through his left shoulder. He managed to shut the door before collapsing to the ground in pain.

" My god. Dante, are you ok?" Claire said, checking his wound.

" Give me a second." Dante replied quickly, taking out his MercWorx Vorax knife.

" Claire, I need you to dig out the bullet." He continued, flipping the weapon around to hold the grip out to Claire.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" Positive."

" Alright, here we go." Claire replied. She positioned her hand over the wound and carefully dug the tip of the combat knife into it. She noticed the end of the bullet and tried to dig it out enough to get a hold on it. On the third try, she managed to edge out enough of the bullet to grasp it between her thumb and forefinger.

" I can get it, but you better be ready." Claire said.

" Just get the damn thing out, now." Dante said. Claire grasped it as best she could, counted to three and pulled. The bullet came right out, followed by some strands of Kevlar and a small gush of blood. Dante handed Claire a can of first aid spray, using it to lessen the damage caused by the wound before opening the med kit Dante had in his bag. She grabbed the stitching thread and a sterilized needle, quickly sewing up the wound before applying an appropriate amount of gauze on the wound. Dante picked up the bullet and scrutinized it closely.

" How many times am I going to have to put you back together again?" Claire asked.

" Never again if I get my way. Your no nurse, that's for sure." Dante said, chuckling weakly as he got to his feet.

" If you weren't a walking train wreck I'd have smacked you by now." Claire joked.

" Right. Ah, shit this hurts." Dante said, placing his bag onto his right shoulder after instinctively putting it on his left.

" Your so stupid, you know that?" Claire said, shaking her head in disbelief.

" Ha, ha, very funny. That person might be one of those spies Annette mentioned."

" How could you tell?" Claire asked.

" This looks to be a custom, rifled 8mm cartridge. Full metal jacket, fired from a short rifled barrel. The bitch had a metal prosthetic left arm with a hidden gun inside. It didn't go all the way through so it must only be effective at a close range. In any case, lets just get going before someone starts taking pot shots at you next." Dante said, keeping his VP-70 ready in his right hand. They walked down the tunnel with several large power cables strewn about and through a door into a cable car station. Dante walked over to the control console to bring it over from the other side then make sure everything was in order before they boarded the cable car.

_Leon and Ada:_

After entering the train yard and obtaining a box of 9x19mm shells Leon and Ada walked over to a train car attached to a turntable. Leon noticed the control console near it and climbed inside. Leon walked to the front of the train car, noticing a key labeled 'control panel' on one side of the keychain and a large D on the other. Leon walked back out to the control panel and inserted the key into the keyhole at the bottom. A series of red lights suddenly turned on while a small visual screen displayed a message.

" Will you push the activation button?" Leon pressed the button, turning the four lights next to the red lights green before lighting up a blue button. Seconds later a siren began to blare, prompting them to quickly get inside the train car. Once inside they saw a portion of the turntable raise up to keep the train from sliding off before the locks on the turntable released, allowing the train car to lower down the passage. About a minute after the train had started its descent, something landed on top of the train car. Before they could react, a claw burst through the side near the end of the green padded seat, catching Ada on the left side of her torso and shoulder.

" Ada! Ada, can you hear me? Come on, snap out of it." Leon said, quickly checked her to make sure that she was still alive. He was relieved when he saw that she was just unconscious and proceeded towards the door. He noticed a warning sign above a red button next to the door.

" Security Panel: In case of an emergency the red light will turn on and access from the outside will be prohibited for a limited time." Leon read. He contemplated this. Would he go out to fight whatever attacked Ada and potentially leave her inside to die, or would he stay to dress her wounds immediately and face the possibility of facing the same fate.

" Here goes." Leon said, deciding that killing the monster would give him freedom to dress Ada's wounds without fear of attack. He immediately readied his Desert Eagle, casting one final glance at Ada before walking through the door. He jumped down to look at the control panel before beginning to look around. As he was about to continue walking to the back, something tossed a pipe right in front of him, blocking his advance. He turned to where the pipe had come from, seeing the monster that had killed Ben standing there, looking different from before, its features progressively less human. Its body began to convulse, its head shifting until it stopped in front of the left side of its chest while a deformed, monster life head emerged from between its shoulders in a gush of blood. The eye on its right arm opened as three, foot long claws extended from its hand. Its transformation complete, it jumped down while readying its claw for a swing to try and bifurcate Leon. Leon jumped back, avoiding the claws that just left gouge marks in the floor of the rail car freight elevator along with a shower of sparks. Leon backed up several steps until he was a safe distance away. He fired three shots at the beast's newly formed head, slowing it down but not stopping its progress towards him.

" Shit, this thing's tough." Leon said to himself, diving to avoid another strike from the monster. Leon fired his remaining four shots, two in the monster's torso and another two into the monster's right arm, directly into its giant eye. The monster convulsed violently holding its other, less deformed arm over the bleeding eye.

" Good, that eye looks to be its weak spot." Leon thought, reloading his desert eagle before switching to his newly acquired Remington 1100. Leon readied himself and fired, stumbling slightly at the heightened recoil. The gun's longer barrel added to its effectiveness too, knocking the creature back a couple steps. Leon fired two more shots, causing blood to spurt from several parts of its body. The creature took one more step before finally collapsing to the ground, unmoving. Leon wiped the sweat forming on his brow and quickly ran back into the rail car. He carefully placed Ada onto the padded seat, looking over her injuries before feeling the elevator stop abruptly. He looked out the window and saw what looked like a security office of some sort. Leon picked up Ada and carefully brought her inside. He layed her down on the bed and kept a close eye on her until he noticed her slowly awaken.

" Welcome back." Leon said. She tried to sit up, letting out a groan of pain in the process as Leon held her down.

" Hey, take it easy. We're in Umbrella's secret lab. I'll go find something to treat that wound, so just rest here in the meantime."

" I-I'll only slow you down with these injuries. Go, save yourself." Ada replied monotonously.

" I told you, it's my job to look after you." Leon replied.

" But, you'll be in danger if you stay with me. I know I've only known you for a short period of time, but I really enjoyed being with you." Ada said.

" I..." Leon started.

" I know. I'm not capable of caring for anyone, but, I don't want to lose you."

" We're leaving this place together. Wait here for me, I'll be right back." Leon said, grabbing a couple magazine's of .50AE rounds for his Desert Eagle and a box of shotgun shells in a trunk near a computer. Leon walked out of the room and through the door nearby, leading to a large elevated area that appeared to drop down several hundred feet. Leon walked to the middle to observe a large breaker in the middle of the area. He noticed that the main fuse had been removed and not all of the power was active. Leon noticed a fork in the path and walked left and through a door leading to a hallway marked 'East Area'. He walked left down the hall and through a door coated in a thin layer of ice, leading to a sub zero storage area. He looked around and noticed a fuse case laying on a rack around a large machine in the room. Leon saw the superconductor fuse inside the machine and placed the fuse case in an octagonal indentation close to him. He pressed a button on the control panel, watching the robotic arm reach out and grab the main fuse component. It brought the component over to the fuse case and carefully screwed it in. The completed main fuse rose up, allowing Leon to grab it and take it back to the breaker. He placed the fuse inside and soon noticed lights in the middle of the room light up while smaller lights on the ceiling made the breaker glow a soft blue. Leon then went down the other path in the room into another hallway, this one marked 'west wing'. Leon took a left down the hall and opened the door at the end, leading to the living quarters of some of the Umbrella researchers. He walked over to a small computer terminal and grabbed a sheet of paper from the keyboard that appeared to have been ripped out of a book.

" **-Laboratory Security Manual -**

**-Security measures in case of an emergency- **

**In the instance of an uncontainable bio hazardous breakout, all security measures will be directed toward the underground transport facility. In the instance that any abnormalities are detected among cargo in transit, all materials will automatically be transported from the loading zone to the designated high-speed train. At which point, all materials will be isolated and disposed of immediately. In the instance of a Class 1 emergency, the entire train will be purged and disposed of without delay. **

**In the instance that the lab itself becomes contaminated, the northern most route currently used to transport materials to and from the facility will be designated as the emergency escape route. This route will secure passage to the relay point outside the city limits. Disclosure about any information regarding research conducted here, or the existence of this facility, is strictly ****prohibited. Since it is top priority to keep all research classified, escape access may be denied under certain extenuating circumstances."**

" Looks like we have an escape route. All I need to do now is get something to help Ada and find a way to that train." Leon thought. He walked over to the corner, noticing the flailing vines emerging from the ventilation shaft and the dead researcher next to a near empty canister of oil. Leon carefully took out his lighter and lit the lab security paper on fire, dropping it onto the flammable substance. It instantly ignited, quickly setting fire to the flailing vines. The vines soon turned to ash, opening up the vent hatch. Leon checked a nearby locker, obtaining an Umbrella manufactured flamethrower. He closed the locker and looked at the computer screen, seeing a short message.

" Anti B.O.W gas sprinkler." Leon pressed the confirmation switch, soon having the sprinkler system emit a green, water like substance. He crawled through the vent shaft, coming out the other side into the presence of a pair of lickers. Unlike the ones encountered in the precinct, these lickers were a dark green when compared to the other lickers flesh color. These lickers also had much longer looking claws. Leon noticed that the sprinkler he'd turned on had affected the lickers, making their senses dull. Leon equipped his Remington, aiming quickly to take out both lickers. Leon fired, thankful for the 1100's semiautomatic firing speed. Leon quickly reloaded the weapon, walking over to another locker where he obtained two boxes of shotgun shells. He unlocked the door and proceeded towards the security door. Leon pressed the switch for the shutter blocking the way, keeping his shotgun ready as it rose. He noticed a pair of some sort of plant-like creatures rise up, slowly making their way towards Leon. Leon remembered the vines in the researcher living quarters and took out his new flamethrower. He flipped a switch on the side to ignite the flame at the end and pulled the trigger, producing a small but effective stream of fire that quickly killed the hostile living plants. Leon walked towards the door to continue his search of the facility, keeping ready for any number of Umbrella's nightmares.

_Dante, Claire and Sherry:_

After the cable car stopped over at the other side of the cave complex, Dante quickly walked to the door, handgun ready while Sherry and Claire ran over. Claire threw open the door, not seeing or hearing anyone nearby. They turned right at the corner of the hall, going through the door into another hallway with two zombies wandering around. They quickly dispatched them and turned right at the next corner, bringing them up a ladder into a train yard control room. Dante was familiar with this particular passageway. He'd taken it half a dozen times over the years Wesker had taken him somewhere. Dante looked around quickly before noticing a desert eagle magazine. He grabbed it then looked through a nearby cabinet, tossing Claire two boxes of 9x19mm handgun rounds and a case of 40mm sulfuric acid grenades.

" Stay here with Sherry, I'm gonna go check something quickly." Dante said.

" You good to go alone?" Claire asked.

" I heal fast. Anyways I'll be fine. I'll be back shortly." Dante said, walking out the door. He noticed that the train and turntable weren't in sight, telling him that Leon or someone else had already used the elevator already. He noticed a small, one man elevator that connected to the small surveillance station under the control room and walked onto it. He remembered that the walkway and railing collapsed into the wall of the elevator shaft to allow the rail car elevator to travel smoothly. Dante walked into the surveillance room, rounding the corner to come across several small TV screens and cabinets. Dante grabbed a box of shotgun shells from the cabinet in the left corner before grabbing the control panel 'up' key. He looked at the bottom middle TV screen, seeing the tyrant that has been pursuing him for the past several hours walking down the hall towards his location. The tyrant then noticed the camera, using its hand like a club to destroy the camera. Dante readied his desert eagle, slowly edging around the corner. Just as he turned, the tyrant grabbed him by the throat, hefting him into the air. It began to reach towards him before Dante aimed his weapon at its face and fired, forcing it to let him go. Dante watched the tyrant squeeze the place he shot the thing, seeing the bullet fall to the ground.

" Of course." Dante said in annoyance. He fired the remainder of his magazine into its forehead, knocking it onto one knee before charging at him slamming into him with enough force to push him over the edge.

" Have fun!" Dante yelled down jokingly before rubbing his right shoulder in pain.

" Ah, note to self. NEVER, do that again." Dante said in pain, referring to crashing into the monster. He walked back over to the small elevator and into the control room.

" What did you find?" Claire asked.

" A key to raise the rail car elevator. Give me a moment, I just had an excursion with a very big monster that felt like running into a concrete wall." Dante said, rubbing his right shoulder again as he inserted the key into the terminal on the other side of a monitor station. He pressed a few buttons then heard the sound of the rail car elevator rising. After close to twenty minutes, they heard a loud metal clunk, indicating that the elevator had returned. Dante had Sherry and Claire go inside while he checked over the console outside the rail car. He hit the activation switch and quickly ran inside. About a minute after the elevator started moving, Dante noticed Sherry clutched her stomach in pain.

" Claire, my stomach. My stomach hurts." Sherry said. She groaned before falling on her side on the padded seat, unconscious.

" Sherry!" Claire said, ducking down to her and feeling her forehead.

" Her forehead's burning up."

" Then it's confirmed. Sherry's infected with the G-Virus." Dante said.

" We need to hurry before the embryo pupates." Claire said as something landed on the top of the rail car, followed by a monstrous hiss. Dante noticed the red light near the door, aware of the nature of the light.

" Get ready." Dante said, taking out his shotgun. Claire nodded and they walked out onto the elevator. They walked around to the back of the train car, seeing William much different from before. Dante noticed how his original face had just about disappeared, and it has started to grow a second set of arms. Blood began to spurt from several places on its body as William underwent another transformation. The new head became more prominent as his top left arm grew larger with claws to match the right. The only difference between the two arms was the eye like growth in its right arm. It rose its four arms in a violent motion, slowly walking towards them. Dante fired four shells from his shotgun while Claire fired two acid shells from her M79, knocking the enhanced William back a few steps. They stepped back a few steps before William jumped onto the top of the train and from there in front of them with a swing of his clawed arms. Claire felt one rake across her thigh while Dante felt a claw slice into his right arm, leaving a thin but bleeding gash and tearing the arm of his jacket to shreds. Dante quickly tied a portion of his jacket around his arm to stop the blow of blood while he gave the remainder to Claire to tie around her leg.

" Come on William, don't to want it to match?" Dante said tauntingly. William readied both of his giant clawed arms, pushing them forward in a stabbing motion. Dante ran up the side of the rail car to avoid the attack, getting William's top arms stuck into the side. Dante quickly took out his desert eagle and emptied the entire magazine of his weapon into William's back. Claire finished tying the jacket around her leg and fired two incendiary rounds at William before he managed to free himself from the rail car. Dante reloaded his desert eagle and took out his MP5, sending a continuous stream of lead into the G-creature's eye-adorned arm. William stumbled momentarily, allowing Claire to fire one more frag grenade round straight at William's skull. The assault eventually prevailed, causing William to retreat by jumping up the elevator back to the surface. Soon after the elevator stopped abruptly.

" Wait, this isn't right. We're not all the way down yet." Dante said.

" I'll head back inside." Claire replied, limping back into the train car. Dante walked over to the console and saw a warning message.

" Warning: The motor has been stopped due to problems with overheating." Dante read. He groaned in annoyance and looked over to see a maintenance shaft connected to a vent shaft he could check. He opened his bag and retrieved the radio he'd taken from the precinct the other day in case he and Jill had been separated. He changed the radio frequency to the one Leon and Claire's radios were on and hit the talk button.

" Claire, I'm accessing a maintenance shaft. Let me see if there's a way through here. I'll call you back if anything arises." He said, walking towards the grate at the end maintenance shaft. After climbing through the vent shaft for about 5 minutes, he jumped to the ground through a vent below him leading to the hallway connected to the smelting pool. He heard the noise of hydraulics followed by the sound of the elevator moving.

" Shit, are you kidding me? Claire, you know what's going on?" Dante asked Claire over the radio.

" No, it just started moving again." She replied.

" Alright. I'll try and find a way to get down to you. When the elevator reaches the bottom bring Sherry to the security office. From there you should look around for anything to help Sherry. Be careful, I have no idea what's crawling around down there. Out." Dante said into the radio before putting it away. He checked his handgun and his remaining ammunition.

" This is worse than a cheap horror movie." Dante said before walking down the passageway.

_Claire and Sherry:_

Once the elevator stopped at the bottom, Claire looked around carefully before bringing Sherry into the security office. After giving Sherry a couple fever reducing pills, Claire gave Sherry her 'Made in Heaven' jacket her brother bought her two years prior since the two were both huge fans of the band Queen before reattaching her combat harness back on, keeping her combat knife in a ready position in its sheath. She started to walk away when she heard Sherry stir.

" Claire?" She asked.

"You're finally awake." Claire replied.

" Isn't this..." She started, referring to Claire's jacket.

" That's okay, you keep it. I'm sure it will keep you safe."

" Thank you Claire. Even though I'm an only child, neither of my parents spent much time with me...because of their work. I grew up alone, except for Dante on occasion. But now that you're with me I finally have someone to rely upon." Sherry told Claire, breaking into tears.

" Sherry. Rest here for me, I'll be right back as, soon as I've found the antidote for you." Claire said. She quickly removed the jacket that had been keeping the wound from the G-creature closed and applied some first aid spray and gauze to keep from loosing too much blood. She checked her handgun quickly and walked out of the room, locking it behind her to keep anything from getting inside.

_Well, I'd say that this update was well worth the effort. I hope everyone reading this enjoys my hard work and keeps an eye open for Chapter 14: Codename - Devil _


	14. Chapter 14: Codename  Devil

_I'm sorry in advance to those who have been waiting in anticipation of this latest chapter, but since I finished junior year I've been doing some others things I've been wanting to do, a momentary lack of enthusiasm for writing, assisting my folks in some much needed house repairs, and a bad bout of nausea. I'm feeling much better now and am in a good writing mood, so I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter and remember that this story is rated T for language. One more thing. The completion of this chapter is rather ironic considering that it's 12AM Midnight on the 24th of July, around the time Bravo Team crash landed in the Arklay Mountains and began to search the surrounding forest._

Chapter 14: Codename – Devil

_Dante:_

" Well, if I'm stuck down here I might as well look around." Dante said to himself. He walked towards the elevator, only to see that the power for the elevator was inactive.

" Of course. Well, better go find the damn elevator's power switch. Man, I never thought I'd have to enter this facility again." He walked down the maintenance shaft through a pair of doors, leading him to the water regulation room that sent water to cool the hydraulics for the freight elevator, filtering water for the employees, and to cool the purified metal from the smelting pool. He walked over to a wooden chest with two boxes of shotgun shells and one magazine for his Desert Eagle inside. Dante noticed a catwalk with two boxes stacked near it across the room, seeing a doorway at the top.

" I could try to jump up there, but with the extent of my injuries I don't want to be pushing my luck. Though this box here may help solve my little dilemma." Dante thought, pushing the large metal box near the chest onto the small service elevator. Once the box was all the way on the elevator, the confirmation light flashed green. Dante stepped on and pressed the button, bringing the elevator down to the lower floor. He walked over to a corpse with a Beretta 8000 Cougar clutched in its hand and a small stapled paper on the floor next to him.

" **Investigative Report on P-Epsilon Gas**

**-This report demands immediate attention-**

**The P-Epsilon gas has been proven capable of incapacitating all known B.O.W.s (Bio Organic Weapons). As such, it has been designated for emergency usage in the event of a B.O.W escape. Reports based upon data collected during prior incidents indicate the potential for negative side effects.**

**The P-Epsilon gas has been proven to weaken a B.O.W.s' cellular functions. However, prolonged or repeated exposure will result in the creation of adaptive antibodies to the agent. Furthermore, some species have been observed to absorb the P-Epsilon gas as a source of nutrition and use the toxins extracted against anything perceived as a threat.**

**Use of the P-Epsilon gas should be severely limited to extreme cases only. We strongly request the authority to re-evaluate the P-Epsilon gas deployment system. We would like this re-evaluation to take place immediately.**

**2****nd**** R&D room/Security Team."**

" Ugh, that stuff is horrible. I remember the one time they filled one of my training areas with that stuff, it smelled like rotting vegetation, a heavy dose of sulfur. That stuff does its work, I could concentrate very well and standing up was a challenge. Not to mention it made it very hard to see and breathe. Luckily the effects didn't seem to last too long and it only really seemed to affect me when the sprayers were on and about an hour afterwards. Lingering traces don't seem to have much of any effect." Dante thought as he walked onto a small service elevator. The elevator descended down to an observation platform that overlooked the smelting pool. Dante heard the familiar clicking sound of lickers on the metal platform, keeping his MP5 at the ready. He noticed that one had a combat knife embedded in its shoulder while the other had a heavily damaged arm, making it stumble every time it moved. Dante rose the weapon, aiming down his iron sights at the one with the knife in the shoulder. He fired, knocking the licker back with the barrage of gunfire. The second licker reared its tongue to strike when Dante put two rounds into its bad arm, causing it to collapse on the ground and bite its own tongue off. The now severed appendage flailed about momentarily, spurting blood onto the platform before ceasing movement. Dante withdrew his machine gun in favor of his colt handguns, confident the large caliber rounds would quickly made work of the already severely injured bio-weapons. He walked over to a power box, noticing the pair of dead U.S.S soldiers close to it. The one body that was leaning against the power box had several stabs wounds on the torso while the second sprawled out on the ground had its carotid artery severed. Dante moved the leaning corpse's weapon, a Howa Type 89 assault rifle, off to the side and grabbed the dog tags around its neck.

" Reynolds. Rest in peace. Lopez. Vaya con Dios, mi amigo (Go with God, my friend)." Dante said, pocketing the dog tags of the fallen Umbrella soldiers. He pulled the switch to activate the elevator and boarded the small service elevator back to the boiler room. After trying the door accessible by the stacked boxes and discovering it to be locked, Dante proceeded towards the main facility elevator to go down into the top floor of the research facility. As the doors opened, three zombies came into sight. Dante wasted no time in taking down each infected with a well placed 9mm round to the brain. He killed a fourth that rounded the corner a moment later and quickly reloaded his handgun and performed a quick brass check.

" I wonder how Leon and Claire are fairing. In any case I guess it's time to go to work." Dante said, quickly proceeding into the actual facility.

_Leon:_

On the other side of the door, Leon noticed a large plant-like entity growing up one side of the large multistory scaffolding system as well as another plant creature on the same platform as him. After burning to a crisp with his flamethrower he quickly climbed down the ladder to lower down platform and quickly shuffled through the door. He knew that even though he had a flamethrower the small amount of fuel wouldn't have much of an effect on such a large plant. He heard the familiar clicking of claws and quickly readied his 1100. He slowly rounded the corner and started to walk forward, shotgun at the ready, when a licker emerged from the ceiling, almost striking Leon with the metal grating it busted through. Leon quickly fired a round to knock the Bio-Weapon back before firing a second round at another licker that lunged at Leon from around the next corner, knocking it into its ally. Leon killed both with a third round then grabbed a box of handgun rounds from one of the chairs leaning against the wall. He then noticed a third licker emerge from a nearby hallway, bringing up his shotgun again to dispatch it. After taking care of the Bio-Weapon, Leon walked through the door in the hallway the licker had emerged from, and found himself inside the facility's surveillance room. He grabbed a laboratory map and grabbed a half full box of shotgun shells from a chest near a door in the left corner. He placed shells into a pocket on his uniform and walked through the door into a T-shaped hallway. He walked to the end and saw a nearby door marked P-4 Laboratory to his left and a hallway covered in large clusters of egg sacs to the right. Leon decided to quickly run down the hallway into the room past several large larvae that dropped from the ceiling. Leon opened the door and quickly stopped once inside, taking out his flamethrower when he noticed the giant moth against the wall. He turned on the flame and slowly walked towards the giant insect. Leon got within just feet of the moth when it turned and flew towards him. He dived to the side and pulled the trigger on his flamethrower, catching one of its wings on fire. Leon walked over to where it fell onto the ground, using the last bit of propane in the flamethrower to burn the mutated insect to a crisp. Leon discarded the empty weapon and walked over to the computer in the corner and found a small crumpled note under a few moth larvae.

" **Temporary User Registration for the Culture Experiment Room. **

**User Name: "GUEST" Password: None **

**Valid for 24 hours."**

" Well, here goes nothing." Leon said, inputting the temporary user name into the computer and then placing his hand on the scanner next to the monitor. He turned for the door after his fingerprints were in the mainframe and readied his weapon when he saw it open.

_Claire:_

After leaving the security office, Claire walked through the door illuminated with red light, seeing the charred carcasses of some plant-like creatures. She walked through the door on left, finding herself on a multistory scaffolding system. She quickly climbed down the ladder, keeping a close eye on the large plant monster growing up the side of the wall. She ran down the hallway and took a right, keeping her handgun at the ready. She pressed the button on the door, watching it recede into the ceiling. Claire then found a gun pointed at her. She raised her own momentarily before realizing that it was Leon.

" Leon. It's good to see you." She said, lowering her weapon.

" Claire. We've gotta stop meeting like this." Leon replied.

" So, do we have a plan on getting out of here?" Claire asked.

" Yes and no. There's a train that leads out to the city limits but I don't know how to get to it. Come here." Leon said, showing her the crumpled note and the computer. Claire input the temporary user name and registered her own fingerprint on the scanner.

" We'd better hurry. Sherry's been infected with the G-Virus and I need to find her an antidote before it's too late."

" Right. By the way, where's Dante? Is he keeping an eye on her?" Leon asked.

" No. We got separated when he went to try and restart the large freight elevator that brought us here. I don't know where he is now or if he's even still alive." Claire replied.

" Too bad. He'd be a big help around here right now. There's a lot of highly dangerous B. down here. Lets go." Leon said as they quickly vacated the room and proceeded down the hallway into the P-4 Laboratory room. Leon walked over to the security lockers on the left and used the key he found near the cable car on the third from the left. Inside was a box of fragmentation and sulfuric acid shells for Claire's grenade launcher and a parts kit for Leon's Desert Eagle containing a 10 inch barrel and a matching slide. Leon quickly applied the parts to the weapon, thereby making it more accurate while Claire walked through the door into the decontamination room. She quickly killed the zombie inside and walked through the other door into the lab. After killing the four zombies roaming the room, Claire quickly scrutinized the tables in the room, grabbing an Umbrella key card and a custom key marked 'Power Room'. Leon walked into the room, quickly scrutinizing the modification to the Desert Eagle before holstering the weapon and walking over to where Claire was standing.

" Find anything?" He asked.

" An Umbrella card key and a key for a power room." Claire replied.

" Hopefully we can search another part of the facility for that cure." Leon said before they left the room. Before they could proceed back into the hallway, they came face to face with Annette Birkin pointing her weapon at them.

" Annette!" Claire said.

" You killed William, I'll never forgive you for that." Annette spat, readying her handgun.

" Wait! Stop it, Sherry's in serious trouble. William implanted her with his embryo, there's no telling when they'll pupate. If that happens, Sherry won't..." Claire said, the ending of her sentence easily understood.

" What?" Annette replied before the three heard a growling noise.

" William!" Annette said, running into the hallway the noise emanated from. Annette then came face to face with her husband, now barely resembling the man Annette once knew.

" William! You're alive!" Annette said, slowly walking towards her former husband. William reared up one of his large clawed hands, catching Annette with the appendage. Claire and Leon rounded the corner as Annette screamed out in pain, seeing William retreat back into the ceiling. Claire made it to her first, surveying the gash on Annette's torso, unsure if it was fatal or not.

" W-William...is alive! He's getting stronger with each skin he casts off. Sherry!" Annette said weakly.

" Tell me what I need to know! How can I save Sherry?" Claire asked.

" I have detailed information...everything you need to know to prepare the antidote is right here." Annette said, handing Claire a stapled paper.

" Save my daughter...and tell her i'm sorry I wasn't a better mother." Annette said, beginning to fall unconscious.

" Sherry..." Annette said before ceasing movement.

" Annette!" Claire said.

" Claire, no time. We need to find out how to save Sherry." Leon said, opening the file.

**"** **INSTRUCTIONS FOR SYNTHESIS OF THE G-VIRUS ANTIGEN: G-VACCINE, CODE ****NAMED "DEVIL"**

**Any beings infected by the G-virus will reproduce through impregnation of an embryo within another living being. Unless rejected by the host, the embryo will undertake a process of gradual** **cellular invasion, infecting the host's cells on a molecular level as it rewrites their DNA.** **Once the metamorphosis is complete, the host will be capable of continuing this cycle of self-reproducing. The duration of time for the process to run its course will vary from subject to subject.** **In the early stages of cellular invasion, it is possible to halt progression of the metamorphosis through the administration of the G-vaccine antigen.**

**The following procedures details the synthesis. The vaccine creation requires the base vaccine. This can be arranged by the activator VAM. First set the empty cartridge to the VAM and activate it. After several moments the process will be complete and the white-colored base** **vaccine will be set in the cartridge automatically. Then confirm the green light is on, remove the cartridge, and proceed to the next step.**

**Once the base vaccine has been prepared, set it in the vaccine synthesis machine located in the P-4 level experimental room. The machine is fully automated and only requires the user to push the sequence start switch. At this point, the program will run automatically and synthesis will be complete within approximately 10 seconds.** **As the synthesis of "devil" is an extremely delicate process, the quality will vary with slight shocks or changes in temperature. Careful handling is required for the proper results."**

" Alright, we need to go find where the activator VAM is first. Then we can come back down here to finish synthesizing the vaccine. We should start from the top most floor near the security office. I noticed a room I couldn't access that needed a key card, so we should start there." Leon said. They quickly proceeded down the hall back into the surveillance room.

" Claire, I was wondering. Did you happen to see a woman in red in the security office when you got here?" Leon asked.

" No, I didn't. The only one who should be in there is Sherry." Claire replied.

" Damn. Ada's wandering around here with her injuries?" Leon said.

" Lets just keep going Leon, we're bound to run into her at some point."

" Yeah, you're right." Leon agreed. They walked back out into the terminal when a licker emerged from the ceiling above them. Leon knocked the monster back with his shotgun before Claire fired a frag round from her grenade launcher, decimating the upper torso of the B.O.W. They proceed back up the ladder to the west wing when Dante emerged from the doorway, almost running into them.

" Dante, it's good to see you." Claire said.

" Yeah, you too. Do you have the cure for Sherry?" Dante asked.

" Not yet, but we have the instructions on how to create it." Claire replied.

" That's good to hear. I turned on the power for the elevator but I can't get to the power room."

" Dante, is this the key you need?" Claire asked, taking out the power room key she found in the P-4 Lab earlier.

" Yes, that's it. Thanks. You two should go work on getting the vaccine. I'll go check out the power room then see if I can find our ride out of here." Dante said.

" Be careful."

" You too." Dante yelled back before disappearing behind the door. Claire used the key card to unlock the room, keeping their weapons ready as they walked inside. Leon killed the zombie close to the door while Claire grabbed a small rectangular carrying case with an empty, clear, cylindrical cartridge. Leon turned on the rest of the lights, revealing four zombies hiding in the other side of the room. After killing and moving the infected corpses, Claire found a control panel marked 'V.A.M System Controller'. She handed Leon the vaccine cartridge, having him place it into the VAM unit in the middle of the room. Leon noticed an MO disk on a nearby cart and placed it in his pocket while Claire activated the machine. After close to a minute, the green light turned on and the cartridge was filled with the white colored base vaccine. Claire placed the vaccine into the case and they quickly left the room. They noticed a shutter nearby and pressed a button on the wall, revealing a fingerprint scanner with three lights above it. Leon walked over to the scanner and read the message on the screen next to it.

" 2 or more staff need to be present to enter. Commencing with primary fingerprint verification." Leon read. He placed his fingers on the scanner and waited for confirmation. They console beeped and and the blue light on the left turned off while the yellow light in the middle flashed on.

" Fingerprint verified. Commencing with secondary fingerprint verification." The console now read. Claire then placer her own hand on the scanner and heard the confirmation noise, followed by the red light on the right flash followed by the locks on the door releasing.

" Looks like we can get in now." Leon said. Before they could proceed, the entire structure began to shake uncontrollably, when it stopped a warning siren began blaring. " What's going on?" Leon asked when the P.A system activated.

**" The Self-Destruct sequence has been activated! This sequence may not be aborted! All employees proceed to the emergency car at the bottom platform!" **The automated voice called out.

" Are you kidding me? I better radio up Dante. He may know what's going on." Leon said.

_Dante:_

After obtaining the power room key from Leon and Claire, Dante quickly proceeded back to the hallway where the security room was. He went for the door to quickly check on Sherry, but swore when he found the door to be locked.

" Shit. Of course the damn door is locked.. And I can't pick this lock because this kind of lock requires a special key. Dammit Claire, why'd you have to lock the fucking door?" Dante raged.

" Forget it, I think they keep a spare in the power room, and I happen to have the very key for it. Might as well get moving." Dante said, quickly running towards the elevator. He walked out and began to round the corner when Mr. X came into view. Dante ducked as the monster threw a punch at him, busting a small control box where his head had been moments before. Dante rolled past him and fired both of his Colt handguns at the monster's face. The monster felt to one knee momentarily allowing Dante to edge closer.

" Maybe these will keep you down for awhile." Dante said, raising his colts to the monster's head. He pulled the triggers but only heard clicks. He looked at his weapons more closely to see that the slides were now locked back, indicating that his weapons were empty.

" Well shit." Dante said, quickly holstering the weapons and reaching for his Desert Eagle. Before he could draw the more powerful handgun, the trench coat clad Tyrant stood back up and punched Dante in the stomach, knocking him into the door leading to the water regulation room.

" Ah! Bastard doesn't wanna quit." Dante said, vision blurring momentarily. He finally drew his magnum and emptied the magazine into the monster. The first three rounds hit the upper torso but the remaining four hit Mr. X directly in the forehead. The damage finally proved to be too much, causing the monster to double over, apparently dead. Dante rubbed his injured stomach and searched the side pack on the behemoth, managing to find a box of .50 Action Express rounds.

" At least this stupid bastard was good for something." Dante said, slowly stumbling through the door. He climbed up the boxes to the door and inserted the key. After waiting a minute to regain some strength, tossed the key away and opened the door. He slowly walked over to the console, searching for the box containing the master key. After another minute he found it hidden in a small compartment on the side, placing the key in his pocket. He looked at the locket given to him by Sherry, looking at the picture again. He tapped his thumb on the button on the top that opens it, suddenly seeing a hidden compartment behind the picture open up. Inside was a small tube filled with a purple liquid.

" I don't believe this. Sherry was being stalked because of this. And then that Tyrant has been stalking me wherever I went..." Dante said, realizing why the Tyrant had been following him. When he decided to finally leave, he saw Mr. X walk through the door, cutting off his only route of escape. He could tell that the monster hadn't completely healed from the damage still evident on his face. Dante thought for a moment and slowly walked towards the monster, holding up the tube. He moved it from side to side slowly, watching the Tyrant's lifeless eyes minutely follow the tube. He started to walk past when the Tyrant threw a punch, breaking the console and sending a shower of sparks everywhere. Dante backed up a few steps, looking over the edge and below.

" So this is what you've been stalking me all night for, huh? Well, you want it? Go get it!" Dante said with a smirk on his face, tossing the tube over the edge into the smelting pool below. The monster attempted to grab the tube but broke the railing and followed it into the pool of molten metal.

" Sucker." Dante said. The console behind him began to spray sparks wildly as electricity pulsed up the large structure connected to it. Seconds later he heard a warning siren followed by a voice over the P.A system.

" **The Self-Destruct sequence has been activated! This sequence may not be aborted! All employees proceed to the emergency car at the bottom platform!" **The automated voice called.

" God Dammit, not this shit again!" Dante yelled. Suddenly the radio in his bag began to beep. He quickly grabbed it out and hit the button.

" What is it?" He asked.

" Dante, the self-destruct system has started. Would you happen to know why?" Leon asked.

" You remember trenchy?" Dante asked.

" Yeah." Leon replied.

" He broke something very important that must control the cryogenics the facility has. In others words if this place wasn't about to explode the viruses they have stored here could be released to the surface. Thankfully we don't have to worry about him anymore. He's taking a nice swim in a smelting pool. But that's besides the point. Do you have the vaccine?"

" No, we only have the base vaccine. I need to head to the P-4 Lab in order to complete it." Claire said.

" Did you happen to find a magneto-optical disk anywhere?" Dante asked. He was only met with silence.

" An MO disk! Did you find an MO disk?" Dante asked again, slightly annoyed.

" Yes." Leon replied quickly.

" There's a computer terminal near the P-4 Level lab. Insert the MO disk and it will take you to a cargo elevator that will bring you to the emergency train. Be quick." Dante said.

" Thanks. Wait, how'd you know about that?"

" Never mind that now. I'm gonna go get Sherry and get the train ready. Be ready. At 30 seconds the train has to get moving. Whether or not your on. Dante out." Dante said, throwing away the radio. Dante looked at his watch, quickly setting the counter on his watch to match the self-destruct countdown timer.

" I don't have too much time. If i'm going to get that and Sherry I better get moving." Dante said, quickly pushing open the doors before running for the elevator. As Dante left the room, he didn't notice the large clawed hand emerge from the smelting pool.

_Leon and Claire:_

" Claire, go and complete the vaccine. I'm going to search this room and then try to find Ada. If time starts to get too low I'll follow you." Leon said.

" You better." Claire said. She quickly walked through the door and back towards the scaffolding system. Leon readied his shotgun and opened the door. Inside he saw two enhanced lickers skulking around, one feasting on the body of a scientist. Leon rose his weapon and quickly made work of the two B. and then killed a third near a dead soldier. Leon grabbed a box of .50AE rounds from a box on the dead soldier's vest. Leon grabbed the MAC-11 in the man's hand to use as a temporary weapon. He quickly looked around the room, seeing the experiments in large glass containment tubes before walking out. He rounded the corner to proceed towards the door when he noticed Annette, holding the wound on her side and her weapon on Leon. Leon noticed the cartridge.

" Annette. Claire and I thought you were dead." Leon said.

" I know what you're looking for! You came for the G-Virus didn't you? You won't take it from me! This is my husband's legacy! Now, where's that spy you were working with earlier, you know who I'm talking about." Annette said.

" What?" Leon replied.

" You really don't know anything do you!" Annette laughed. " You're so gullible! She's one of the operatives sent here by the agency. The only reason why she came here was to obtain the G-Virus."

" That's a lie." Leon proclaimed.

" No it's the truth. I discovered this when I did a background check on her. She specifically got close to John and became his girlfriend to get information about Umbrella." Annette revealed.

" That can't be! I know her; Ada wouldn't do something like that!"

" If you don't want to believe me, I don't care. Your about to die anyway." Annette said. Suddenly the entire complex began to shake again, sending down small bits of dust and concrete.

" What happened?" Annette asked before being struck by a pair of three inch wide water pipes, knocking her unconscious and most likely fatally injuring her. Leon walked over to her and grabbed her sample of the G-Virus, hoping to turn it over to the government and possibly aid in revealing Umbrella. Leon left the room and proceeded for the west wing.

" Leon!" Ada said. Leon turned, seeing Ada pointing her weapon at him. " I've been waiting for you Leon."

" What are you doing?" Leon asked. " You know what this is about, so just hand over the G-Virus!"

" I don't believe this. Annette was right...about everything." Leon said.

" That's why I told you to leave without me, but you wouldn't listen! Now hand it over. Don't make me shoot you!" Ada said.

" You can't do that." Leon said. Ada knew he was right and lowered her weapon. A shot suddenly rang out and a spray of blood emerged from Ada's right shoulder. Ada dropped her weapon and collapsed over the railing. As she was about to fall to her death, Leon managed to reach over and grab her arm.

" Ada...Ada, I've got you...Don't give up." Leon said. Leon turned his head momentarily to see Annette holding her weapon seconds before dropping to the ground, blood pooling around her.

" G...G-Virus..." She said before finally succumbing to her numerous injuries.

" Its over. Let me go." Ada said. " Shut up! You're gonna make it!" " It's too late Leon. We both know it." Ada replied.

" No! I promised you we would escape. You just have to help me out here!" Leon said, not willing to let Ada go.

" I really wanted to escape with you...Escape from everything...Goodbye..." Ada said, getting Leon to release his grip.

" AAAADAAAAA!" Leon yelled. He collapsed to his knees and pounded the floor with his fists.

" No..." Leon said, reaching into the pocket he'd placed the G-Virus in.

"So... _this_ is what everyone's been dying for?" Leon reared his arm back and tossed the vial of the G-virus down into the shaft. Leon inspected Ada's handgun, finding the magazine and chamber to be empty.

" She couldn't have shot me if she wanted to. I better go meet up with Claire." Leon said, running into the west wing.

_I know for a fact that many of you know that Raccoon City has been the home of more than its fair share of tragedy, but these tragedies were the ones that stood out among them. It's a subtle Irony that many of the people employed by Umbrella would be struck down and brutally murdered by the creations revered by their employers. I hope everyone has enjoyed the progress in this story thus far and stays tuned for Chapter 15: Loose Ends and the 2nd Epilogue_


	15. Chapter 15: Loose Ends and 2nd Epilogue

_Welcome everyone to another chapter of this Resident Evil story. I hope everyone enjoys the work that went into this chapter, my previous chapters and the chapters to come. Remember that Resident Evil belongs to CAPCOM and Dante, the USS/USF Mercenaries from the first chapter and Reisha belong to me._

Chapter 15: Loose Ends and the 2nd Epilogue

_Dante:_

After entering the elevator he quickly had the elevator access the third floor, the facility living quarters. As soon as the doors opened Dante took down a small mob of zombies with his trusty MP5. He ran down the corridor and then turned right, running into a pair of lickers. He aimed his weapon as the monster lunged, knocking him to the floor. Dante held up the weapon to block its stab, the licker's claws busting through the gun inches shy of Dante's chest. He kicked the monster off and threw the busted weapon at the B.O.W before taking it down with his shotgun. He quickly took down the second and then entered the room at the end of the hall on the left.

" _Made it. Thankfully they never got around to cleaning this place out."_ Dante thought quickly, running over to the nightstand next to his old bed. He opened the top drawer and grabbed the photo album, grabbing the pictures of of Him, Sherry, William and Annette, the one of Sherry, the one of him and Sherry and the one he had of his parents before quickly vacated the room. He ran into another zombie around the corner with a weapon slung on its back. Dante shot the infected corpse in the face and turned the carcass over to check the zombie's weapon. An MP5KA4 sub machine gun with a safe, semi, burst, auto trigger group and a full magazine.

" You'll due as a fine replacement." Dante said, placing the weapon on his shoulder before sliding into the elevator. He brought the elevator back down to the security office and quickly unlocked the door with the facility master key.

" Sherry." Dante said, running over to the cot she'd been placed on. He noticed that she was now sporting Claire's jacket, noting the absence of it on Claire a short while ago.

" Hang on Sherry, Leon and Claire will be here soon with the antidote." He said, carefully carrying her over his right shoulder while wielding his VP70 in his left. Since his left arm was still in pain he wouldn't risk trying to fire his newly acquired MP5K one handed. He carefully brought her into the elevator, setting her down while he walked over to the control panel near the back of the elevator. He inserted the master key and accessed the console to connect the elevator to the emergency train platform. He picked up Sherry and kept his weapon trained on the door as the elevator descended farther than before. Finally the elevator stopped and Dante eyed the high speed GALAXIE-5000 train momentarily before bringing Sherry inside, laying her on one of the cots on the right side of the main car. He walked to the back of the train where he spotted a chest containing two boxes of .50 Action Express ammunition, a box of .45ACP rounds and two boxes of 9mm rounds. Dante collected the ammunition and noticed a platform key resting on a nearby box. He walked up to the front to check the train then walked out to open the gate. He swore and nearly destroyed the control panel when he noticed that the console wasn't receiving power.

" Christ, does anything work around here?" Dante raged. He walked over to a gate blocking off the overpass and opened the door with the platform key. He walked through the door and stumbled when the facility shook again.

**" Five minutes until detonation." **The automated voice called out.

" Shit. Better get moving." Dante said, running up the steps and over the train until he made it to a pair of high power cables behind two inch steel bars.

" Storage for the high capacity plugs." Dante read, pressing the button to release the steel bars blocking the plugs. He grabbed the red Joint North Plug and the blue Joint South Plug and quickly proceeded into the transformer room. He walked over to the spaces to place the plugs and inserted them into their respective spots. He walked over to the control console next to it and checked the screen at the top.

" The emergency mode has been activated. The power supply will be cut temporarily. The emergency train will be activated upon restoration of the power." Dante read. The lights dimmed until the entire room was only lit by the emergency lights. He turned around when he saw something drop down behind him. The monster dropped down, parts of its body still on fire and readied its claws. Dante looked at its face and swore again.

" You again. Don't you know when to quit? And it seems your bath in the smelting pool did something to you. I only have a couple minutes to play with you so just die quickly and I'll leave here satisfied." Dante said as he drew his new MP5K. He aimed the weapon but rolled when the Tyrant lunged, moving much quicker than he'd anticipated.

" You're quite fast, aren't you." Dante said, peppering the Tyrant with 9mm rounds, momentarily halting its advance. It charged shoulder first, knocking Dante into the steel constructed wall. Dante spat a small mouthful of blood and used his telekinesis to launch a trio of barrels at the lumbering B.O.W. The monster crushed the first with its large, clawed hand while the other two knocked it on its back. Dante drew his Desert Eagle and fired several more shots at the Tyrant as it rose to its feet.

" Damn. Those shots barely even slowed it." Dante said, rolling to dodge another strike. He extended one of his arm blades, jabbing it into the Tyrant's stomach. The tyrant grabbed his arm and broke the blade before tossing Dante onto the ground several feet away.

" Shit." Dante said, holding his arm in pain. Since the blades were made of bone it felt like someone had broken his arm. He heard noise above and saw someone obscured by the dim lighting holding a large object.

" Here, use this." The person, a woman, stated, tossing something onto the floor near him. He jumped back to dodge a swing from the B.O.W's massive claws and picked of the object.

" A FIM-92 Anti Aircraft rocket launcher. Different, but this just might work." Dante said, readying the weapon. He ducked a horizontal swing from the Tyrant and aimed the explosive weapon.

" Game over, you bastard." Dante said, pulling the trigger. The rocket quickly left the launcher and connected with the durable B.O.W, blowing it into several pieces, obviously dead.

" And stay dead." Dante said, dropping the launcher while looking at his watch.

" Shit, 90 seconds left." Dante said, leaving the room as the power returned, illuminating the area once more. He ran back across the overpass and towards the gate control panel when a group of zombies emerged from a nearby hallway.

" Where the fuck do these guys keep coming from?" Dante spat, taking them down with his Desert Eagle despite the waste of firepower to more quickly access the console. He flipped the main switch and saw the doors slowly open. Dante quickly proceeded back into the train, checked on Sherry and ran into the control room. He checked his watch and saw that it had reached the 30 second mark.

" Sorry guys, I have to get moving." Dante said, moving the switch forward.

_Claire:_

Claire quickly proceeded out the door from the east wing and to the ladder in the west wing. She walked through the door, meeting up with a zombie grabbing her and trying to rip out her carotid artery. Claire kicked the zombie back and fired a bullet from her Browning into the zombie's skull. She rounded the corner and was met with another small group. She took down the two closest and then a third when a licker emerged from the ceiling nearby, knocking a zombie out of the way. Claire quickly fired several shots into the front of the licker, her gun running empty as the licker ceased movement. She dropped the empty magazine from her handgun and reached for another when a zombie grabbed onto her. She dropper her weapon in the chaos and struggled to keep the zombie from attacking her. She then heard gunshots from behind, seeing the zombie that she was struggling with slump to the ground with a bleeding wound to the forehead. Two more shots rang out, killing the remaining two zombies. Claire reached for her weapon, slapping a magazine in before turning and aiming the weapon.

" Leon? Thanks for the help." Claire said.

" Don't mention it. We'd better get moving. The terminal is over there. Go finish the vaccine and I'll get everything ready here." Leon said, walking over to the console and placing the MO disk into the slot below the screen. Claire ran through the door and towards the P-4 Laboratory when she was stopped by a licker than emerged from another part of the ceiling. She quickly equipped her grenade launcher and shot a sulfuric acid grenade at it head first, melting much of its skin and destroying its brain. She quickly ran past the melting corpse and pushed open the door to the lab. She ran through the decontamination chamber and placed the cartridge with the base vaccine into the vaccine synthesis machine. Claire watched a clear window cover the cartridge before she pressed the flashing green button. She waited for the required 10 seconds required to finish the vaccine, seeing the milky white base vaccine becoming a rich turquoise-blue in color. The blue button flashed and a single beep indicated that the vaccine was now ready. The clear window receded and Claire carefully grabbed the vaccine, placing it back into the carrying case before walking out of the room with her grenade launcher at the ready. She walked back out into the room Leon was in, seeing the hallway he'd uncovered. They both ran down the hallway and opened the thick door. They noticed two rows of several cylindrical glass tanks. They started to walk when the room began to shake again.

**" Five minutes until detonation." **The automated voice called out. They quickly walked over to the platform elevator and checked the control panel to the right. They watched the light above the doors slowly move to the right when they heard something banging on a part of the ceiling above them. They backed up several steps until the portion of ceiling came crashing down, followed by the G-Virus infected William who now no longer had any visible traces of his human form. They also noticed the circular rows of spike-like protrusions on its chest. Leon quickly equipped his Desert Eagle while Claire readied the frag grenade in her launcher. Leon fired three shots followed by the explosive round from Claire before William readied his claws, the swing destroying one of the storage tanks on the right row. Claire fired two incendiary rounds from her launcher while Leon emptied the remainder of his Desert Eagle's magazine into the monster's face. It swung its claws, knocking Leon back several feet while leaving a trio of slash marks on Claire's right arm.

" Claire!" Leon said, taking out his Remington. He shifted to the side to dodge another swing and fired six shots in quick succession, knocking the beast back a few feet. Claire rose her grenade launcher with a sulfuric acid round and fired, the round connecting with the B.O.W's large eye on its right arm. The monster dropped to its knees, letting out a loud reptilian roar as its gigantic eye scanned the room violently. Blood began to spurt from several places on the monster's torso before it grew even larger. Its chest cavity expanded along with the spike-like protrusions, becoming a giant spiked mouth. Its vestigial arms moved farther to the front arms moved farther back to the middle of the torso. When the mutations ceased, G had now become a large hexapedal creature and now sported an eye on each of its larger middle legs.

Leon reloaded his shotgun as Claire quickly fired three more explosive rounds from her M79. The rounds only served to momentarily stun the creature before it charged at Claire. She dived out of the way as the monster crashed into the only other entrance to the room, trapping them inside until the elevator arrived. Leon aimed his shotgun and fired, hitting the beast from the back until his weapon ran dry. As it turned to strike Claire readied her MAC-11, firing a stream of bullets that distracted the monster while Leon switched back to his Desert Eagle. He loaded in his last full magazine and whistled to attract the monster's attention. Before it could charge towards him he fire, quickly aiming alternating his shots between each of the two large eyes on its middle legs. As his weapon ran dry, the monster slumped to its stomach, spurting copious amounts of blood and clear fluid onto the ground before ceasing further movement. They looked over to the elevator and saw the light at the right, hearing the confirmation.

" Come on, we only have a minute left." Leon said. They both quickly walked onto the elevator, hitting the button before it began descending down towards the emergency train. When the elevator reached the bottom they noticed that the train had begun to move, just as Dante had said. The door near the front opened, revealing Dante staring at them.

" Leon, Claire! Hurry!" Dante yelled, leaning back to not be struck by the wall. Leon and Claire waited until a platform between two of the train cars came into view. They quickly ran and jumped. Leon landed perfectly and helped Claire on before she would've been struck by the tunnel wall. They quickly made their way to the main car.

" Sherry!" Claire said, walking towards her before the train shook violently.

" Get down." Leon ordered, bringing them to the floor as the exploding facility rocked the train. Moments later the train was far enough from the now destroyed facility for them to get to their feet.

" Sherry's unconscious." Leon stated.

" I have the antidote. If I give it to her. . ." Claire started before Dante grabbed it from her hands. He placed it into a syringe. He quickly injected the serum and tossed the now useless needle away.

" Come on, Sherry. You need to wake up." Dante said.

" Please Sherry, Wake up." Claire pleaded. Several seconds later Sherry slowly opened her eyes.

" Claire? Where am I" She said finally.

" It worked." Leon said.

" Thank god. Oh Sherry, you're gonna be okay." Claire said in relief.

" It's over." Leon said, standing up to walk into the front of the main car.

" No, I have to find my brother." Claire replied, stopping him momentarily.

" You're right this is just the beginning." He continued, walking into the front.

" Goodbye, Ada." Leon said after the door had closed.

" Ah, my god has protected you. It will always be with you." Claire said, referring to her jacket that read 'Made in Heaven' on the back.

" Claire." Sherry said, walking over to hug her.

" Sherry." Claire replied, returning the favor.

" Hey, why does she get all the credit?" Dante said before receiving a hug from Sherry as well. Suddenly the train shook violently, nearly knocking them to the ground. Leon ran through the door from the front, keeping close to the wall in the event of the train shaking again as a warning klaxon began to blare.

" What was that?" He asked.

" I dunno. Come with me. Claire, stay here with Sherry." Dante replied, readying his Desert Eagle. They walked through the door to the platform between the main car and the first cargo car when an automated voice sounded.

" **Warning! Bio-hazardous outbreak imminent! The emergency system has been activated! This train will detonate! Repeat this train will detonate!"**

" Damn, the door won't open. Dante, how long do we have?" Leon said after unsuccessfully trying to force the door open.

" Considering how far we've traveled from the facility I'd saw about two minutes. We'd better get going pronto." Dante said as they walked into the second car. They quickly ran towards the third to try and discover the problem when a tentacle burst through the ceiling in front of them. They backed up several steps as several tentacles followed them through the open doorway. The tentacles pulled in a large shapeless mass of flesh, spikes and tentacles with a large bone-like mass that was vaguely similar to a skull. On each side of the 'skull' was a large, bloodshot eye that looked around the room violently.

" That bastard's still alive?" Dante asked.

" Claire and I were sure we'd killed him." Leon replied as they both fired several rounds from their desert eagles into the monstrous mass that was once William Birkin. The bullets seemed to only have minimal effect as the mass of flesh slowly closed in on them. Dante quickly reloaded his desert eagle and then equipped his MP5K, dual wielding both weapons. Leon followed suit with his VP70, both of them sending a barrage of brass into the monster. The monster then began spurting blood and fluids from countless places on its body before its tentacles dropped to the ground. It then became discolored as it began to spread out onto the floor, apparently dead. They ran out to the door when they heard the automated voice again.

" **Warning, the self destruct sequence has been activated, each train compartment will detonate sequentially."**

" Claire, stop the train." Dante said.

" I can't, the door to the control room is locked." She replied. They turned around to see the doors from the second car pop off as the tentacles from G slowly dragged the rest of it towards them. Leon and Dante quickly climbed up onto the top of the train while Claire slowly backed away from the door.

" Claire, what is it?" Sherry asked.

" Stay back." Claire commanded before Sherry ran as close to the door to the control room as possible. The monster then began to force its way through the door, prompting a scream from Sherry. It knocked the door door and too the side, slowly forcing its way inside.

" Leon, where are you?" Claire called out. On the roof of the car Leon and Dante quickly crawled to the front of the train car, slowly followed by several of G's tentacles.

" Wonderful." Leon muttered as he looked back at the advancing tentacles. Back inside Sherry removed a small vent grate that connected to the control room. Claire heard the noise and turned to see Sherry crawling through it.

" Sherry? What're you doing?" Claire asked.

" We have to stop the train, right? I can do it." Sherry said.

" But?" Claire started before turning back to the monster. " Come and get me, I'm right here!" She continued, noticing a portion of the floor she could crawl into to get under the train.

" Hmm? I wonder which one is the right switch? Maybe, this one?" She pondered as she heard a noise above her.

" Sherry!" Leon said from the space in the ceiling.

" Leon!" Sherry replied before Leon moved back. Seconds later Dante dropped down inside next to her.

" Move over, please." Dante said. She did so and watched as he pressed the large red button on the right. They quickly felt the train slow down, spraying sparks as the wheels rubbed against the metal tracks. As the train finally stopped, Claire dropped to the tracks and rolled out to stand up as Leon helped Sherry out of the control room through the roof while Dante followed moments later.

" Are you alright?" Leon asked Sherry as they stood up in front of the train.

" I'm okay." She replied.

" Where's Claire? Claire? Claire?" Leon asked as he proceeded to look over to the side of the train when Claire ran up to him.

" Right here. I guess we all made it." Claire said as they heard metal crumple, followed by several of G's tentacles.

" It just won't quit." Claire said.

" We'd better go. Now!" Dante said, grabbing Sherry's hand and running towards the end of the tunnel.

" Why!" She yelled as she and Leon started to run after them.

" 10! 9!" Dante said, counting down how long they had.

" That's as good a reason as any!" Leon said, quickly bursting into a full sprint. They reached the end and then dived to the side to avoid the explosion. In the train, G's head and eyes reached the control room and looked down at the console, it's pupil contracting as it saw the count down timer reach 0. Dante and the others hit the ground as the explosions started, feeling the heat from the explosion wash over them. After several seconds they slowly rose to their feet, looking back into the tunnel to see the fiery remains of the train. Dante walked as far in as he could, seeing nothing at move moving.

" I take great pride in saying, that that bastard is dead." Dante said, running back out of the tunnel and over to the others.

" So, it's finally over." Claire said in relief

" Sherry. You look terrible." She added.

" No worse than you, Claire." Sherry joked.

" I think it's fair to say that tonight has kicked all our asses." Dante said. Leon nodded and began to walk alongside the tracks.

" Come on. Time to leave." Leon said finally.

" Now? What's wrong? Is something following us?" Claire asked.

" We have to go. We don't have anytime to waste." He replied.

" Go? Where?"

" Hey. It's up to us to take out Umbrella." Leon stated.

" Right. Sherry, take it." Dante said, tossing her the locket she'd given him earlier.

" Thanks Dante." Sherry said, walking over to him before kissing him. He returned the favor then slowly pushed her away.

" We'd better get going. Though Claire did good as an amateur surgeon, I need to get some quality medical supplies for my shoulder and face. Same for Leon. If we're lucky we'll meet up with a military patrol and get some medical attention from there." Dante said.

" Dante, I have to ask this now. How'd you know about the self destruct and the train?" Leon asked.

" I guess it would be pointless to lie to you guys at this point. It'd be best if I showed you." Dante said, extending one of his arm blades. Leon and Claire both backed up a few steps, unsure what to do.

" Since I know you're yearning for an explanation I might as well give you one." Dante said.

" _October 22__nd__, 1998_

_That's when I told them. About my life, The Mansion Incident, and what happened the day before they arrived. After we'd gone over everything we'd managed to come across a military checkpoint near the city, where we received medical attention. Leon informed them about the situation and after confiscating out weapons, allowed us to get some rest. After grabbing my gear and after finding Leon and Claire's handguns, we quickly and quietly left the place. I provided Leon with a pin number to a hidden Umbrella bank account and asked him to keep Sherry safe until Claire and I found her brother. _

_I'd gotten worried when I hadn't heard anything from Jill when I finally managed to get a hold of her. She told me that a short time after the trolley car had gotten moving, the monster had attacked the car and had been supposedly been killed Mikhail, who'd sacrificed himself to save her and Carlos. When they'd reached the clock tower the monster had shot down their evac helicopter and then infected her with the T-Virus. Carlos detailed how he managed to get Jill the serum needed to cure her and the mutations that the monster had gone through. I learned of the betrayal of Carlos' superior, Nicholai, and his status as a Monitor. She also told me of Barry's timely arrival in an on loan commercial helicopter. _

_After informing me that she'd arrived in Europe, she said she'd call me back when she arrived at Chris' safe house. Things became more difficult when we learn that the safe house had been raided. Jill had seen blood and bullet holes, but her only major find was Chris' bowie knife embedded into one of the floorboards. Despite how it looked, Jill is convinced that Chris is still alive. While I know that Umbrella employs some dangerous people, Chris has plenty of experience of his own. From Claire's research I've determined that Chris might be at the Umbrella Europe 6 Research Laboratory located in Paris, France. After I download the building schematics, security records and arrange for some supplies for pickup in Paris, we'll fly there and try to find Chris and search for anything incriminating to the company. Hopefully nothing goes wrong." _

September 30th, Raccoon City. 0300 Hours.

After reluctantly being dropped by Leon, Ada was certain that this was it. As she waited for impact, she felt something grab her and pull her over to a nearby scaffolding.

" That was close. Another couple seconds and you would've wound up dead." Reisha said, retracting her hand still attached to the fiber cord.

" Reisha. I don't know what to say." Ada replied.

" How about 'Thanks' for saving you from certain death? Hang on a moment." Reisha said, reaching her arm out. Seconds later he closed her fingers, catching something that had fallen from above.

" Looks like our mission wasn't a failure after all. In his anger that cop must have thrown this over the railing." She replied, holding up the sample of the G-Virus that Annette had created earlier.

" We need to get out of here." Ada said.

" Don't worry, I have that covered." Reisha replied. They walked through a nearby door and to a service elevator that brought them to the main freight elevator that connected to the facility. They paid close attention to the count down timer managing to make it to the outskirts of the train yard when they felt the tremors from the detonation of the facility. Reisha helped Ada walk until they made their way into an abandoned apartment complex at about noon. In one of the apartments Reisha managed to scrounge up some basic supplies while she treated Ada with some some supplies from her medical kit. When Ada was feeling slightly better, Reisha handed her a bottle of spring water and a nutrient bar.

" It's not much but you need the energy." She said, keeping her sidearm ready in the event something came through the door.

" When we get out of here I'll need a weapon of some sort. I dropped my gun when Annette shot me." Ada revealed.

" Thankfully whoever owned this apartment was a slight gun enthusiast." Reisha said, tossing Ada a Beretta 93R handgun and two spare magazines.

" It's not much but it should last us until we get to the meeting point inside the hotel. It's just a few blocks away. We'll get moving in a few hours." Reisha said. At 0400 hours on the first of October, they slowly opened the door, keeping their weapons at the ready as they quietly left the apartment complex. Close to half an hour later, they made it to the entrance of the hotel, the Apple Inn.

" This is the place." Ada confirmed. As they started to walk inside they heard a growling noise, seeing a pair of dogs closing in on them. Ada took down the first with a burst from her Beretta while Reisha grabbed the other dog by the muzzle, slamming it head first into the ground, crushing its skull. She wiped off most of the blood and gore before they walked through the door into the lobby. As they neared the reception desk, four zombies in the lounge on the other side of the room got to their feet. Reisha quickly took each of them down with a bullet to the head. Two more zombies emerged from behind the reception desk as a Hunter jumped down from the second floor walkway, quickly falling to three bursts from Ada's handgun. Reisha took down the zombies behind the reception desk before the agents slowly walked into the manager's room to their left. Inside they saw a man lounging in a wooden chair, a bullet in his head, and a compact computer with folding speakers on the desk in front of him.

" He lost his will and chose death. He was weak." A man said through the computer speakers.

" Wesker." Ada said.

" And you Ada, as well as you Reisha... You two have also failed. Ada's actions in betraying us and helping that Leon fellow will have severe consequences for our organization." Wesker said. Reisha then grabbed the sample of the G-Virus that she'd placed in a protective casing onto the desk in view of the camera lens on the computer.

" See this? This is a sample of Birkin's G-Virus." Reisha replied.

" Well. Despite some setbacks, you have proven your value to us. Ada. Reisha. There are two things that you must be made aware of. One. In just moments, Raccoon City will be completely eradicated by a government launched missile. And two. An Umbrella officer will be leaving town on a helicopter. If your are not on it, there will be no way to leave Raccoon City." Wesker revealed. He looked off screen momentarily and pressed a few buttons. A briefcase on the floor next to the deceased agent split open, revealing a custom made grapple gun and two boxes of 9x19mm handgun shells.

" It is in our best interest that you two survive. The G-Virus sample is required." He continued before the transmission cut out.

" You up for a bit more running?" Reisha asked.

" Do I have a choice?" Ada replied.

" Thought so. Lets get moving." Reisha said as they quickly ran back out into the lobby. After taking down a pair of hunters, they ran back outside when they heard cawing noises. They looked into the air and saw a small flock of infected crows bearing down on them. The two agents quickly dealt with the threat and then ran into a nearby alleyway blocked by a burning car. Ada looked up and noticed an air vent sticking out from the top of the building next to them.

" Looks like I get to use my new toy." Ada said, aiming her grapple gun at the vent. Reisha did the same with her prosthetic hand and quickly traversed the wreckage. After landing on the other side they soon became surrounded by half a dozen zombies, included some that had come from the fire.

" Back to back." Reisha said, readying her handgun. Ada nodded as their backs pressed up against each other, quickly taking down any zombie that got too close. Once the nearby zombies were dealt with Ada noticed an oil drum near a new group of zombies coming from the other side of a previously locked gate.

" Heads up." Ada said before shooting the barrel, tearing the rotting corpses to shreds in the blast of fire and shrapnel.

" Ada, this building's roof is right next to the highway. It'd be the best place to hook up with that helicopter." Reisha pointed out.

" Right, lets go inside then." Ada replied. They opened the door that led them to a storeroom. On one of the desks was an H&K MP5A4 with full stock and three extra magazines.

" This will come in handy." Reisha said, looping the sling over her shoulder before readying her CZ-75 again. They rounded the corner of one of the shelves and were nearly decapitated by a pair of hunters. Reisha equipped her MP5 and tore into the first reptilian B.O.W with a barrage of brass to the face while Ada layed into the second with several head shots from her sidearm. Reisha quickly reloaded her MP5 and drew her handgun yet again as they proceeded through a door at the end of the room. The two agents ran down the hall, quickly taking down a pair of wandering zombies before running up the stairs. Reisha pulled Ada back when she saw a licker hanging on the wall by its claws, whipping its tongue at them when they came into view. Reisha put a trio of bullets through its face before they continued up the stairs. They ran through the door at the top, thrusting it open to reveal the roof and a street sign acting as a makeshift ramp connecting it to the highway. After killing the crows startled by the door, they ran up the ramp and onto the highway. They looked into the sky to spot the helicopter when something shook the bridge. The bridge shook a second time when they turned to the source. Seconds later something jumped into the air and landed just feet away from them.

" It's a Tyrant. This one is an experimental variant that Wesker had studied after he joined the organization." Reisha revealed, studying its physiology. She noticed its tough skin and 8 inch, razor sharp claws as well as a muscular physique. The monster charged at them, moving quite fast despite its massive size. They rolled out of the way of its attack and noticed some stray oil drums laying around the wreckage. Conveniently the monster ceased its charge next to one of the oil drums, prompting Reisha to fire at the barrel. The explosion stunned the monster momentarily, allowing Reisha to empty a magazine from her machine gun into the Tyrant. It turned towards them and charged again, jabbing one of its clawed arms into a van that had crashed into the divider. Ada knocked over a second barrel before Reisha rolled it towards the monster. When it turned, Ada and Reisha both shot the barrel as it slammed into its leg. The explosion also reacted with a trio of barrels next to the van, causing an even larger explosion. When the smoke cleared, the heavily damaged Tyrant fell to the ground before a pool of blood formed around it.

" It should be dead, or at least incapacitated long enough for us to get out of here." Reisha said as a helicopter carrying a cargo container neared the bridge.

" There it is!" Ada said.

" We'll need to get higher to hook into it." Reisha said before they jumped to the top of a postal van a short distance down the highway. They waited for helicopter to near the bridge and fired their respective grappling hooks. As they ran towards it to reel themselves in, a hunter that had emerged from the building quickly sprinted towards them. It jumped to grab Ada, but only succeeded in grabbing one of her shoes, still running full speed when it crashed into an abandoned sedan.

" You can have it!" Ada said as they reeled in their grappling lines, keeping steady on the top of the container. Reisha looked at the code lock on the container, seeing a nameplate above the keypad that read 'U.M.F.-013. They saw the nuclear missile shoot past them, detonating when it reached the center point of the city. After facing turbulence, the agents waited until the helicopter was near a forest, jumping down and using their grapple guns to lessen their fall.

" Well, what now?" Ada asked.

" Question of my life. I guess get some medical supplies for you then get this damn virus to Wesker." Reisha replied, digging a spot in the ground to ditch her machine gun and tactical vest.

" Can't have this on us when we get into town."

" You still have 'that'?" Ada asked.

" No. I used it on that boy that was with that cop. I don't think it killed him though. I'm going to have a chat with Issac about this though." Reisha replied.

" I think that after all that's happened that I could use a change in occupation." Ada joked.

" Don't we both." Reisha laughed as they walked towards the nearest road or town.

_That's it for the Resident Evil 2/Raccoon City Arc. The next chapter will be the first chapter involving Code Veronica. Note: As stated on my profile, this story is mainly comprised of the main games and Degeneration, though as shown above I will make mention of events from games like Survivor and the chronicles games, though for most of that other content to a lesser degree. Keep an eye out for Chapter 16: Imprisonment._


	16. Chapter 16: Imprisonment

_Hello everyone and welcome to another long awaited chapter. I apologize about the wait but since I recently started my senior year of high school, there might be slightly larger delays in chapters. That, coupled with the fact that I'm looking over and working on my others fics, will make getting anything out more difficult. Hopefully by the time this chapter is out I can finish updating the others and focus my attention solely on this fic. Remember that Resident Evil belongs to CAPCOM, the Umbrella soldiers from the first two chapters belong me along with Dante and Reisha. Now I'll stop wasting your time and enjoy my work._

Chapter 16: Imprisonment

_Umbrella Paris 6th Research Facility: Paris, France – 2350 Hours_

Two people, after exiting their vehicle two blocks away from where they currently were, looked around the corner at Umbrella Paris' 6th Research Facility.

" There it is, Claire." Dante said. He was wearing a black sleeved shirt under a tactical vest with twin shoulder holsters for his Colt M1911 A1s. He also wore black cargo pants and combat boots, as well as thigh holster's for his VP70 and Desert Eagle. He had his MP5K slung behind his back on its sling while his Remington shotgun slung over his left shoulder. He also kept some extra ammunition in his tactical pack on his back over his larger weapons and his MercWorx Vorax knife in a sheath at the small of his back, handle pointing towards the right. Claire on the other hand wore a black T-shirt over a sleeveless red jacket with 'Let me Live' on the back. She had a pink ribbon around her neck and also wore skintight blue jeans and black shoes. Unlike Dante, she only had the Browning Hi-Power she'd used in the Raccoon City incident. She did have a couple of spare magazines inside her jacket and a few more in Dante's bag. Dante grabbed a monocular from one of his pockets and looked at the entrance.

" Claire, when the camera turns off the main entrance we've got a ten second window to get to the front door before the camera spots us. From there we have to neutralize the guard at the front desk and work from there." Dante said quietly, watching the camera from around the corner of a nearby building.

" 3. 2. 1. Go" Dante said as he and Claire quickly ran up the steps and got as close to the door as possible.

" Give me a second to open the door. Watch my back." Dante said, slowly sidling against the door while keeping an eye on the guard at the front desk, distracted by a small TV illuminating his face. Dante made it to the key pad and quickly entered the access code. He saw the confirmation message and they quietly made their way inside. Claire drew her handgun while Dante readied a steel, doubled edged throwing knife. He snuck around the right of the front desk while Claire tapped her handgun on the desk in front of the man to gain his attention. He looked up at her and was about to hit the alarm button when Dante jammed the knife into the man's jugular, quietly dragging him to the floor.

" Lets go." Claire said as they went through a door that lead them to the stairwell.

" We need to head up five levels and then find the facility's mainframe. From there we can find out if your brother is somewhere in the building or if he's somewhere else." Dante said. Once they made their way to the sixth floor they carefully open the door to the floor, looking for any sign of the building's security. Spotting no one. They carefully walked out and down a nearby hallway. They heard voices and quickly made their way into a nearby room, which turned out to be an employee break room. When the voices and lights ceased, they walked back into the hallway. The two carefully walked down the hallway, turning the corner to see the mainframe room. They opened the door, about to walk inside when Claire saw a security team round the corner. They noticed the open door and quickly readied their AK-47 assault rifles.

" Shit, we're made." Dante said, drawing another throwing knife and his VP70. They quickly ran back into the adjacent hallway as alarms sounded and warning lights illuminated the formerly dim lit hallway, dodging the hail of gunfire that riddled the mainframe door with holes. As one of the security officers rounded the corner, he was met with a double tap to the chest while the man behind him received a throwing knife between his eyes. The remaining two returned fire, forcing them to bolt down the hallway. As they reached the end of the hallway, a spotlight shined through the window. Dante saw that it was an MH-6 'Little Bird' helicopter, commonly used by Umbrella security. He saw that on the other side of the helicopter was a mounted M134 Mini-gun, its barrels quickly spooling up to unleash a torrent of gunfire. Claire and Dante quickly backed up and ran down the adjacent hallway to avoid the hailstorm of gunfire, riddling the other two security guards pursuing them with bullets. The helicopter then began to strafe the floor, using a thermal camera to see them through the closed window blinds. They ignored the mini-gun's chainsaw report when they saw an open door at the end of the hall. They just jumped through the opening and down a stairwell into what looked like a storeroom. When they got to their feet they noticed close to two dozen security guards armed with assault rifles or handguns. Claire and Dante raised their hands, both holding their handguns, when they noticed fuel tanks behind the guards. They both dropped their weapons at the same time, dropping to the ground after them seconds later. Before the guards could react, Claire and Dante grabbed their handguns and fired several rounds into the fuel tanks, creating a massive explosion that killed or seriously wounded all the security guards in front of them. They heard footsteps on the stairs behind them and aimed their weapons at the source.

" Don't move." The man said, pointing a Desert Eagle at them. Unfortunately the slide was locked back on Claire's gun and Dante's gun only resulted in clicks, indicating that both weapons were empty. They were both handcuffed and were forced into a green CH-53 Sea Stallion helicopter when opaque black bags were placed over their heads to block off their sight. They were moved constantly until after nearly 10 days had passed they were finally led out of the chopper. They had walked close to half an hour when they were led down a flight of concrete steps and into a room. They heard what sounded like a cell door being opened before being led inside. Seconds later Claire felt her handcuffs being unlocked when one of the guards pulled the bag off of her head.

" Your identification number is WKD4496. And yours is KFI7529. Welcome to your new home." The guard said as Claire and Dante were both knocked unconscious by the guard's rifle butt. They both awoke several hours later to the sound of several explosions that shook the room before knocking out the lights. Dante instictively reached for his VP70 before seeing that his weapons were gone. He knew that he hadn't been disarmed before being sent to wherever they were now, so he figured that they were somewhere in the prison they'd been sent to.

" What the hell's going on?" Dante asked.

" I have no idea." Claire replied when they heard footsteps. Since the lights had been knocked out, they couldn't see who walked through the door. Claire took out the lighter her brother had given her and flicked it open, using the flame to look at the person standing near the cell door. The person turned out to be the guard that had captured them both in Paris. The man unlocked the cell door and pushed it open. He then limped over to the desk at the other end of the room before he painfully sat in the chair. The man reached into his pocket and produced a pill bottle, throwing it across the room when he discovered it to be empty.

" Perfect." The man said in disgust. " Go on, get out of here. This place is finished. I don't know it might've been a special forces team. But in any case this prison's been taken over, the troops have been wiped out."

" What're you saying?" Claire asked

" Your free to leave the complex. But you may as well know you have no chance of getting off this island."

"And what about you, what're you going to do?" Claire pleaded

" Don't worry about me." The man responded, slipping into silence. They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, noticing a typewriter on a table with a combat knife in its sheath next to it. Claire grabbed the knife and readied it as they carefully walked up the stairs. They found themselves to be in the prison cemetery, keeping an eye out for any soldiers or other possible dangers. They passed an overturned M35 Cargo truck when there was an explosion behind them. They turned back to the wreckage, seeing a briefcase fall from the cab onto the ground that was engulfed in flame as someone emerged from the burning wreckage. Dante saw that parts of his flesh were missing, indicating that the man was infected with the T-Virus. They backed up slowly as Claire fell, moments later feeling something grab her arm. They noticed that more zombies were emerging from the ground, many of them without clothes. Claire quickly got to her feet, stabbing her knife into the head of the closest zombie before they ran for the other door in the area.

" Wonderful, I think we've just been thrown into another outbreak." Dante said, knocking a zombie to the ground before opening the door. They quickly ran through and slammed it behind them when a spotlight momentarily blinded them. They noticed that in the guard tower next to the spotlight was someone on a mounted M2 Browning machine gun. They ducked behind the flaming wreckage of the M35 cargo truck that had partially crashed through of the wall of the cemetery to escape the gunfire when they found a mutilated corpse holding a Beretta 93R handgun in its standard configuration. Claire grabbed the weapon and checked the chamber when they heard the gunfire stop. She leaned around the corner, firing a round to take out the spotlight before firing two more rounds near the mounted machine gun.

" Wait wait, don't shoot." The assailant called out, raising their hands into the air.

" Who are you!" Claire asked, her weapon still raised.

" Huh? You two aren't zombies. Oh Great, wait right there, I'm coming over." Dante shook his head in disbelief as the assailant jumped down to them. The person was male, around 17 years old and had short, light brown hair. He wore a navy blue button shirt with 'Rockfort Prison, 267' on the back over a stained white tank top and forest camouflage cargo pants. He also had black boots and a choker on his neck that appeared to have an identification number on it.

" Uh sorry about that little misunderstanding, but I thought you were another one of them mon..." The person started before being interrupted by Claire pointing her weapon in his face

" Shut up! Make one wrong move and I'll shoot." Claire said, looking at the attacker as she handed Dante the combat knife they'd found a few minutes ago.

" Relax beautiful. I said I was sorry. My name's Steve. I was a prisoner on this island, and I'm guessing you two aren't from Umbrella either."

" No I'm Claire, Claire Redfield. And this here is Dante."

" Claire, hmm nice, I'll remember that. Hey, I heard there's an airport around here. Once I find it I can finally escape from this crazy island. I'll see yeah." Steve said, running for the door to their right.

" Hey wait up!" Claire said, stopping him before he went through. He turned around and waved his index finger at them.

" Tsk tsk tsk tsk. I don't want you two following me. You'll only slow me down." Steve said, walking through the door.

" Well, what do we do now?" Claire asked.

" I guess look around for anything of use and go the same way he did." Dante said, walking over to the corpse they'd grabbed the handgun from. Dante checked the corpse and found a couple 15 round magazines for Claire's handgun.

" Here." He said, handing the magazines to Claire. She placed the ammunition in her pocket as they turned towards the door. Dante pushed open the door while Claire walked through the doorway, handgun at the ready. They walked between a pair of buildings, one of them with flames emerging from the roof, figuring that they were at the prisoner barracks. They walked up a short set of stairs and into the only accessible building on their side. Dante gripped his knife and threw the door open, knocking down a zombie lumbering behind it. Claire shot two of the zombies on the other side of the room while Dante took down the one he'd hit with the door with his knife. He wiped the blade clean on the corpse's clothing and snapped the neck of the last infected corpse in the room. Claire managed to find a magazine of handgun ammunition for her weapon on one of the corpses of a guard but Dante was annoyed to find that the man's sidearm was gone, most likely taken by a prisoner who was probably already dead.

" My guns better be on this island or I'm gonna burn this whole place to the ground and then some." Dante complained

" Quit complaining. We're on an Umbrella prison complex, I'm certain we'll find something around here. And if we don't find your guns I'll look into buying you replacements." Claire replied.

" Unfortunately some of those guns aren't legal to own in the US. Especially the sub gun."

" Lets just keep searching for supplies." Claire said. They grabbed a prison map from the kitchen area before they walked through the doors to the prisoner sleeping quarters. They carefully eyed the bodies when Dante noticed an open diary on the side of one of the beds, turning to the front to read.

**" May 13****th**

**This room stinks of death. Based on the information I've found, i'm far south of the equator. Lucky for me that Bob in the bunk below me, is one of those interesting types of guys.**

**May 16****th**

**Today Bob told me some crazy story of why he was put in this place with me. Bob said that he used to be an attendant of the head of this place. This "Boss" named Alfred supposedly placed him in here because of a tiny little mistake. What does that mean? What's going to happen to me?**

**May 20****th**

**Without warning, a group of military men took Bob to the building behind the guillotine stand. At midnight, I'll sneak out of here to see him. I've been hearing that anyone taken to that building has never come back. On top of that, there are these REALLY large bags being constantly removed from that place. I pray for Bob...**

**May 21****st**

**I was wrong. I shouldn't have gone there. What is going on in there? All I could hear was some insanely creepy laughter, and the sound of Bob screaming. I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about it...**

**Is that going to happen to me? I can't let it... I just can't...**

**May 27****th**

**Since my last entry, all of my fellow inmates have been taken to that building! I know that i'm next. It's obvious that we are all here to be used as Alfred's guinea pigs. There's no way out! What am I going to do?..."**

" I'm starting to think it was a good idea that this place was attacked. It seems that this 'Alfred' person is very unnerved by what his associates are doing." Dante said. He tossed the diary back onto the bed and rounded the corner to the shower area. He found another dead guard in the last shower stall and took one of the guard's handgun magazines. Dante handed them off to Claire as something broke through the window near the beds. It turned out to be a zombified guard, slowly getting to its feet as a pair of guns fell from its belt. Claire put a bullet through the zombie's head while Dante examined the weapons the corpse had been carrying.

" What'd you find?" Claire asked.

" A pair of Calico M-100P .22 caliber handguns. Small caliber, but these guns can hold a hundred rounds each." Dante said, placing one of the weapons in his jacket pocket.

" There, you're armed. Now, lets get going." Claire said. They left the building and rounded the corner of it when they saw a prisoner's corpse being pulled underneath.

" We should get out of here. I'm sure it's probably dogs." Dante said. They quickly ran down the path and around the corner to a locked gate and a door to another part of the facility. Claire opened the door with Dante right behind, spotting a fenced area with a guillotine inside and several zombies lurking about. Dante and Claire quickly took the infected down and proceeded inside the building connected to the fenced in area. Inside they found a metal detector where they reluctantly placed their weapons and Claire's lighter. They arrived at the opposite end of the hallway and found themselves in a workshop, seeing various tools on a pair of tables. In the corner near the tables was a 3D scanning machine and an automated plasma cutter used to cut objects in a specific fashion connected to the scanner. They walked through the door near the other deposit box that led them to a communications room. Inside they heard typing noises and carefully rounded the corner, seeing Steve typing on a computer.

" Chris Redfield." They overheard.

" What're you doing here?" Claire asked finally.

" Chris Redfield. Is he a relative of yours or something?" Steve replied.

" You mean my brother?"

" Ah, your siblings. Well it seems your brother is under surveillance by Umbrella." Steve said

"What?" Claire said, and walked over to the computer, and started typing.

" I've got to contact Leon and tell him to let my brother known he's being monitored. It's a good thing I have access to an outside connection from here." Claire said before Dante politely moved her aside, quickly composing a message for Leon.

_"_ _Leon, it's Dante. Claire and I have been captured by Umbrella. We're being held at an island base several miles south of the equator. We need you to inform Claire's brother Chris that he's under surveillance by Umbrella and to then relay the following coordinates to him as soon as possible._

_Claire and I will get in touch again as soon as possible._

" Well that file shows the latitude and longitude of this place. Ha, why don't you send your brother the coordinates and ask him to come help?" Steve said sarcastically.

" Thanks. We'll do that." Claire replied.

" Hey, I was just kidding. There's no way he could get here, even if he is your brother." Steve said

" Yes he can, i'm sure of it" Claire shot back.

" No way. He won't come. You'll just end up disappointed if you rely on others! Believe me, I know!" Steve responded harshly, walking out of the room and leaving Claire and Dante confused.

" What was that all about?" Claire said finally.

" I have no idea." Dante replied. He grabbed an emblem that resembled a hawk and a fax from one of the radio consoles on the other end of the divider near the entrance.

**" Be sure to verify the content of the following facility access ****application form, and add the ****applicants' name to the expected visitor's list.**

**Chief Prison Guard Room,** **Paul Steiner**

**I hereby apply for access permission for Prison Area D.** **Details follow.**

**Visitor's name: **

**Carl Grisham **

**Purpose of Entry: **

**Carrying in the following materials:**

**1. New product sample from Metal Industries Co: "TG-01". **

**2. Various daily commodities ordered by the prison.**

**Note:**

**1. Will use a transportation truck.**

**2. "TG-01" sample will be stored in a designated briefcase."**

" Metal industries? I think this alloy mentioned in here is designed to resist security scans. I think that briefcase near the solitary cell may have that sample. If we get it we can use the 3D scanner and duplicator to make a copy we can use to get further into the administration area." Dante said, hitting a lock release device next to a door in the room blocked off by something on the other side. They walked back into the other room and placed the hawk emblem into the scanner portion of the 3D duplicator, grabbing a user manual from the nearby table to calibrate the duplicator for the 'TG-01'.

**" 3-D Duplicator User's Manual **

**Our new product, the '3-D Duplicator' consists of two parts.**

**3-D Scanner Portion** **This portion scans the 3D object. Simply place the material that you want to have scanned onto the tray of the scanner. The scanned object will be processed into 3D data, which will be transferred to the duplicator portion.** **Duplicator Portion** **If you place the material you wish to have converted on the machine, you can begin conversion based on the 3-D data that was scanned portion. The conversion will be executed with complete data accuracy. The result will be an object precisely true to the original."**

" Lets set this thing up and get that metal sample." Dante said. After preparing the machine for the sample, they grabbed their supplies and walked back outside. Dante noticed a shutter with a switch next to the fenced in area and pressed the button. When the shutter opened, three zombies trapped inside suddenly started limping towards them as the zombies stuck in the fenced in area with the guillotine broke through the gate, trapping them on both sides. Claire quickly took down two of the zombies near the barracks while Dante noticed and shot an oil drum just inside the area previously blocked by the shutter, killing the zombies inside. Claire killed the last zombie from the fenced in area as Dante carefully stepped over the remains of the zombies he killed to grab a fire extinguisher on the wall.

" We can use this to clear away the fire from the case." Dante said. Claire walked over to the guillotine and carefully grabbed a key for a padlock before they walked back to the prisoner barracks. They saw that the key went to a gate that could be used for a shortcut but the lock was only accessible from the other side. As they were about to round the corner to get to the other side, three infected dogs emerged from underneath the prisoner living quarters. Claire took down the first Cerberus while Dante took down the other two with both of his handguns.

" You're lucky. We're finding ammo for your gun. When mine run dry, that's it." Dante said, unlocking the gate before walking back out into the courtyard. They killed the zombies that had wandered in from the graveyard before preceding through the door, quickly taking down the other zombies wandering the graveyard. Dante emptied the fire extinguisher on the flames then grabbed the case. Inside was a memo and a 6 inch square metal plate.

**" Thank you for your continued support and for our products. This time we have gathered our most advanced technologies, and have succeeded in creating the unique anti-metal detection alloy 'TG-01'.**

**-TG-01 features:**

**1. Cannot be detected by any metal detectors.**

**2. Cannot be pictured by roentgenography at the immigration check.**

**3. Lightweight, yet durable. ****We plan to develop various weapons utilizing this innovative new alloy. We enclosed a sample for you to review. We look forward to hearing from you regarding possible business opportunities.**

**Metal Industries Co.** **Chief, Development Planning** **Carl Redhill."**

" We've got it, now lets get back to the duplicator." Dante said. A few minutes later they dropped off their metal items besides the TG-01 and walked through the metal detector, seeing that the metal plate didn't set the detector off.

" Those Metal Industries people make good stuff here." Dante said as they placed the plate in the duplicator portion of the machine. They watched the diamond cutter carve in the grooves and in just minutes the metal plate, other than the color, now perfectly resembled the hawk emblem.

" We may only have to come back here to grab any supplies we can't take through the metal detector." Dante said as he heard windows shatter.

" Shit." Claire swore, knowing that zombies had entered the hallway between them and their weapons.

" Move. Fast." Dante said, quickly running down the hallway and slamming one of the zombies into the wall. Claire pushed another out of the way and rounded the corner when a third grabbed her and prepared to bite. Before it could do so, however, Dante punched it in the face and then slammed its head into the floor, smashing its skull flat.

" Thanks." Claire said. Dante nodded and they grabbed their weapons and supplies before leaving the building. The two proceeded back to the barracks and from there to the courtyard and the gate. They looked around quickly for any zombies or other creatures then placed the replica hawk emblem in the indentation on the door. The indentation moved to the side a few inches and the door then unlocked.

" Ready?" Dante asked.

" As I'll ever be." Claire replied, slowly pushing the door open. They found themselves on the bridge that connected the barracks to the other portions of the base. They saw that a part of the bridge was out, so they had to take the path on the side. Once they reached the other side, they noticed that the tunnel that ran underneath a large part of the facility was completely blocked by fire and rubble. After searching the jeep next to the damaged section of the bridge and finding a box of 9mm shells, they saw a trio of boxes near the fire. Dante pushed the closest box next to the others to create a path over the fire. They jumped over the boxes and ran up the staircase, keeping ready for anyone or anything that might attack them. At the top their first glimpse was of a zombie slowly lumbering towards them, being quickly killed with a well-timed head shot. Claire took down two more zombies farther up the path before going through a gate that led them to what looked like a palace. They saw a trio of dogs and wasted no time in eliminating them. Once the Cerberi were dead, they kept their weapons ready and slowly walked inside. They examined the entrance hall, noticing the stone columns and painting throughout the room. They carefully eyed some of the bodies in the room before going behind the desk in the middle of the room. They checked the computer on the desk and saw that they needed a key number in order to open the door to the left of the reception desk. They decided to check upstairs, going through a door into what looked like a secretary's office. They searched a chest in the room for two boxes of handgun ammunition and on the secretary's desk a note.

**" Four years have past since I began serving Sir Alfred. He doesn't trust anyone! Even though I am his attendant, I am still strictly prohibited from entering his private house! What is his problem anyway? They say he lives with his twin sister, Alexia in his private house on the hill.**

**Occasionally, I've seen someone standing by the window of the house. It might have been Alexia, whose extreme beauty is often talked about. I once asked Sir Alfred about this, but it only enraged him. Even though I am his attendant. He will not show me any lenience. If I ask about her again, I could put my life at risk. After all, it is a mystery why he so desperately tries to keep his private life with Alexia a secret.**

**Robert Dorson."**

" I have a feeling I know who that 'Bob' person was that was mentioned in that prisoner's diary." Dante said, discarding the note and walking around the corner to a door.

" Fancy looking door here. Can't open it without a pair of gold plated Luger handguns. And guess what?" Dante asked.

" They're missing." Claire replied.

" Exactly. But I did find something though." He added, pushing a cabinet out of the way. Under the cabinet he found an Umbrella ID card. On the back he found a password.

" NTC0394. We should be able to use this to unlock that door downstairs." Dante said. They left the room and input the password in the computer. They heard the sound of a lock clicking, indicating that the door was now unlocked. They walked through the door, knocking aside a zombie directly on the other side. Dante shot the zombie they'd knocked down as Claire took down the other zombies in the room. Once the area was clear they walked through the door at the end of the hall, leading them to a lounge room. Inside they saw several displays of various items such as guns, combat knives and war memorabilia. On the opposite wall they saw a large jewel modeled after an ant with a flashing blue button below it. They pressed the button and saw the wall in the middle of the room light up via a video projector. Moments later the screen showed a blonde haired boy and girl, most likely twins, as a lullaby began to play. The projector then started showing the boy was tearing the wings off of a dragonfly and moments later walked over to a basin, tossing the now wingless insect into it. The basic was filled with dirt and ants, which wasted no time in feasting upon the unmoving, wingless dragonfly. The boy and girl then turned to face each other when the image ceased. Just as Dante and Claire were about to leave the room, the display case to the right of the projector screen moved forward, revealing a previously undiscovered room.

" Looks like this place is full of surprises." Dante said, keeping his M-100P handgun ready as he walked into the room with Claire close behind. Inside they saw a display case with a couple of rifles inside, a few pictures on the wall near the entrance and a plaque on the wall with a pair of gold plated Luger P08 handguns. When Dante grabbed them off of the wall the display case receded back into place and the temperature began to rapidly increase. Before the heat could raise to deadly temperatures, Dante quickly placed the guns back onto the plaque.

" Looks like we're gonna be here for awhile." Dante said.

" Right. We need to find a way to deactivate this trap." Claire replied. Dante noticed an out of place boat steering wheel and decided to keep it with them for awhile until they deemed it unnecessary. Claire grabbed a box of handgun ammo on the table before deciding to leave the palace and backtrack to the facility they'd passed by earlier. As they walked up the steps back towards the entrance, they heard Steve's voice from the area they'd just left.

" AH! Help me!" Steve yelled, most likely trapped in the secret room with the Lugers.

" Shit, are you kidding me?" Dante yelled as they quickly ran back into the lounge. They saw that the screen for the projector had lifted, revealing a large monitor as well as several other small screens and a console. The main monitor showed Steve banging on the other end of the display case.

" Would telling him to put the guns back on the plaque be too hard to ask?" Claire asked.

" If he was smart enough he would've come to that conclusion already. No, it looks like it's up to us to save his sorry ass." Dante replied. He looked at a small inscription above the six monitors embedded in the wall. 'When two pairs complete, my anger will subside.

" Looks like we have to press the button's below the monitors in order to create a pair. The only real pair on here is the guns. Hope this works." Dante said, pressing the buttons marked 'C' and 'E' before pressing the confirmation switch. The display case finally opened up with Steve running out moments later, panting heavily.

" That was too close, but I found something, thanks to you." Steve said, turning to point the gold lugers at them. " Looks cool, doesn't it." He added.

" Oh, we need those, give them to me." Claire said.

" You've got to be kidding me, no way. I found them and i'm keeping them." He paused. "Fine, I'll make a deal with you. I'll trade you for something fully automatic. See you around Claire, Adios." Steve said, running out of the room.

" Hey wait. Steve!" Claire called out as Steve shut the door behind him.

" He's getting to be a real pain in the ass." Dante said, smashing the monitor with his fist.

" He's brash, but he's only trying to survive this hell hole. The same as us." Claire pointed out.

" True, but that doesn't excuse him running off all over hell. I almost may have given him my MP5K if I knew where my weapons were." Dante said. They once again went to leave the palace when Dante noticed a laser pointer slowly traveling up Claire's back towards her head. Dante pushed her out of the way and over behind one of the marble pillars as the assailant fired another round at them.

" Redfield, how dare you and your young cohort interfere with my operation." The man said. From what Dante could see, the man was dressed in red and white military uniform and wielding some sort of sniper rifle.

" What are you talking about?" Claire replied.

" You two let yourself be captured so you could lead your people to this base."

" We have no idea what your babbling about." Dante replied.

" You don't fool me! I am Alfred Ashford, commander of this base." The man, Alfred, said.

" Oh? You must be one of Umbrella's lower level officers if your commander of a back water base like this one!" Dante retorted, flashing the bird momentarily before Alfred fired another round at his pillar

" How dare you! The Ashford family is among the worlds first and finest. My grandfather is one of the original founders of Umbrella Inc. Now tell me, why have you attacked this installation?"

" Attacked?" Claire replied.

" Shortly after you arrived, my base was attacked. You must have informed your people of its location."

" I still don't follow you, we really don't know anything about that."

" Unacceptable! How can you deny it. My base has been destroyed, and thanks to you the experimental T-Virus was released, creating countless zombies and monsters...Tell me, who do you work for? Who sent you!" Alfred said, trying to shoot Claire when she peeked her head around the corner. He laughed. " Have it your way then, your just a rat in a cage anyway. I'll be sure to keep you entertained before I dispose of you." He added, walking away with a sickeningly twisted laugh. When the coast was clear they finally walked out the doors of the palace.

" Lady luck just doesn't seem to be shining down upon us right now it seems." Dante said, checking his M-100P.

" I hear ya. Lets look around some more before we think of heading back in there." Claire replied. " Sounds good." Dante agreed. _Well everyone, that is it for chapter 16. I hope everyone enjoys my hard work on this chapter. I'll try to quickly get out the next chapter ASAP but high school has hampered progress a bit. Until then, please stay tuned for chapter 17: Too Weird For Words _


	17. Chapter 17: Too Weird For Words

_I'm sorry for the wait and. . . . . Well, I've been rather lousy about updating. Though School, MW3 and the brand new RE: ORC are contributing factors. Once again, I apologize for the outrageous wait, I've had a lot of stuff on my mind, working towards my permit and frankly I've been a tad bored of writing. BUT!, I've been kicking myself in the arse and I'm setting some time aside when I can explicitly for this. All I ask is that you enjoy and congratulate yourselves for your many months of waiting._

Chapter 17: Too Weird For Words

After making the decision to look around, they saw a staircase to the left of the palace. They carefully walked down the steps, finding themselves near what looked to be a small dock. Dante walked under the staircase, finding a small storage area illuminated by a small light. He found a box of 9mm rounds on a crate and a map of the building they'd left a short while ago. After putting the items away, Dante walked over to a small console on a platform next to the water, noticing an indentation for the steering wheel they'd found in the palace. He and Claire stood on the platform when he spun the wheel. When it locked in place, they felt the platform extend out as a submarine rose from the water. The platform stopped right near the top hatch as a small ramp flipped down next to it.

" Ladies first." Dante joked. Claire punched his arm playfully before descending into the submarine. Once Dante was inside, he walked over to a console and grabbed a side pack.

" Here, you need it more that I do." Dante said, tossing it to here. She pulled the strap through her belt loop and placed a couple of 9mm boxes in the pouches. He noticed the lever near the front of the compartment and pulled it down. They heard the hatch close shut before the submarine descended several feet before stopping. He looked up at the hatch, seeing it connected to an air lock. Dante kept one of his handguns ready as he climbed up the ladder, only lowering his guard when he found that the sub was now connected to the entrance of an underwater lab.

" Looks like Umbrella's been quite busy down here as well." Dante said as Claire followed him into the entrance.

" Better be careful." Claire replied.

" Right. I remember what we encountered the last time we entered a lab owned and operated by Umbrella." Dante said. They carefully opened the door at the bottom of the staircase, seeing that it was a lobby, dimly lit by a single light near the desk and a window blocking off water from flooding the room. They saw a trio of zombies lumber towards them, security guards by the look of their clothing.

" Careful with the two on the left, otherwise we're going for a swim." Dante said, taking down the zombie on the right behind the desk with a well placed head shot. Claire dropped the other two, careful not to damage the protective glass, and then they began to search the room for anything of use. Dante managed to procure a box of 9mm rounds for Claire's Beretta. They walked through the gate on the right in the hallway behind the reception desk, finding themselves on a bridge. Once on the other side, they opened the gate and saw that they'd entered a cargo area. Dante noticed a crane claw and a control room and decided to use a service elevator to access the control panel. He grabbed the joystick and moved the crane over to a crate near a freight elevator, using the claw to lift the crate out of the way of the control for the freight elevator.

" Claire, give me your Beretta. I'm gonna go raise the freight elevator for anything of use. If anything's waiting for me I'll have a weapon that I can actually reload." Dante said. Claire thought for a moment before handing him her weapon. He went back down and walked over to the console, moving the lever forward to raise the elevator. As it rose he thought heard a groaning noise. When it neared the top, he saw that four zombies had stumbled into the elevator and were now blocked only by a thigh high gate that then lowered.

" Of course." Dante mumbled, raising the gun he'd borrowed from Claire. He took down the first two zombies that were closest to him and kicked back a third. He shot the fourth one and then pinned the zombie he'd knocked down with his foot, summarily executing it moments later. He walked over to one of the cases on the elevator, grabbing a box of handgun ammunition and a bio-hazard key card. Claire called the elevator and descending, running over to where her friend was searching the bodies of the rotting corpses.

" Shit. Still no ammo." Dante said, kicking the corpse into one of the crates. He handed Claire her handgun and took out his first M100-P.

" Starting to run low on this one. Hopefully zombies and dogs are all we run into." He added.

" It doesn't look like we can do anything else here for now." Claire stated, showing that the door past the control room needed the bridge to be raised to allow them to cross. Once they returned to the surface, Claire and Dante decided to enter the building that they'd skipped earlier. They walked through the door started to walk towards the entrance when the ground began to shake uncontrollably. They immediately saw the ground shifting and backed up slowly. Suddenly, the force causing the tremors rose from the ground, revealing itself as a giant mutated earth worm. It turned to the two and lunged, trying to devour one or both of them. Claire jumped to the side as Dante rolled away to avoid its strike, seeing it recede back into the ground to find another position.

" Claire, inside!" Dante called, stomping the ground with his foot to distract the monster as Claire quickly ran inside. Dante jumped to avoid another lunge and then quickly joined Claire inside the building. From what they saw it appeared to be some sort of office. They decided to go up the staircase adjacent to the entrance and through the door at the end of the hall on the second floor. They walked through the door into some kind of experiment room. Dante saw a sealed off room with a plate glass window connected to the room while Claire walked over to one of the tables, grabbing a loaded pistol style crossbow along with a quiver containing 29 extra arrows. She tossed the items to Dante, who slung the quiver's sling over his shoulder, keeping the crossbow bolts ready for a quick reload. Claire went back to the table and found a folded up note under a keyboard.

**" The emergency lock system in the biology experiment room can be released with the four digit pass number. I hope you haven't forgotten about it already. I have just received an order from the system administrator requesting us to change the pass number periodically. What bothers me is that you often lose important memos, pass numbers,or even chemicals... So, in an attempt to solve that problem, I came up with an idea.**

**You know the red human skeleton picture at the back of the biology experiment room? I have decided to use the number signed on the picture as the pass number. If you happen to lose the memo just use the picture. Well, I don't think you would ever need to use the emergency pass number anyway. But just in case, now you know.** **Take it easy Mr. Careless!"**

Dante walked towards the experiment room window when a warning siren started. As he was about to look inside, a man in a Hazmat suit minus a gas mask started to pound on the window in an attempt to get them to open the door. Claire ran to the door but noticed a number lock that prevented her from opening it.

" I can't get the door open!" Claire said to the man when something grabbed his head and smashed it into the glass, caving in the man's skull with a sickening crunch. The man's body was then dragged into the darkness. " Come on, we'd better get out of here." Dante said. Claire nodded and they quickly left the room. As soon as they closed the door they heard a voice on the P.A. System.

**" Biohazard contamination detected, level 3 emergency shutters will close!"**

" Shit!" Dante yelled as the both of them sprinted towards the staircase, seeing the shutters quickly closing. Dante jumped the length of the staircase and slid under while Claire quickly ran down before jumping to the bottom, rolling under just at the shutter closed.

" Phew. That was close." Claire said.

" Tch, no kidding." Dante replied. They got to their feet and decided to start checking out some of the other rooms before deciding on anything else. They went through the closest door to their right, leading them to a security room. A zombie in the corner that was on the floor tried to bite Claire's leg, only to have its head removed from its shoulders before having the still living head flattened by Dante's foot.

" Disgusting." Dante said, wiping the gore from his foot. He then noticed another zombie emerging from the back room and, in a matter of seconds, took it down with his new crossbow.

" I'm starting to like this thing. It's small, but it's perfect against zombies and maybe dogs if they're not in groups." Dante stated when he walked over to a monitor with a map of the facility they were currently in. He saw a button to print a copy of the map and moments later a paper copy emerged from a nearby printer. They grabbed the paper and left the room for another room farther into the room. Through the door they stumbled into the facility's locker room, where a former umbrella agent grabbed Claire and tried to rip out her jugular. She broke its grip, however, and fired two rounds through its head to guarantee it was dead.

" He shouldn't have gotten grabby." Dante said with a smirk. Claire kicked him in the leg while she moved ahead past a pair of vending machines.

" After we make sure this place is safe, do you think you can crack one of those vending machines open? Killing zombies surprisingly builds up your appetite." Claire asked.

" Thought you'd never ask." Dante replied with a grin, grabbing the head of another zombie and slamming into one of the lockers in the room 3 times before jamming his knife into its head. Claire took down two more around the corner before finally deeming the area safe. Making good on his promise, Dante busted open the glass of one vending machine and broke the lock on the beverage machine. After quickly devouring a couple candy bars and some soda, Dante began to look through some of the lockers. He noticed a simple lock on one locker near the wall near the corner and busted it open.

" Claire, I think I solved my problem." Dante said. Claire walked over and saw all of Dante's firearms, his MercWorx Vorax, and bag of ammunition all neatly arranged inside the locker. Dante quickly removed the tags from the items and quickly inspected them, testing his Colts and VP70 by firing a bullet from each into one of the corpses. Satisfied with their conditions, He readjusted his double shoulder holster and thigh holsters and in a manner of moments had all of his weapons ready.

" I see your mood has improved." Claire said.

" Big time. We should be well off for at least a little while now. And if it comes down to it, I can always loan Steve my MP5K so we can get those damn lugers." Dante said reluctantly. They walked through another door into what looked like a bath. They saw a steam room and quickly opened the door, executing the zombie that had been trapped inside. Claire killed another zombie at the bottom of the stairs before Dante looked over to the lion statue spewing water from its mouth in the middle of the fountain.

" Claire, turn off that pressure valve over there. I wanna check something quick." Dante said, jumping into the water and wading over to the lion statue, pressing the button on the wall near its head. Once Claire turned the valve, the water coming from the statue's mouth ceased. Dante carefully knelt down in the water and grabbed something from the bottom under the statue.

" A key." Dante said, holding up a small key with a tag connected to it.

" I think I saw a cabinet in the room we were in earlier that it opens." Claire replied. " Then lets go check." Once they reached the surveillance room, Claire grabbed the key and opened the cabinet at the back of the room. Inside they found a small case that contained 10 strange looking arrowheads. Dante grabbed one and closely inspected it.

" Well, Well, what do we have here? Explosive arrowheads. Small gunpowder charge set off by a construction grade blasting cap. Detonates on contact. These will come in handy against anything large." Dante explained.

" Lets keep going, we can't be wasting too much time." Claire replied. Dante nodded and they walked towards the card reader next to a hallway blocked off by a shutter. Dante tried the bio-hazard card from the marine facility and smirked when the light flashed green followed by the shutter ascending into the ceiling. They carefully walked towards the door at the end of the hall when they heard the sound of the shutter closing. Claire was about to run back towards the shutter but was stopped by Dante. " No use trying to go back. We don't have anything strong enough to break it down and there's no card reader on our side. We just have to move forward." He said, keeping his VP70 ready against any B.O.W they might come across. Claire nodded and carefully opened the door they found themselves in a small courtyard. Before they could proceed far, a red laser slowly dialed in on Claire. She and Dante both noticed and dived away from the middle of the courtyard as the assailant, whom they figured to be Alfred, fired. The round from the rifle struck a barrel and the sparks from the metal caused an explosion. The two got to their feet and quickly proceeded towards the staircase to where Alfred was firing from, dodging two more rounds from the base commander as they started to ascend the stairs. Once they reached the top Alfred had made his way to the door at the opposite end of the balcony. They quickly pursued him through the door, only to find an empty hallway. Dante took point, slowly nearing the end of the hallway that led into a small break room of sorts. When he reached the edge of the hall, he quickly rounded the corner, quickly sweeping the small room for any signs of Alfred or any B.

" Where the hell did he go?" Dante asked, keeping his gun ready. Claire walked over to one of the doors when a shutter descended, blocking them off from the hallway they'd entered the room from. Suddenly, Alfred's earsplitting laugh echoed through the small room. " Welcome Claire. And you too Dante. Consider the area you're are in a, special playground I have prepared just for you two. Please try and keep me amused, and do not disappoint me by dying too soon. I so want to enjoy this." Alfred said, finishing with another irritating laugh. Dante summarily destroyed the speaker with a 9mm round, sending a small shower of sparks shooting out of the now trashed speaker.

" That laugh is really getting on my nerves." Dante said as they walked into the room to the right, finding it to be an employee break room. Inside they found a chest with a few boxes of 9mm rounds and on a nearby table a full bottle of hemostatic medicine.

" Hey Claire, you remember that guard that got us out of that solitary cell?" Dante asked.

" Yeah, what of him?" Claire replied.

" That bottle he threw, that was hemostatic. I saw his injury and I think we could repay him for getting us out of that cell. Though our first priority is surviving whatever that bastard Alfred has in store for us." Dante said, checking the magazine in his handgun before they went through the only other door in the hall with the shutter. They found themselves in a warehouse of sorts. Dante walked to the railing on the left, picking up a pair of Ingram M10's, more popularly known as the MAC-10. The particular models, Dante saw, were .45 caliber by to the bore of the barrels. He quickly ejected the magazines and saw that the weapons were empty.

" I found our trade for Steve. But, they aren't loaded. I think I see some ammo on that cargo container, but its too far at the moment. We'll have to go around." Dante said. They started walking down the stairs when they heard a shutter open. They looked towards the source of the noise, seeing a pale yellow arm grab onto a portion of the wall and pull itself onto the platform they were on. The monster had sickly pale yellow skin, veins and arteries visible on its body and its skin showed some signs of necrosis. Its most distinguishable features were its large stature, reminding Dante of the tyrants he'd faced in the mansion and in Raccoon, and its large arm undoubtedly mutated by the T-Virus. The monster reared its arm back and brought it forward, stretching it over to the railing next to the staircase and dragging itself next to them.

" Down the stairs!" Dante said, firing three rounds to distract it while they quickly descended the staircase. As they reached the bottom, the Bandersnatch jumped over the railing cutting them off. Dante holstered his handgun in favor of his recently reacquired Remington shotgun, sending a spray of buckshot careening into the B.O.W. The monster stumbled back momentarily before striking out again with its single, grotesque arm. The arm knocked Dante into the wall while Claire grabbed his shotgun as it dropped, pumping two rounds into the Bandersnatch until Dante got to his feet again, now armed with his MP5K. He flipped the fire selector switch to fully automatic and pulled the trigger, sending a stream of bullets into the creature. The creature fell over from the barrage as Claire ran over and fired two more rounds, point blank, into the B.O.W's face. The creature stopped moving, and the door at the bottom of the staircase opened on its own.

" Think it's a trap?" Claire asked, reloading Dante's shotgun before handing it over to him.

" I know it is, but what choice do we have?" Dante replied, chambering a round in his shotgun before they trekked through the door. Before they could get too far, another Bandersnatch jumped down and knocked Dante back through the door. It then brought its arm forward, grabbing Claire by her head. It began to squeeze violently, intent on crushing Claire's skull. Dante ran back through the door, firing a shot that made it stumble but didn't release its grip on Claire. He quickly cocked the pump and pulled the trigger again, only for his shotgun to jam.

" Shit!" He yelled, throwing the weapon to the ground as he reached for his handgun. The second his hand gripped the handgun, the window above the Bandersnatch shattered, followed by a trio of gunshots from a pair of handguns. The monster dropped Claire and knelt down in pain. When it tried to attack her again, Steve fired two shells at the creature to knock it back. Steve then stood up and began to empty the magazines of both golden lugers, sending the creature back that it hit the wall when Steve kicked it. He proceeded to aim his right Luger to execute the Bandersnatch, but found his weapon to be empty. Before the monster could get to its feet, however, Dante drilled three rounds through the same spot in his face.

" Ha Ha! Oh yeah, that felt good. Nice shot by the way." Steve said.

" Don't worry Claire, your knight in shining armor is here." he added moments later.

" You wish, but thanks for the help." Claire responded.

" See this is why you need me, I got your back."

" Whatever. Here, I have something for you." Dante said, spinning out the MAC-10s he'd found a few minutes ago.

" Machine guns? For me?" Steve asked in bewilderment.

" Hey, you know the deal. These in exchange for your lugers" Claire stated.

" Ha ha, Okay! Okay!" Steve said, trading the lugers for his new sub-machine guns " Ha ha, these things are to cool. Yes! Now these are my kind of weapons. Alright!" He continued, pulling the triggers on his new weapons. Unfortunately for him, the guns only resounded clicks, causing Dante and Claire to laugh.

"Huh? Hey! These things are empty, you cheated me." Steve said.

" You asked for something fully automatic. You didn't say anything about it having to be loaded. Though if you give me a hand I might be persuaded to grab that ammo up there." Dante replied " Way up there?" "Gimme a boost, and I'll get it for you." Dante added. Steve knelt down while Dante backed up a couple steps then used Steve as a stepping stone to jump high enough to reach the top of the container. When he came back down, he held four extra 30 round magazines and several boxes of .45ACP rounds. Dante took two boxes and gave the rest to Steve.

" Happy now?" Claire asked. Before anyone could respond, the platform they were standing on started to descend.

" Wa, wa, what!" Steve said, stumbling slightly when the platform moved.

" Now that your knight has made his appearance, he can join you two in your descent into death." Alfred said over a loud speaker. Moments later the platform stopped at the bottom, revealing a single door with a green light above it.

" Okay, Lets do it! Wait here you two." Steve said. "Time to test out my new toys." he continued, pulling back the bolts on each of his weapon . He ran through the door laughing like a maniac. Once the door closed the sounds of gunfire erupted on the other side.

" Should we go after him?" Claire asked.

" In a minute. I need to clear the jam in my shotgun and then check my ammo." Dante said. The sounds of gunfire grew increasing distant and then abruptly stopped. The two followed Steve's path, seeing the ground littered with bodies and bullet casings.

" I'll give him this much, he can fight. But his blatant waste of ammunition leaves a lot to be desired." Dante said. They walked through one last door, seeing Steve standing on a metal bridge.

" It was dirty work, but this area is now clean!" Steve yelled. " See, you can depend on me. You see, these things are more reliable than any person."

" Than people?" Claire asked, a scowl forming on her face. Steve turned and started to walk away before being stopped by Claire.

" Steve, what were you doing here? Who brought you here, and where's your family?" Claire asked.

" Shut up! I don't wanna talk about it!" Steve yelled, emphasizing his point by firing a burst from his SMG.

" Steve." Claire said. " Never mind, lets get going." Steve said, still obviously upset. They entered the elevator at the end of the hall and rode it up into another part of the training facility. The second the doors opened Steve ran out and through the closest possible door. Claire and Dante quickly followed, making sure Steve didn't do anything stupid. The door Steve took them through led to a wooden open hallway overlooking some kind of store room. The two walked over to Steve when the floor they were standing on gave out, sending all of them onto the first floor. Steve was sprawled out near the middle of the room while Claire and Dante were pinned under the debris.

" Shit. My arms are pinned and one of the bolts that held the damn thing up is in my shoulder. I can't move." Dante said, wincing slightly in pain.

" Claire. Dante, are you two okay?"

" Steve behind you!" Claire called out, seeing a zombie behind the teen. Steve turned and aimed his guns at the zombie but when its face came into view he slowly lowered his weapons

" No..." Steve said, slowly backing away from the infected.

" What's wrong Steve? Shoot him!" Claire said.

"Wait...I can't! No!" Steve replied loudly. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

" Steve!" Claire called out, incidentally attracting the attention of the zombie, which had decided to eat Claire instead. Claire tried to unpin her legs from the wooden beam but the debris was just heavy enough to prevent it from being moved.

" Steve, wake up and shoot it!" Dante said, trying to free himself despite the waves of pain shooting from his shoulder.

" No!" Claire yelled, bracing herself. Steve turned to the source of the yelling and aimed his machine guns.

" FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Steve yelled. Firing and emptying both of his sub-machine guns into the infected corpse of what was once his own father, continuing to pull the triggers ever after the guns were long empty. The zombie rolled away from Claire and finally died from the various bullet wounds inflicted.

"Steve..." Claire started, finally managing to unpin herself and Dante from the debris. As he pulled out the bolt in his shoulder and applied some first aid spray and some bandaging, Claire saw Steve sink to his knees.

"Father...Father...Father." Steve said between sobs. Dante and Claire gave Steve a little while to calm down and politely asked about how he ended up here.

" Dad...used to work for Umbrella. Tried to steal information, planning to sell it off to the highest bidder. He was caught, Mom was killed, we were sent here." Steve explained, almost devoid of emotion.

" Oh Steve." Claire replied. She hadn't realized how bad his situation had been.

" He was a fool to do something so reckless, so stupid." Steve said, showing his anger at his father's actions.

" It okay now, just rest." Claire said, kneeling down and placing her hand on his shoulder.

" I know what you're going through, Steve. While the circumstances are far different, both of my parents were taken from me by Umbrella as well when I was only an infant. I may have never known them personally, but the hurt I felt was immense. Take some time to readjust then meet up with us. We have to work together here." Dante said, reaching into his bag and pulling out two boxes of .45ACP rounds and placed them on the ground next to Steve.

" Here. You're gonna need the ammo. Try and keep the SMG's on semi-auto if you can manage it. Those things are referred to as bullet hoses for a reason." He added before running over to a nearby barrel and grabbing a box of 9mm rounds.

" Come on, Claire. We still need to find a way out of here."

" Right. Remember Steve, we're here for you." Claire said before following Dante out a side door he unlocked. They found themselves in a winding hallway, inhabited by at least one zombie. Dante drew his MercWorx Vorax and embedded the knife into the base of the zombie's skull, throwing the zombie down with the knife still in its head as the boy fired four rounds at a pair of zombies down the hall around the corner. Dante finally pulled the weapon from the zombie's head, using its uniform to clean the gore off of the blade. They lifted a box of 9mm rounds from a shelf and walked through the door at the end of the hall. Inside was a small showroom with a few portraits and an indigo-blue plate on a wall with a couple of strange indents in the shape of a square. The plate had an etching of an eagle perched upon an axe like item. Dante paused, tracing the room with his eyes momentarily before picking up the plate and placing it in his bag.

" What's wrong?" Claire asked.

" Most times when you take stuff like this, either the door locks and the ceiling comes down to crush you, or some big creature that wants to turn me into a scratching post is released." Dante replied.

" You're too paranoid." Claire giggled.

" No, I'm cautious. It's not the first time something like that had happened, and knowing how well my luck's gone in the past 6 months, it's most likely not going to be the last." He said before the two returned to the store room where Steve was, only to find him missing.

" He must have run off. Hopefully he took my words to heart. It'll do him some good." Dante said, opening the double doors to the outside. Claire saw the massive WWII era Tiger II tank in the small courtyard and stared at it briefly before hearing the growling of a Cerberus. Moments later the aforementioned B.O.W appeared from the other side of the tank, running at Claire with blinding speed. She rose her Beretta and fired a burst, knocking the infected mutt into the nearby wall. A second rounded the the back corner of the tank and was about to pounce when Dante drew his VP70 and delivered a double tap to its skull.

" Stay." Dante joked, lowering his weapon. They opened the other door of the courtyard which led them to the entrance of the training facility. They felt the ground shake again and knew the worm from earlier was still alive and kicking. The two quickly made their way to the door and looked around momentarily.

" So, what now?" Claire asked. " First off, lets deliver this to that guy who freed us from our cell." Dante said, holding up the bottle of hemostatic they'd found in that break room. Claire nodded and they made their way back to the solitary cell they'd woken up in. When they reached the area where they'd first met Steve, they came across 3 zombies shuffling around. After taking down the infected there, they moved to the cemetery, where another dozen zombies had arisen from their graves. Dante readied his MP5K and flicked the fire selector to full auto, turning the gun 90 degrees before firing, letting the recoil carry the gun to each target. He reloaded the weapon once we was sure the zombies were dead and they quickly descended the stairs to where the man who released them was. Claire took out the lighter her brother had given her, using it to illuminate the room. She looked over to the man, slumped over on the table with his gun still in his hand. When Dante was about to check his body, he rose and aimed the gun at them momentarily before realizing who it was.

" What are you doing here?" The man asked. " Brought you this." Dante replied, tossing the hemostatic bottle in the air momentarily before setting it down on the table in front of him. " Hemostatic medicine, how kind of you. Thanks." He said, grabbing the pill bottle.

" Here let me help you with that." Claire said, placing the lighter on the table. " Thanks, but I can take care of myself, just go." The man replied

" Keep it, it was a gift from my brother. But..." Claire started but was interrupted

" Thanks. Here let me give you this in return, you might need it later on. Now go, don't worry about me." He said, giving Claire a lock pick. She placed it in her pocket as Dante placed something else on the table. A box of .50 Action Express cartridges. " A present for getting us out of that crappy cell. If any dead heads come your way, put one in their head for me." Dante said. The man nodded.

" You better get out of here while you're still able." He replied.

" One more thing. I never got your name." Dante asked.

" Rodrigo. Rodrigo Juan Raval." Rodrigo replied.

" Thanks Rodrigo. Goodbye." Dante said before he and Claire left to return to the training facility. They quickly maneuvered past the giant worm and made their way back into the entrance hall. Dante walked over to the shutter that trapped them in the hallway that led to the part of the facility that Alfred ambushed them in and took out the bio-hazard key card they'd found earlier. He slid it through the card reader and saw the shutter recede into the ceiling. They ran down the hall and into the small courtyard where Alfred had taken pot shots at them from, seeing two dobermans skulking around. Dante drew both of his colts and fired a round from each at both dogs. The first went down with a bullet in its skull and the other slumped with a bullet in its neck. Claire carefully walked over and put a round into the dog's head to remove any chances of it being a threat. Dante ascended the staircase and walked over to the box on the railing of the balcony with an indent that matched the eagle plate they found in another part of the facility. Dante placed the plate in the indentation and watched it open, revealing a blue key card with the Ashford Crest on it. Dante pocketed the card and walked back down, noticing a gate with a simple lock. Claire used the lock pick to open the gate and inside the area found a hole with a ladder leading down. Dante climbed down a few steps to check for anything at the bottom before sliding down the rest of the way. Claire came down when she got the all clear and they discovered a security gate that connected them to the area they'd been brought to after being rescued from the Bandersnatch. Dante used the emblem key card on a blue card reader the same color as the key card then backtracked into a storeroom, seeing another blue card reader. Once opened, Dante walked over to a crate and grabbed a full sized M79 grenade launcher and a case of 6 grenades.

" Here you go, Claire. You'll need the extra firepower." Dante said, watching her place the sling for the weapon over her shoulder. They walked into a nearby room and saw a locked cabinet. After utilizing their lock pick, they found a case of sulfuric acid grenades and a box of shotgun shells inside. Not directly noticing anything of value, they went through the doors that took them to the small personnel elevator, going up to the shutter they passed to enter the storeroom. Dante handed Claire the emblem card and readied his shotgun while she slid the card through the reader. She stumbled back in surprise momentarily when a body leaning against the shutter dropped to the floor. Dante walked over slowly and kicked the corpse's arm a couple times, finding it to be unresponsive. He did the same to a couple other corpses in the room while Claire walked up a small staircase onto a small platform with a small computer connected to a projector, which showed the screen on the wall. While Claire was reading the file on the computer, Dante walked over to a control panel facing a window. He grabbed a hexagonal metal proof with a red jewel and an engraving of a jeep on the front and grooves on the back that implied that it fit into something. He pocketed the Army Proof and observed the screen in front of him. He pressed a button on the console nearby and saw that it was connected to a security camera. When the picture kicked in, Dante noticed that the camera showed the inside of the experiment room they saw a scientist trapped in. He saw that the warning lights were still flashing and remembered the note in the room connected to the experiment room and rotated the camera to focus on the painting with a skeleton on it. He adjusted the zoom to focus on the lower left corner, seeing the number 1126 signed on it. Dante memorized the number and looked over to Claire, still reading something on the computer. He looked back and saw that the room's warning lights had ceased, indicating that the room was accessible again.

" Claire, we can head back to that room where we got the crossbow." Dante said.

" Got it." The two heard noise and saw the bodies Dante had checked earlier rise to their feet. " Didn't you check the bodies?" Claire asked, shooting the closest right in the face as it started towards her.

" I kicked them hard enough and enough times. If they didn't want to get up until now, then I guess we should just put down suspicious corpses from now on." Dante replied, taking down the other zombie with a solid head shot. Once the coast was clear, Dante unlocked and opened the door to their right, bringing them to the balcony overlooking the courtyard where Alfred has attacked them.

" Well, that's convenient." Dante joked.

" Shut up." Claire replied. The two quickly descended the staircase and proceeded back to the shutter that nearly crushed them earlier, opening it with the bio-hazard card. Once inside the room they input the pass code and slowly entered the experiment room. Claire kept her handgun ready while Dante took out his shotgun. He looked at one of the few intact containers, seeing the label 'Baby Albinoid'.

" Albinoid? That was one of the B.O.W's I read about on that projector." Claire revealed.

" Umbrella's definitely been busy." Dante replied. He picked up the painting on the wall nearby and observed the frame from the back.

" I think we should take this with us." He said.

" Why, you want to start an art museum?" Claire asked, mild sarcasm in her tone.

" No. The room where we got that blue eagle plate, the wall it was on had similar indentations. I think we might find something if we place it there." Dante explained.

" Maybe." When they were about to leave the room, the baby Albinoid burst from its container and slithered around the room momentarily before crawling into a vent in the room. The warning lights and siren started up again, causing Dante to swear. They started for the door when a few more baby Albinoids got into their path. One latched onto Dante's leg and delivered a debilitating shock. The boy tore the B.O.W from his leg and tossed it at the wall before clearing a path with his shotgun one handed. They ran out of the room and quickly made their way to the stairs. They quickly descended the stairs and made it out into the lobby just as the shutter descended again.

" All in favor of not opening that shutter again?" Dante asked.

" Agreed." Claire replied.

" Damn. Those things are small but they pack a punch. It felt like jabbing a fork into a wall socket." Dante said, taking a moment to treat the wound. " Now, lets go see what this painting reveals to us." He added, proceeding through the main entrance and into the store room they'd last seen Steve in. Once they reached the art room, Dante carefully placed the painting on the spot on the wall and moments later felt the floor shake before the wall to their left sunk into the floor, revealing a scale model of the training facility they were in with a commemorative plaque to the left. On top of one of the buildings was a gold key.

" This key may go to something in the palace. We'd better check just to make sure." Dante said. They made their way to the path leading to the palace when to elongated arms grabbed the railing, pulling up a pair of Bandersnatches.

" Not these assholes again." Dante swore, pulling out his shotgun to blast one of the B. off their feet. Claire readied her grenade launcher and fired an explosive round, knocking the Bandersnatch off its feet and blowing a chuck of its torso away. Claire popped out the spent shell and loaded in one of the acid rounds they'd found earlier, hitting the creature point blank in the chest, killing it and causing much of its body to dissolve. Dante holstered his shotgun and extended his right arm blade, impaling the B.O.W through the chest before dragging the blade up to slice its torso and head in half, killing it instantly. He swung the blood off the blade and it retracted back into his arm. The two did a quick reload and trudged up the steps to the palace. Once through the double doors, a pair of zombies shuffling around the main hall turned to the noise and started towards the two. Dante drew both colts and fired both simultaneously, taking the infected down with .45 caliber slugs through their foreheads. He heard more moaning and switched the colts for his VP70, taking down the infected on the second floor in between two slats on the railing.

" Nice shot." Claire congratulated.

" I aim to please." Dante joked.

" Bad pun." She replied, shaking her head.

" If I want your opinion, I'll ask."

" Grow up." Claire stated. Dante ignored her and walked through the door on the left and into the hallway near where Steve had taken the Gold Lugers. Near the door into the lounge Dante noticed the double doors with an embossed insignia above the keyhole that was the same as the one on the key they found resting on the model of the training facility. Inside they found several portraits of people they assumed to be family members of crazed, gun toting madman Alfred. Dante walked up to the picture and noticed a rolled up paper on a small shelf right below it. He picked it up and sliced the ribbon holding it closed, opening it to read.

**"** **MESSAGE TO THE NEW FAMILY MASTER**

**Sir Alfred,** **Congratulations on your succession as master of the Ashford family. I hereby present you with an earthenware vase, according to the Ashford family tradition. As you may know, this tradition first began when a butler presented a golden teacup as a commemorative to Veronica. As** **founder of the Ashford family, her intelligence and beauty are legendary.** **The second and third masters, Stanley and his son Thomas, were also presented with similar teacups. It was their hope to achieve glory as Veronica did before them. **

**The position of family master then shifted from Sir Thomas to his twin brother Sir Arthur. It then went to Sir Edward,** **your grandfather. That was when the Ashford family enjoyed it's golden age. It was also Sir Edward's achievement that established the large chemical enterprise, Umbrella Inc.** **However, when Sir Edward passed away and your father Sir Alexander succeeded the position, the glorious Ashford family gradually began to sink... **

**I sincerely hope that the Ashford family regains it's glory with your guidance, just as this vase continues to shine eternally.**

**Scott Harmon**

**Butler, Ashford family."**

" Apparently the Ashford's had quite the history." Dante said, still clenching the paper when he went to observe the one picture of a woman holding a golden colored tea cup. He looked towards the bottom of the frame and noticed a small circular portion that appeared out of place. He pressed the button and then looked back to the paper.

" I have a thought. Maybe this paper is a clue about how to unlock something hidden in this room." Dante explained. He remembered the part about tea cups and walked over to a painting near the back wall next to the door. In the painting he saw a middle aged man in semi-formal clothing holding a pair of red haired infant twins next to a table with a tea cup quite similar to the one in the painting with the woman. He pressed the button at the bottom then walked over to the left wall opposite the first painting, observing a man in his late twenties to early thirties sitting in a chair holding a golden tea cup just like the first two people in the other paintings. He walked back to the back wall and studied the other painting, seeing a red haired man that looked to be in his mid-thirties sitting next to a table holding an earthenware plate. Dante and Claire both noted the similarities between him and the slightly younger man with the tea cup and they decided to press the button. Dante walked back over to the left wall again when he stopped. He looked at the painting for only a moment before pressing the button.

" Are you certain that one's right?" Claire asked.

" Yeah. I do. Because I know who the man in that picture is. Edward Ashford, 5th head of the Ashford family, and one of three founders of Umbrella. From the intelligence I collected before I left the company, he seemed to be the only one from the original 3 that had genuinely noble intentions for the virus." Dante explained.

" Did he get a hit on him like Marcus?" Claire asked.

" No. Edward died in '68 to an accidental exposure to the original progenitor virus. In its early stages any living organism that came into contact with it passed away. Only with Marcus' gene splicing and other experiments did the Progenitor virus become the menace we're dealing with now." The boy said, walking over to the last picture of a blonde haired man standing near a pure white candlestick and pushing the button on the frame. He walked back to the large picture at the front of the room and noticed the button at the bottom. Dante pressed the button and jumped back a couple steps, handgun drawn, when the painting and the portion of the wall it was connected to rotated 180 degrees to reveal another portrait. This portrait had a blonde woman wearing a violet dress and white opera gloves. She wore a choker around her neck with a red stone in the center and bore a resemblance to Alfred.

" This is interesting. Remember that picture upstairs and that secretary's note we found earlier. I think that he was referring to Alexia Ashford. William Birkin told me she was a prodigy, a graduate from a prestigious university at the young age of 10. Birkin was quite jealous of her from what I could tell. He acknowledged that she was intelligent but he still held her in contempt. He didn't think about her too much after she died due to an experiment with a virus she was developing, sometime around 15 years ago." Dante lectured. He noticed the earthenware vase on the shelf below the painting and picked it up. He turned it around to observe the sides then tipped it over to examine the bottom when something inside the vase fell onto the floor. He reached down and picked up the object in question, which turned out to be an ant shaped item with a red abdomen. Dante placed the queen ant object in his pocket and looked around the room one more time.

" Since we've put this off long enough, lets go put these lugers on that plaque." Dante proposed.

" Sounds good." Claire agreed. They left the room and quickly made their way to the secretary's office on the 2nd floor. Dante heard the sound of thunder, pausing momentarily before taking out the golden lugers and placing them in the indents on the plaque. They heard a clicking sound and tested the knob, seeing that it was now unlocked. The door brought them to a plush office, complete with a bookcase, 4 leather chairs and a small table in the center of the room. Near the large window in back was an office desk with several strewn about papers and a computer terminal. Claire took a box of handgun rounds from the table in the middle of the room while Dante walked over to the desk and looked at the computer. When he activated the computer, it began to play the film they saw earlier in the room with the lugers. Once the film ended, a picture of a display with two people appeared in a file. Dante looked over to the right corner of the room, seeing what looked to be some kind of antique music box. Near the bottom of the upper half with a circular object, he saw blue light emit from something on it. He looked to the computer screen again and saw that a file pane opened, asking for a password. He started to look through the papers scattered over the desks and the drawers on the desk. Come on, there has to be. . . Hang on, what do we have here?" Dante said, finding a small piece of paper in elegant handwriting.

**"** **First Digit: Left, Right.**

**Second Digit: Left.**

**Third Digit: Right.**

**Fourth Digit: Right, Right, Right.**

**You must not reset while maneuvering."** He read.

" What do you think it means?" Claire asked.

" I may have something." Dante replied, walking over to the antique music box. He looked to the source of the light, seeing two blue buttons. One was marked left, the other right. He remembered the message on the paper and pressed the left button then the right button. As he pressed the buttons, he saw a wheel with various numbers spin, stopping on certain numbers. The result of the first sequence was '1'. He kept the number in mind and pressed the left button again for the second number, which was '9'. He pressed the right button again and the number '7' appeared. He pressed the right button three more times and saw the last digit, which was '1' again.

" 1971 huh? May as well give it a try." Dante said, running back over to the computer. He quickly entered the number sequence and heard the music box start up. Claire walked over and saw the space on the circular plate rotate one and two figures in a small diorama in the lower portion show a man and woman apparently kiss before receding back into the bottom, all while the music box glided over to the right to reveal a hidden passageway.

" How are you so good at figuring these things out?" Claire asked.

" Dumb luck?" Dante replied with a slight chuckle. When he started for the middle of the room, a Bandersnatch burst through the window, showering Dante in glass from the large window behind him. Claire fired a burst from her handgun, knowing her grenade launcher could end up injuring Dante, hoping to catch its attention long enough for Dante to recover. Her wish was answered when a loud boom sounded, turning to see the boy with his shotgun leveled at the creature, smoke pouring from the barrel. He cocked the pump mechanism and fired another round at point blank range, knocking the B.O.W off its feet. Dante pressed the barrel to the monster's forehead and fired, blowing the Banderstatch's head to pieces.

" That was close. Ow." Dante said, tossing Claire the shotgun while he tore a shard of glass from the back of his right shoulder.

" Can you close that up. I'd rather not bleed out." Dante asked. Claire nodded, dropping the shotgun in one of the chairs while she wrapped the wound after applying some First Aid Spray.

" I'm really starting to hate this place. Thats the second thing to injure one of my shoulders in just an hour." Dante raged. " Quit complaining. If you can take a gunshot then a bit of broken glass is nothing." Claire retorted.

" You know you have a really shitty sense of bedside manner."

" Lets just go." Claire finished. Dante sighed and grabbed his weapon, loading a couple more shells into it. Another crack of thunder filled the room as they walked into the secret passage, revealing a corridor and a door at the end. The door led them to a covered bridge with several busts adorning parts of the walls. They walked to the end which brought them to a staircase leading up to what looked to be a castle. As they ascended the steps, yet another thunderous boom filled the air, followed by the insane laughter of a woman.

" I don't know whose voice gives me nightmares more. Alfred's or this psycho lady's." Dante said as they reached the top. Before Claire could offer a response another Bandersnatch to their right struck its hand out, knocking Claire into a wall. Dante drew his Desert Eagle and blasted it with a double tap to the face.

" Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking?" He yelled, annoyed with that particular type B.O.W popping up so frequently. As if a higher force wished for his back luck to continue, another Bandersnatch appeared from further up the path to the castle. Dante extended one of his armblades and prepared to charge towards the monster when Claire responded before him, striking the B.O.W with an acid grenade. The round struck it straight in the face, killing it once the strong acid dissolved its brain.

" Nice shot." Dante beamed, retracting his arm blade.

" I admit it, this place is getting to me too." Claire stated, reloading her grenade launcher. They proceeded up another staircase and found themselves at the entrance of the castle. Dante placed himself against one of the doors and readied his VP70.

" Ready?"

" Do it." Claire replied, keeping her own handgun pointed towards the door. Dante threw the doors open and quickly stepped inside, scanning the entire room quickly with his handgun. Claire was right behind him, taking in the surroundings. Just as he was about to issue an 'all clear', he heard a screeching noise. He looked up and saw a small flock of bats quickly dropping towards them. Dante quickly rose his handgun and fired several rounds, taking down five bats in the ensuing barrage. Claire joined in, fired a couple bursts from her Beretta that took down another small group of bats. The remaining bats flew away, out of range of the two.

" Keep an eye open, just in case." Dante stated.

" Got it." Claire replied, checking her ammunition before the two ascended the staircase.

" The more I inspect this place, the more I discover what it must be like to look inside the mind of a psychopath."

" Ditto." Claire agreed, stopping momentarily to grab a box of handgun rounds and a first aid spray. They found a door and slowly walked through when they heard voice. They saw a window and quietly pressed themselves against the wall next to it.

" Keep focused brother. Our enemy is only a little girl and her infant companion. Oh why is this taking so long?" Said a woman in the room. Claire carefully peered around the corner to get a look at the people in the room.

" My apologizes Alexia, but I have been doing my best." A male voice, which they realized was Alfred's, replied.

" Alexia? How's that possible?" Claire breathed.

" I don't know." Dante whispered back.

" The revival of the Ashford family depends on your success brother." Alexia stated.

" I am aware of that Alexia. I will revive the family name myself and make you the master of the glorious Ashford family."

" Do not worry brother, I will handle the three of them myself." She said. Claire moved slightly to get a better look but her foot made noise when it connected with the wooden floor.

" Who is there? Is someone in the corridor?" Alexia said. She walked to the window and looked out into the corridor. Seeing nothing, she turned and walked back to the middle of the room. Claire and Dante had managed to hide around the corner, still able to catch the remainder of the conversation.

"What is it Alexia?" Alfred asked.

" N...nothing, I believe I must have been imagining things. Let us go brother." Alexia said, then silence. Dante waited a few moments before slowly shuffling towards the window, handgun ready. He peered just enough around the wall to see that the room was empty.

" Infant? Its on now." Dante said, annoyed by Alexia's insulting comment.

" That was close. I still can't believe Alexia's still alive." Claire stated.

" I don't know. Something doesn't seem right. Lets just continue looking around for now." Dante proposed, keeping his weapon ready as they walked through the door near the corner they hid behind. Inside they saw that they were in a bedroom, with an elegant four poster bed and a small music box. They looked over to the music box, seeing a small inscription under the cover.

**" Red Queen and Blue King return. The path opens." **Dante read. He pressed the stop button on the music box and turned when they heard a noise, seeing the top of the four poster bed rise to the ceiling, revealing a silver key on the bed. Claire walked over to grab the key and fell backwards when the top of the four poster came crashing back down with a loud thud. " Talk about close calls." Dante said.

" Right." Claire replied. They saw a ladder that led into the ceiling but the entrance was sealed. When they turned back to the music box, the cover had closed and locked, revealing an indent with some red gem accents around it.

" Red Queen huh? Lets try this." Dante said, pulling out the queen ant object from his pocket. He placed the object in the indent and the music box reopened. Dante took out the music plate and placed it in his bag. " We should be able to leave now. Following logic, the hallway where we used the gold key we should be able to use this key on the other door there." Dante said.

" Sounds like a plan." Claire agreed. They descended the stairs to the first floor and made their way back into Alfred's office. They ran down the other staircase and into the corridor where the key should go and were met with success. Dante placed his ear against the door and heard two sets of heavy footsteps that he figured belonged to a pair of Bandersnatches. " There's two stretchy arms behind that door. One sound to the right of the door and the other sound directly ahead. Take the one in front, I got the one on the right." Dante said. He counted to three and dove into the room and rolling against the large U-shaped table near the door. The Bandersnatch swung its arm but Dante's dive caused it to strike the wall. When its arm returned to its normal size it looked at Dante, now brandishing his MP5K. Dante quickly flicked the fire selector to full auto and squeezed the trigger, plastering the B.O.W with bullets. Before the other Bandersnatch could retaliate, Claire blew it apart with a grenade round to the face. Dante walked over to the Bandersnatch he attacked and fired a bullet from his .45 through its head for good measure.

" Well that was fun." Claire said.

" You take what you can get." Dante replied, picking up a box of 9x19mm rounds from a marble column. Claire walked over to the other desk near the front of the room and found a file on it.

**" Attn: Mr. Alfred Ashford, head of the facility**

**Today at 16:32, I arrived successfully from the Umbrella transport base with the large-scale B.O.W. capsule. Extreme care was taken during transport, and all 108 check points were confirmed condition "green" in accordance with standard procedures. It is currently being stored in a freezer.**

**There's one thing that I don't understand. We are normally assigned to special missions. Why were we ordered to transport a frozen capsule this time? I understand that this may be classified as top-secret, but without knowledge of the contents, our safety could be at risk during this transport. This is especially important if the contents are potentially harmful. We would like to ask you provide us with more information, should we be assigned similar missions in the future.**

**I still remember the good old days in the military training center. Nothing has changed since then. We will gear up for the next mission today at 23:00.**

**Umbrella Special Forces Unit**

**HUNK"**

" Huh, never thought I'd hear anything about him again." Dante said. " Who is he?" Claire asked. " HUNK's a high ranking operative of Umbrella's Security Service unit. I've met the man before, and he's quite the experienced soldier. He was the one who taught me hand to hand combat."

" Do you think he's still here?" Claire asked.

" No. The time stamp for this is about a week ago. He could be half way around the world by now." Dante said, walking into the middle of the area enclosed by the table. He saw the large crest on the ground and noticed something in the middle of it.

" Well well, what do we have here?" Dante said, picking up an indigo plate that looked exactly like the one that they used to get the emblem card.

" This means that there's another use for this thing." He added a moment later.

" I can't wait to get out of here. All this running around and puzzle solving is getting real old real fast." Claire sighed.

" Definitely. But all we can do is try to figure this stuff out. Lets go." Dante said.

_I apologize greatly for the EXTREMELY LONG wait, but as I said above I've been real lousy about updating. I hope the long chapter, though it may not be my best, can tide everyone over until I can do the next one, which I'm sure you'll be looking forward to. Till then, enjoy my work and keep an eye open for chapter 18: Ol' Red Eyes and have a happy Easter, or whatever you people celebrate these days._

_A/N Anyone who can guess where the inspiration for the next chapter's title came from gets a shout out._


	18. Chapter 18:Ol' Red Eyes

_Hello and welcome back to the latest chapter of Resident Evil: A Different Tale. As always, please enjoy and reward my hard work with your support and patience. Anyways, I'm gonna shut up now and get on with this damn story._

Chapter 18: Ol' Red Eyes

After Dante placed the indigo plate in his bag, he and Claire left the room for the main lobby of the palace.

" I wonder if this other plate might be for anything back at the prison?" Dante pondered.

" Are you sure?" Claire asked.

" Dunno. All we can do is check and hope we get lucky." Dante responded. The two proceeded out the door and back across the bridge to the entrance of the prison. They made their way through the door to the outside of the prisoner barracks, going through the unlocked gate and through the door that brought them to the courtyard with the guillotine. Dante walked past the bloodied execution device and saw the indentation which matched the shape of the emblem. He placed the plate into the indent and waited a couple moments for the gate to open. When the gate slid aside, a pair of zombies emerged now that the gate was no longer in their way. Claire kicked back the first one while the second was immediately dispatched with a head shot. In an attempt to save ammo, instead of shooting the zombie Claire instead planted one foot on its chest to keep it down then crushed its head with a curb stomp.

" Nice. My lessons served you pretty well." Dante said, giving the former college student a thumbs up.

_Flashback: 1 Month ago_

_Claire and Dante had just arrived in England, after having fake IDs and passports made. They were currently away from their hotel room and were inside an abandoned warehouse where Dante had set up a makeshift training area._

" _What is all this?" Claire asked._

" _This is a training area. If you want to infiltrate an Umbrella facility, then you need to train. You can't always rely on your guns to get yourself out of trouble. If an Umbrella security agent knocks the weapon out of your hand, then you have to resort to plan B. Close quarters combat. I'm aware that you know your way around a knife, thanks to your brother, but there will come times where even your knife will be out of reach. Without these options you have one option left. Your bare hands. There's several ways to incapacitate, or even kill an opponent with a single blow. I'll show you some of the quickest and most effective methods of eliminating these threats." Dante explained._

" _No time like the present. I understand we're going to be here for awhile, and I know you're not going to only be helping me. What else will you be doing?"_

" _You're right. During the month I'm going to practice my own hand to hand combat skills as well as my powers. I've learned to utilize my augmentations to benefit my already formidable combat skills. Now, lets start with pressure points." Dante started. Over the next couple of weeks, Dante trained Claire vigorously in various hand to hand combat techniques, ranging from by the book take downs and grappling moves, to more obscure and crude methods, one of which being the curb stomp. During this, Claire was surprised by how effective Dante's various powers were in his own training. She saw how easily he impaled his bone blades through the partially rusted oil drums, tossed them like rag dolls and melted them into molten puddles of metal. While impressive, Dante had to admit that using them excessively was quite exhausting. That was the reason he didn't use his psychokinetic powers often. A week before their infiltration into the Umbrella 6th Laboratory, they arrived in France and waited for their equipment to enter the country. He had to hand it to the men he payed to smuggle his equipment into the country. It was a dangerous job, especially considering what the two were up against. But their man held up his end of the bargain, and their equipment was now in their hotel room, cleverly placed in a couple of large attache cases. Until the night of their raid, they took to casing the exterior of the facility. Their own investigation along with some blue prints from a business rival of Umbrella for a modest sum, they managed to make out a plan of engagement._

_End Flashback _

" You taught me well. Lets keep moving. I'm not very comfortable hanging around here." Claire said. Dante nodded and kicked open the door. He saw a couple of oil drums marked with explosive labels and a few more infected prisoners, two directly in front of them and one to their left.. Claire shot the explosive barrel down the narrow path between the two buildings, catching two of the infected in the ensuing explosion. Dante busted one of the third zombie's knees, shuffled around behind it and embedded his knife into the top of its head, impaling it through the brain. He wiped the gore off his blade and replaced it back in its sheath as Claire reloaded her handgun. They walked farther down the path and through a gate into a small area with some crates and a chest. They lifted a box of .45 rounds from the top of one of the crates and found five boxes of 9mm rounds and two boxes of 12 gauge cartridges. Claire shoved one of the crates that was blocking a door to the side and carefully opened the door, bringing them back to the building with the 3-D duplicator. They walked through the door to the work room and upon further inspection came across a couple of cases of grenade launcher shells and can of first aid spray.

" Huh, this is different. I've never seen grenade rounds like this before." Dante said, checking the label on the side of a green lidded case for more information.

" Well, no wonder. These are B.O.W suppressant rounds. These things are supposed to do quite a bit of damage to infected specimens. If you use them be careful, I'm technically a B.O.W too." He added, grimacing at the rounds. He had a hunch the rounds had a concentration of P-epsilon gas.

" Got it. Hopefully we shouldn't need to use them at all, or use them quickly so they aren't a factor." Claire said. They walked back out into the path between the two buildings and went through the door to the left of the entrance to the area. After carefully walking around the divider near the door, they saw that the building was a medical room. Dante walked over to one of the cabinets, observing the various chemicals inside. He looked over to a small table in the corner next to the cabinet and found a box of 9mm handgun rounds. Claire saw the body on one of the beds nearby, seeing that it had been operated on rather recently. She saw that there were no bite marks so she left the corpse alone as Dante walked into the back room. He examined the medical mannequin with slight disgust, barely noticing the vibrant blue left eye and empty right eye socket. He then turned to the items strewn about on the desk, and came across a note on a clipboard.

" **There is a demon in my mind. I can't control the fierce impulses that the demon sometimes drives me to act upon. It is a brutal ceremony. With the demon next to me, I enjoy watching people agonize in pain, screaming and convulsing repeatedly as they die. . .** **But, Sir Alfred was kind enough to acknowledge me, and has given me the facilities, the chemicals, and "equipment" necessary to study everything. **

**I must never betray Sir Alfred's kindness. It is especially critical that no one discovers the sacred place that only he and I know about.** **I swear, the basement of this medical building will be kept secret. Of course, I keep the key to the sacred place with me at all times. Even if an outsider sees it, they will never be able to tell that it is the key. I must remember that my life ends when I lose Sir Alfred's trust."**

" Hmm. I wonder where this man is? It seems that the key must be something that looks like a common item, or something that wouldn't seem to be a key." Dante said.

" Like a pen? Or maybe a cufflink?" Claire proposed.

" Not necessarily. If it's something the person kept with him at all times, it has to be something inconspicuous and cleverly disguised. Lets check the next room." Dante responded as he and Claire started for the door. Just as they were about to turn the doorknob, they heard a rustling sound behind them. They turned, weapons ready, to the source of the noise, but saw nothing. They turned around and proceeded through the door, unaware of the figure rising from one of the body bags. Through the door they found themselves inside a crematorium. They immediately came across two zombies on their left and right and then another couple zombies farther in the room, some of them on fire from the open ovens. Claire struck down the first zombie to their right with a head shot with her handgun as Dante mowed down three more with his machine gun. Claire offhandedly fired another round at the last zombie, connecting with its knee cap. As the zombie dropped to the floor, Dante drew his knife, flipped it to grasp the tip of the blade between his thumb and forefinger and threw it. The bladed weapon spun through the air momentarily before embedding itself through the zombie's head, sinking in the skull all the way to the grip.

" Nice throw." Claire commended. Dante withdrew the knife from the dead corpse and walked over to a table near the corner of the room opposite a small line of ovens. On the top of the table was a Duralumin case locked with a simple lock.

" What's in the case?" Claire asked. " Dunno. But give me a few minutes and I'll have it open." Dante replied, taking out the lock pick that Rodrigo had given them. A couple minutes later, the lock clicked open and Dante opened the case. A smirk painted itself on his face and he let out a whistle.

" What is it?"

" Give me your handgun." Dante said. Claire handed him the weapon and he threw the lid open, showing Claire several handgun parts and an empty space where an Beretta 93R would fit. After another couple of minutes Dante turned around and handed Claire's weapon back to her. The weapon now boasted a slightly longer magazine, a folding stock, and a compensator on the barrel. Dante had also extended the handgun's folding fore grip.

" There, now your weapon has a fire selector for semi-automatic and burst fire. It should help a bit against some of the B. around here. Lets head back and keep looking around." Dante suggested. The two open the door back to the medical room and hear tearing sounds.

" I don't like the sound of that." Claire whispered.

" Lets check it out." Dante replied, keeping his handgun ready. They rounded the divider and saw a zombie garbed in a lab coat feasting upon the body on the bed that they'd seen earlier. It turned from its meal and saw the two staring right at it. It stood up fully and quick hobbled towards them. Dante knocked the zombie away with a kick and held his handgun at the ready. As he was about to fire he heard a noise to his left and saw the body that had been on the bed was now up, grappling with Claire. He turned back to the other zombies to see him right in front of him, tackling him to the floor. He prepared to push him off when he looked closely at the infected's face. He saw that its left eye was a normal infected's cloudy whited pupil and iris, but the right eye was a standard black pupil and light blue iris.

" _Wait...That's it!_" Dante smiled. He swung his legs up and under the infected, applying enough force to push the zombie off him and back a few feet. The boy swung his legs in a counter-clockwise motion to quickly get to his feet and holstered his VP70 in favor of his Vorax knife. He waited for the zombie to lunge again and got his wish when the zombie got to its feet and quickly shuffled towards him again. He stepped to the side to dodge its grimy hands and spun the knife once before jamming the weapon up through the bottom of its jaw to the hilt, enough to impale the brain. Dante withdrew the knife and heard a thud behind him followed by a gun shot. He turned and saw Claire standing over the corpse with her newly modified handgun. Dante looked back to the corpse and readied the knife again, walking over to the corpse and gouging out the seemingly normal eye. He tore a piece of fabric from the now deceased doctor's lab coat and used it to pick up the eye. He tested its strength and discovered that it was a glass eye.

" That's disgusting." Claire said, grimacing at the eye and a couple strands of muscle tissue.

" It's our key." Dante , walking into the back room again to place the eye into the medical mannequin's empty right eye socket. He waited a few moments and then heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw that a portion of the wall behind him had receded into the ceiling, revealing a staircase that led down into a dimly lit passage.

" I guess you were right. Now lets go." Claire said. They quickly descended the staircase and started down the tunnel, moving slowly enough to not attract the attention of the bats Dante was certain were probably infected. They turned left and continued down the tunnel to a door. The room had cutouts in the floor filled with water and several possible torture devices. Four zombies were also in the room and started towards them as they closed the door. Claire readied her handgun and quickly drilled each lumbering corpse with a head shot. Dante noticed a plush chair and a small table with a box of handgun ammunition resting on top next to an ash tray. At the back left corner of the room was a passage with a staircase. At the bottom they spotted a door and went through. It brought them to a strange room with several statues, one in the middle holding a shield in its hands. Another statue against the wall behind it was holding a rusted iron sword. Dante walked over to the statue with the sword and pried it from the statue's hands. They heard what sounded like the lock of the door click and saw the statue holding the shield raise up, revealing a lever with which to turn the statue. Claire looked to the floor and saw several nozzles on the floor begin to spray a pale yellow gas into the room.

" Shit, poison gas. Claire, turn the crank!" Dante said. Claire grabbed the handle and began to turn the statue. Dante ran over and helped her turn it. The statue stopped moving after a 180 degree turn and the gas, now up to Dante's chest, stopped flowing and was sucked out of the room. The two collapsed, coughing and gasping for air.

" Ugh. Damn. I'm, getting tired, of these traps." Dante said between breaths.

" Right, there, with you." Claire replied. Dante slowly got to his feet and saw the statue that was holding the sword turn to reveal what looked like an iron maiden, an ancient torture device. Dante noticed the indentation in the middle of the object, and decided to see if the sword would fit. Once the blade stopped moving, Dante released the handle and saw the device split open to reveal a zombie. The infected prisoner lunged forward to bite him, but Dante side stepped the move and fired a single round through the side of the zombie's skull. He looked to where the zombie emerged from and at the bottom saw a scroll. Dante picked it up and saw that it was a roll for a player piano.

" It's the roll for a player piano. And considering where we found this, I think it might reveal something." Dante pondered.

" Considering how our night's been, I'm willing to try anything that might get us the hell out of here." Claire stated. Dante agreed and the two carefully returned to the autopsy room. They trudged outside and quickly made their way towards the palace. Strangely coming across no living infected. They did walk past several corpses though, and saw that the injuries were not caused by firearms.

" We'd better be careful Claire." Dante whispered as they passed through the gate. They walked up the stairs and were about to open the doors when a voice was heard behind them.

" Greetings. You must be the lovely Claire Redfield. And I see you're not alone." The voice, a man, replied.

" No. It can't be. I killed you myself." Dante said, disbelief in his voice. He and Claire turned to see none other than Albert Wesker, wearing black tactical gear and his trademark sunglasses.

" Who are you?" Claire asked.

" Lets just say that I'm a ghost, coming back to haunt your dear brother." Wesker replied.

" Wesker?!" Claire uttered

" It seems there's not much explaining to do, is there? I was the one who attacked this island. Who'd of though you'd be hanging about?" Wesker paused momentarily to laugh. "All the better for me, now that the cat dragged in this nice surprised, your ever so caring brother will definitely show up. I must thank you for being such good bait." He continued.

" I don't know what went on between you two, but you have him all wrong, my brother's not the kind of person you think he is." Claire pleaded, prompting Wesker to reach for her neck. Dante lashed out with a straight punch but Wesker deflected the blow and knocked Dante back with a back hand, knocking him into one of the marble columns and leaving a bit of an indent. He then grabbed Claire by the neck, pulling her over a couple steps.

" I despise Chris!" Wesker said. Claire struggled in his grip

" What are you going to do to him?" Wesker answered her question with a back hand, sending her past the stairs and into the small courtyard. Dante was still too dazed to retaliate. Claire tried to get to her feet but Wesker stepped over and pinned her to the ground his foot and started to apply pressure. Claire resisted the urge to scream.

" Oh how your brother will be surprised to see you die." Wesker said with a laugh. Fate seemed to not be on Wesker's side as his ear piece beeped.

"What? What is it? Stay there, I'm coming." Wesker replied to the unknown individual on the other end of the transmission, walking away from Claire. When she tried again to get to her feet, Wesker turned and kicked her in the face, knocking her to the ground again.

" It appears you may be of some further use to me, I'm going to let you live...a little longer." He said as Claire saw his eyes glow red momentarily. Wesker then jumped into the air and over the wall out of sight.

" So that was the infamous Wesker you told me about." Claire said as she helped Dante to his feet. " Yeah. But I don't understand how he survived. I shot him point blank with a two shot derringer and then he was impaled through the torso by the tyrant." Dante replied.

" He didn't seem human. I saw his eyes for a split second and I'm certain they glowed red."

" Shit. He must have injected himself with some kind of virus that managed to bring him back after we left the room. We need to be careful. Even before this he was still quite dangerous. I don't think we'd have been as lucky if he didn't need to run off. I'll need to take him more seriously now." Dante said. Claire walked past where she landed when Wesker struck her and noticed something on the ground. She picked it up and showed it to Dante, who saw that it was like the army proof they found earlier though it had a submarine, which meant that is was for the navy. They carefully walked inside, slightly hampered from Wesker's attack. They walked up the stairs and past the painting of Alexia and walked into the break room. Dante noticed a piano in the back corner that had a place for the piano roll to go. The same lullaby they heard from the video of Alfred and Alexia began to play, and they heard a noise near the slot machines. They walked over and saw that the bottom hatch of the first machine opened. Revealing a blue ant object similar to the queen ant object. Dante grabbed the king ant object and then they proceeded towards the covered bridge to the castle. On the bridge they spotted several zombies stalking towards them and quickly drew their sidearms, summarily eliminating any possible threat. They trudged up the stairs and to the castle doors when they heard another Bandersnatch. Claire grabbed one of the anti B.O.W rounds as Dante walked up the staircase upwind. Claire fired the round at the pseudo-tyrant, watching it convulse violently before dropping to the ground in a pool of blood. Claire walked up to it with her handgun and kicked it. Sensing no movement, she walked up the stairs to where Dante was waiting.

" Ugh, yeah it works." Dante said, coughing a bit.

" You okay?" Claire asked.

" Lets head inside. Musty castle air might do the trick." He replied with a lopsided grin. Dante opened the door only to come face to face with a zombie. He knocked the infected back and stomped its head flat, killing it in an instant. Claire quickly shot two others near the staircase and they quickly ascended to the floor with the bedrooms. Along the way another zombie stumbled into them trying to get its next kill. Instead of shooting it, Dante instead made it lunge towards the railing before kicking the zombie into it, causing the railing to break and send the zombie down three stories. Part of the railing that landed moments before the zombie impaled through its head when it landed.

" Wonder if he enjoyed the trip?" Dante asked jokingly. Claire just sighed as they proceeded to the hallway where they first heard Alexia's voice. They walked into the other bedroom and saw another music box with blue jewels like the king ant object. When the music box opened, Dante placed the music plate on its and saw the bed drop down to reveal a ladder. They carefully climbed up and saw that the ladder was attached to a small carousel. They stepped off and saw on a chair a silver dragonfly object. Dante examined it and saw that the wings were detachable. He removed them and walked over to a picture of a giant ant. He noticed an indentation where its mouth was and wondered if the dragonfly would fit. After a quick inspection Dante inserted the dragonfly, which caused the carousel to rotate, eventually stopping in the opposite direction it was in when they climbed up. They saw that the ladder now went up, which brought them to what looked like an old study. Dante noticed a green and gold ornate letter on top of a glass cabinet, and pushed a chest over to get to it.

"**Alexia, my sister, is a genius and possesses unmatched beauty. She is everything to me. I would overcome any obstacle and be willing to risk my life for her. For Alexia, I must revive the glorious Ashford Family which fell during the era of my father, Alexander. Together, we will restore our family name. Once that has been achieved, I'll build a palace where only nobles may gather.**

**I cannot allow the unwashed to see my dear Alexia, to whom my life is devoted. She reigns the world as queen, with I as her servant. That is my dream, and how sweet it will be. Those accomplishments will be proof of my love toward Alexia. It is the purpose of my existence. All other people are meaningless, and they shall prostrate themselves before Alexia and I.**

**Devoted to my beloved Alexia,** **Alfred Ashford."**

" What do you make of it?" Dante asked.

" Sounds like some kind of confession letter. But this is just wrong." Claire stated, slightly disgusted. She then noticed something under the letter. She saw that is was a proof like the army and navy proofs but with a fighter jet carved into it. Dante jumped down and walked over to a small step ladder to reach to some of the higher shelves and saw a newspaper clipping.

" **A 10 year old girl genius graduated at the top of her class, from a ****prestigious university. The international corporation, Umbrella ****Chemical Inc., offered the position of head researcher."**

" This must have been Alexia. Definitely intelligent if she graduated from a university at 10." Dante said.

" Lets go." Claire replied. They climbed down the ladder and down the other into the other bed room. As they walked towards the door they heard noise behind them.

" Claire Redfield, hold it right there." a female voice resounded behind them. Dante turned and saw a woman in a purple dress holding the same rifle that Alfred had used against them earlier that night.

" We meet each other at last, a pity I must say good-bye so soon. I am Alexia Ashford for the pride of the Ashford family, I will kill you!" She continued, firing the rifle. Dante rolled to the right as Claire ducked to avoid the shot. She turned to Claire and ejected the spent shell. Dante drew his VP70 and aimed at the woman.

" Drop the rifle!" He commanded.

" Not on your life. As if you could do it!" Alexia goaded. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Steve.

" What's going on?!" He asked and saw the woman with the rifle. She and Steve fired at the same time, with Dante firing moments later. Alexia's bullet grazed Steve's arm, causing him to drop to the ground while Steve's bullets connected with her arm and torso. Dante's round caught her in the stomach. In the commotion she stumbled out of the room through a secret door as Claire checked on Steve.

" A secret door." Dante stated.

" After her!" Steve said.

" Are you okay?" Claire asked.

" Don't worry, it's just a scratch." He replied. Dante holstered his handgun and took out his shotgun. Claire drew her handgun and threw open the door. Dante went through first, checking near the door with the shotgun quickly followed by Steve and Claire. Claire saw a wig resting upon the music box in the room and Claire walked over to investigate. Dante noticed the dress on the bed and the blood on the floor.

"This must be..." Claire started when Alfred, who'd hid on top of the bed, jumped down with a yell and tried to strike Claire with his rifle butt. She jumped away at the last second and the rifle struck the music box. Steve ducked his second strike and Dante jumped behind him and delivered a roundhouse to the side that sent him to the ground below a mirror. Dante kept his weapon trained on the man as he slowly got to his feet. He turned and looked at the mirror, suddenly tensing up.

"What?! No!" Alfred yelled, running from the room screaming.

" Wait a second, what just happened?" Dante asked.

" So there never was an Alexia after all!" Claire surmised.

" You mean, he thinks he's two people? Okay that's it, lets get out of here!" Steve stated before he went for the door.

"**The self destruction system has been activated, all personnel evacuate immediately.**"

" That freak! He's trying to blow us up along with the entire facility. Come on, we gotta get to that airport." Steve said.

" Right." Claire replied. The three quickly left the room and proceeded out the front door of the castle. They rushed through some of the zombies blocking their path and eventually found themselves outside the palace. They looked up and saw a couple of planes flying away from the island.

" Those must be the remaining survivors." Steve surmised

" We better get out of here too." Claire said. " Right. Lets go." Steve nodded and they quickly went right down the staircase to the submarine.

" We got to get to that airport." Steve said as the three scrambled onto the platform. Steve spun the wheel and once inside the sub lowered it to connect with the facility. They quickly clamored out of the sub and quickly into the main lobby. They ran through the door to the left, seeing a control panel with three hexagonal indents. Dante took out the proofs and placed them in their respective spots. A button on the console that was red now shone green, indicating that the lift could now be used.

" Get on." Dante said. The three of them squeezed on and Dante pressed the button, bringing them down to the door of a C-130 Hercules modified for sea landings. They walked inside and Steve sat down at the controls.

" No! We can't take off unless we raise the bridge." Steve said.

" Leave that to us, you stay here and make preparations for take off." Claire replied as Dante grabbed a level on the floor.

" This should help." Dante said as they boarded the lift back up. They ran back into the lobby and through the other door across the bridge. In the room with the crane they rode the elevator up and through the door to the other floor that the bridge would raise to. Dante placed the lever into the spot on the console and flipped it down.

" Well, we did raise the bridge, but now we can't get back across." Dante said.

" What now?" Claire asked.

" Keep going. Maybe we'll find something." He replied. They quickly ran across the bridge and into a room above the lobby. Dante saw a corpse against the wall and fired a bullet through its head as a precaution before searching its pockets. He stood up moments later holding a key.

" I think there's a security gate in the room with the crane. That might lead to another way to the surface." Dante stated.

" It's our only shot, lets do it." Claire nodded and they quickly made their way back across the bridge. They went down the service elevator and to a control panel next to a security gate. Dante placed the airport key into the control panel and the security gate rose. They rose the shutter and ran into a small storage area. They walked around a few boxes and saw a freight elevator partially blocked open by a couple more crates. They pushed the crates onto the elevator and boarded it when the light above it turned green. Suddenly the voice announcing the self destruct stopped and announced a chilling, and eerily familiar message.

" **Five Minutes until Detonation."**

" Shit! I'm getting tired of these self destruct mechanisms." Dante said as they quickly clambered inside the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. In an unknown location on the island, Alfred was at a control console inputting some kind of command.

" I will not allow you fools to escape, this is what you get for trying to oppose me, now feel my revenge." Alfred said in his "Alexia" voice, pressing a button. In one of the labs on the island, a large containment tube with " T-078" rose up from the floor an opened. After about 20 seconds, the elevator reached the top and the door opened, showing that Dante and Claire were now outside the training facility. They heard the ground rumble and ran towards the door, not wanting to linger with a giant mutated earth worm. They began to run up the path to the door to the palace courtyard when an explosion erupted behind them, knocking them to the ground. They rose to their feet and momentarily surveyed the destruction when they heard loud foot steps behind them. They turned and saw something knock the fence gate on the wall to their right off the stone wall and over the edge of the walkway. Moments later they saw a tyrant, not unlike the one Dante killed in Umbrella's Raccoon facility just a couple months ago. This one however lacked the trench coat, which through Dante's observation of Umbrella files discovered was a limiter coat, and its hands were more like spiked clubs.

" You remember that thing that was stalking us back in Raccoon, right before Sherry got separated from us?" Dante asked.

" Yeah."

" I think we've come face to face with his second cousin." Dante said, drawing his Desert Eagle as Claire readied her grenade launcher.

_Oh my god, I need to get my ass moving on these chapters. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Keep an eye out for chapter 19: Bit Further South Than Mexico_


	19. Chapter 19:Bit Further South Than Mexico

_Welcome back everyone to chapter 19. I apologize about the severe lack of updates but I've been kinda lazy lately. Hopefully this makes up for it. Disclaimer: Resident Evil = Capcom. Dante, Reisha, USF Mercs first chapter = Me_

Chapter 19: Bit Further South Than Mexico

Dante rose his Desert Eagle and fired a couple rounds into its face as Claire knocked it back a few steps with a frag grenade from her launcher. The monster stumbled and continued towards them. It rose one of its clubbed fists and swung it at Claire, who jump away as it demolished a section of the railing. Dante extended one his arm blades and ran behind it, impaling the blade through its stomach and out its left side. It fell to its knees as the boy retracted his arm blade and again drew his Desert Eagle. He pressed the barrel to the back of its skull and emptied the magazine. The monster let out a roar and fell forward onto the ground, apparently dead. Dante quickly reloaded his weapon and kept it trained on the monster and he and Claire made their way up the stairs to the palace courtyard.

" Just a question, but how many of those things have you faced?" Claire asked as they ran past the court yard and down the stairs towards the sub.

" If I remember correctly that will make four. Technically five if you count Birkin. And that's just in the span of five months.

" I'm glad that one seemed to go down easy." Claire said. Dante jumped over to the wheel and brought it back so Claire could get on the platform and the sub would return. They slid down the ladder of the sub and moments later made their way back inside the underwater facility. They quickly killed the zombie that had wandered into the lobby and went back to the lift to get inside the plane.

" What took you so long? I was starting to get worried." Steve stated as Claire and Dante closed the door to the C-130.

" No time to explain, lets go" Claire replied.

" Right, we're outta here, time to say goodbye to this death trap." Steve said.

" Good Riddance." Dante chimed in as he jumped into the chair in front of the control console behind Steve while Claire took the Co-pilot seat. Steve made a couple last second adjustments and moments later the plane was airborne, steadily raising into the sky. Once the place was a reasonable distance from the island, Steve cheered about their success.

" We made it! Yahoo!"

" Ugh its finally over!" Claire replied.

" Yeah, that island was pissing me off. Glad we're done with it." Dante added

" Claire, and Dante, is it? I'm sorry. I know I caused a lot of trouble for you two."

" No its okay, it was hard for all of us." Claire said.

" No problem, it's all done and over with now."

" Well Claire, I really hope you find your brother. I know what its like to be alone."

" Oh Steve." Claire uttered. Steve cleared his throat and smirked.

" So where should we go now? I can take you two where ever you want to go." Claire laughed.

" I hear Hawaii's nice this time of year." Claire proposed.

" Sounds like a plan." Dante agreed

" You got it!" Steve replied as the three shared a laugh.

_Rockfort Island_

Amidst the explosions on the island. Alfred stumbled out the front door of the training facility and into the courtyard with the tiger tank. He ran to the rear of the tank and pressed a button under a hidden panel that caused the tank to move forward a few feet and revealed a hidden service elevator. Alfred stumbled onto the elevator and minutes later ran down a hallway to a door with a silver eagle plate where the handles would be located, which he opened with a yellow object that resembled the flag the eagle was perched on.

" This game is not over yet, now you will see what real terror is all about." Alfred said, again using his Alexia voice as he walked into his private jet hangar with a pair of Boeing AV-8B Harrier Jump Jets inside. He boarded one of the jets and quickly fled the hangar and the island.

_C-130_

A couple hours after escaping the island, Claire, Steve and Dante were engaged in light conversation when something shook the plane and engaged a warning siren.

" Hey, what the? The cargo room hatch is open." Steve stated after checking one of the control panels.

" Dante and I'll go back and check it out." Claire volunteered.

" Thanks, I've unlocked the cargo room door." Steve revealed.

" Claire, leave the launcher. There's a chance it could damage the plane." Dante said, handing her his Remington.

" Thanks." She replied, keeping the weapon ready and Dante equipped his MP5K and Desert Eagle. He turned the valve on the door and pushed it open, keeping his weapons ready. Claire followed and shut the door behind her moments later. They looked towards the cargo hatch and saw the tyrant they had supposedly killed standing inside. It turned to them and roared, swinging its arm which caused three claws to grow from one of the spiked club like hands.

" Had to be this guy of all things. Shoot him!" Dante commanded, opening up on him with a stream of bullets from his MP5K. Claire moved out a bit and fired a few shells from the Remington, peppering the tyrant with bullets. It stumbled slightly but seemed to not be affected by the attack.

" Shit!" Dante said, slamming his fist into what he thought was the side of the plane. Instead his hand connected with the cargo catapult release switch, sending a stockpile of explosives careening into the tyrant. It stopped short, however, and the tyrant pushed it back, temporarily deactivating the catapult.

" That's it. Claire, we need to distract him. I have a plan." Dante said, firing rounds from his Desert Eagle as he reloaded his machine gun. Claire nodded and fired a couple more rounds from the Remington, sending yet another wave of metal into the tyrant. Tired of the display, it charged forward and swung its claws at Claire. She jumped back and over to the control console.

" Here, cover me." Dante ordered, handing her his MP5K and three extra magazines. Claire took the weapon as he ran over to the tyrant pressing him back with a telekinetic enhanced punch. The tyrant retaliated with its clawed hand, knocking Dante back as it reared it other fist and brought it down. Dante extended both arm blades and blocked it. He thought of a way to cause the monster to relent when Claire fired, injuring the tyrant and causing him to back off. Dante got to his feet and drew his colts, distracting it while Claire reloaded. He rolled back towards the explosives as Claire fired again and ran over to the console next to her just as it reactivated.

" Up yours, asshole!" Dante yelled, pressing the release button again. It connected and this time knocked the tyrant out of the plane, moments later followed by an explosion.

" Ha ha, we got him!" Dante cheered.

" Here." Claire replied, handing him his weapons. Dante closed the cargo hatch and the two went back into the pilot's cabin.

" What was wrong?" Steve asked.

" Oh nothing, just a giant cockroach that had to be stepped on." Claire replied.

" I can see it now." Dante joked. Steve observed his field of vision and continued with his piloting when suddenly the control yoke jerked sideways.

" What's happening?!" Claire asked.

" Steve, what the hell are you doing?!" Dante added.

" I don't know, the plane just changed direction on its own." He replied, then looked over to a yellow light that indicated that auto-pilot was engaged.

" Its flying in auto-pilot mode. I can't switch over to manual control." Steve looked up to a video screen at the top left of his console and saw that Alfred's image had appeared.

" My apologizes but I cannot let you escape now." Alfred, with his Alexia voice, laughed before the screen went blank. " Alfred! Cross dressing freak!" Claire raged.

" What do we do now?" Steve asked.

" Nothing we can do except wait. You two get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on the controls." Dante said. Several hours later Steve, who'd been sleeping on the floor in front of a storage cabinet, woke up with Claire still sleeping on his shoulder. He subtly tried to kiss her but she awoke before he could finish, backing away to avoid potential injury.

" Hey Dante, where are we?" Steve asked.

" A bit further south than Mexico." Dante replied with a hint of exhaustion-induced sarcasm. Steve walked over to the console and saw the instrument for latitude and longitude.

"Latitude 82.17 degress. "That's...the Antarctic, we're over the Antarctic!"

" The Antarctic?!" Claire voiced in surprise, her and Steve looking out and seeing the snowy landscape below.

" Oh shit." Dante said, regaining their attention.

" What, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

" We're out of fuel." He replied. Claire sat down in the chair next to him and noticed the silhouette of some type of facility.

" Hey those are the sea planes we saw leave the island right before us." Claire

"Then that must mean...this place belongs to Umbrella!" Steve theorized.

" Brace yourselves, this is not gonna be pretty." Dante said, trying to guide the plane down as smoothly as possible. Moments later the plane connected with the ground, grinding along the frozen landscape, tearing off the wings and most of the rear of the plane. The main portion of the cockpit continued down the frozen runway and crashed through the building at the end of it. Minutes later Dante came to, having been knocked out by slamming into the control yoke when they hit the building. He unbuckled himself from the pilot's chair, holding his forehead where a dark bruise was already forming. He noticed Claire regaining consciousness as he stumbled over to one of the storage compartments, looking for anything of use. He found some emergency rations and some mild painkillers, taking one before walking back over to Claire who was waking up Steve.

" Hey, wake up Steve." She said, shaking him. He groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing the side of his head.

" We're...still alive." He replied as Dante tossed him the bottle of painkillers.

" To take the edge off." He said. They stomached a few of the rations and decided to ditch the plane. Steve gave the door a couple of kicks then a final one to knock the door off its hinges. Steve jumped down closely followed by Claire, landing on Steve in an embarrassing position. Claire quickly stood up and offered Steve a hand.

" Thanks." Claire said, helping Steve to his feet as Dante jumped down.

" Oh uh, the planes trashed." He stated.

" No shit, Sherlock." Dante snapped back.

" Anyways, lets split up and find another way off this oversized freezer."

" Right." Claire voiced in agreement. Steve ran down the platform leaving Claire and Dante on their own.

" After you." Dante said. Claire nodded and the two started down the same direction as Steve, coming across a ladder leading to another platform below. They continued down the next platform and descended a staircase at the end, walking past some corpses stuck to the walls by webbing of some kind. They continued forward and into a room that appeared to be an administrator's office. Claire went over to the oak desk while Dante began to root through a chest near the door, finding a couple boxes of 9mm rounds. Claire heard faint tapping from behind the wall as she noticed a journal with the name 'Alexander Ashford' on it. Recognizing the last name she decided to skim through it to find if there was any of use.

**"** **My father, Edward, discovered the mother virus in cooperation with Lord Spencer, who was also a nobleman. They studied it for the purpose of military use. Eventually their study took shape. They named a variation of the mother virus, the "T-virus". To camouflage their research, they established Umbrella Chemical, Inc. I majored in bio genetics and have been involved with a top-secret project, supporting my father's research.**

**However, my research went through a difficult phase, and my father died in the middle of the project. We are now at a major disadvantage against the other researchers, as there is great competition in the field of T-virus research. ****I have disgraced the honorable name of the Ashford family that out great ancestor Veronica established. If nothing is done, Umbrella will be taken over by Spencer.** **I must expedite the project to its fullest, without being detected by Spencer. After much thought, I decided to establish a large-scale advanced research facility. ****It will be located in the transport** **terminal that I created by using the abandoned mine in the Antarctic. **

**Within the facility, I'll have a room built. It will be similar to the design of my mansion, the legacy of the late Trevor.** **I will be able to cherish my sweet memories there... For security purposes, this confidential project will be given a code name. It is the same name of the beautiful ancestor of the Ashford family, 'Veronica', whom I wish to revive so badly. I am confident that the result of my research will be as glorious as her name, and that honor will be restored to the Ashford family again."**

" So he's Alfred's father?" Claire asked.

" It appears so. If he and Alfred acknowledge Edward as their father and grandfather respectively, then it would make sense." Dante replied. Sifting through the bookshelf near the desk. He placed one of the books he was glancing at back and noticed that the bookcase slid back a couple inches. Dante started to push the book case and felt it move back with relative ease.

" Must be something back here. Cover me." Dante said, continuing to press it back until it reached another wall. He turned and noticed a few lockers at the end of the small corridor previously hidden by the book case.

" Found some lockers back here. Maybe we can find something useful." He said, walking towards the lockers. Just as he was about to open the middle locker when a rat burst out and scurried out of the room.

" Don't see that everyday." Dante murmured, turning back to the now open middle locker and noticed a letter addressed to Alfred.

**"** **Sir Alfred,** **Please forgive me, as I must tell you of my abrupt departure by leaving this letter. I first served your father, Lord Alexander, and have for so long shared in the joys and sorrows of the Ashford family. **

**Lord Alexander disappeared unexpectedly 15 years ago, then an accident during an experiment took the life of our dear Alexia.** **You were forced to become the master of the family at a very young age, and nearly lost your sanity from the sorrow of having lost all of your family members at once. **

**There was nothing I could do, and I felt powerless. I first though that I should kill myself to apologize. I then realized that it would be an insult to our dear Lord Alexander and Alexia, in the other world...**

**Scott Harman**

**Butler, **

**Ashford family."**

" At least someone close to him had at least half a brain. Though it does kind of explain Alfred's psychotic behavior." Dante said once he finished the letter. Under the letter he noticed a button and pressed. After noticing no change, he figured that some of the power in the facility was not functioning. They finally left the room and trudged back up the staircase and through the door closest to the stairs. Inside they saw that it was the sleeping quarters for either security or some of the researchers. They noticed some of the doubled cots were knocked over and a couple bodies. They came across a slightly neater cot near the back with a box of 9mm ammo and another case with 5 explosive arrow heads. They heard a dull thud behind them and saw that one of the corpses had fallen from one of the bunk beds and began to rise to its feet. Dante readied his handgun and noticed another pair of corpses to the right. He drew his bow gun, loaded with an explosive arrow, and fired both weapons simultaneously. The bullet from his handgun took down the first zombie and the cross bow bolt struck the neck of the corpse on the far right, exploding like a small grenade. When the dust settled the infected that the bolt had struck was without a head and a portion of its upper torso while the one next to it lost an arm and part of its skull, though it now was slowly crawling towards them. Claire walked over and stomped its head into the ground before wiping off the blood on the bottom of her boot. Dante loaded another explosive arrow into his cross bow and placed the weapon on his back. Just as they were about to leave the room he noticed a couple papers on a cot near the door. Upon closer inspection he discovered that it was a map for the facility.

" This'll come in handy." Dante said, looking over the map a few moments before he put it away and left the room. They walked back down the staircase and turned down the corridor adjacent to Alexander's office. They heard a gulping noise and looked up. Seeing a moth-like creature draining blood from a corpse suspended from the ceiling by some kind of webbing. The B.O.W noticed them and flew down the hallway only to be met by a trio of bullets from Claire's burst handgun, sending it to the ground. It tried to ready its wings to fly only to get a 9mm slug to the head, finally killing the creature. They carefully walked past the corpses stuck to the walls and went through the door, finding themselves in the facility's sorting room. They noticed a couple of zombies among the conveyor belts and other machinery in the room. They started to the left, clearing away any zombies in their path. They walked past a staircase leading to a door marked 'mining area', and stopped at a door marked 'B.O.W Storage.

" We'd better Tread carefully. No telling what we'll find in there." Dante suggested, readying his shotgun. Claire decided to borrow his cross bow to save some grenade rounds for her M79 as Dante tossed the door open, quickly sweeping the room for any perceived threats. Finding none immediately inside, Claire walked in with the crossbow as Dante started down the hallway into the main interior of the room when he stopped. He quietly looked around and heard dull foot steps around the corner. He motioned for Claire to get next to him and whispered.

" Sounds like it may be spiders. I'll get their attention while you surprise them." Dante walked back a couple steps before running forward, sliding past the corner on his back to come into sight of the mutant arachnids. He fired a couple rounds at the closest spider, catching it and one of the ones right behind in a wall of buck shot. The first spider dropped, a shredded mess, while the second flailed wildly in pain from some of the tungsten that missed its first target. Before it could regain its bearings it was blown to pieces by an explosive arrow courtesy of Claire. They carefully observed each containment tube as they came across another conveyor belt. They walked past it and noticed an out of place bar code sticker on a lab table.

" That conveyor system seems to connect to a majority of these rooms. Maybe this sticker goes to something important. Best to keep looking for now. We need to get the power back on." Dante proposed. They left the room and continued left, finding another door marked 'Weapon Storage'.

" I like the look of this." Dante said. He threw the door open and scanned the area, both his colt handguns drawn. One zombie tried to ambush him from the other side of the door only to be knocked back by a round house as he executed it and other one farther in the room near another section of the conveyor system simultaneously. Claire took the lead and took down two more infected with well used burst from her handgun. Once the room was clear they began to scavenge for supplies. Discarded on the elevator was a key labeled 'mining area' which Claire pocketed while Dante began to look through the room's weapon cache. The first containment drawer, marked 'Handguns', only to find a couple scattered magazines for their handguns. The shotgun drawer had several shotguns but all of them were without ammunition, which he knew would be pointless. He decided to check the final containment drawer and whistled in delight.

" What'd you find?" Claire asked, walking over to him. He turned around and thrust a familiar pop culture weapon into her hands.

" An AK-47. More accurately an AKMS due to the folding stock." Dante explained, also handing her a tactical harness with pockets for the six extra magazines for the weapon. He then managed to come across a couple boxes of 7.62x39mm rounds for the weapon than he placed in his bag for reserve.

" You keep it. Compared to me you're under armed."

" Thanks." She replied, slinging the weapon over her shoulder before they left the room for the mining area. After using the key to unlock the door, they wandered inside, noticing the drilling machine in the middle of the room. They decided to go through the double doors to the left and found themselves in the facility's power room. They heard the clacking of toe nails and slight growls in the room, surmising that the room played host to a couple dogs. Dante readied his colts as Claire hefted her new assault rifle, fire selector set to semi-auto to conserve ammunition. They noticed one dog laying on the floor near one of the consoles and moved to the side to get a better shot on it to avoid damaging the equipment. Just as they were in position they neglected to notice the second one hidden behind a box. It readied itself to strike as Dante noticed it and moved Claire out of the way. The dog tackled him to the floor, trying to keep its gnashing jaws from connecting. He managed a firm hold of its throat and grabbed one of the colts he dropped that had landed a short distance away and brought it up to the side of its head, firing a single bullet point blank through the side of its skull. During that series of events Claire managed to kill the dog in front of the console while jumping to the side to avoid another that had heard the shots. It started for her before changing its target to Dante, who had still been pinned by the dog. Claire fired a few rounds from her rifle that slowed it when she heard two more shots, seeing one strike the injured dog in the face. She turned to Dante, seeing him throwing off the now deceased canine and looking at the one that had charged at him.

" Thanks. You gave me an opening." He thanked her, grabbing his other discarded weapon. They walked over to the first console and pulled the switch down, warming up the generator.

" Its warming up, now we need to actually turn the damn thing on." He said, walking over to the other console. This one had a crank with a graphic for which direction it could be turned. They turned it up and moments later the lights in the room switched on. They left the now lit power room and proceeded back into the mining area, walking up a small staircase to a pipe with a valve connector and a warning notice.

**"** **Poison Gas. In case of emergency, seal off." **" Best keep that in mind. Hopefully we can find the valve handle that goes with it. Since the power is back on lets head back to that office and see what that button in the locker reveals." Dante suggested. Claire nodded and then quickly ran back towards the office, killing another infected moth that had emerged from one of the masses of web. They ran to the secret entrance and to the locker to press the button. The lockers slid into the right wall and revealed a small room with metal grating for a floor. They looked down and vaguely saw something far below them, apparently restrained against the wall. Dante looked over to the corner and noticed an small, oddly placed ceramic pot.

" Wonder what this is doing in here?" He wondered, turning the pot over to see a key taped to the back labeled 'Machine Room'. He pocketed the key and suddenly whatever was below them let out a bellowing roar.

" I guess we'd better make ourselves scarce." Claire proposed.

" Seconded." Dante agreed, both of them quickly making their way back to the sorting room. They walked over to the control station and saw a box with similar number to the bar code sticker on top. Dante peeled the cover from the back of the sticker and placed it on the side of the box then noticed another control panel on a support to their right. He pressed the button and noticed another box in a conveyor above them rolling through a chute out of sight. He went back to the main control panel and pulled the switch, sending the box to another room. He pulled out the map and placed it down to quickly look it over.

" Lets see. The machine room is on the second floor and the door for it is there. This way." Dante said. The two proceeded back into the web covered hallway and up the stair back to the ladder where they could now easily see another set of doors. They walked through and found themselves on a cat walk above the sorting room and a door to their left that went with the key they'd found in the secret room behind Alexander's office. Once inside they saw a control panel with several levels overlooking the mining area and to the left another doorway which let them to a small balcony overlooking the power room. On the metal floor they saw a valve handle and picked it up to inspect it.

" It's a valve handle but its connector had a square plug. Though if the facility has a plasma cutter we could fix that. Lets keep looking around." Dante proposed, going back through the door to see Steve standing near the levers that looked to be for the crane they could see holding the drilling machine.

" Claire, it looks like there's an Australian observation base about seven miles away from here, that should be our target." Steve announced.

" Then if we could break through the wall with that digging vehicle, we might have a chance." Claire replied in relief.

" Okay, lets do it!" Steve said, moving the levers to position the digging machine being suspended on a crane. While working the controls Steve looked over to Claire, momentarily forgetting his work. In his distraction the drilling machine crashed into one of the pipes on the wall, sending poisonous gas into the entire area.

" Steve watch out!" Claire cried out too late, seeing the gas beginning to permeate the air.

" No! Its toxic gas." Steve said, trying to do something to stop it. Claire began to ran for the door but then had to pull Steve away from the controls.

" Come on!" ." Claire said. Steve gave her a thumbs up and left the room. " Lets go, Dante. Dante?" Claire asked. She turned and saw him mumbling, hearing something about procedure.

" Dante!"

" Quiet, I'm thinking. Lets see. Umbrella quarantine procedures concerning chemical or biological leak, necessary supplies located in designated lab areas." He mumbled. Suddenly his eyes widened as he figured out a solution. " Got it. Claire, we need to return to the B.O.W containment area. Umbrella laboratory procedure dictates that every facility handling biological agents or B. always keeps gas masks and other necessary equipment near the labs in designated access stations."

" That's great. Then all we have to do is modify the valve handle and we can access the crane again." Claire added. Dante nodded and the two ran to the door on the other side of the cat walk next to a damaged section. They carefully walked to thClaire pleaded. Steve relented and the three quickly vacated the room, quickly shutting the door behind them.

"It's all my fault." Steve said with a grim look on his face. Dante was about to speak when Claire cut him off.

" Don't say that, listen to me, we'll escape from here...together. Come on we've have to shut off the gas, if we split up we'll have a better chance of stopping it." Claire said, sending a glare and Dante to keep him quiet.

" Okay." Steve nodded, running off towards the door back to the beginning platform.

" Steve! Don't forget we'll get out of here...togethere door and tossed it open, seeing a zombie stuck inside a caged storage room but decided to let it be. Through another doorway they saw a plasma cutter connected to a small computer. Dante quickly programmed the machine to the specifications they required and pressed the activation button. The cutter quickly got to work, cutting the square connector to the programmed octagonal shape.

" Now for the gas masks." Dante said. They made their way back down the staircase and to the sorting room before running to the door of the B.O.W containment area. Claire turned left inside and saw a glass case with three gas masks. " Found them." She said, grabbing one for herself and tossing one to Dante. Both of them secured them to their faces and they made their way to the mining area to turn off the gas. They calmed down as they discovered that the masks were working and quickly began to turn the valve handle after inserting it into the pipe's valve indent. They waited a few minutes for the gas to disperse when Dante finally took off the mask.

" It's safe. We're good now." He stated. Claire nodded and took her mask off as they heard a gun being leveled at them.

" Think again you two, I'll shall enjoy watching you shriek in agony." Alfred announced in his 'Alexia' voice. Before he could use his rifle, they heard a door being forced open.

" Not this time!" Steve stated as he burst into the room, MAC-10s at the ready.

" You again!" Alfred said, firing two rounds as quickly as his rifle's bolt action would allow. Steve ducked under the first shot then dodged the second by rolling out of its flight path. Steve jumped towards Alfred after he fired another shot that whizzed past him, managing to unload a burst of fire from both of his machine guns. Alfred toppled over the rail to the lower section of the area near the main door, dropping his rifle a few feet from where he landed. He got to his feet and stumbled backwards slightly in a daze when the edge of the tunnel he was standing on broke off, sending Alfred to an apparent death. Before they could congratulate Steve Claire and Dante heard the same roar that they'd heard in the small room behind Alexander's office.

" What was that?" Steve asked. Unbeknownst to them, the monster they'd seen below Alexander's office had begun to struggle against its bonds. Eventually the axe bracing him against the wall was knocked off and embedded into the ground a distance away. The monster began to bust out of its other bonds and then began to walk away from where it had been trapped for so long.

" You don't wanna know." Dante replied. He ran down to where Alfred and landed after falling over the railing and saw his rifle, a Marlin MR7 and a couple 7.62x51mm rounds Alfred dropped when the ledge gave way. He emptied the rifle and along with the cartridges on the ground managed to load seven rounds back into the weapon. He walked back over to where Steve and Claire were.

" What are you doing? Lets go." Steve commanded.

" I'm grabbing something useful." Dante shot back, hefting the sniper rifle over his shoulder. The three of them then piled into the tunnel boring vehicle as Steve started it up.

" Are you ready? I'm going to bust through that wall." Steve said.

" Go for it!" Claire replied. Steve activated the tunneling mechanism and began to move the machine forward. As it connected with the wall, the friction of the drill melted a good portion of the ice on the other side of the wall, sending torrents of water past the tunnel boring machine and into the facility and the large vertical tunnel. A few minutes later the machine busted through. Steve stopped it when the door were through the hole as they got out. Dante immediately noticed Steve and Claire tense up from the extremely cold temperature as they weren't dressed for the climate. Dante was a bit better due to his sweater and jacket, though the injuries he'd suffered back on the island weren't as well protected. The only saving grace was that at that time of the year it was much warmer than during the summer months.

" We'd better find shelter of some kind. We won't last long out here. Especially you two." Dante pointed out.

" Claire, maybe we can escape through there." Steve said, noticing a ladder that went up to a heliport connected to what could be a hangar or garage.

" Come on lets go." Claire said, shivering slightly. They quickly ascended the ladder and made their way to the staircase. Claire walked down a step and stopped.

" Come on lets go. What are you scared?" Steve taunted. Claire backed up as she noticed something slowly walking up the stairs towards them. Steve moved Claire out of the way and leveled his machine guns at the figure moving towards them.

" Move it!" Steve ordered. The monster, from what they could see, grew a pair of giant claw like appendages from its back and attacked. The appendage struck Steve and sent him over the edge of the heliport.

" No Steve!" Claire cried out. Fortunately, Steve managed to grab onto a part of the underside of the heliport but the metal he grabbed onto would only hold so long.

" Claire! Help him up, I'll buy you time!" Dante yelled over the blizzard, equipping his MP5K and firing a slew of bullets to distract the creature, which had grown another claw from its back. It turned towards him and away from Claire, who leaned over the side to help Steve up. Dante moved over to the opposite side of the heliport and managed to get a good look at the creature. It stood well over six feet tall with pale green skin. There was wrapping over its eyes which indicated that its mutations destroyed its eyes, though it still had a way of 'seeing' them. It had some dress like cloth covering its lower torso but its upper torso was bare. Its arms were still secured behind its back but the three claw arms on its back more than made up for it. Its most distinguishing feature was its exposed heart, still beating from what Dante could see. He switched out his MP5K for his recently acquired Marlin sniper rifle. He looked through its scope and aimed for its heart since it looked to be its weak point. Before he could fire it expunged some type of gas from the hole in his chest which blew towards him. He rolled to avoid most of it but inhaled a small amount that he couldn't avoid. He rose the rifle again and fired, striking it right below its neck which caused more of the gas to emerge from the hole in its chest.

" _Gotta be careful. There's a good chance that the gas that thing emits is poisonous. Looks like long range is my best bet._" Dante thought, firing another round which struck it straight it straight in the heart, causing it to flail around madly for a few moments. Claire finally managed to get Steve back up onto the heliport and turned to see Dante firing a round at the monster then dodge some purple mist that emerged from the hole in its chest. Claire handed Steve her handgun as she readied her assault rifle. She fired a couple rounds into its head to distract it at Dante ran over to them.

" Be careful, I think the mist is poison gas." Dante explained as they avoided another stream of of the poison. Steve and Claire gathered its attention as Dante struck it in the chest with another two rifle rounds. He noticed that Steve wasn't having much success with Claire's handgun and called out to him.

" Steve!" Dante yelled, sliding his MP5K across the heliport to Steve. He grabbed the weapon and fired several rounds, some that connected with its heart, causing the monster further pain. Dante fired another round to get to turn back to him as it sprayed another cloud of poison gas. Claire ducked down but did breathe some of it in. Dante checked the internal magazine in his weapon and saw that only a single cartridge remained. He drew his VP70 and fired it several times with his left hand. When the monster turned to him he quickly holstered the weapon and brought the sniper to bear.

" Gotcha!" Dante said, firing the last cartridge in the rifle. The bullet struck its heart and sent out a small torrent of blood. It let out one last roar and fell backwards, dead. Steve gave Claire and Dante their weapons back and managed to find one of his MAC-10's teetering on the edge of the heliport.

" I'm really cold right now." Claire said, quite visibly shaking from exposure to the near zero temperatures. They quickly walked down the staircase and noticed a part of the facility's runway. Nearby they spotted a multi-passenger snowmobile that they could use to reach the Australian outpost. Claire started up the snowmobile and let the engine run and let the cabin warm up.

" That's much better." Claire said in relief.

" Definitely. Lets get the hell out of here, I think we've overstayed our welcome." Dante replied as Claire began driving in the direction pointed out by Steve. Back in the Antarctic facility, a heavily injured Alfred limped down a hallway to a secret location in the facility.

" I won't forget about this Claire." Alfred said, now using his regular voice, leaving a trail of blood on the wall he was leaning against. The automatic doors in front of him opened to a brightly lit room, blinding him momentarily until his eyes adjusted. The room had several control panels connected to a single large tube at the opposite end of the room. Alfred walked over to the tube, falling onto the staircase directly in front of it. Inside the tube was a woman around the same age as Alfred with long, blonde hair.

"Alexia..." Alfred uttered as he noticed the machine in the room come to life. The water in the tube holding Alexia began to empty as she opened her eyes. The tube opened and Alexia stepped out.

" Alexia...your finally awake...Alexia." Alfred uttered, before succumbing to his injuries. Alexia summoned some giant tentacles from below ground which began to make their way towards the snowmobile carrying Claire, Sherry and Dante. Steve was laughing at a joke Claire told about her brother when she was younger when he noticed something in the side mirror.

" Huh! What is that?!" Steve yelled in surprise. Dante turned and saw several tentacles quickly gaining on the snowmobile. One of the tentacle swung in a wide sweeping arc that knocked the snowmobile on its side. Another tentacle wrapped around it and pulled it into the air, throwing the three survivors inside around the cabin. The tentacle threw the snowmobile at the frozen landscape, kicking up a flurry of snow. In the room where Alexia had been in stasis, she was sitting on the steps holding her now deceased brother and softly stroking his hair. She looked at the screen over at one of the consoles, seeing the burning wreckage of the snowmobile on one of the perimeter cameras.

_And Done! This chapter wasn't too difficult to write after I worked up a bit of motivation. Hopefully I can keep this up. Stayed tuned for Chapter 20: Requiem of Rockfort._


	20. Chapter 20: Requiem of Rockfort

_Welcome back faithful fans, hopefully, to the newest revised chapter for this story. Remember other than OCs I don't own jack._

Chapter 20: Requiem of Rockfort

" _Following up on a lead by Leon, has brought me here. Don't worry Claire, Dante. I'm coming to save you._" Chris thought at he began to scale the cliff side of Rockfort Island, the place where Leon had gotten a message saying that Claire and Dante were both detained after looking for him. Slowly scaling the steep cliff side, he nearly fell back down into the water when he grabbed a weak section of his hand hold, sending rock and his tactical pouch with several extra handgun magazines and a couple of grenades for his one man raid on the facility into the water below. He swore under his breath but kept going, minutes later making to a plateau connected to a cave about two thirds of the way up. Once he had stable footing he checked his equipment. He'd decided to wear the trial outfit he and S.T.A.R.S Alpha team had been issued for special missions requiring a special, standardized uniform. The outfit consisted of olive drab combat fatigues with the S.T.A.R.S logo on each shoulder, black fingerless gloves, boots, dual magazine holster on his belt and a black tactical vest with his name and RPD S.T.A.R.S on the right of his chest. His remaining load-out included a second generation model Glock 17 with 17 rounds in the magazine plus one in the chamber, six extra magazines on his tactical vest, and his bowie knife in a quick draw fashion near his left shoulder.

" Hopefully it doesn't come down to a long, drawn out firefight." Chris muttered as he drew the Glock and slowly made his way into the cave. As he entered a small room, which appeared to be a system of catacombs, he heard a screeching noise that shook the entire room. The tremors ended up causing the exit to the cliff to cave in.

" No going back that way." He uttered as he continued along. He walked around a corner and noticed a man in a stained yellow T-shirt and dark blue combat pants and boots leaning against a wall slightly hunched over. The man looked up at Chris.

"I didn't expect to find another living person left on this island. Who are you?" Rodrigo asked.

" I came here looking for a couple of people. A certain girl and boy." Chris answered.

" A girl? And boy?"

" Have you seen anyone named Claire Redfield?" Chris asked, kneeling next to him.

" Did you just say, Claire?" Rodrigo asked in surprise.

" You know who she is, don't you?!" Chris growled in a commanding tone, placing his hand on Rodrigo's shoulder. The man merely smacked Chris' hand away.

" Don't worry about her and that kid, I helped them escape. Several planes took off from this island not long ago. While I can't say for certain, they were probably on one of them."

" I see, I guess those two owe you, thanks for helping."

" Everyone's gone, you may be the only other person left. Go on, follow your sister and that kid and get off this island." Rodrigo said. Chris nodded and stood up as a giant worm burst from the ground and roared. It lunged forward and swallowed Rodrigo whole as he screamed. Chris felt the tremors move to the room on the other side of a door near a chest and ran through it with his handgun ready.

" _I have to save him. I owe him for helping Claire and Dante._" Chris thought as the worm emerged from the ground. Chris quickly fired four shots before rolling out of the way of its lunge. While on his back he fired three more shells before it went back down underground. Chris quickly jumped to his feet and ran from, where he felt the tremors grow stronger. The worm emerged from the ground again and lunged at the wall of the catacomb. Chris quickly fired as many rounds as he could manage until the slide slid back as the gun emptied. He quickly ejected the spent magazine and inserted a fresh one as the worm again receded into the ground. Chris threw the empty magazine to attract the monster and readied his handgun. The trick worked, allowing Chris to empty another eight rounds into the behemoth. It screeched loudly in pain, spitting out Rodrigo before it collapsed in spasms before ceasing movement. Chris ran over to and knelt beside the man, trying to help him as he writhed in agony.

" Hold on! Don't give up!"

" Looks like. . . I can meet my family again. Here, take this." Rodrigo ordered, handing Chris a lighter.

" What?" Chris replied, confused.

" They gave this to me, as a token of thanks for saving them. I don't need it any...more." Rodrigo said before closing his eyes. Chris felt the man's body go limp and checked his pulse. He felt nothing, indicating that he was dead. He grabbed the empty magazine and decided to go back through the door over to the chest against the wall to search for anything of use inside. He managed to get his hands on a partial box of handgun ammunition, some of which he used to refill the magazine currently in his weapon. He turned around and noticed a torch on the wall being held by a carving of a person. Chris used the lighter to illuminate the room when he noticed a panel slide down, revealing a pair of Ingram M10 sub-machine guns. He grabbed one, took the magazine from the other and also noticed two more magazines which he placed in one of the pockets on his pants. He slung the SMG to his back with the attached sling and wandered back out into the room the worm had died in, noticing what looked like elevator doors. He walked over and saw a control panel, pressing one of the buttons to call the elevator. Chris noticed the indicator light above the doors move from the right until it stopped at the left and the doors opened. He walked inside and pressed the up button, sending him up to what he hoped to be the surface so he could look around for any information about where his sister and Dante went. When the elevator stopped Chris readied his Glock handgun and leveled it at the doors as they opened. He immediately noticed two zombies in what looked like some kind of large store room with a damaged jeep in the middle. The former S.T.A.R.S operative quickly eliminated the two infected prisoners, taking note of a hydraulic lift, and made his way out into a courtyard with a Tiger tank. He rounded the tank to look for anything of use when he came across an open panel on the back of the tank that had been hiding a red button.

Chris pressed it and heard the tank start up, moments later moving forward several feet to reveal a small service elevator and a box of handgun rounds that must have been thrown under the tank sometime after the island had been attacked. He pocketed the ammunition and got onto the elevator, going down until he noticed it stopped, revealing a secret passage. He noticed a box of shotgun shells, which he took in case he could find a weapon that could use them, and noticed a battery near a door. He hoped that the battery would potentially power the lift in the store room after he found that the door wouldn't open, requiring some kind of flagpole like insignia in order to unlock it. He turned around and saw a grate fall off the wall followed moments later by a spider not unlike the ones he faced back in the mansion months ago.

" Shit, this is just like back in the mansion." He muttered, readying his handgun with his right hand. He fired several rounds into the mutated arachnid, eventually ceasing its movement. He carefully walked over to it and kicked it hard to see if it was really dead. Satisfied, he walked through the door near the grate it had come through, finding what looked to be some kind of office. He noticed a couple of lockers, a typewriter and a chest. He found a case of sulfuric acid shells for a grenade launcher but left them in the locker and a box of handgun ammo and an empty bandolier for shotgun shells that could double as a shotgun sling. He placed the 7 shotgun shells in the box on the bandolier in order to save room for the boxes of 9mm rounds he needed the space for. He left the room and returned to the courtyard, from there walking back into the storeroom and to the lift. He placed the battery into the empty slot next to the control panel then climbed onto the lift, pressing the button on the small control panel on the upper part of the lift to bring him up to the catwalk above him. He went left and noticed a file and a key with a tag marked 'Chemical Storage'. He picked up the file and looked it over.

**" REPORT: **

**ENHANCED ANTI-DECAY ALLOY**

**Although we planned to utilize the enhanced anti-decay alloy called 'Duploid' to create the storage capsule of the new B.O.W, we have had to cancel the plan. This is primarily based upon the fact that despite it's excellent resistance to all kinds of liquid including strong acid, it easily dissolves when soaked with a mixture of the two chemicals, "Clement _ɑ_" (Alpha) and "Clement Ʃ" (Sigma).**

**Due to the lethal nature of the new B.O.W, we cannot be too careful in choosing the material for their storage capsule. We have instead decided to use Duploid to create the plate portion of the 'Eagle Plate', which shines in indigo-blue.**

**CLEMENT INFORMATION:**

**The "a" type is used for gun maintenance and possesses no conspicuous characteristics. However, the Ʃ type will change its color to blue at a certain temperature. (It is an odd coincidence that the temperature is exactly the same as the date of completion of this training facility.) Based upon our analysis of the Ʃ type, we believe that Clement possesses more features.** **As new information is learned, we will update this file."**

" _This might come in handy. Better keep it in mind for later._" Chris thought as he proceeded through the door to the right of the hole blocked by the lift, leading him to a hallway and from there into a control room. He heard what sounded like a female voice and looked at the screen, seeing a blonde haired woman in a purple dress softly stroking her hand through the hair of a blonde haired man that appeared to not be moving.

" _There was a friendly, but naive king. Who wed a very nasty queen. The king was loved, but, the queen was feared_." The woman sang.

" Who is that?" Chris wondered.

" _Till one day strolling in his court and arrow pierced the kind king's heart, he lost his life and, his lady love_." The woman continued. In another part of the island, Wesker was at a computer, noticing Alexia had awakened.

" Alexia?! No! She's already fully awake." Wesker said, looking to another monitor to see Chris on one of the base's security cameras.

" Chris...oh little fishy, come see my hook." He commented upon seeing his former comrade.

" Chris...I'm sending some company to keep you entertained. Consider this a small welcoming gift from me, enjoy." Wesker said, opening a container then pulling a small remote out of one of his pockets, activating a small sentry robot as he laughed at the prospect of getting revenge on Chris, among others, for ruining his plans back in the mansion. As the woman faded from the screen, Chris quickly searched the room for anything useful before walking out the door near a shutter, bringing him to another courtyard. He walked along the catwalk he was on, looking over a damaged section to see an indigo-blue plate with a yellow ornament in it, which Chris figured to be the eagle plate in the file he'd read earlier. Before he could devise a way to navigate to where the plate was resting, the section of floor it was on broke away and fell into what looked like a sewer of some kind.

" Shit." Chris cursed, carefully descending the staircase deciding to walk to the next room and look for it, or if he got lucky another eagle plate, and knocked back the zombie dressed in what looked like a security uniform to the ground. Chris drew his bowie knife and jammed it into the downed zombie's skull to conserve ammunition before taking down another zombie on the other side of a burning hole in the wall. He noticed two more in the corner near an explosive gas tank and drew his sidearm, firing two rounds to make it explode. Once the room was clear he noticed a side pack that he clipped to his belt, giving him a bit more storage. He couldn't immediately see anything else of use so he decided to back track, noticing an elevator adjacent to the room with the screen the woman was on. He walked inside and hit the button to go to the first basement floor. When the gate opened he noticed what looked like some kind of sewer area. He descended down a stairwell and noticed a pair of wall bracket holding up a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. Chris walked over and noticed that the shotgun was in its pump-action configuration and lacked any kind of stock as he picked it up. As the hefted the weapon, he saw the brackets ascend slightly, causing the stairwell to fold up to become a bridge above him. He decided to take the weapon and was glad to see that the weapon had sling loops for the bandolier. He looked down at the water next to him and noticed a doorway on the other side. He readied his handgun and carefully jumped into the knee-deep water, shivering slightly at the liquid's cold temperature. Just as he was about to climb out of the water, a zombie that was laying under the water out of sight in the sewer grate got up and lunged towards Chris. He moved to the right and quickly stabbed the infected corpse in the face, kicking it back into the water, turning the water around it a dark crimson color. He climbed up the ladder and noticed that it led to the hallway with the door that required the halberd.

He climbed back down and crossed the water again and decided to travel through the door past where he received the shotgun. The interior appeared to be part of a laboratory, noticing containers that appeared to have life sign readers on the fronts. He carefully ascended the staircase with his newly acquired shotgun in case he came across any B. on the second floor, taking noticing cryogenic stasis tubes and keeping a respectable distance in case whatever might be inside broke free. Chris continued through another doorway and found himself in a cargo area, noting several metal containers and the flickering lights above him. Keeping the scatter gun ready, the former S.T.A.R.S officer began to search the area, coming across a nearly empty box of handgun ammunition and an ornate looking door knob on a part of a turn table. Familiar with his past experience in the mansion back in the Arklay Mountains, Chris wisely decided to take the knob with him to see if it could help him access another part of the desolate facility. Before he could continue to look around he heard a whirring noise above him, noticing a security sentry bot on a part of the wall above him with a pale light scanning the area, coming to stop over him before turning an angry red color and, unknown to Chris, releasing a sound frequency that was impossible for the normal human ear to pick up. Seconds later he heard a loud thumping noise above him and stumbled back a few steps, shotgun at the ready. The noise increased before something dropped down, revealing it to be a Hunter, one of the B.O.W's he'd tangled with in the mansion months ago. Unlike the ones in the mansion, he noticed that these seemed to have been led to his location by the security robot that discovered him moments before. Another Hunter joined the first and the two quickly pounced towards him, intent on separating his head from his shoulders.

" _What else is on this island?_" Chris pondered as he dodged the reptilian B. and retaliated with a couple of sprays of buck shot, injuring the closest while the second moved to dodge the attack. Taking advantage of the first Hunter's injury he quickly moved in, firing two more close up shells which tore into its torso and face, neutralizing any threat it posed. Chris remembered that there still was one more Hunter and leveled the weapon at the creature. It jumped towards him and he fired, catching it head on in the a spray of tungsten, knocking it back several feet. Before it could rise to its feet, Chris eliminated the B.O.W with a point blank shotgun shell to the face, mutilating much of his skull and killing it. He noticed that the security sentry was still on, but the light was now back to white and wasn't moving from where it had been in the first place. After quickly reloading the weapon, Chris walked into a nearby room which was connected to a decontamination chamber. Through there he found a chemical lab, noticing two scientists that had ended themselves to prevent turning. He noticed a partial box of shotgun rounds and added them to his bandolier before noticing a cabinet marked 'Chemical Storage'. He thought back to the memo he read earlier and noticed a temperature gauge on the case. He remembered that one of the Clements needed to dissolve the eagle plate turned blue at a specific temperature and began to sift through the various files in the room. After several minutes he came across a plaque that stated that the facility had been established on December 8th, which numerically transferred to 12/8. He set the temperature gauge to the correct setting then closed the door. As the temperature shifted Chris noticed that the contents of a beaker on the second highest shelf turned a blue color reminiscent of the eagle plate's shade of indigo-blue. He managed to come across a couple of test tubes and poured the now blue Clement Σ into them to more conveniently transport the compound and, after corking them, placed them inside one of the pockets on the front of his vest. Just as he grabbed his shotgun, which he'd placed on the table near the storage cabinet while he searched for the temperature to transform the Clement, a Hunter burst through an air vent on the wall and knocked the weapon away from Chris trying to attack the former cop.

Chris mentally swore them remembered the sub-machine gun he'd also found earlier. He ducked another pounce from the B.O.W and Chris flicked off the safety with his thumb before leveling the weapon. He pulled the trigger and sent a stream of bullets in the direction of the reptilian creature. In a matter of seconds the Hunter was on the ground with several .45 caliber rounds embedded in several parts of its body. Chris removed the empty magazine and replaced it with a fresh one before returning the safety on the weapon. He grabbed the shotgun the Hunter had knocked away in the skirmish and left the room, keeping an eye out for any more security robots. When he returned to the wall mount where he had originally found the shotgun, he begrudgingly returned the weapon for the moment so he could have access to the elevator. Once back up the staircase he noticed another door he decided to check before returning to the elevator. As he opened the door he noticed a thick, noxious gas that he could obviously tell would be dangerous to breathe in and quickly slammed the door. As he entered the elevator and set it to take him back to the second floor, Chris remembered that even with the shotgun on the brackets, he had unlocked the hatch that connected to the one office and special door requiring the halberd insignia and decided to keep the entryway in mind. He exited the elevator and quickly took down the two zombies that were not in the area. He walked through the one door and past where he first saw the eagle plate, returning to where he received the side pack. Upon a second look around the room, he discovered another door that revealed a hallway and a door missing a door knob.

" _Lets see if that door knob goes here._" Chris thought as he retrieved the door knob from the one empty spot in his side pack. He smirked when the door knob clicked into place and allowed him to open the door, revealing another part of the catwalk in the room with the jeep. He walked over to an empty cabinet and noticed a small replica of the Tiger tank that was outside. From its size he figured that it might go to some kind of diorama and grabbed it, holding it in his left hand since he couldn't carry it in any of his pockets.

" What I wouldn't give for Dante's storage bag right now." Chris mumbled, readying his Glock as he made his way back to the elevator. He set the elevator to take him to the first floor, deciding to see if he could find a place for the tank replica. When the door opened he noticed another security sentry on the ceiling and saw that is slowly moved while aiming a light for ten seconds before taking another five to flash it again. The former S.T.A.R.S officer ran past it as its light turned off to cool the emitter and into the room beyond where it was scanning. The door revealed a showroom with three portraits and a diorama of what he assumed was the training center he was currently in. He saw an indentation that looked to be the perfect size for the recently acquired tank object and placed it on. He turned around when he heard a noise and saw that the painting on the wall next to the entrance of the room had shifted to the right, revealing a note, a key marked 'Turn Table' and a level blocked by several small lasers.

" **The underground passage, which leads to the mansion where Alexia and I live, has been badly damaged. Although I can never allow the unwashed to see Alexia, I cannot go on using the underground waterway that those local people made, either.**

**Oh yes... I think I'll have those prisoners build a bridge. It must be a gorgeous bridge that benefits the perfection that is Alexia. Of course, I must kill everyone who's involved in the construction of the bridge after it is done, so that no one will know about the existence of our mansion.**

**But that is okay, as I have no problems executing such matters. Once the bridge is completed, I'll seal the mansion entrance door at the end of the underground waterway. The entrance of the waterway is locked by the diorama trick, ensuring the secrecy of our mansion.**

**Alfred Ashford"**

" _So that's what this thing unlocks. Perhaps it can lead to a way out of here._" Chris thought as he pocketed the key, noting the three hexagonal indents below wires that looks to be connected. He then remembered where he found the door knob, the turn table where the security robot had discovered him. He maneuvered past the robot outside the showroom and into the elevator, heading back down into the area where he received the shotgun. He grabbed the weapon, having a gut feeling that it might come in handy, hearing the stairs fold into the bridge again. He walked past the containers on the first floor of the cryogenic storage area and made his way to the turn table area when he heard the laughter of a familiar man. One he never thought he'd hear again.

" Long time no see Chris." Albert Wesker, former S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team leader and Umbrella Operative, said to his former comrade.

" Wesker?! Still Alive?! Chris said in an angered tone. His response was met with another quick bout of laughter.

" What are you doing here?"

" I came for Alexia." Wesker replied.

" Who?"

" An organization hired me to capture her." He replied.

" Wait, you attacked the island! And my sister!" Chris said angrily, raising his weapon to kill the S.T.A.R.S traitor. Before he could even fully raise his shotgun, Wesker shot forward and buried his fist into Chris' stomach, sending Chris flying into the wall. Before he could get to his feet, Wesker sprinted over to Chris with inhuman speed. He grabbed Chris by his neck lifting him into the air and holding him against the wall, letting out another laugh.

" You have no idea how much I hate you. You destroyed my plans, so now I sold my soul to a new organization. Now die." Wesker said, tightening his grip on the Redfield's neck. Chris punched Wesker in the face, knocking the man's sunglasses off his face. When Wesker turned his head to meet Chris eye to eye, Chris noticed a stunning difference. Instead of the man's blue-gray eyes, Chris was met with predominantly red eyes with a small touch of yellow and slitted pupils. The same kind of eyes one would expect from jungle predator.

" Here's a little secret Chris, I figured out that your sister and Dante are now in the Antarctic with Alexia. It's to bad you'll never be seeing either of them again." Wesker laughed, beginning to further tighten his grip. Before he could finish off Chris, he heard laughter behind him. The monitor on the wall showed the image of Alexia, who disappeared shortly after.

"Alexia?" Wesker said, surprised that she'd appeared on the screen. He hoisted Chris up and threw him across the room into one of the B.O.W capsules, breaking a portion of it open. Chris, taking in some much needed air after behind choked, rolled away from a sickly yellow arm that tried to strike him. He noticed the SPAS-12 on the floor on the other side of the monster and drew his Glock, firing near its face to stun it long enough for him to reach the stronger weapon. The bullets made it recoil momentarily and it retaliated with its arm stretching it towards Chris, who slid under the strike while firing another couple shots. While the monster turned, Chris lunged for the shotgun, spinning around to fire three rounds from the weapon at the single armed B.O.W. The monster fell back and ceased movement. Chris, aware that B.O.W.s occasionally played possum to kill unsuspecting victims, walked over to the creature and fired three handgun rounds at close range into its head, ensuring that it wouldn't come back to pursue him later. He reloaded his weapons and made his way to the turn table, carefully taking down the security robot hiding above it with his handgun.

He inserted the key into the control panel and pressed a button, raising the turn table to a flaming entrance corridor with two main doors that looked to lead outside and another that looked to lead into another part of the facility. After a moment of contemplation Chris decided to head outside, rolling out of the way of a pair of Hunters prowling around. He grabbed his shotgun and fired, catching the first B.O.W in the chest and leaving it to flail on the ground in pain. The other jumped through the air to try and gain momentum for a decapitating swing, only to meet with a spray of 00 buckshot. Chris drew his sidearm and fired three rounds into each creature's head to finish them off. He dropped the now empty magazine out of the Glock and slid in a fresh one before re-appropriating the weapon in its holster. After confirming that the area was clear Chris went to the cargo elevator nearby, descending down into a loading area with a chest containing a box of shotgun shells. After grabbing the ammunition he went through the shuttered opening into another cargo area with a Hunter nearby. After quickly taking it down with his shotgun he saw a door on the other end of the room, leading to a dead end. He looked up and noticed the bridge above him. He noticed what looked like the wreckage of a C-130 that appeared to have been modified for sea landings.

" _This must be an airport. This must be how Claire and Dante got out. They're probably the ones who raised the bridge to get their plane outta here._" Chris deduced as he went back into the previous room and got to the second floor with a nearby service lift. He went through the door at the top which brought him to the raised bridge he'd seen moments earlier. Upon entering the room across the bridge, Chris walked over to the railing and looked down near the waterway, seeing a console that appeared to contain three hexagonal objects inserted in it.

" _If I can get down there, I can activate that switch back in the diorama room._" He thought as he noticed a control panel for the bridge. He looked closely and saw that it controlled the bridge's hydraulic oil pressure, and saw that the automated regulator was damaged, meaning he'd have to do it manually. Next to the bottom part of the regulator was a notice on how to manually operate the device.

**" Manual Operation**

**1. Supply oil to the 10 liter tank using 3 cylinders.**

**2. The standard oil amount must be maintained. If oil isn't at the standard amount of 7 liters, the device will not activate. Be careful."**

Chris sighed as he looked at the gauges.

" _Shit, this is gonna take forever._" He swore internally as he saw that he needed to get the oil to reach a certain point on the bottom gauge using the gauges at the top, though one gauge was broken and wouldn't work. After several agonizing minutes, he finally managed to get the proper amount of oil. Just as he was about to open the door three zombies behind him got to their feet. Thinking quickly, Chris quickly spun around and drew his sidearm, delivering three systematic head shots, eliminating the infected cadavers. He ran back across the bridge and pulled the level to lower the bridge to the lower level. He quickly descended down the service lift and quickly made his way across the bridge with Glock in hand, ready for anything on the other side of the door. He carefully threw open the door, gun raised, and saw a zombie with something on its chest. Chris fired at the object and the zombie suddenly exploded.

" Shit. Someone rigged the bastard with dynamite." Chris muttered as he circled around a desk and shot another sabotaged zombie through the face. He carefully removed the explosive and set it on the desk out the way just in case he needed to quickly make his way back through. He placed his ear next to the door and heard what appeared to be thudding footsteps, sounding much like the steps of a Hunter. Getting a deviously clever idea, he carefully grabbed the satchel that had been filled with dynamite from the desk, then very slowly and quietly opened the door. He slowly poke his head around the door to see the B.O.W a short distance away. He tossed the satchel as carefully as possible, a stroke of luck causing it to land right behind the Hunter. Just as it turned, Chris raised his weapon and detonated the explosive. When the smoke cleared, Chris saw the bloody chunks of flesh that remained of the reptilian creature and looked around momentarily before moving to the console. He saw sparks dancing across it and saw another console that allowed him to remove the electricity. When he picked them up he found that the objects represented the Army, Navy and Air Force respectively. After placing the items inside one of the pockets of his cargo fatigues, he back tracked to the courtyard from the elevator and made his way back inside the facility to the turn table. Instead of going back down, however, Chris decided to travel through the other door to look of anything else of use. Inside a zombie latched onto his right arm trying to pull him close enough to bite him. Chris maneuvered his arm and elbowed the zombie in the face, knocking it back long enough for Chris to take it out with his sidearm.

He took down the other one a short distance away and took a moment to observe his surroundings, seeing that it was a security office due to the multiple camera screens. On the other side of the wall Chris saw a hole blown through a wall next to a metal cabinet blocked by debris. He carefully wandered through the opening and went through the door to his right, finding himself below the balcony where he first saw the eagle plate fall from. As he looked down the hole the plate had fallen into, a corpse that had been laying on the ground crawled over and grasped onto his leg. Chris noticed it before it could bite him and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down into the water. After taking a moment to compose himself, he thought he heard what sounded like the crackling of electricity, before continuing down a ladder on the other side of a nearby fence. He peered down the hallway and noticed a yellow-brown fog in the air, and then noticed a ventilation lever to his right. Chris pushed the lever up and heard a fan in the room ahead power up, quickly dissipating the poisonous gas. Now that the gas was gone, Chris noticed four zombies that were wandering around the room. He drew his knife with his left and quickly moved into the room, jumping from the slightly elevated hallway he came from and taking down the closest infected by stabbing his knife through the back of its skull. He left the knife in its skull as he drew his sidearm, quickly executing the other zombies in quick succession. Once the coast was clear he reloaded his weapon's magazine and withdrew the knife he'd left in the one zombie's skull, taking a moment to wipe the gore off the blade. He went up the stairs to his right and found himself in another cargo area. He noticed a hunter come from around a corner and fired three rounds from his handgun to give him enough time to finish the B.O.W with a point blank round from his shotgun. He re-drew his sidearm and opened the door opposite the way he entered the area and walked down the small U-shaped hallway to find a gun maintenance table. He managed to find a half empty box of handgun rounds and on a shelf a liquid container labeled "Clement _a_".

" _Finally._" Chris said as he mixed the two Clement's and placed the completed mixture into the test tubes he had grabbed earlier. He returned to the area he had stopped the gas from and ascended the other set of stairs, going through the door which led him to the balcony above where he received the shotgun. He walked to the elevator and ascended to the 1st floor so he could pull the lever behind the lasers in the diorama room. He placed the three proofs into the slots and after the lasers disappeared pulled the lever. Chris turned around and saw the large diorama recede into the wall behind it, revealing a tunnel with a ladder. He climbed down and at the bottom noticed another spider on the roof a short distance down the tunnel. He holstered his sidearm and equipped the MAC-10 he'd gotten after killing the giant worm. He grasped the weapon and flicked the fire selector to full auto. He aimed the weapon and fired, striking the arachnid with a few bursts of automatic fire which caused it to lose its grip on the ceiling. Before it could regain its footing, Chris moved closer and emptied another few burst from his weapon into the spider, causing it to seize up and cease movement. He replaced the depleted magazine with a fresh one and rounded the corner, repeating the process with another spider on the right wall. He reloaded the weapon again and descended down another ladder. He heard running water and rounded the corner, seeing a knee-deep pool with the eagle plate resting at the bottom. As he was about to enter he saw some kind of creature lurking in the water. Its overall shape appeared to be similar to a lizard or salamander except for the head and back. Chris inched towards the edge of the pool and saw what looked like electricity emanating from the creature, which crackled all across the water.

" _Of Course. Looks like I need to kill that thing if I want to get that plate._" Chris thought as the B.O.W neared the edge of the pool, turning to swing its fin-like tail in his direction. Chris ran around the corner of the pool and readied his sub-machine gun, firing several bursts into the water where the creature was. The creature moved as he fired, causing only a few rounds to connect. The former S.T.A.R.S. member continued his attack until the bolt locked back. He put away the weapon and drew his sidearm, firing several rounds as the creatures, while periodically releasing bursts of electricity, swiftly maneuvered around the pool. It turned as the slide on Chris' weapon locked back, forcing him to reload. Just and he slid in the new magazine the monster charged at him, forcing him to dive into the pool. Chris turned around after getting to his feet, seeing the creature about to re-enter the pool. Chris mentally swore for falling for the beast's trap and quickly readied his sub-machine gun, quickly loading a fresh magazine just as it entered the pool. It stumbled momentarily, giving Chris enough time to lay into it with a stream of bullets. He quickly tossed the weapon away as it ran dry and equipped his shotgun, racking the pump as fast as he could to kill the creature. The creature let out a burst of electricity just as Chris fired the last round in the scatter gun, stunning him for a few moments. When he regained his equilibrium, he looked over to the pulverized remains of the B.O.W, seeing it float lifelessly in the reddening water. Chris slightly limped to the middle of the pool to retrieve the plate and then grabbed the MAC-10 he'd discarded, letting the water fully empty from the weapon before returning it to his shoulder. He climbed out of the pool and let the water run from his soaked clothing before he took out the test tubes with the clement mixture. He turned the plate on its back and poured the contents of the tubes onto the plate, watching as the material dissolved until only the yellow halberd ornament the eagle held remained. He placed the object in the same vest pocket he'd kept the test tubes and took a moment to dry and reload his weapons, emptying one magazine of wet shells that had been ruined by the water, leaving him with about 30 rounds extra not in his pre-loaded magazines. Satisfied that his weapons were ready, he made his way out of the pool area and back to the elevator, sending it to the 2nd floor.

Chris quickly made his way out and back to the store room with the disabled jeep. He quickly descended the small lift and traveled to the courtyard with the tiger tank, boarding the service elevator to the hallway to the hangar. As he rounded the corner he saw two Hunters, and readied his shotgun. As the first charged forward, Chris knocked it back with a spray of buckshot before following up with three shots to the second before firing two more to finish off the first. Chris quickly reloaded his weapon and placed the halberd ornament against the door scanner. The doors opened as yellow lights began to flash. Seconds later a plane, a McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II, emerged from a large elevator. Moments later a computer maneuvered the plane backwards until it stopped, right in front of Chris with the cockpit open. Chris climbed up into the cockpit and took a few moments to acclimate himself to the controls. One of his friends that had been in the United States Marine Corps got him permission to fly one of their Harrier's during his tenure in the Air Force, and right now he mentally thanked that friend as he prepped the plane for takeoff.

" _Don't worry you two. I'm coming to save you._" Chris thought as he guided the plane vertically through the now open landing bay before flying off towards Antarctica.

_By god, 8 months since the last update to this story. I'm really losing my edge. At least I got this damn thing out. Only a few more chapters remaining and I can get get to revising the chapters in the sequel to this as well as getting back to work on the other chapters. Anywho, just a thought about Wesker's dialogue in this chapter. What in the world were the script writers for that scene thinking. That's a pretty bad line, and I was under the impression that CAPCOM had gone away from the corny, ridiculous dialogue from the original Resident Evil. Apparently I was mistaken. Regardless, Until next time, keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 21: Back to the Deep South, and remember to leave a review._


End file.
